


The Dragonborn Comes

by ordinarywriter29



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Crossover, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Harem, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarywriter29/pseuds/ordinarywriter29
Summary: The Dragonborn has saved Skyrim. Whether it was the gods or some cosmic accident, he wakes up in Ferelden and finds himself wrapped in a conspiracy involving the crown with the darkspawn ready to start another Blight. So much for retiring once Alduin was dead...





	1. Where in Oblivion am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a sequel to 'Dragonborn Rising' but it became its own story.

Waking up face down in the snow isn’t the most pleasant of feelings. It’s cold, wet and my face felt frozen. Spitting out the mouthful I had, I slowly rose to my knees and looked around to see a barren landscape. I was on a mountain, but looking around, I didn’t see the word wall that sat at the top of the Throat of the World. There was also no sign of Paarthurnax. In fact, the entire mountain didn’t look familiar at all. I’d climbed the mountain more than once and the one I was on didn’t look the same.

Then I scratched my head and tried to remember where I was last. My memories were fuzzy. The last distinct memory I had was of being at Dragonsreach in Whiterun, where we had laid the trap to catch a dragon. I vaguely remembered riding a dragon and then fighting a bunch of draugr, but after that, it was blank. Had I tasted the delights of Sovngarde? Was Alduin dead? I couldn’t remember a thing.

Rising to my feet with a groan, I was dressed in a thick fur coat, the cape billowing in the wind. Looking down, my armour felt light but thick, and was a curious design, a mesh of dragon scale, leather and steel. It had been made by Eorlund Gray-Mane. The sword on my hip to the left was currently sheathed, called Dawnbreaker, which had been awarded to me by a daedric prince for clearing out a temple. I also had an ebony dagger on the right side of my body, also sheathed. Jarl Balgruuf had awarded that to me for helping defend Whiterun from a Stormcloak invasion.

Picking up my helmet off the ground, I looked at the dragon symbol that rested in the middle. I also had a small dragon symbol on my chest, above my heart, with further symbols on my thick boots. Placing the helmet on my head, I took the shield from my back and checked that too. It was the shield I had taken from Ysgramor’s Tomb. I didn’t know much about magic but I knew it was enchanted, and had certainly saved my life more times than I wished to count.

There was only one thing I could do now. Walk down the mountain and see where I was. The snow was thick on the ground, my feet sinking a few inches with each step. The wind was fierce, and I was thankful for the Nord blood that flowed through my veins. I felt the cold but nowhere near as badly as others who lived on Tamriel. The path wound itself around the mountain, and while it remained very cold, the snow became shallower but nothing looked familiar. I remembered the path up the Throat of the World, and this path was not the same. But I still had no idea how I’d ended up on this mountain, wherever it was.

Finding a slightly worn path as the snow started to clear, I kept heading down, the temperature slowly picking up and the wind dying down, though it was still bitterly cold. Patches of grass started to appear, as did trees, but as nothing felt familiar, I looked around but hoped I would soon run into someone. Anyone.

I must have been walking for at least a couple of hours before I noticed smoke ahead. Smoke meant fire. Fire meant warmth. And I’m sure that meant there were houses or cottages somewhere ahead. I picked up my pace as I approached the outskirts of what looked like a village. It didn’t look familiar, in fact the houses looked like nothing I’d seen in Skyrim. But there were people, including those who looked like guards. A couple noticed my approach and came towards me. They were curious, even surprised at my appearance, but I could see the caution in their strides.

“A bhfuil an ifreann ort? ( _Who the hell are you_?)” one of them asked.

I didn’t understand a word he just said. “Cén áit ar tháinig tú as? ( _Where did you come from_?)” asked the other.

“Where am I?” I asked. They looked at me blankly. “Do you understand me?”

The two guards shared a glance. “Cén teanga é sin, strainséir? ( _What language is that, stranger?_ )” Their eyes were now all over me, taking into account my armour, the weapons at my hip, the fact I was a large, rather imposing man. Adding to the fact they couldn’t understand me, I could almost sense their concern, even their fear growing.

I pointed down. “Where am I?” I asked very slowly. I didn’t think they’d understand but perhaps would understand the gesture, “Is this Skyrim? Am I on Tamriel?”

“Tam… riel?” one of them asked, “Is é seo an Haven, strainséir. ( _This is Haven, stranger.)_ ” 

“Haven?” They both nodded. That concerned me greatly. I’d never heard of a village called Haven before. Certainly not in Skyrim. I didn’t know the geography of all of Tamriel. Maybe I was in one of the other Imperial provinces? Considering they weren’t elves, I figured I wasn’t anywhere where the Thalmor prowled the streets. 

Since asking for any help would be pointless as I couldn’t understand them, I nodded my head in their direction and kept walking. They turned and followed me at a distance, and I simply looked for a signpost that would tell me something. Finding one at the other end of the village, I couldn’t read the writing, but considering all signs pointed east, that was probably the best way to go.

Continuing to descend from the mountain, the temperature continued to rise the further I walked. The sun was still high in the sky, and it was soon warming my face. I was started to feel rather hungry by now, but I had no provisions with me, so could only hope I’d come across some sort of inn or tavern and try my best to communicate. At least I had a coin pouch in a pocket, pulling that out and counting a few gold coins.

Light was beginning to fade by the time I made it to what I assumed was sea level. Looking back, I could just about see the mountain I think I’d been on through the clouds. There was a signpost on what looked like a main road, though there was no sign of any traffic. No approaching horses or men on foot. The signpost was just like the other one.

With no idea which way to go, I simply chose left and set about trying to find civilisation, still wondering where I was. It definitely wasn’t Skyrim. It had to be either High Rock or Cyrodiil. But the fact I couldn’t understand the language was a concern. Everyone in Tamriel spoke the common tongue. I’m sure there were probably communities that spoke older tongues, but everyone generally spoke the same language.

I eventually gave up once it was so dark I could barely see ten feet ahead. Surrounded by the forest, I wandered a few metres in and perched myself against a tree. I could have summoned magic and at least started a fire, but it actually wasn’t that cold. Wrapped in my fur coat, I was warm enough, and all the walking had tired me out. I actually feel asleep quite easily.

Ravenous the next morning, I woke at dawn and immediately set out the same way, hoping that I would finally find something that sold food. It was actually rather painful how hungry I was, as just walking alone took energy. I had no idea of the time either, simply judging by the way the sun moved above. But at least I was warm, feeling a slight sweat form on my back, taking off my helmet to wipe my brow every so often. With no water either, I was feeling rather thirsty too.

I’d been walking for a few hours when I saw horses approach in the distance. While I should have felt a sense of relief, they were a dozen heavily armoured warriors. On their chests and shields, a symbol I didn’t recognise. I stopped and stood to the side to let them pass. But one of them took a keen interest in me, bringing their line to a halt. Turning his horse towards me, he looked me up and down in silence.

“Cá bhfuil tú i gceannas, strainséir? ( _Where are you headed, stranger?_ )”

I shrugged. “I don’t understand you. Like you probably don’t understand me.”

Immediately suspicious, I also sensed movement in the column. “Níl sé sin Orlesian. Tá tú ag Vint? ( _That's not Orlesian. You a Vint?_ )”

I shrugged and sighed. “Look, I’m hungry and thirsty, plus I don’t really want a fight either.” I might be Dragonborn, but even I couldn’t beat twelve heavily armed men alone. Their chainmail looked thick. At least four of them carried great-swords. Their shields looked thick and formidable. Their mounts wore armour and would kill just by crashing into me.

And they were suspicious. All of them. It didn’t bode well. The one talking to me met my eyes and I don’t think he liked what he saw. He gestured to the column and, soon enough, six of them were in a semi-circle in front of me. None of them had a weapon in hand, not yet, but it wasn’t looking good. “Sin armúr fíorúil a bhfuil tú ag caitheamh. Cá bhfaighidh tú é? ( _That is exquisite armour you're wearing. Where did you get it?)”_ I didn’t bother answering. What was the point. I already knew this was going to go one way. Wrong. Badly wrong. Just my luck. “Ar mharbh tú fear air? ( _Did you kill a man for it?_ )” That last question carried the tone of accusation. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I tried to walk away.

The reaction was as I expected. Six weapons unsheathed, horses circling me closely. I could have used my Thu’um, but I didn’t use it again men, only dragons. I had given my word to the Greybeards, and I would die keeping my honour intact. If I unsheathed my sword, they’d cut me down easily. I wasn’t invincible. I had the scars to prove it. So I held up my hands as the one who had done all the talking pointed his sword at my eyes. “Níl a fhios agam cé atá tú, ach níl rud éigin ceart anseo. Mar sin, tá tú ag teacht le linn. B'fhéidir go bhfreagróidh tú ceisteanna ár tiarna. ( _I don't know who you are, but something isn't right here. So you're coming with us. Maybe you'll answer the questions of our lord._ )”

Finding myself flanked by a pair of them, their leader gestured with his sword in the direction they had come, and I started walking. Their leader was on point, flanked by two others. A horse was to either side of me. The rest were behind. I thought about running, but the forests had been left behind. There was only rolling land around me. They’d run me down within a couple of minutes.

I walked with them for a couple of hours before a castle appeared in the distance. I assumed that was where we were heading, and I was proven right, as we turned off the road, straight for the castle. Crossing a drawbridge, the gates were opened and we entered a large courtyard. I could see curious glances in my direction as the twelve warriors dismounted. Grabbing by two of them, I was marched through the castle towards a large hall. Tapestries lined the walls, as did small statues of a woman. I saw nothing familiar, certainly nothing of the Nine Divines. Further evidence, not that I needed any, that I was not on Tamriel.

The one who had done all the talking approached a man wearing some sort of gold band on his head. It wasn’t a crown. I don’t think this man was a king, so perhaps he was some sort of noble. Maybe even a Jarl. The two spoke quietly before approaching me. My two guards kept a tight hold of me, perhaps thinking I’d attack. I’m not that stupid, and simply let him look me up and down.

“Níl an fear seo ar bith ná ar bhratach, Ser Gilmore. Ní hionann ceann de mhuinín den sórt sin nuair a cúisítear ... go maith, fiú níl mé cinnte fós. ( _This man is no thief or bandit, Ser Gilmore. One does not stand with such confidence when accused of... well, even I'm not sure yet._ )”

“Ní thuigeann sé linn, tiarna. Agus labhraíonn sé teanga aisteach. Níl sé Orléiseach. Mar sin, bhí mé ag smaoineamh ar Vint? Fiú amháin de na qunari hornless a chloisteann tú faoi. ( _He doesn't understand us, lord. And he speaks a strange language. It's not Orlesian. So I was thinking a Vint? Even one of those hornless qunari you hear about._ )

He pointed at me. “Do ainm? ( _Your name?)_ ”

“Ragnar.” I took a guess that he’d asked my name.

“Agus cén fáth a bhfuil tú i mo thailte, Ragnar? ( _And why are you in my lands, Ragnar?)”_

I shrugged for the umpteenth time that day. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand you.”

The man who I assumed was the Jarl issued an instruction to one of the warriors behind me, and we were joined a few minutes later by what looked like a scholar. He didn’t look like a mage. Perhaps he was a priest or something. He was old, though. Very old. The Jarl and the scholar spoke quietly for a few minutes, gesturing to me a couple of times. I was relaxed. They might throw me in a cell, but I hadn’t done anything wrong. 

The scholar approached me. “Cé atá tú, Ragnar? Cá bhfuil tú as? Cad é a thugann tú go Highever? ( _Who are you, Ragnar? Where are you from? What brings you to Highever?_ )”

I recognised my name. And I think he said I was in Highever. That was only a guess, but it sounded like a place name. Like Haven, I’d never heard of it before. It wasn’t a village or town in Skyrim. And I knew of most places in Cyrodiil. I was just ever more confused. I could only shrug again. “I don’t understand you.” I paused before saying quietly, “But I know I’m definitely not on Tamriel anymore.”

The Jarl and the scholar talked among themselves before an order was apparently issues and I was led away, albeit a little gentler than before. But I was led to a cell, where my weapons and shield were finally taken from me. I didn’t bother arguing. The one who had done all the talking originally stood at the doorway and I think tried explaining my situation, but I could only stare at him blankly before shrugging when he was done. I took a seat, ready to wait it out, but was pleased that food and water was sent around half an hour later. I thanked them profusely for that, which I think they understood.

I was left alone until the next morning, where I was given another meal before the one who had done all the talking came to collect me. Wandering through the castle, I had a good look around and understood this castle was like none I’d seen in Skyrim. I truly was somewhere else. Led to the same hall as the day before, the Jarl was again present, flanked by more warriors. Beside him stood a younger version of himself, who I assumed was his son, the woman to his left I assumed his daughter. Both children, though both were clearly adults, wore armour the same as the warriors I’d met before.

Again they spoke in the language I didn’t understand, so I tuned out a little. I was obviously the topic of conversation though, with plenty of gestures towards me. But they must have agreed on something, as my sword and shield were handed towards me, nearly everyone moving backwards to form a square. Only the man who I assumed was the Jarl’s son remained in the square with me. He unsheathed a sword, shield in his left hand. He met my eyes and nodded. “Fergus.”

“Ragnar.”

He glanced left towards the Jarl, I did the same. He raised a hand before lowering it. “An comhrac! ( _Fight!_ )”

Now this was a surprise, but a welcome one. I’d fought with the Fighter’s Guild in Cyrodiil. I’d fought with the Companions of Whiterun. I’d fought dragons across the length and breadth of Skyrim. I’d protected Whiterun from the Stormcloaks and started a secret war against the Thalmor. I was confident to take this lone warrior.

He was good. I’ll give him credit. And I knew I wasn’t going for the kill. Disarming him would do. People think it’s all in simple sword and shield, the power in your arm. No, a lot is to do with balance and footwork. You fight with your entire body. Never present a still target, always be in the move. Keep your opponent distracted, then strike as soon as you see an opening. My opponent was well-trained, but he was formulaic in his approach. So I toyed with him for a few minutes, though never let him believe he had the upper hand. And, as soon as he made the smallest mistake, I disarmed him, tip of my sword at his throat. He nodded. “Tá tú ag troid go maith. ( _You fight well.)_ ”

It sounded like a compliment, so I thanked him.

As he joined the square of men around us, his daughter then stepped into the middle with me. I’d fought plenty of women before, remembering many of my times with Aela fondly, as we fought together and eventually established a physical relationship. A bloody good one, at that. She had a wild streak that I could only just match. His daughter was much smaller than me, with dark raven hair but a pair of beautiful blue eyes. A scar down her cheek suggested she’d been in the mix before, the armour covering her body not showing her figure.

“Cerys,” she said, pointing to herself.

“Ragnar.”

Getting into position, the Jarl once again lowered his hand, and we fought.

She was better than her brother. She lacked the power but made up for it in speed and skill, and her small size actually made it harder for me. I was used to fighting big brutes such as myself. But a good hard swing was enough to stagger her. If she thought I was going to take it easy on her, she was mistaken, as I had her disarmed and on her arse quickly enough. Offering my hand, I was polite enough to help her up.

Whatever the Jarl wanted to see, I think he’d seen enough. Sheathing my sword, he gestured for me to follow him. We ended up in what looked like a library, the scholar in the middle of instructing some children. The Jarl and the scholar talked quietly again. The scholar nodded and gestured for me to follow, where he led me to a nearby wall. On it was a map I didn’t recognise. He pointed to the continent and said, “Thedas.” Pointing down, he said, “Highever.”

I shook my head. “No. I’m from Tamriel.” I knew what Tamriel looked like, and there was nothing like it on the map.

Gesturing again, he led me to one of the statues I’d seen dotted around the please. “Andraste.” He pointed up and said, “The Maker.”

I took the necklace I had kept hidden, showing him the amulet. Obviously curious, he grasped it gently as I said, “Talos. One of the Nine Divines.”

He didn’t understand, as much as I couldn’t understand them. But the Jarl appeared interested in me at least, continuing to follow me around as the scholar continued to explain certain things. I was eventually led to a long table, where I took a seat, the scholar disappearing for a while before he approached, carrying a stack of books. He tried explaining what he wanted me to do, and I took a guess he wanted me to read.

There was nothing else I could do. I was not on Tamriel. I was far away from home. I had no idea how I’d ended up on this Thedas, having never heard of such a continent before, but I had a feeling I was stuck here for the time being. And, for whatever reason, this Jarl and the people around him seemed willing to help. Maybe he saw me as a warrior and wanted my help? I’d already proved I had a modicum of talent. Maybe he simply felt sympathy? At least he didn’t think I was dangerous. All I could do was play it by ear and hope for the best.

* * *

 

"Are you coming to see off Fergus, Ragnar?”

“I’ll be there in a minute, Cerys.”

Yes, I could now speak their language. It took around a year of intense lessons with Aldous, who was the same tutor that had instructed Cerys and Fergus when they were children. In addition to learning the language, I’d learned all about Thedas. And while I learned from him and the others, they learned from me. I was left thinking they thought I was mad if not completely insane. But they could not doubt my talent with sword and shield, and the day I showed them my Thu’um actually scared them, making me promise I wouldn’t do it again unless I needed to.

Castle Cousland was busy this day. There was some sort of invasion to the south and the King of Ferelden had summoned his warriors and knights to fight. Fergus would be leaving with most of the lord’s men, Bryce only leaving the next day. I would not be leaving with them, much to my disappointment. Though I had explored a little of the region, I think I was still a secret within the walls of the castle. He certainly feared the reaction of the Chantry to my arrival, particularly in regards to my gift and the fact I didn’t worship Andraste.

Cerys stood in the doorway of my quarters, leaning against the frame. In the past year, I’d grown to see Cerys as a sister more than anything. I could have had an attraction, as she was definitely cute, but as she was the lord’s daughter, I certainly couldn’t even think about any possible romance. Even attempting to try and fuck her would probably lead to disapproval and my expulsion from the castle. I’d grown to like living in Highever, and though not quite a knight, the men respected me as a fellow warrior. So, I looked at her as a sister and therefore off-limits.

That meant I had to go looking elsewhere for any carnal desire, and pickings were slim. I didn’t like approaching servants, as they would either feel obliged to satisfy me, or word would get back to the lady of the castle, and I’d receive a clip around the ear for thinking with what’s between my legs. It didn’t help that Fergus was happily married, though his wife was a bit of wet blanket. Attractive but dull. As for his kid, he had a lot of growing up to do, but his father doted on him and his wife. They were a happy little family.

I joined Cerys outside as Fergus was wished good luck by us all. Before he mounted his horse, he pulled me aside and asked me a favour. “Keep an eye on them, Ragnar. You know they mean the world to me. And I know you wanted to come.”

“There’s always the next battle.”

“Hopefully we’ll send these darkspawn back to where they came.”

“Good luck. If you don’t, I’ll definitely be on the next battlefield.”

The castle was quieter once Fergus left with his men. Lord Bryce was waiting for a man named Arl Howe. I had no idea who he was, but apparently he was late. I didn’t bother worrying about that, as I’d seen a cute little elf around the castle, who I knew as Iona, as she was a lady-in-waiting of one of Eleanor’s friends. I’d already talked to her once or twice, but she was incredibly shy, though she seemed to like my attempts at flirting.

At dinner that night, I made sure I sat next to her, remaining polite but continuing to flirt. Lady Landra, for who she served, found my attempts rather amusing though there was no suggestion I should stop. Offering to take her out for some fresh air, we walked the walls of the castle, with the town of Highever itself in the distance. Seeing her shiver, I wrapped an arm around her and she responded, leaning into me and wrapping an arm of hers around me in return.

“I hear rumours about you,” she said quietly.

“Oh, what sort?"

“Some say you believe you are not of this world. That you come from somewhere else.”

“What would you say if I did?”

“I’d like to hear about it.”

So I explained my personal history, what I had done, who I was to the people of Skyrim. She seemed impressed by it all but asked, “So if that’s all true, how did you end up here?”

“I’m not sure. It must be the will of the gods.”

“Gods?”

I took the amulet I still wore from under my shirt. “I worship a divine by the name of Talos. He is one of the Nine Divines.”

“Don’t let a Chantry sister hear you say that.”

“Oh, Mother Mallol knows all about it. She’s still trying to convert me. She means well but I won’t give up what I believe. What about you?”

“We’ve forgotten most of our history. The old elven names of the gods are long since forgotten, as is most of our language and culture. I say I believe in Andraste because I have to, but it’s just lip-service to keep the humans happy.”

“The elves where I am from are not subjugated. In fact, we were at war with them not long ago. And they were victorious.”

She laughed. “That’ll never happen for us. The best we can hope for is an escape from an alienage. That’s why I’m grateful to Lady Landra.” She glanced in my direction, “Plus it allows me to meet interesting men such as yourself.”

I didn’t have to ask her back to my quarters as she quite happily followed. Closing the door behind me, locking it so we’d have privacy, I wasted little time approaching her for a kiss, gently pulling her towards me. She was a little shorter than I was, though it didn’t make kissing her too uncomfortable. She felt rather thin as I ran my hands up and down her body, though a brush over her bust told me that she had a nice handful at least. She smiled when I did that. “Not wasting time I see.”

“It’s been a while.” It had been. Once, in all my time in Thedas. Considering the long list of lovers I had in Skyrim, I was gagging for it.

“There’s no rush. We have all night. Lady Landra has probably passed out by now.”

While I could take my time, I still wanted to see her naked. Her dress was buttoned at the back, so while still kissing her, I blindly undid each one before she wiggled to let it fall to the ground. Now in nothing but a cloth bra and panties, I took a moment to undo my shirt, kick off my boots and drop my trousers. She then surprised me by immediately dropping to her knees.

“Okay, someone is eager in return,” I said.

She just smiled up at me as she helped take down my underwear, freeing my erect cock. “Wow…” she breathed, wrapping a hand around my cock. Well, barely wrapping. She either had small hands or… “How big is it?” she wondered.

“I’ve never measured it.” True, but Aela had told me it was big enough. _Bigger than Skjor,_ she’d told me.

Iona licked up my shaft before circling her tongue around the head of my cock. She did that a few times, and I could feel the first drop of pre-cum. She knew what she was doing, her eyes never leaving mine as I watched the head of my cock enter her mouth, using one of her hands to fondle my balls at the same time or gently jerk my cock.

Inch by inch, she took more of my cock in her mouth. I ran a hand through her hair but didn’t force her to take more. Her tongue was driving me wild as she was almost eager to get my entire length in her mouth. But she was struggling. Take it out, my cock covered in her spit, she said, “I’m going to take this entire thing if it kills me.”

The last blowjob I had was from Aela, the night before I’d left for Sovngarde. I’ll put it simply. She was a blowjob goddess. I loved going down on her just as much, but once our relationship started, she would quite happily blow me without reciprocation. The fact she’d take a load in the mouth or on her face just made her even hotter.

But Iona? By the Nine, she was fantastic. Watching my cock disappear again, I thought she was almost choking at times, as I was using all my experience to hold back the slowly building orgasm. Slowly but surely, her nose got closer and closer to my body, and when it finally bumped against me, the smile in her eyes almost lit up the room.

Placing a hand on each butt-cheek, she then pretty much had me fuck her mouth. I didn’t really do anything, didn’t even thrust, but everything she was doing drove me nuts. With both hands now holding her hair, her eyes were alive as I felt the build-up continue. It wasn’t going to be long.

“I’m going to cum soon,” I warned her.

She changed slightly, only sucking half my length as she jerked me off. I warned her again, and all she did was continue to look up at me. Groaning loudly, I felt hot cum shoot into her mouth, and all she did was clamp her lips around my cock as I felt rope after rope hit the back of her throat. When I was done, my legs felt like jelly and it took all my concentration just to remain standing. Iona simply hummed to herself, cleaning my cock with her tongue before she stood up.

“Good?”

“Iona, I haven’t been blown like that in…”

“And you will return to the favour, yes?”

I picked her up and gently laid her down on my bed. Her underwear disappeared quickly as my left hand and mouth went immediately to her breasts, while my right hand began to fondle her sex. She was soaking wet, which pleased me. But I focused most of my attention on her breasts first, her nipples already hard. She moaned as I nibbled at each one, continuing to just gentle fondle her entrance with my other hand, Iona occasionally shuddering thanks to my efforts.

Kissing down her body, her pussy was bare. She was a natural blonde, as although shaved, it was clear she was blonde all over. Spreading her legs, I ran my tongue up and down her slit before teasing her entrance, hearing her hiss and moan as I inserted a couple of fingers at the same time. She was obviously turned on, as she was soon pushing down to meet the thrust of my hand, so I moved the attention of my mouth to her clit.

That sent a jolt up her body before she asked me for more. Turning my fingers in a way that I’d definitely find the right spot, I was confident when I thought ‘This won’t take more than a couple of minutes.’ I was soon fucking her hard with my fingers, sending her crazy with the attention I gave her clit.

“Right there, right there,” she cried. I’m not sure if it was my tongue or my fingers, but I kept doing the same thing. Upping the pace even further with my fingers, I had her arse lifted off the bed as her thighs tightened around my head. That cut off my hearing, but I heard various cries of either ‘Yes’ or ‘Oh god’, which told me I was doing the right thing.

Then her legs tightened even hard against my head, feeling the walls of her pussy clamp tight around my fingers, and the sweet nectar that told me she’d cum. I kept going, as some lovers can handle more than one, but a hand in my hair told me that, for now, that was enough. Removing my fingers, I cleaned those off before I lifted my head to look at her. She glowed in the candlelight, her body bathed in sweat, blonde hair plastered to her forehead.

“Holy… shit,” she managed to mutter through deep breaths, “Do you fuck as well as you eat pussy?”

“I guess you can find out in a few minutes.”

I lay down on the bed next to her as she continued to recover. “I’m sure the lord and lady of the house heard all that.”

“As long as it’s not Cerys, they won’t care.”

Iona giggled. “Were you warned off?”

“In a manner of speaking. So I try not to look at her in any other way than she is the lord’s daughter. Looking at her like a sister helps, though she definitely isn’t.”

“Has she ever shown interest in return?”

“Not that I’m aware of, which probably helped me in the end. I like to think we’re good friends. Out of everyone here, she’s the one who’s always believed what I told her.”

Turning onto her side to look at me, she asked, “Have you fucked many elves?”

“You’re my first one here.”

“Consider me honoured. What about where you’re from?”

“Only the one. A race of elves where I’m from are blue. An interesting people. Come across as rather cold until you get to know them. In the sack? Absolute dynamos.”

I think Iona took that as a challenge, as she lay back and spread her legs, beckoning me to fuck her. Thanks to the wonders of youth, as I had only recently passed my twenty-fifth winter, I was hard again quickly. She gasped as I entered her. “Holy shit, you’re big…” I’ll admit. I love hearing that from a woman. “Slow. Don’t put it all in at once.” She then smiled, giggling as she said, “Good thing you got me all wet.” 

Iona was hot, wet and tight. If I ever fucked another elf, I would compare them to her. It took a few thrusts for her to take my whole length, but once I bottomed out and our crotches touched, she gave me the go ahead to start fucking her. That’s what she said. This was not making love. This would not start a relationship. We had a physical attraction, and we wanted to fuck each other. We’d make each other happy then get on with our lives.

Soon enough, I was pounding her and the noises she was making suggested she was loving it. So was I. If possible, she seemed to get even tighter, but she begged for more. Grabbing both her hands, lacing our fingers together, she placed her feet around me as I upped the tempo of my thrusts, forcing her hands down near her head. I could feel the sweat stream down my back and down my butt, but all my attention was her and the feeling of her pussy sheathed around my cock. I had to stop every so often to prevent myself cumming too quickly.

What I had learned over my few years of fucking is that women seemed to cum on top when they rode me. Aela would cum multiple times without stopping until she practically passed out. Karliah, in the few times we did until she stopped, feeling guilty about her love for Gallus, did too. I laugh about Vex, considering she let me fuck her in the arse but made Delvin watch. I still felt sorry for him, but Vex being a tight-arsed little blonde bombshell, had her arse well and truly fucked. Haelga, who I learned was a Dibella worshipper, loved it in the arse too. She claimed it prevented pregnancy, but she had other kinks I learned over a matter of months. I eventually had to stop seeing her as she wore me out. I can think of at least a dozen more names. I’ll be honest. I fucked my way across Skyrim in addition to killing bandits, mercenaries, Stormcloaks and dragons.

Grabbing Iona, I rolled onto my back and heard her gasp at the new angle of my cock inside her. Placing a hand on my chest, she was quickly bouncing up and down. “By the Maker, how big are you?” she asked, “How are you still single?”

“I was waiting for some tight elven pussy to wrap around my cock.” Corny, but it earned a smile.

“Can I take you home with me? I’ll tie you to the bed and fuck you senseless every night.”

“Mouth, pussy and arse?”

“Not tonight, but if you’re ever in Denerim, my arse is yours.”

The thought of fucking her tight little butt pretty much did me in. Grabbing her by the waist, I was soon thrusting up as quickly as I could, feeling the impending orgasm bubble up from my toes, all the way up my legs and into my balls. Before I could even say anything, I blasted away inside her. That didn’t stop me fucking, and the fact I came so hard appeared to set her off, as she shuddered to a climax of her own. I had to admit a little satisfaction that we almost came at the same time.

Collapsing onto my chest, I wrapped an arm around her, feeling her back wet with sweat. I was too, so I wasn’t going to say anything. I was still at half-mast, and she wriggled so my cock fell out of her. “Too much. Just so much…”

I couldn’t help chuckle as she fell asleep on top of me. I had a nap too, woken up a little later by lips on mine. Opening my eyes, Iona simply asked, “Round two. How about we start with your mouth on my pussy as I suck your cock?”

She took another load in the mouth that night before taking another two loads in her pussy as we would fuck, nap, then fuck some more. I’m not sure what time we fell asleep the final time, but it was rather late, and we’d probably kept half the castle awake with our antics. I’ll be honest, if I was ever in Denerim, I’d definitely look her up and have some fun with her again. She was a fun girl and she definitely liked me in return.

But even the best laid plans go awry.


	2. Working Girls

They were all dead. Iona died in front of my eyes. Oriana and Oren, the wife and child of Fergus, were slaughtered. The servants. My fellow warriors and knights. Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. All were murdered as the castle was besieged by someone the family had thought a friend and ally. Instead, Cerys and I were forced to flee in the company of a Grey Warden by the name of Duncan. I had only met him briefly over dinner, distracted as I was by Iona. The only reason I’d survived is that Ser Gilmore, who I had considered a good friend after everything, told me that I must ensure the family line survived, and that meant making sure Cerys lived if Lord Bryce and Fergus did not. 

Watching Cerys say goodbye to her mother and father was one of the hardest things I ever had to watch. Then Bryce called me forward, taking a knee next to him. He was grievously wounded and wouldn’t survive long. Eleanor had flatly refused to leave his side, knowing they would die together.

“Ragnar, I want your word that you will protect Cerys. Find Fergus. Tell him what happened. Ensure the line does not end here.”

I took out my dagger and cut my palm, taking hold of his hand. “It is an old Nordic ritual, my lord. A blood oath. As long as I live, or until the day I am released by Cerys, my sword and shield will be hers.”

“You are a good man, Ragnar Dragonborn.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

Bryce called forward Duncan and shared a few quiet words with him. Duncan laid a gentle hand on his shoulder before handing over a dagger. I’m not sure if it was for protection or to ensure they would not be taken prisoner and tortured. I did not like leaving them behind, nor did Cerys. But even the Dragonborn couldn’t fight off an army. I had never worked alone in Skyrim, always with people who helped me. I had the blood and voice of a dragon, but a simple swing of the sword could still stop me dead.

I hated fleeing. I always wanted to stand and fight. Duncan had to drag me through the secret passage, insisting we would have our revenge later. Cerys said little, though I know she didn’t particularly want to leave either. Avoiding the patrols Howe had set, obviously looking for anyone who managed to escape, we found our way to a nearby hill that overlooked the castle, watching helplessly as half of it was set ablaze.

“Give me your hand, Ragnar.” I did as she requested. “I want your word that you will be at my side until this has been avenged.”

“You have it, my lady.”

“I am no lady, Ragnar. I will soon be a Grey Warden. But I will need the support of the Dragonborn. I will need the support of my friend.”

“You will have it always, my lady.”

And she would.

We managed to avoid any contact with Howe’s forces and soon left the castle behind. Duncan said little, but said we should make Ostagar in a couple of days. Once there, we would tell the king what happened and, once the darkspawn were defeated, we’d head back to Highever and have our revenge. With the sun not expected to rise for some time, Duncan led us into the woods where we eventually made camp. He managed to start a fire, leaned against a tree, and promptly fell asleep. I sat on log near the fire, figuring I might as well keep watch. There was little chance I’d get any more sleep.

Despite what just happened, I think Cerys needed to joke. “So, I take it you enjoyed the pleasure of Iona’s company?”

“Jealous?”

“Honestly? A little. She certainly sounded…” Cerys trailed off, remembering that she was now dead with everyone else. She put her head in her hands. “By the Maker, they’re all dead!” I’m not sure if she started to cry, but I wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned into me. “Ragnar, I swear to you, I’m going to find Howe and gut him. I’m going to rip his heart out and show it to him before he takes his last breath.”

“I’m already imagining what I’m going to do to him. Placing his head on a pike is a start.”

She lifted her head and she had been shedding tears. I gently cleared them away from her cheeks with a thumb, before she caught me completely by surprise by kissing me. I didn’t respond. Now was not the time, and I didn’t want to think of her in such a manner, though I understood the reasoning. I gently pushed her back. “No. Not like this,” I said quietly, “Not now. Not after what just happened.”

“Can you hold me?” I smiled as I led her to a nearby tree. Leaning back against it, she sat herself between my legs and leaned against me. Wrapping my arms around her, she grabbed my hands as she settled down. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“I’ll be here for as long as you want or need me.” What I didn’t add is that I couldn’t be that man. The man she might have been hoping for. I’d given my word to Bryce that I would protect her. But if she wanted something more, I could never do it. That’s not to say I didn’t love her. I did, but like I had loved Bryce and Eleanor.

The next couple of days walking took place mostly in silence. Duncan chatted a little bit, explaining more about the Grey Wardens to whatever questions we asked. Cerys was inquisitive at least. I spent most of my time brooding, pissed off about everything that had happened. As we walked, we were passed by people who looked like refugees fleeing the war. Duncan had only heard bits and pieces of news. It wasn’t all good either, the refugees we passed an indicator of that. 

Passing the outskirts of a village called Lothering, tents stretched as far as the eye could see. We didn’t stop for information, Duncan desperate to make the camp at Ostagar as quickly as possible. Apparently there were more Grey Warden recruits and something called ‘the Joining’. He had asked if I wanted to join the Wardens too, but I declined. I was Dragonborn. I had no idea what it took to become a Warden, but I doubt it would match the power of my Thu’um.

The camp at Ostagar was enormous, the largest grouping of warriors I’d ever seen. Battles I’d witnessed and even participated in back on Skyrim had never seen that number. Duncan led the way towards the Grey Warden encampment, where Cerys and I were introduced to the other recruits. I was sure one of them had once been a thief, the other had such a nervous disposition, I wondered how he was a knight.

After tracking down another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair, who was full of jokes and wisecracks, and someone I thought I’d get along with famously, Duncan gathered us round and gave us our first task. As the battle would not commence until at least the next day at the earliest, we would be sent into the Korcari Wilds to obtain darkspawn blood. 

“Um, why?” I asked.

Duncan smiled at the question. “No doubt there will be darkspawn patrols. It will be a chance for all of you to encounter them for the first time. Don’t worry, their numbers will be few, so I’m sure you’ll be more than capable. Take a vial, fill it with blood, then return here. Alistair will lead as he knows what you are looking for.”

“And what are we looking for?” Cerys wondered.

“Ancient Warden treaties. Hopefully we won’t need them, but there is a fort deep in the Wilds, lost over the centuries.”

I wondered why these ancient treaties hadn’t been kept safe, but I think we’d all asked enough questions, so we headed out. It didn’t take long until we ran into the first darkspawn. They were the ugliest motherfuckers I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting. Draugr in the ancient crypts of Skyrim were ugly. Darkspawn were just horrific. For some reason, I seemed to be leading the way instead of Alistair, not that I minded, as I was used to leading. Cerys was as skilful as always, while Alistair was certainly impressive. Daveth, the probable thief, carried a short sword and a dagger, which he used to great effectiveness. And despite his disposition, Ser Jory was superb in the heat of battle, though wouldn’t shut up during the lull periods.

After the recruits had their vials of darkspawn blood, and considering I’d undertaken a blood ritual to become a werewolf, for a brief period of time, it didn’t take much thinking to know what the Joining consisted of. If Cerys and the others didn’t figure that out, then they were idiots or utterly naïve.

Alistair took the lead as we searched for the fortress, continuing to hack away at any darkspawn we ran into. We must have been walking a couple of hours before we found the ruins, and our mood was darkened when we found no sign of treaties. That was until the witch appeared, at least.

Her appearance was sudden. Ser Jory was a nervous wreck. Daveth was also concerned. Cerys was intrigued. Alistair tried not to show concern. I’d dealt with witches before, but this one was different. She oozed sex appeal, her clothing leaving little to the imagination. And she showed an immediate interest in me. I’m not sure why, but maybe she took me as the leader. Alistair certainly did nothing to prove her wrong.

The closer she walked to me, the more I stood straighter, so she’d have to look up the closer she got. She had raven hair and golden eyes, which were a real surprise. Her voice was silk, her skin pale. Her dress, if you could call it that, showed off her ample cleavage. It was distracting but I made sure I kept my eyes on hers… most of the time.

“What brings you to my forest?”

“Your forest?” I retorted, “I don’t believe these ruins belong to you. Alistair?”

“These ruins belong to the Grey Wardens. As do the treaties that have been taken. I don’t suppose you’d know anything about that?”

“I might do. Who are all of you?”

She looked right at me when asking the question. “I’m Ragnar Dragonborn.”

My surname definitely attracted attention. “Dragonborn? An interesting surname. Does it mean something.”

“What’s your name?” I asked instead, avoiding having to explain myself.

“I am Morrigan.”

I dipped my head. “Charmed.”

“And who are your colleagues?” I introduced everyone. Cerys was polite. Alistair didn’t say anything. Daveth didn’t like the fact I’d introduced him. Ser Jory mumbled something unintelligible. “So you are all Wardens?”

I glanced at Alistair. He sighed before replying, “I am. These three are recruits. Ragnar is…”

“I’m the sworn warrior of Cerys Cousland.”

“Do you have the treaties?” Alistair asked firmly.

“I don’t. But my mother does. If you’d like to follow me, I’m sure mother will hand them over without issue.”

Morrigan led the way, and I couldn’t help watch her arse. Alistair mentioned something about her being an apostate mage. I had no idea what that meant, and didn’t really care. Distracted as I was, Cerys eventually had to elbow me in the ribs. She scoffed before saying, “Men. All the same.”

“Jealous?”

She scoffed again. “Hardly. You’re not going to fuck her, are you?”

“Well…” I wiggled my eyebrows and that made her laugh at least.

Morrigan introduced us to her mother. Daveth and Ser Jory were adamant she was someone called the ‘Witch of the Wilds’. That just made the old woman cackle before she handed over the Warden treaties. That surprised Alistair, who probably thought she’d be uncooperative. Not wanting to hang around, considering it was starting to grow dark, Morrigan led us away from their dwelling. I had no doubt she took us on some circuitous route so we’d get lost if we tried to find our way back, Alistair suggesting they used magic to remain hidden.

Returning to the Grey Warden encampment, Duncan asked me to leave and only return the next morning as they had to complete the ritual. I didn’t mind, wishing Cerys good luck, before I headed into the camp.

Now, I’d been in plenty of battles before, and one thing I did before each one was get laid. If I was out adventuring, and had a female companion who I had that sort of relationship with, we’d fuck, sleep then fight. It was usually Aela, though that was also how I ended up sleeping with Karliah, Lydia and… I stopped thinking of the names. Too many to mention.

With so many fighting men around, the one thing I knew would be around were working girls. I wasn’t going to pursue any of the warriors, knights and soldiers around. A working girl or two would be far easier. I eventually found them on the outskirts of the camp, and they had come prepared, with a tent acting as a tavern and a bunch of smaller tents. The working girls weaved their way through the drinking soldiers. Most were more interested in booze than women, no doubt relying on the courage alcohol can bring before battle. I sat down away from the crowds and was quickly joined by a stunning brunette. She looked quite young, but the corset she was wearing showed off her ample bosom. She was brunette, with dark brown eyes and a cute little nose. She was wearing lipstick, though it only accentuated her lips.

“Would you like some company?”

I wasn’t going to beat around the bush, taking a gold coin from my pocket, placing it on the table in front of her. “What will that get me?”

“Holy shit! Is that real gold?”

“It is, and there’s one more if I can invite a friend. Preferably elven. Two gold coins, one each. What will that get me?”

“Whatever you want. Seriously, you can do whatever you want.”

I held out a hand. “Ragnar.”

She grasped it, her hand soft and delicate. “Jaina.” She handed the coin over and kept hold of my hand. “Come with me, I know just who to ask.” She led me around the crowds and towards a nearby tent. Opening the flap revealed an elven woman. She stepped forward. “This is Lenina. Lenina, this is Ragnar.”

“Hello,” she said.

“Charmed.” I looked her up and down. Long blond hair, that she had platted at the side. Blue eyes. She was slimmer than Jaina, with a smaller bust, but had a pair of long legs.

Jaina held out a hand, on which I placed the gold coin. Lenina’s eyes lit up. “He’ll give one gold coin each.”

“You will?”

“Yes, for your company this evening.”

“Anything specific you want?”

“To put it bluntly, I want to fuck you both. Before I do, I will ask; are you both clean?” They took the question in their stride, both of them nodding. “Good. I don’t need issues before battle tomorrow.”

Jaina gestured for me to enter the tent, pulling the flap closed and tying it, I assume to ensure privacy. Lenina walked around, lighting more candles to prove light. I sat down on the bed, kicking off my boots, as Lenina sat down to one side, Jaina to the other. Jaina placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me as Lenina unbuckled my trousers and pulled them down, freeing my stiffening cock.

She wasted little time wrapping her lips around it, but once it was at full mast, she stopped and exclaimed, “Holy shit. Jaina, look at this.”

Jaina stopped kissing me to have a look. “Wow. How long is it?”

“No idea, but I’ve seen few bigger.”

“Who’s fucking him first?”

“I want one of your arses,” I asserted.

“You’ve given us a gold coin, Ragnar. You can have any hole you want,” Lenina said, Jaina nodding eagerly. Lenina got back to sucking my cock as Jaina sat near me. She undid her corset, freeing her magnificent breasts, a pair of the perkiest I’d seen. Leaning forward, my mouth, tongue and teeth sucked and nibbles at one then the other, Jaina alternating each one.

“Jaina, I’ve got to have this inside me. Do you mind if I go first?”

“Go ahead.” I watched Lenina strip as quickly as I’d seen anyone. She was just as gorgeous as Jaina, her boobs small and her body slimmer, but there was an underlying athleticism. I shuffled back as she clambered onto the bed, holding the base of my cock at her entrance. I groaned as I entered her, hearing her gasp as I filled her.

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

I groaned as Jaina shuffled, removing the rest of her clothing. “Have you been with anyone else today?” I asked.

“No. You’re our first customer for the day.”

“Then sit on my face.”

I think I made her day with that request, earning a surprising soft, sensual kiss on the lips before she manoeuvred herself. She was groomed so her pussy was bare, and she teased me, lowering it just so it was out of reach, so I grabbed her by the waist and gently forced her down. Lenina was already riding my cock with abandon, feeling my entire length slide inside her before feeling cool air as she lifted herself up. It sounded like she was really enjoying herself as Jaina practically rubbed her pussy on my face, my tongue all over it, teasing her entrance and trying my best to find her clit.

I’m not sure how long Lenina rode me for, but I soon felt her quiver and the walls of her pussy start to contract, Jaina actually stopping as there was no doubt she had an orgasm. Jaina moved herself as Lenina leaned forward, breathing deeply, perspiration all over her body. “By the Maker, do you know how long it’s been since anyone made me orgasm?” I raised my eyebrows, curious as to what she meant. “Most men simply fuck me, cum then leave. And none of them have something like this between their legs,” Lenina explained.

“My turn,” Jaina said, quickly replacing Lenina as she slid my cock inside her. “Holy…” she tried to exclaim before she yelled out, sliding too much in too quickly. “Ow!”

“Sorry,” I said.

“No, not your fault. Too eager.”

Lenina lay next to me as we kissed, surprised she did that, the same when Jaina did. Whenever I’d spent money on a tavern wench in Skyrim, most if not all would not entertain the thought of that. They’d blow you, fuck you then kick you out most of the time. I mentioned my surprise at the fact, Lenina claiming that the gold coins meant I got the whole experience.

Refocusing my attention on Jaina, she was now riding me with abandon, so I grabbed her hips and started to thrust up. She loved it, asking me to fuck her even hard. So still holding her hips, I flipped her around onto her back. She spread her legs before wrapping them around me, grabbing the back of my head, bringing me down for a kiss before she practically ordered me to fuck her.

So I did. I soon had her screaming, a good sort of screaming, her usage of the word ‘fuck’ imaginative and quite a turn on. She waxed lyrical about my cock as well. “I’ve never had one this good inside me,” she said between all her moaning and breathing. I felt the onset of an orgasm and warned her. “Cum inside me. It’s fine. We take precautions.”

Grabbing the back of her knees, I folded them back, watching the grin on her face form, as I pounded her. Lenina urged me on beside me, telling me to fuck her harder still. She was kind enough to grab a towel and wipe my brow as I did, my body streaming with sweat. I warned her a final time I was going to cum, letting her legs go as I thrust forward a final time and erupted inside her. As I felt stream after stream of cum leave my cock, I felt light-headed and fell forward, using my elbow to at least not squash Jaina below me.

Feeling a soft kiss on my cheek, I glanced to see her looking at me with a smile. “Well, that’s just the start of things, right?”

“Definitely.”

Rolling off her, my cock was still semi-hard. I looked at Lenina and gestured. “Do you want to clean me or her?” She cleaned me first, taking great delight in licking my cock clean of cum and Jaina’s juices, before she moved onto Jaina, licking some of the cum that had dripped out of her because continuing to eat her out. Jaina must have been close to an orgasm as it didn’t take long for her to cum too.

The three of us just lay on the bed for a few minutes to recover, Jaina to my left, Lenina to my right. For working girls, they were… They were already delightful company.

“Do you have a wife?” Jaina eventually asked.

“No. I’m single.”

“What?” Lenina asked, her tone an octave higher in surprise, “How are you single?”

“To be honest, I don’t really do relationships. I love sex, but I love sex with different women. I’ll have sex with the same woman again and again, but I don’t want to commit to just one. At least, not yet.”

“Have you been with girls like us before?”

I immediately thought of a corny line or two, but let them pass. “Not in Thedas.” I could see that response confused them both, so added, “It’s a very long story. Let’s just say I’m not a local.”

We lapsed into contented silence again before I received a kiss on both cheek, both girls getting up and heading towards a hidden area, where I assumed they might have been cleaning up. Jaina walked a bit funny, I guess from being fucked pretty hard, and I could see cum dribbling down her leg too. I could hear splashes of water, the spray of what I figured was perfume, before they reappeared a few minutes later. Jaina was carrying a bottle, which she placed on a table beside the bed.

“Would you like to fuck us in the arse now?”

“Both of you?”

They both smiled. “Definitely,” Lenina said, “And Jaina wants it too. You’ll just need to get us ready. That’s what the bottle is for.”

I knew what it was. It probably wasn’t exactly the same as Skyrim, but Aela had brewed oils that allowed my cock to slide inside her arse with no problem. Haelga was something else entirely, though I think she prepped herself before I arrived, so all she did was spit on my cock before having me slide in. She just loved it rough. Very rough.

Jaina opened the bottle, pouring a little of the oil onto her hand, Lenina doing the same. They then both took great delight in lubing up my cock, and the oil may have ended up on other parts of my body. They took their time as they also ran their hands up my stomach, particularly enjoying the slight definition of my abdominals, hands running up my arms and over my shoulders.

“Warrior,” Jaina whispered.

“You have a lot of scars,” Lenina added.

“You should see the other guy.”

That made them both giggle as they almost didn’t want to take their hands away from my body and cock. But they had to eventually, both of them getting on their hands and knees on the bed, face down, arse up. Grabbing the bottle with my left hand, I gave each of them a gentle slap with my right before bending down, licking Jaina’s tight little hole for a couple of minutes before doing the same to Lenina.

“Do you do this often?” I asked, as I did wonder.

I could see the glance both of them shared. “No, you’ll be our first. Generally, this is a no go,” Jaina replied.

“Are you sure?”

“We wouldn’t offer if we didn’t want to,” Lenina said.

I poured a little oil on Jaina, spreading it over her butt before focusing a finger on her hole. She appeared to enjoy it as I just rubbed her before I gently inserted a finger. I heard the catch of her breath, stopping immediately before slowing inserting it. I let her get used to it before I poured a little more oil and adding a second finger. With my left hand, I also started to fondle her pussy. She was soon rocking back and forth into my hands. Adding a third finger into her arse, I used the juices of her pussy to coat more of my cock as I knew I’d just have to eventually bite the bullet.

“Do you feel ready?” She nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please, just do it.”

I knew enough not to just thrust into her. I rubbed the head of my cock against her hole, though she was already aware of my size. I poured a little more oil before I gently as possible inserted the tip of my cock inside her. She gasped as I did and I stopped immediately. She gave me a nod and I slid a couple of more inches in.

“Holy shit!” she cried quietly.

“How does it feel?” Lenina wondered.

“It hurts, but a good sort of hurt. I feel full.”

I pulled back until only the head of my cock was inside her before sliding forward again, adding another couple of inches. I was expecting her to cry out, but she was doing really well, trying her best to force me out, keeping relaxed. She might not have done it before but she knew what to do. Sliding back again, I poured a little more oil before I warned her I was going to insert my entire cock.

“Do it, I want to feel all of it.” So I did. She cried out in excitement as my crotch bumped into her butt cheeks.

“By the Maker, Jaina, his entire length is up your arse!”

That’s just made both of us laugh. Holding Jaina by the waist with my left hand, I beckoned Lenina to come closer with my right. As I slowly fucked Jaina, being careful not to thrust too hard too soon, I fondled Lenina. I wasn’t going to get her ready just yet, so she flipped on her back and let me finger her pussy as she played with her clit.

“A little harder will be okay,” Jaina said.

So I pulled back, poured a little more oil, and fucked her a little harder. She cried out again, though she immediately said it was good, very good, and I soon lost interest in Lenina, hands on Jaina’s hips as I pumped into her a little faster. Her arse was so tight; I knew I wasn’t going to last too long. And there was just something so… naughty about taking her anal virginity. I’d had the pleasure of taking the virginity of a couple of girls back in Skyrim, but taking the arse of someone?

Lenina moved around so she was lying in front of Jaina. I think she wanted her pussy eaten, but Jaina was too enthralled by what my cock was doing to her arse. Lenina pouted but moved back near me. I eventually stopped, my cock still inside, and after a flurry of body movements, had her on her back. I gently grabbed one of her breasts, my fingers twisting a nipple as I fondled her pussy at the same time, feeling her legs wrap around me.

“Holy shit, I’m going to cum…”

My eyebrows must have shot up as Lenina started to giggle. The idea of her cumming from fucking her arse was almost too much, and I started to pound her. She cried out against but told me to keep going as she moved my hands out of the way, furiously rubbing her pussy and clit as I fucked her almost as hard as I’d fucked her before. My orgasm, when it came, was almost by surprise, feeling a surge of cum fire deep inside her arse. She continued to rub herself and came barely a minute later.

Holding myself up by a hand to either side of her, neither of us moved as we just stared at each other, breathing deeply. She raised a hand to caress my cheek before I leaned down to kiss her.

“Did I hurt you?” I asked quietly.

“It was a good sort of pain.” She glanced at Lenina. “You’re going to love it.”

“Just give me a few minutes to recover. That was a big one. Can you get me a towel?”

Lenina returned with what I asked as I waited for my cock to soften enough, pulling out and placing the towel in place. Lenina had another one so I could clean myself down, not that it was messy, which was a surprise. I’d heard of real horror stories from people who had tried to enjoy the pleasure of fucking one’s butt.

Jaina eventually got to her feet, joking about having a sore butt, as she disappeared behind the partition. Lenina stayed with me. “I want to ride you,” she said.

“You can do it however you want.”

Lenina waited until Jaina returned a few minutes later before she started to oil me up again. To be honest, my cock was starting to feel the strain, so I suggested we just lie back for a little while. As we did, I asked about them. They were both as young as I thought, only eighteen, though since I’d only passed my twenty-fifth winter recently, I was pleased they were not younger. I saw girls working in Skyrim that horrified me, and certainly never did anything with them. I didn’t ask questions like ‘How or why are you doing this?’ That sort of shit was just rude and unnecessary. But I did ask things about regular clients and what people liked. Apparently a lot of their customers wanted to fuck their arse but they always refused.

“So why did you agree to me?” I wondered.

“Well… The gold coin for both of us was one thing. We usually only charge a few silvers a time. That cock you have is another. You’re well fit. We just had to have it. And… Well, you’re actually a decent guy. Most customers think, since they paid, they can demand anything. You’ve actually asked before doing anything and actually seem to give a shit,” Jaina replied.

“Plus you actually want us to cum!” Lenina added, “No-one has ever cared about my orgasm.”

“Nor mine,” Jaina stated.

“Sex isn’t fun if we don’t all cum.” They giggled away at that and both cuddled into me. It was rather nice, two beautiful, young women who, if I’d met them in a tavern or somewhere I normally met women, I’d have happily taken them home.

I was ready to go around half an hour later, Lenina getting me ready with plenty of oil before she turned around to let me lube up then finger her arse too. Once I thought she was ready enough, she took control. I flicked between watching my cock disappear and her face as I felt the head of my cock pop inside. The smile on her face was gorgeous, Jaina giggling away, suggesting she probably had the same look.

She took her time but after a few minutes, she sat down on my lap, my entire length inside her arse. She leaned forward, placing a hand to either side of my head, kissing me softly before she said, “Fuck my arse.”

So I did. Gently at first, as there’s no way she could have taken how I ended with Jaina, but she was soon asking me to go a little harder, a little faster. She kissed me hard at the same time, her tongue in my mouth as she moaned. Grabbing her by the hips as I lifted my knees, I upped the tempo further as she had to sit up.

“By the Maker, that’s good!”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, Jaina, we have to have him again some time!”

She started to play with her pussy, stating she was definitely going to cum again. To my surprise, so was I, though I didn’t expect a large load. Lenina was now moaning loudly, asking me to fuck her harder still. I couldn’t believe she could take it, considering this was her first time, but if that’s what she wanted, so be it. I’ll be honest, I think they’d probably told a white lie about this being their first time, but I didn’t mind. They were allowing me to do it, so we were all winners.

Lenina came first, and when her arsehole clenched around my cock, I think I hurt her but I blasted at the same time. Having another powerful orgasm in such a short space of time caused me to practically pass out, barely remaining lucid as Lenina collapsed on top of me.

“Okay, I think that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jaina said.

This time Jaina went and got us a couple of towels, handing one to Lenina and one to me. We cleaned ourselves up before Jaina grabbed a bottle and three tankards. I was feeling rather thirsty, unsurprised to be handed wine instead of water. My staying the night wasn’t even asked, considering the gold coin. Lenina pulled back the covers, gesturing for me to get in, before they joined me to either side.

Once again, their hands roamed my body, asking about certain scars, cooing over the muscles in my arms and shoulders or across my chest. Despite feeling exhausted, their attentions caused me to get hard again. I almost groaned as they giggled. Thankfully, they were tired too and we eventually went to sleep.

Of course, I woke at one point during the night as I felt a hand around my cock. In the darkness, I’m not sure who it was, but Lenina was awake at least, pulling me on top of her as the sex we enjoyed was gentle, almost loving. Jaina woke up and watched us and, not really worried about an orgasm, Lenina suggested I do the same thing for her. We made love together, it turning into a proper threesome, for around an hour before we all yawned and went back to sleep.

Waking the next morning, they watched me slowly get dressed and assemble myself in armour, sword and dagger to my hip, shield on my back. They remained naked as they watched me before I announced that I had to go. Before I did, I took out two more gold coins, handing one each to them.

“What’s this for?” Jaina asked, unable to hide the surprise.

“For a fantastic evening. Thank you, both of you. If I die sometime later today, I will die with some great memories.”

That earned me a grateful, heartfelt thank you from both of them as they hugged me tightly. Before I left, Lelina did mention something. “If you’re ever in Denerim, drop by the Pearl. That’s where you’ll find Jaina and myself. And, trust me on this, we’ll be telling all the girls about you.”

I kissed both of them goodbye as they wished me good luck and hoping to see me again. I don’t think they were lying about that too.

Whistling away as I walked back to the Grey Warden camp, I received a number of curious glances. Some probably figured I’d just got laid, others probably thought I was insane. No-one was in a good mood facing down darkspawn. Cerys, Alistair and Duncan were waiting in the middle of the camp. There was no sign of the other two, Duncan explaining that they did not survive the ritual.

Alistair, Cerys and I were then given our mission. We would not join the main battle, which pissed me off. I explained who I was and what I was capable of, Duncan rightly retorting that I was only one man and there were thousands of darkspawn. In addition, the mission we were given was important. Our lighting of the beacon would hopefully turn the tide of the battle.

Oh, how naïve even warriors can sometimes be.


	3. The Witch, the Sister, and the Dragonborn

Waking up in a soft bed in only my undergarments, I ran a hand down my face, trying to remember where I was. The last thing I remembered was fighting darkspawn in the tower. After that, it was all a bit hazy. Glancing to my left, I noticed Cerys fast asleep beside me, also in only her underwear. Lifting my head slightly, I could see our armour perched against the far wall. In the middle of the wall was a fireplace, a small fire currently providing a little light and warmth. The room was otherwise sparsely furnished. Rather barren and cold if not for the fire.

Cerys woke up beside me with a yawn. “Where are we?” she asked quietly. 

“I have absolutely no idea.” Looking down again, I noticed I had no injuries to speak of. I thought I’d have broken bones or at least wounds everywhere, but I appeared fine. So did Cerys after a cursory glance of her body and legs. 

“What do you remember?” she asked.

I shrugged. “Fighting in the tower. Taking down the big ogre. After that, I’m not so sure.” 

She placed an arm across my chest and shuffled closer. “Do you think we’re alone?” 

“No idea. Why?” 

“Well, we’re in bed, nearly naked. Why not take advantage of it?” 

“Cerys, we’ve talked about this. I know I’m your sworn warrior, but I gave your father…” 

“He’s dead, Ragnar. He’s dead. They’re all dead.” Her voice caught as I looked at her. “I want to feel alive. I feel like I’m just waiting for the inevitable here. And before I die, I want to stop denying myself what I want.” 

“What do you want?”

“You, silly. Do you know how long I’ve wanted you? Since the day we sparred that first time, when we couldn’t even understand each other.” 

“I had no idea. But what do you think having sex with me will do?” 

She ran a hand down my cheek. “I need this, Ragnar. I need you. Please… You turned me down the other night. Please don’t do it again.” 

She was nearly begging. My resistance pretty much cracked. I didn’t particularly find neediness attractive, but I found  _her_  attractive. I always had. But I had one card left to play. “Cerys, I’ve always seen you like a…” 

“But I’m not,” she interrupted, “So that isn’t a problem for me. I’ve always found you… well, you’re a fellow warrior, ruggedly handsome and rather charming when you want to be. It’s a problem in that head of yours, Ragnar. Looks at it this way. I’m a young and very willing woman here, who wants you right now, this minute. So… What’s the problem?” 

It was time to be blunt. “As long as you’re not expecting anything more than sex. I don’t do relationships.” 

She laughed, which was a good sound. “Ragnar, that’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.” 

“Oh, really?” She nodded. “Oh, well… That’s good, I guess.”  

So I kissed her as her hand wasted no time going into my underwear, quickly finding my rapidly hardening cock. A smile formed as she seemed pleased by what she felt, gently stroking me as it slowly filled to its full length. “By the Maker,” she whispered, “I had no idea.” 

My own hands were exploring her body, her bra quickly disappearing while she helped take off her panties, my underwear joining hers. She then surprised me by simply pulling me over on top of her, my face no doubt reflecting my thoughts. “I just want you inside me, Ragnar.” 

She wasn’t lying, as my fingers went to her slit, inserting a finger to find her already wet and willing. I gave her one last opportunity to back out. “Are you sure, Cerys? We do this, it changes things.” 

She kissed me hard before whispering, “Just shut up and fuck me.” I was careful as I slowly opened her up, sliding a few inches inside. She gasped as I did so, no doubt surprised. Then the smile on her face broadened as she placed both hands on my arse. “All the way in,” she said quietly. 

It took a few gentle thrusts, but I soon had my entire length inside her, feeling her wiggle to adjust before I slowly started to fuck her properly. Wrapping one leg around me, she beckoned me to up the pace rather quickly. Running her hands through my hair, she pulled me down to kiss her again before breaking it to whisper in my ear, “Harder.” 

“Why not ride me?” I asked, “It’ll hit all the right spots.” 

“Later. Right now, I want to be fucked hard.” 

Grabbing her other leg, I placed that over my shoulder for a better angle and started to thrust harder still, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the otherwise quiet room. She was trying to remain quiet though the occasional loud moan slipped out, along with exultation's to the Maker or compliments to my prowess or size. Or she’d just tell me to fuck her, then fuck her harder. 

The only time either of us knew we were being watched was when we heard a voice say, “Well, well, pardon for interrupting.” 

I immediately stopped and glanced to see Morrigan watching us intently. Glancing at Cerys, her face was already glowing bright red, gently pushing at my chest. I pulled back, my erection popping free as Cerys started looking for her underwear. She quickly put those on before walking across the room, throwing on a shirt. She looked back, still embarrassed before walking out the door. 

I remained sitting where I was, scratching my head, my cock still hard as a rock. So I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Morrigan. “Did you need something?” 

“I’m rather amused by the fact that the first thing you two do when waking up is starting to fuck each other.” 

“It wasn’t my intention, but I couldn’t say no. I think she was finding some comfort in it. Cerys is obviously now mortified and probably won’t look at me against for quite a while. As for why, I get the feeling that was a long time coming…” I chuckled at the double entendre. 

“I apologise if I cut your fun short.” Then she smirked. “Do you need help with that?” 

“With what?” 

“Your rather swollen cock. Do you want help finishing?” 

I couldn’t help laugh. “You’re kidding?” 

“No. The last thing any man wants is blue balls. Cerys has left you high and dry, and since I was the one who unfortunately interrupted before you could finish, as a way of apology, I will help you out.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“I’m not going to fuck you. But, if you’d like, I’ll blow you to completion.” 

What was I going to say? No? Unlikely. So Morrigan got on her knees and proved an expertise in cocksucking I found surprising. She didn’t even clean my dick before starting, so obviously didn’t mind the fact that my cock probably tasted like Cerys to begin with. But she was soon deepthroating me without a problem, which impressed me considering I was an above average man, and since I was already on the boil while fucking Cerys, she was doing all she could to finish me off rather quickly. 

“You’re pretty good,” I stated. 

That caused her to stop briefly, still stroking my cock. “Pretty good?” 

“Okay, damned impressive.” 

“That’s better,” she retorted, my entire length disappearing into her mouth and down her throat. She let me run a hand through her hair and her eyes were mesmerising as they looked into mine. She knew exactly what to do, how to do it, and it wasn’t long before I felt that old familiar feeling. Letting her know I was close, she didn’t let me finish in her mouth, but did drop her dress and stroked me off as I left hot sticky ropes on her breasts. Once I was done, I collapsed back on the bed, sucking in a bunch of deep breaths. 

She stood up and then sat down again, straddling my lap, looking down at me. She wasn’t wearing panties as I could feel the heat of her sex against my only slightly shrinking cock. “Do you think you can answer some questions?” 

I laughed. “You just did that so I’d be agreeable. But sure, why not…” 

“What is the Dragonborn?” 

“A man born with the blood and soul of the dragon. According to prophecy, I am the last one.” 

“What brought you here? My mother and I know nothing of this legend.” 

“The will of the gods. I’m obviously not native to Thedas.” 

“So where are you from?” 

“Tamriel, a province by the name of Skyrim.” 

“What sort of power do you wield?” 

“My Thu’um, the voice of dragons. And when I kill a dragon, I absorb its soul, making me even more powerful.” 

She paused a moment as she lifted herself up and inserted my already hardening cock inside her, listening to the gasp as she slowly lowered herself down, taking the entire length in one slow but fluid movement. “What about magic? Do you have any knowledge?” 

“Limited at best. I haven’t tried wielding it here. There’s no point. I’m a warrior, not a mage.”  

I watched her with surprise as she started to ride me. “If you were to have a child, would it also have dragon soul?” 

I shrugged. “No idea. Never given it much thought.” Then I paused. “Hang on, I thought you weren’t going to fuck me… Add to that, you walked in on me fucking someone else.” 

She laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not riding you to completion, or, at least, I’m hoping you won’t cum before I do. It was a simple question. And as to your other point, I want an orgasm now considering I helped give you one. And I just had to try what’s inside me now. You’ve got a big cock, and it’s just sex, Ragnar. You’re overthinking things.” 

I’d never been told I overthought things, knowing I generally thought with my dick. So I let her ride me. She felt fantastic, and I didn’t think I’d be capable of finishing again anytime soon anyway. She kept asking me various questions about my life, whether on Skyrim or on Thedas, asking questions about Cerys and the Grey Wardens. Being as distracted as I was, which I think was definitely her intention, I remained generally truthful. Then she quieted down as she started to ride me even faster, leaning forward with both hands on my chest, feeling the walls of her pussy start to do that usual thing which suggested an orgasm with imminent. 

“You are gifted in more ways than one, Dragonborn,” she whispered. She covered her mouth when she orgasmed, her body shuddering for a good few seconds before she stilled, taking a series of deep breaths. She surprised me by then leaning down to gently kiss my lips, before she simply got up off my lap and fixed her dress, grabbing a towel to wipe herself down first. “I’m guessing that will remain between us?” 

“Sure,” I replied with a shrug, “Not like I’m going to tell Cerys I ended up fucking someone else immediately after her.” 

After wiping myself down, I slowly dressed myself in my armour, picking up my weapons as well, before wandering outside. We were at the same shack as before, when we’d been looking for the Warden treaties. Alistair and Cerys were sitting around a campfire with the old lady, who introduced herself as Flemeth. She looked at me as if she knew exactly what we’d been doing. Cerys still looked embarrassed, unable to meet my eye. I felt a little guilty, considering I’d been fucking her before Morrigan, but if she realised, she didn’t mention anything. 

Alistair explained the idea he had, Cerys readily agreeing with him. At least we had a plan, so I just went along with it. Flemeth then said that Morrigan would be going along with us. I almost burst into laughter while Alistair asked why. Cerys didn’t seem worried about it, as Flemeth told Alistair that we would need Morrigan’s help. 

Before we left, Flemeth pulled me to one side. “Careful with her, Dragonborn,” she warned, keeping her voice down, “I know who you are too. Don’t let her influence that mind of yours. My daughter will definitely have her own designs on you and your little group and she obviously has her… qualities.” She laughed as my face was obviously priceless. “Nothing to be ashamed about. You’re probably not the first and definitely won’t be the last.” 

I didn’t know what to say, so simply nodded a silent thanks before joining the other three, Alistair suggesting that we should head back to Lothering. 

* * *

Alistair explained what happened to us on the way to Lothering. Teryn Loghain had abandoned the field. King Cailan, Duncan and thousands of soldiers had been slaughtered by the darkspawn. There were survivors, but they were few, far between, and of no use to us. As for the Wardens, they were considered traitors to the crown. 

Lothering was full of the desperate, the frightened and the hopeless. The four of us knew immediately there was nothing we could do to help any of them. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands of refugees, all of them fleeing the menace looming on the horizon. There were no guards around, which was an immediate concern, though the Templar we found at the village gates explained everything. Loghain had taken the local ruler and all his guards to Denerim. The village had been left to defend itself, with only a few Templars capable of fighting back. We could have offered our services but it would have been futile.

Wandering into the village proper, we came to a stop to discuss our next step.

“We have few supplies, and I doubt this town has much to give. Should we grab anything?” Alistair asked.

“We should buy at least enough food to last a day or two so we can make Redcliffe,” Cerys replied.

“And these people?” I wondered.

“The Maker will decide,” Alistair said despairingly, “There is little we can do, Ragnar. If we stay here, we die with them.”

There was only one shop and a Chantry that may have supplies and more news. We tried the Chantry first and the news we received was as bad as we could have thought. Ferelden was collapsing entirely. A king possibly murdered. The Wardens accused. Loghain making a play for the crown. Our only potential ally sick and possibly dying if not already dead. There was little good news at all, and the Revered Mother could only give us good tidings.

Approaching the tavern, the lone Templar guard on duty stopped us. “Wardens?”

“I am and she is,” Alistair replied, “My other two colleagues,” Morrigan and I, “Are not.”

“I’d be careful when entering. Loghain left a few men behind, looking for people such as yourself.”

“And you?”

“You’ll have no fight with me, Warden. I don’t believe the rumours. The Wardens can be many things, but responsible for regicide? No, not possible.” He paused before adding, “And if I hear any fighting inside, I’ll be sure not to investigate too quickly.”

The four of us entered the tavern, the entire place falling silent at our appearance. I glanced around, taking account of people who would be trouble, but they were mostly scared civilians. The four at the bar, though, would be trouble. Turning towards us, Alistair stood out considering the Warden symbol on his armour. Cerys also had new armour with the Warden crest that I knew she was already wearing proudly.

“Them’s Wardens,” one of them stated.

“It appears so,” another stated. He sounded moderately educated, so may have been the leader, “One male, average height and build, blonde hair, brown eyes. One woman, black hair, blue eyes, slight build, below average height.”

“Who are you calling below average?” Cerys retorted.

“You have been condemned to death by Teryn Loghain for the loss of King Cailan and the army at Ostagar. You have committed treason against the people of Ferelden. Surrender now and we promise you a clean death.”

“Go fuck yourself,” I said.

“Now, now, no need for that. We would prefer to finish this amicably.”

Hands went to weapons though none were unsheathed just yet. But I knew this would only end with death. Then a woman approached, dressed in the uniform of the Chantry. She had fiery red hair and a pair of blue eyes that, when they met mine, seemed to sparkle with mischief and gods know what else. But it was when she opened her mouth, I didn’t know an accent could make men weak at the knees. Hers made me a puddle on the ground.

“Surely there is no need for violence,” she said softly, “This is a place of rest and relaxation.”

“Stay out of this sister. This ain’t no business of yours,” their leader said.

I stepped forward. I was usually an intimidating man. On size alone, I was larger than all of them. “I’ll ask you only the once. Keep your weapons sheathed and fuck off.”

They didn’t do as I requested, as four weapons were unsheathed immediately. Mine was unsheathed the fastest, the upward cut slicing the throat of their leader. He was busy choking on his own blood as I stabbed forward at the man next to him. He parried that as I quickly adjusted my hand and sliced upward. Bringing his shield forward, he attempted to bash me, so I stepped back and to the side. He was now exposed as I cut him where his armour was weakest, hearing his cry. He twirled around, but too fast, and as he was off balance, I cut him down.

The other two were being handled, one already dead, while the Chantry sister had a dagger at the throat of the last one. “Wait, keep that one alive,” Cerys ordered. The sister agreed, lowering her weapon as Cerys grabbed hold of him by the throat. “Now, you will return to Loghain and tell him we know the truth.”

“What truth is that?” he croaked out as Cerys squeezed.

“The Wardens are innocent. Loghain fled the field as a coward. And the punishment for regicide is death.” Letting go of his throat, she pointed to the door with her sword. “Now, as my friend here said earlier, fuck off.”

He skedaddled without a backwards glance as weapons were sheathed. Looking around, civilians looked at us in silence. The atmosphere was one of absolute fear. They had no idea who we were, and they’d just seen us almost casually cut down three armed men. Cerys quietly suggested we should make a move, the sister joining us as we headed out.

Back outside, the sister introduced herself as Leliana, one of the sisters of the local Chantry. We asked why she had involved herself in something that didn’t really concern her. “I didn’t like the look of those men. They were mean and refused to pay for their food and drink. They spent all their time intimidating the civilians.”

“Well, thanks for the assist,” I said.

“There’s one other reason. It will probably sound a little crazy.”

I shared a glance with Cerys, who smirked in my direction. “Probably no crazier than what I can share with you, so give it a shot.”

“I had a vision from the Maker that someone just like you would arrive here, with Warden allies, and that I must assist you to defeat the darkspawn threat. Does that sound crazy?”

I looked at Cerys. She just shrugged. “I’ve heard crazier things. She’s clearly capable with those daggers though.”

“What do you think?” I asked Alistair.

“We’re going to need all the help we can get. If she can get the Maker to help send the darkspawn back to hell, even better.”

“I had a vision. I don’t actually speak to him,” Leliana said quietly.

I definitely wanted her to stay. For the first time I could remember, I actually felt… something. Well, something more than just wanting to see her naked and then with my cock buried inside her. It was an unusual feeling. I didn’t think it was love, though who knows. The fact she was gorgeous helped. Alistair eventually made the decision with Cerys that she could accompany us.

Leading us back to the Chantry, she helped gather us a few supplies as we would no doubt be camping as we wandered Ferelden. A few tents, some sleeping bags, a few water bottles we could fill up and any food they could spare. We didn’t like taking from the needy, but we would be fighting on the front lines and couldn’t afford to starve. She returned to us, no longer in her Chantry robes but in tight-fitting leather armour, that accentuated all her features, including some fine looking cleavage, and a pair of legs that… Let’s just say I needed to readjust myself as I couldn’t help look her up and down. I’m sure she knew too.

Before leaving Lothering behind, albeit with heavy hearts, knowing many civilians were probably going to die, we walked past a caged prisoner. Gathering around the cage, Alistair whistled at the sheer size of the brute. Though the cage was about a foot off the ground, I guessed he would be the same height if not half a head to a head higher. Broad shouldered with thick arms and legs, he was a giant. He simply looked at us with a blank stare.

Cerys was intrigued, and despite the cage, wondered if we shouldn’t take another recruit. Surprisingly, Morrigan agreed, thinking we’d need another warrior. I didn’t mind either way. Alistair was wary before all eyes turned to Leliana. She explained what she knew of the prisoner. Despite that, we agreed to see if we could release him. We departed Lothering an hour later with a second recruit. He told us little, except his name was Sten and he was a qunari.

We’d left Lothering a few miles behind when we made camp that night. Leliana had originally grabbed enough tents for us all, but with the recruitment of Sten, two of us would have to share. Cerys immediately offered to share with me. “He’s my sworn warrior, after all,” she added to my curious glance.

Our camp was broken by the sound of an approaching cart, recognising a dwarf that we had seen in Lothering with his son. They offered an exchange. Protection of he and his son in return for supplies and information that he could gather. Considering Sten had nothing except the rags he was clothed in, Bodahn outfitted him with some armour and a giant sword. The qunari complained bitterly about the standard of the weapon but thanked the dwarf all the same for giving it to him for free.

Sitting around the campfire that night, we shared a little about ourselves, though most of us were closed books. It had been a long and tiring day, Cerys and I the last to head to our tent. Bodahn had no extra tents or sleeping rolls, so Cerys took the bedroll as I huddled under a few furs. It was a cool night, Cerys snuggling into me for warmth.

“So, want to continue what we started earlier?” she whispered into my ear.

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Cerys, you are incorrigible.” I paused before adding, “Part of me really does like it.”

“And the other part?”

“Remembers the vow I made. I don’t easily break my word, Cerys. I am a warrior; my word is my bond. Honour, courage, nobility. But I am also a man, who recognises a beautiful woman when he sees her. I’ve always thought that about you, but as I said, your father was probably aware of your attraction to me, so I was politely warned. Your brother knew too, and I had the same warning.” 

“Do you think he’s still alive? I mean Fergus?”

“No idea. I would like to know if he is.”

We lapsed into silence, her hand stroking my chest though not travelling too far down my body. “You like her, don’t you?” 

“Who?”

“The new girl, Leliana. I saw that look on your face.”

“I don’t even know her.”

“But…”

“She’s gorgeous and that accent is to die for.”

“What about Morrigan?”

“Dangerous. Definitely has her own designs on being here with us.” I left out the fact I’d fucked her earlier that day. I don’t think I could ever tell her, though I hated the thought of lying to Cerys, though she hadn’t asked if I had. Lying didn’t come easy. I was generally honest with everyone, even if it was to my own detriment, particularly when it came to women.

“So, back to my original question, would you like to continue what we started earlier?”

“I’ll ask again. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. And I’m not expecting a relationship. This can be a one-time thing, or more if you’d like, but serious? No, it doesn’t have to be. You’ve told me enough about your history with women. You’ve made it clear what you want.”

“And you’ll be okay with that?”

Her hand drifted down and under my underwear. Gently grasping my cock, she didn’t waste any time stroking me to life. “We’re both adults here, Ragnar. So, I’ll put it very bluntly. Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Turning onto our sides, she continued to stroke me as my hand disappeared into her panties. She moved her legs so I could get a good feel of her. For some reason, I don’t know why, she was already wet, and once my fingers were inside her, she kissed me hard to cover the loud moan she made. My fingers were soon pumping her, her hand stroking me faster, and the last thing I wanted was to cum in my underwear. Mentioning that fact, hands were removed as we took off our clothes instead.

Cerys lay back, spreading her legs. Thankfully I could still see her in the light provided by the campfire. I wasted little time lowering my cock and sliding inside her, not my entire length all at once, but she adapted quickly. This was going to be little more than a hot, quick fuck, and I wasted no time upping my tempo, pumping into her hard and fast. She covered her mouth to hide her moans, whispering to keep fucking her in between.

She was tight, wet and hot to trot. And with little chance of being interrupted this time, I did all I could to hold back my orgasm. I wanted her to have one too, so suggested we switch position to help her. She took great delight in straddling my lap and lowering herself down on my cock. She moaned rather loudly, and I’m sure everyone else would have heard. By that stage, I don’t think either of us cared.

“I can’t believe I waited so long for this.”

“Me either.”

“Sure it can’t be more than one time?”

“Next time, I’m eating you out first. I want a taste of what feels so good.”

“Deal.” She made me laugh as she lifted herself up, dipping two fingers into her pussy, and placing those in my mouth. “That’s just a taster.”

I sucked her fingers before replying, “Tasty.” Corny as always, but it made her giggle at least.

She eventually leaned down to kiss me and begged for me to fuck her hard. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her tight as I thrust into her hard and fast. There was little chance I’d last much longer. Her breathing in my ear suggested she was getting close too. “Holy shit, I can’t believe how big you feel,” she muttered into my ear.

“You’re wonderfully tight,” I grunted.

“I’ve never had bigger or better.”

“I like compliments.”

That made her giggle again before she bit down into my shoulder to cover the moan, feeling the walls of her pussy contract as she started to cum. I just drove my cock up into her with furious abandon, willing my orgasm to come. It soon did and felt another eruption of hot cum into another female. I could have counted how many in just a few days, gods forgetting all the women back in Skyrim, but it would have made me chuckle.

We lay together in our own sweat until my cock softened and fell out of her. She did nothing except roll off and cuddle into me. “Well, I’m glad that’s crossed off the list now.”

That made me laugh loudly. I’m sure the entire camp was awake now. “Can I ask a serious question?” She nodded. “Who was your first?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, you’re a couple of years younger than me, but that definitely wasn’t your first time.”

“Ser Gilmore.”

I laughed for a good minute at that. I think Alistair yelled out for me to shut up. “Seriously? Your father must have freaked.”

“He never found out. It was only the one time. He… Well, he spoke a good game but couldn’t follow through. I slept with three of his other knights. None of them, and I mean none of them, are a match on you, Ragnar. Particularly in regards to what’s between the legs.”

“My ego is large enough as it is.”

“So’s your cock!” I couldn’t help chuckle. I’d heard plenty of compliments before, but hearing from Cerys was a little strange. “What about your first time?”

“No-one special. Some tavern wench. Don’t remember her name. I do remember she had red hair, green eyes and a fantastic arse.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Not really. It probably sounds a bit sad when I say that, but I’m not. I’ve enjoyed my life. Made love to and fucked plenty of women, and I like to think of them have enjoyed my company. Yourself included, I hope.”

“Definitely. But are you looking for love? Someone to settle down with? Kids and all that?”

“Honestly, not for a long time yet. And now we have this darkspawn menace to solve. We’ll be too busy to worry about things like that.”

“I’d like to fall in love. Not with you. You’ll be a good fuck in the meantime though.”

“Ouch.”

“You know what I mean. You’re not looking for love. And I think it’s wise I do look somewhere else.”

“I’m your sworn warrior until the end, Cerys. With that, you have my word.”

She smiled at that, and we spent a little time kissing before she finally just cuddled into me as I hugged her tight towards me. I was exhausted and talked out by now, craving sleep. Thankfully, so was she. Lapsing into silence, we fell into a contented sleep together.


	4. An Instant Attraction

We were heading to the Circle Tower, otherwise known as the Circle of Magi in Ferelden. We’d heard rumours in Lothering of an uprising, and while I knew little about mages, on Thedas at least, I knew they would of assistance in any battle against darkspawn. We discussed our options and agreed that we’d head to the Circle first before heading to Redcliffe.

I had a chat with Cerys when we woke up that morning. No sex was had, which was probably a good idea, but I gave her a few suggestions. One, was that she was now a Grey Warden, and that the Wardens should be leading from the front. I would assist, being her sworn warrior, and also the Dragonborn, but I thought that she and Alistair should be taking the lead. She was unsure about that suggestion, but I said though I would always be around for advice, it should be the Wardens making the decisions. Two, I would be happy continuing a physical relationship, but not to the detriment of whatever we were trying to do. I realised how much she liked me and the last thing we needed was accusations of favouritism. And lastly, though we had the dwarf with his cart, we definitely needed more coin and supplies, in particular better armour and weapons for everyone else. My sword and armour were exemplary, crafted by the finest blacksmith in Skyrim. Much of what I’d seen in Thedas so far left a lot to be desired.

Due to Bodahn’s cart, our pace wasn’t exactly fast. Cerys took my advice and led from the front with Alistair, the two conversing between themselves. We hadn’t known each other long at all, and despite fighting alongside each other, didn’t really know each other. So we’d no doubt learn over the upcoming weeks and months. Sten walked behind them alone, his head constantly swivelling left and right. Morrigan walked behind Sten, and I knew she would remain solitary, having camped far away from us the night before. Then came the cart before I took the rear. I was joined by Leliana, dressed in that armour of hers. The right armour on a woman was almost better than a dress as it would fit just perfectly, and Leliana’s was almost moulded to her skin.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself last night,” she finally said after a good hour of walking.

“Hear that, did you?”

“Cerys is certainly enthusiastic. You have been together long?”

I couldn’t help chuckle, shaking my head at the same time. “We’re not together. That was just a bit of fun.”

“Oh, I naturally assumed…”

“I am her sworn warrior. I served her father, Lord Cousland, and gave my oath to him I would now serve her when he died. As for last night, that was a long time coming, but no, we are not in a relationship. I’m not sure if it will happen again. It might be for the best that it doesn’t.”

“But you continue to serve her?”

“Until my death or until I am released. I am a warrior. My word is all.”

“I also heard mention you are Dragonborn. I’ve never heard of that before.”

I glanced her way and she smiled, appearing curious. “If I tell you, you’ll probably think… In fact, you’ll definitely think I’m crazy.”

“You believed me about the vision I had. It’s a long walk, Ragnar. Tell me, please.”

I took a deep breath. “I am Dragonborn. The blood of the dragon flows through my veins in addition to having a soul of the dragon. In addition to that, I have a gift called a Thu’um. In simple words, it allows me to speak as a dragon. Against non-dragons, it can be incredibly effective and lethal. Against dragons, it gave me an advantage as my Thu’um is more powerful than theirs.

According to the prophecy, I am the Last Dragonborn, sent forth by the gods to defeat Alduin, the World-Eater, whose return heralded the end of days. I don’t remember it happening, but I would have travelled to Sovngarde and fought him. The fact I’m still alive must mean I was victorious. How I ended up here, I don’t know.”

“Where are you from?”

“I am from a country called Skyrim, which is part of a continent called Tamriel. I am obviously human, but I am what one would call a Nord.”

I sensed her eyes looking me up and down. I’m not exactly sure how tall I was, I’d never been measured, but I’d been told around six foot or so. Nords were generally tall people. Leliana was probably five foot something, up to around my shoulder or so. My armour showed off my biceps, though my forearms and hands were covered by thin armoured gauntlets. My lower legs were also protected by greaves, my thick thighs also slightly exposed.

“How old are you?”

“Passed my twenty-fifth winter not long ago.”

“I wouldn’t think so.”

“I look older?”

“Not older. You’re just…” She paused as I looked at her. She blushed under my gaze. “The way you carry yourself. You can judge a man just by how he walks. You exude confidence, and your sort only comes with years of experience, and I think in more ways than one, yes?”

I chuckled, knowing exactly what she was insinuating. “I am confident on the battlefield and some people have told me I have a certain charisma. I just know what I want and what I like. If I get it, fantastic. If I don’t, it’s disappointing but I try and remain positive.” I paused before asking, “So what’s your story? I’m giving up a lot of information here.”

She looked uncomfortable at the question. “There’s not a lot to tell.” I knew a lie when I heard it. I’m not the smartest man around, but I’d heard enough lies over the years. “I’m just a Chantry sister.”

“Who has obviously had some training with weapons and had some spare armour lying around, ready to wear.”

It wasn’t an accusation, just an observation. But she blushed again. “Yes, something like that,” she said quietly.

“Tell me when you’re ready. It’s fine.”

She seemed surprised that I wasn’t making a big deal of it. “Thank you.” She paused a moment, and I looked at her again to see another smirk, “So, if you’re not serious with Cerys, have you had serious relations before?”

“Are you sure you want to know that history about me? Trust me, you’ll probably run and hide if I tell you.”

“Your history is probably no more shocking than mine.” She met my eyes, and though she didn’t add a word, I assumed her story would be interesting to hear. “You’re a warrior, so I know you’ve killed people. That doesn’t bother me. So I can only assume you’ve a long list of lovers. A man such as yourself, it would not surprise me.” I’m not sure if that was a compliment or not.

“Are you sure?”

“We have a long walk until we make camp tonight, Ragnar.”

So I told her the whole story. Where I was born in Cyrodiil. The fact I was an orphan. My early years working the streets as a pickpocket, eventually finding myself working for the Thieves Guild. My run-in with an enemy that nearly killed me. My rehabilitation as a member of the Fighters Guild. My long list of lovers in Chorrol and Cheydinhal. Going on the run as at least half a dozen husbands wanted my head for fucking their wives. “Honestly, every single one told me they were unmarried.”

“And you believed them?” she laughed.

I wasn’t exactly thinking with my big head. And I had more lovers than that.”

I continued with my escape into Skyrim and nearly losing my head in Helgen. My time with the Companions and my long physical relationship with Aela. “It sounds like you loved her,” Leliana suggested.

“Not quite, but out of nearly all my lovers, I carried the most affection for her. But she wasn’t one to settle down, nor was I, so it suited us perfectly.”

There was also my Housecarl, Lydia. Saadia, the waitress at the Bannered Mare. Jenassa, a mercenary who worked in Whiterun. Vex, who worked for the Thieves Guild in Riften. Karliah, another Thieves Guild member, whose story was long and tragic. Haelga, who was probably the kinkiest women I’ve ever been with. “How kinky?”

“Leliana, I think that would be a conversation for a later time.”

Ingun Black-Briar, whose mother threatened me with death when she found out. I just laughed in her face. Lady Elisif, ruler of Solitude and possible future High Queen of Skyrim… “What? You had relations with a ruler?”

I shrugged. “She was a widower. Lonely. And wanted the company of the Dragonborn. She approached me, not the other way around. What was I going to say? No? I also had sex with her arcane advisor, who I only discovered just before doing the deed that she was a vampire.”

“There are vampires where you’re from?”

“There are all sorts of monsters. Vampires are the least of some people’s problems.”

“And you had sex with her?”

Shrugging, I said, “Sure, why not? Without her clothes on, she was very attractive. I just made her promise she wouldn’t bite.”

There was the threesome I had with two bards at the college. Can’t remember their names as I only met them twice. There was Muiri, who paid me with some of the best sex ever for doing a personal favour. Margaret, who showed me how grateful she was for saving her life.

“So you’ve had a lot of lovers,”

“I could continue but… Well, some were forgettable. Most were only one or two times, to be honest. Aela probably lasted the longest, and she was aware our relationship was open. Karliah knew too, but it was difficult for her to accept. Plus, she was still in love with another man, so it eventually petered out. Haelga wanted me to invite my friends along, whether male or female. I did end up doing that once or twice. Hmmm, maybe more than that, to be honest.”

Leliana giggled, so at least she found my life amusing and not disgusting. I still remember the face of her servant telling me she was disgusted by Haelga and asking for my help, only to see me walk down from her room the very next morning, having spent the entire night fucking Haelga in every hole she craved. I told her servant she was just a prude, and to worry about other things in her life than her master’s private affairs.

Thankfully our conversation moved on from my sex life. I still talked a little about my life in general, though Leliana still didn’t share much about her own, except her life in the Chantry. I didn’t mind so much, as I had plenty of stories to share, which kept us occupied nearly the entire day, so by the time we made camp that night, still a few hours walk from the Circle tower, I was pretty much talked out.

We made camp when the sun disappeared. With tents raised and a campfire crackling, Morrigan actually offered to cook us dinner, cracking jokes about poisons and whatnot. Alistair sniffed at his food more than once before choosing to eat it. When it came to sleeping arrangements, I was expecting to share a tent with Cerys again. Even I was surprised when she said that I should share it with Leliana. I almost laughed when she offered before agreeing.

Bodahn had some alcohol to share, and we all talked long into the night. As we would be sharing a tent, Leliana and I offered to take first watch, sitting close together by the campfire. It grew quite cool, a light wind blowing through, and she eventually cuddled in close to me, wrapping an arm around her. For the first time in a long time, I felt short of breath and my heartbeat rise. I wrote it off as nothing… 

We pretty much sat in silence until I had to wake Sten to take next watch. Leliana took my hand, leading us to the tent we would share, crouching down to enter and I couldn’t help look at her arse. She definitely knew I was looking as I followed her in. After undressing so we were just in our underwear, we both got under the furs and Leliana waited probably thirty seconds before wrapping an arm around me.

“Ragnar, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you find me attractive?”

I would have thought it was a stupid question. I thought my attraction to her was obvious. “Yes, I do.” 

“Would you like to make love to me?”

“Yes, I would. But…” I trailed off. I didn’t know what I felt for her. I’d never had such intense feelings for anyone in my life. And all in a day or so.

“But…?”

I can’t believe I was going to say this. “I don’t want to just fuck you and that’s it.” Even in the low light provided by the campfire, I could see her smile. “But you also know my history. I’m not a one-woman man and I don’t plan on being so for a long time. All my lovers have accepted that.”

“And I wouldn’t expect you to be. But… Well, I will be here until the end. I already know that. My vision told me so. I would help the Wardens until the darkspawn are defeated. And I will be at the side of the Dragonborn all the way.”

I shuffled closer and gently cupped her cheek, her skin soft against my rough palm. “Are you sure?” I asked quietly.

She answered me by kissing me gently on the lips. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. I knew as soon as you walked in that tavern that you were the one my vision spoke of. The Maker has led you into my life, Ragnar. I don’t plan on ignoring His advice.”

I kissed her and she readily accepted my tongue, as much as I enjoyed hers. She was a bloody good kisser. My hands explored every contour of her body, which was nothing short of magnificent. She wore a shirt in addition to her underwear, and I’ll admit that while I wanted to see her naked underneath me, I didn’t want to rush things. I still enjoy the feeling of her breasts in my hand, as she broke the kiss, giggling as I did so, before I moved to her arse, cupping a cheek and pulling her towards me. No doubt she felt my cock press into her stomach as I was already hard. I was so hard I’m sure all the blood in my body drained to it.

“I excite you?” she giggled. 

“Your accent alone drives me wild. Don’t get me started on the rest.”

“Would you like to touch me?”

“I want to do more but… I can’t believe I’m going to say this…”

“You want to wait?” I nodded, which she saw in the darkness. All she did was kiss and hug me. “You can still touch me if you want. I want you to touch me. By the Maker, Ragnar, I definitely want you to touch me!”

She pulled her head back slightly, her eyes staring into mine, as my hand moved down her body. She lifted her leg slightly to give me access. As my fingers grazed her slit, she was already wet and ready. “I wanted you as soon as you walked in that tavern,” she breathed, kissing me hard as I started to fondle her.

I teased her entrance, running my fingers across her pussy lips, feeling her hips thrust forward, wanting my fingers to enter her. So I continued to tease her, loving the moans of slight frustration, as I just enjoyed kissing her. She pulled back for a moment and took of her shirt and bra, giving me a first glimpse of her breasts. They were magnificent. That’s only one word of many I could use to describe them.

Inserting two fingers gently into her pussy, I leaned forward to take one of her breasts in my mouth. She gasped and moaned at the same time, gently thrusting my fingers into her as I sucked at her nipples, enjoying the feeling of their hardness in my mouth. Occasionally nibbling at them led to her laughter, feeling her hands run through my hair, lifting my head up so she could kiss me again.

“You certainly know what you’re doing,” she whispered, enjoying the sound of her breathing and moans, knowing I was doing the right thing.

I didn’t say a word. All I knew is that I was hard as a rock yet I didn’t care about having an orgasm, nor wanting to fuck her. I just wanted to make her cum and cum hard, thanks to my fingers. I wanted to put my head between her legs and make her scream, but I also wanted to take this slow. I’d continue to fuck anyone I wanted, but with her… Shit, I don’t know. It was a little confusing. I’d spent so many years fucking anything with two legs, a pussy and tits, I didn’t know what it meant to actually feel something for someone. Is that what I was feeling for her right now?

My fingers were soon pumping into her, aiming for that spot I figured most women had. I’d fucked enough women to know they all had it, but not all women were the same. Some required less, some required more. But the fact she moved to meet the movement of my fingers, her breathing, her moans, suggested she was loving what I was doing. The passion in her kisses almost took my breath away.

She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly, as I used my thumb to gently rub her clit. That pretty much brought her to climax, hearing her whispered cries in my ear as she came, the walls of her pussy clamping around my fingers as I continued to pump them into her. I only stopped when she quietly told me that she couldn’t handle any more, removing them from inside her and enjoying her taste for the first time as I licked my fingers clean.

Running a hand down my cheek, the kiss she laid on my lips was soft and even I would say loving. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d do that again right now if you wanted.”

She dropped her head, resting it against my chest. “I already know I don’t deserve you,” she mumbled. I knew she referred to the story of her life she didn’t want to tell me just yet.

I placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head so her eyes met mine. “And you think I deserve someone like you? Come on, I’ve told you everything about me and yet, here you are now, wanting to be with me.”

She smiled. “And I don’t care.” She kissed me hard, my hand immediately going to her breast. She giggled as we kissed, and she rolled her back, dragging me with her. My rock hard cock, still tented in my underwear pressed against her. She gasped when it did. “By the Maker,” she whispered. I wanted to move off but she grabbed my arse, holding me in place. “How big is it?” she wondered. 

“I’ve had no complaints.” I paused. “I want to wait, Leliana. I want to right now but…”

“Just hold me the rest of the night. That’s all I want.”

I rolled onto my side as she moved backwards into me. My erection would have pressed into her back, but she didn’t make a big deal of it, simply locking her fingers into mine as I wrapped my arms around her. I’m not sure if she wore perfume or used soap to wash, but I inhaled her scent. If I wasn’t mistaken, there was a hint of strawberry.

I’ll be honest, it was the best night’s sleep I ever had.

We awoke together in the low morning light, now facing each other. All I did was gently stroke her cheek, running a hand through her hair, as she simply looked into my eyes. Was I falling in love? I’d never fallen in love before. Is this what it was? Is that what she was doing with me? Could you fall in love after only a day? I’d never loved anyone before. I figured I’d know if I had. I’d enjoyed Aela’s company, but we’d agreed early on we just liked to fuck, and I hadn’t felt anything for her I now felt for Leliana. But I… I liked just lying with Leliana how we were. I didn’t just want to get into her pants and fuck her. Is that what love was? Was love wanting to be with them without constantly wanting to fuck them? Maybe my mind was just completely warped. All I’d done all my life was try and fuck every woman I found attractive possible. I loved sex but had never cared about my feelings. I just wanted for both of us to cum, and then I’d move on.

All we did was cuddle until finally getting up, assembling ourselves in armour and joining the rest by the re-lit campfire. Alistair said we should make the Circle Tower by early afternoon if the weather stayed fine. No-one said anything about Leliana and I, so I could only assume nothing was heard. Cerys merely looked in my direction and smiled, so even if she didn’t hear, maybe she thought something happened. Leliana gave nothing away, simply sitting next to me on the log as we ate breakfast.

Leliana remained by my side as we continued our walk north. Morrigan would occasionally glance back and smirk, so I figured she had an idea. Cerys and Alistair continued to lead. I wanted to hold Leliana by the hand, almost like a pair of lovers strolling along, but we had to remain vigilant. The darkspawn lurked anywhere and we could be called to action at any moment. Leliana eventually kissed me and wandered forward, joining Morrigan as the two started to converse. I still found her distracting, though not as much as if she were beside me.

We made it to the outskirts of the Circle Tower just after lunch. The tower itself was situated in the middle of a giant body of water, called Lake Calenhad, apparently named after a king related to the slain King Cailan. Making camp early, we then asked around the local village about access across the lake. We were pointed in the direction of the docks, where what we recognised a Templar knight was on guard. Our group approached and I could see the Templar was wary.

“Hold!” he called, “Access to the tower is forbidden.”

Cerys stepped forward, Alistair alongside her. “Ser knight, we are Grey Wardens. In our possession are ancient treaties which compel the Circle of Magi to assist us in our battle against the darkspawn.”

The Templar looked between the two before laughing. “If you two are Wardens, then I’m the King of Ferelden.”

That sort of attitude just pissed me off, and before he could react, I stepped forward, sword in hand and at his throat. “Disrespect my friends like that again and you won’t live to see tomorrow.”

“Now see here…”

I put the tip of the sword to his throat so he’d feel the blade. “I am Ragnar Dragonborn, sworn warrior of Cerys Cousland, heir to the Ternyr of Highever, due to the assassination of Lord Bryce and Lady Eleanor Cousland. She is a Grey Warden. Our friend Alistair is a Grey Warden. Together we fought alongside brave King Cailan until he was slain by the darkspawn due to the treachery of Teryn Loghain. Now, what I am going to tell you, ser knight, is that you will carry us across this lake when we choose, you will do so happily, and you had better pray to any Gods that you believe in that you won’t find me in a disagreeable mood otherwise.”

The Templar was smart enough not to argue, instead simply asking, “When would you like to go across?”

I glanced at Cerys and Alistair. “Light is fading now. I believe it would be better if we go in the morning. Would that be okay?”

I removed the tip of my sword as the Templar nodded. “May I see the treaty, please?”

Alistair handed it over as the Templar read it quietly. “Holy shit, it’s real.” He handed the paperwork back and dipped his head. “My apologies, Wardens. We had already received word that all Wardens had died alongside the king.”

“We were the only survivors,” Alistair said sadly.

“Rest assured, no-one believes the rumours. The Wardens may have had a bad reputation, but we know that they are here to fight the darkspawn only. To accuse them of regicide? No-one in their right mind believes it.”

“Will it be okay to travel at dawn tomorrow?” Cerys wondered.

“That won’t be a problem. I will remain on guard until then. Just know that the Knight-Commander has called for the Right of Annulment.”

“Any word on that?” Alistair asked.

“None so far. Such a thing won’t be readily agreed without sufficient evidence.”

We left the docks. There was a nearby tavern that we could have used to sleep, but half the rooms were already taken, so we agreed to just make camp near the shore. Once the sun disappeared and dinner was eaten, we relaxed the around the campfire, the sound of conversation and laughter no doubt echoing across the lake. As everyone readied for bed later, I offered to take first watch, Leliana immediately saying she would remain with me. Cerys gave me a look. I just returned a smile.

We didn’t exactly keep watch. There was no real point considering there was the tavern and a few dwellings dotted near the lake. The Templar on guard had a tent near the pier and he was also asleep. I don’t think darkspawn or bandits would be a problem. So we sat near the shore of the lake, Leliana between my legs leaning back against me, as we looked up at the stars. She told me a story about two ancient lovers that explained one of the largest stars in the sky. When she finished, all she did was turn to look at me so I could kiss her. We could have kept going but stopped until we woke Alistair to take the next watch. He didn’t grumble much, explaining Wardens didn’t exactly sleep all that well.

Back in our tent, we took our time undressing each other, though Leliana insisted on keeping her panties on. My underwear, though, was taken off before she gently pushed me onto my back. Lying down on me, we kissed as I stroked the smooth skin on her back, though I could feel the scars too. I knew that was also part of the story, as although I thought she was beautiful, near flawless, the scars on her front and back told me there were many secrets.

“I will tell you one day,” she whispered.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

She lavished my body with attention. My skin was nothing like hers. I had plenty of scars and a light covering of chest hair, darker than the dirty blonde hair on my bed. She did mention she liked my beard, though did suggest she’d like it shorter. I knew I’d be cutting it to suit very soon. All her kisses drove me wild, my cock slowly but surely rising. As she kissed near my crotch, she ignored my cock but I could feel the skin of her cheek against it. I muttered something about her being a tease. She just giggled as I felt her tongue my balls, licking them before taking one in her mouth, gently sucking on it before doing the same with the other.

When she ran a tongue up my shaft, it took all the self-control I had not to cum all over myself. I was already oozing pre-cum. She grabbed the base of my cock and licked the head, tasting the pre-cum. “I hope there’s more of that,” she whispered. I think I grunted some sort of response.

Crouched between my legs, I could only watch her eyes on mine as a couple of inches disappeared, feeling her tongue perform what I could only describe as miracles. I had to take a deep breath every so often, willing myself not to cum too soon. Soon enough, half my cock was in her mouth, and her eyes suggested she was smiling as even more disappeared.

Removing it for a moment, she asked, “It’s good, yes?”

“I’m not going to last long.”

“I hope you plan on cumming in my mouth, Ragnar. It would be unfortunate to waste it.”

My face must have been priceless as she giggled, and in one movement, devoured my cock completely, her nose bumping into my stomach. She hummed, I think pleased with herself. I could see her body shudder, and I figured her hand was playing with her pussy. I made a gesture but she shook her head. I think I was only getting attention tonight.

With her free hand, she ran that all over my body, sending tingles shooting from my toes to my head. Her head slowly bobbed up and down and I could feel the tip of my cock in her throat, her tongue sending waves of pleasure up my shaft and spreading across my body. I was doing my best to hold back my orgasm, but with everything she was doing, it was only delaying the inevitable.

“Leliana,” I whispered, starting to gently thrust upwards into her mouth. She didn’t even reply, just bobbing up and down even faster. “Leliana,” I whispered again.

Then I came. I’m sure they heard my groan in the tents around us. They probably heard it in the Circle Tower across the lake. By the time I was finished, I felt utterly empty and drained. Best orgasm of my life? Probably. I think I even passed out temporarily, blinking my eyes open to see Leliana using her tongue to clean my cock. She met my eyes and smiled, opening her mouth. “I told you I wouldn’t waste it,” she giggled.

Right there and then, I almost used three words I’d never said before. I think my silence suggested something to her, as her face broke out in a heart-warming smile as she crawled up to lie next to me. I immediately wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled into me. “What about you?” I wondered.

“This is just the beginning, Ragnar. We can take our time, yes?”

“Of course. I just like to return the favour.”

She kissed my cheek. “You can have my pussy tomorrow night. Do you want to taste it?”

“By the Nine, I’ll be thinking about it all day. I’ve been thinking about it since seeing you in that tavern!”

“So will I. I’ll be wet all day thinking about it.” I couldn’t help laughing. “What? I’m wet right now. But it’s like teasing myself. You’ll probably make me orgasm in a couple of minutes. That just means you’ll have to give me another one afterwards.”

“I’ll do it all night, if you’d like.”

“I might take you up on that offer.”

I think I fell asleep before her as I was exhausted. That didn’t stop me from waking up the next morning, spooning her, poking her in the back. She woke up soon after and turned to face me, a gentle kiss on the lips. “I think you swallowed something last night,” I joked, waving my hand in my face.

She pulled a face but laughed. “I would hope I get plenty of it too.” She laughed again at the face I pulled in return. “Do I surprise you?”

“Yes. No… A little, I guess.”

I made to get up but she stopped me. “One thing, Ragnar. I go into this eyes open. If you want to be with anyone else, all you have to do is say so. If you want a night with Cerys, be with her. I can see the affection she has for you. If we meet other women who you want to be with, again, just say so. I will not be jealous… much, but I recognise who you are and what you want. You want me but you also have other desires. Just promise me one thing.” I nodded. “Never lie to me. If you want to be someone else, just tell me. If you’re with someone else and not me, just tell me. You don’t have to ask.”

I manoeuvred to get on one knee, taking her hand, resting my forehead against it. “I give you my oath as a Nord warrior, Leliana. My word is all. I will never lie to you.” I met her eyes. “Ever.”

And I knew I wouldn’t, even if it cost me her.

There were a couple of comments over breakfast, Cerys suggesting I must have hurt myself the previous night as I groaned rather loudly. I merely shrugged and grabbed a bowl from Morrigan, who just gave me a look of _You were fucking or something last night._ Considering I was ravenous, I just focused on stuffing my face.

The Templar was waiting at the end of the pier again, and he was far friendlier this time, bidding us good morning and asking if we were ready to go. There was no more time to waste, we had to find out what was going on, our entire group clambering into the small boat as he rowed us across. He didn’t know what we’d actually find, but he figured the situation was nothing short of disastrous.

He was absolutely right. We walked into a shitstorm of problems.


	5. The Demon Knew Me Well

To say the situation inside the tower was a clusterfuck would be an insult to every other clusterfuck I’d ever been part of. And, trust me, I’d seen plenty of clusterfucks before. The mages had risen up against their Templar overlords. Having learned a little about the Circle, part of me didn’t actually blame them. Magic was practiced freely in Skyrim, yet it seemed magic was feared in Thedas, if life in the Circles was as it seemed to be.

The Knight-Commander in charge, a man by the name of Greagoir, was surprised at our arrival, but thankful that we’d be willing to assist. He told us about the Right of Annulment, but was willing to give us time to find the First Enchanter. If he lived, he would open the doors. If he didn’t, then he warned that, with rumour of blood magic being practiced, he may have to annul the entire Circle. No-one had to ask what he meant by that.

Cerys and Alistair requested that we be allowed to try and save the Circle, explaining that we needed the mages for any future battle against the darkspawn. Showing the ancient treaty as proof, the Knight-Commander could do nothing but agree to our request, instructing the Templar guards to unbar the door. The giant block of wood took four men to lift, and I probably wasn’t the only one thinking ‘What the fuck is behind those doors?’

Once we passed the threshold, the Knight-Commander warned we would be stuck until we either had the First Enchanter with us, or all the mages were dead. None of us hesitated, even Morrigan, despite the fact she thought the Circles useless, and the mages within worse than useless. I probably wasn’t the only one to bite my tongue.

Hearing the bar drop behind us, locking us in, made the situation very real. The silence was disconcerting. Unsheathing our weapons, we walked forward cautiously, glancing into rooms to see carnage. What were probably once neat and tidy rooms now had broken furniture thrown around, what looked like fire damage in places, and I’m sure I saw one or two bodies. I don’t think any of us were expecting to meet survivors so early, rounding a corner to see a mage fighting off something.

“That’s a fucking demon!” Alistair exclaimed. So I saw my first demon. I’m not sure if I should call it exciting or not, but the mage fighting it was talented, waving her staff in the air and the spell she used caused it to disappear. In an instant, she twirled around to look at us, ready to attack.

“Who are you?” she demanded to know.

“Alistair and I are Grey Wardens,” Cerys replied, gesturing between the two, “With us is Leliana, Morrigan and Ragnar.”

“Why are you here?”

“We’re here to help.”

The staff dropped slightly. “You are? I feared Greagoir would have asked for the Right of Annulment.”

Alistair cleared his throat. “He has, but he’s willing to give us time to solve this.”

The staff dropped completely, the mage sighing with relief. “Thank the Maker. Please, give me a moment to deal with the others.”

As the mage walked across the room, noticing another woman with at least a dozen children, Alistair mentioned he had seen the same mage at Ostagar, letting us know that her name was Wynne. After spending a few minutes in quiet conversation with the other group, no doubt ensuring the children were calm, she approached us. I could see she carried herself with poise and dignity. Silver haired, with a line or two on her face, I didn’t want to guess her age, as I’d probably be wrong, but figured double my age. Her eyes, though, told everything. Kind, intelligent but also steely resolve. Introductions were made, and she remembered Alistair and Cerys. She didn’t know me as we hadn’t met. Leliana was polite, and she picked Morrigan as an apostate immediately, but didn’t make a big deal about it.

Considering we were there to help, Wynne offered if not insisted she join us. All of us agreed except Morrigan, who was vocal in her opposition to the Circles and its mages. I just told her to shut up, and in the glare we shared after, she relented first. I have my faults, but the one thing I won’t stand by and watch is innocent people suffer. And, although I had no evidence, I was sure that not all the mages were guilty of rebellion.

Wynne had established some sort of magic barrier, which she took down then reformed, and we moved on slowly. Investigating each room we passed, we found our first bodies. I had no idea we’d find those of children. I stopped by a couple of them, getting down on one knee, closing their eyes with my fingers as I kissed my amulet. “May Talos guide your path, young one. In the halls of Sovngarde, you will be welcomed.”

“Sovngarde?” Wynne asked.

“It’s a long story, but the Hall of Heroes will welcome all children. They are innocent and pure, and Mighty Tsun will allow them to cross the bridge without issue.”

We ran into our first demons a little later. Alistair, Cerys and I worked together, mixing sword and shield, protecting one another. Leliana took out her bow and turned demons and other monsters into pin cushions. Morrigan’s breadth of knowledge about magic was almost scary. Wynne focused on keeping us safe. The fight towards the set of stairs leading up was long and bloody. Alistair and I took a couple of beatings, though we were quickly healed by Wynne. Cerys, using her small stature and superior speed, managed to get through unscathed.

Next floor up, we ran into my first Tranquil, and that just pissed me off. Not the Tranquil, my heart went out to him and anyone else like him. To be stripped of one’s emotions, to feel no joy in living life, it felt as if death would have been a better choice. Not that I said too much of that, but Wynne picked up the fact I was… displeased, shall we say. I kept my tongue, stating I did not understand much about magic in Thedas, which surprised her, and she offered to talk to me later about it, which I accepted.

Ensuring the Tranquil was at least safe, we moved on and ran into mages who were working with a man called Uldred, who was apparently in charge of the rebellion. They used blood magic, and were tough to take down. We killed five of them, the sixth one falling back in fear, her eyes wide as Cerys and I closed in one her. She threw away her staff and begged for her life.

“Wait, I know her,” Wynne exclaimed, brushing past us, “Solona, what the hell are you doing?”

“Haven’t you always wanted to fight back, Wynne? To finally be free from Templar control?”

“But like this, Solona? Blood magic? All your friends dead and dying? Is this the price you’re willing to pay?”

She thought about it for a moment and slumped, shaking her head. “No. Not like this.”

“Who is she?” I wondered.

“This is Solona. She has been in this tower since arriving as a young child. She has only recently passed her Harrowing.”

"What’s that?”

“I’ll tell you later, but Solona passed with flying colours.” Wynne crouched down in front of Solona, lowering her voice. “If the Templars hear you used blood magic, you will be made Tranquil, if they choose not to just kill you.”

“Wait, surely there’s another way?!” I exclaimed.

“There will be enough death as it is,” Cerys agreed.

“Alistair, we’re looking for more Wardens. If remaining here will be problematic, why don’t we recruit her?”

“We, Ragnar?”

“You know what I mean. Solona, would you be willing to fight with us against the darkspawn?”

“If it means getting out of here, then yes, I will. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

I looked at Cerys, who nodded, then Alistair, who made me wait before nodding too. Stepping forward, I offered my hand to Solona. Soft skin gripped my rough palm as I helped her up. Raven hair with deep brown eyes, and the word I would use to describe her nose was cute. She wasn’t particularly tall, perhaps a little shorter than Leliana, and taking half a step back, she was rather slim and pale, the robes she was wearing not showing off her figures, and trailing all the way towards her shoes. I was left thinking she wasn’t actually allowed out all that much.

“Wow,” she whispered, I think unconsciously running a hand up my forearm and then bicep, “Who are you?”

I could understand her question. My armour was not that of a knight nor a Warden. Maybe I looked like some sort of mercenary. But the way her hand stroked my arm suggested she’d probably never met anyone as large me either. “I am Ragnar Dragonborn.”

“Ragnar, take her back to that Tranquil. She can wait with him until this is done,” Wynne suggested, “We can handle whatever is to come for now.”

Taking her hand, she stayed close to me as I walked her back the way we came. She looked around, I think on the verge of tears. “I never wanted all this. I just wanted to be free,” she whispered.

“I don’t understand much of what’s going on here. Is blood magic bad?”

She looked at me like I was a complete idiot before laughing. “You seriously don’t know?” I shook my head. “How?”

“I’m a little new to these parts. It’s a long story. If you do join us, I can tell you all about it.”

“I can’t wait,” she said, as I opened the door to where the Tranquil was waiting. The two knew each other, the Tranquil promising to keep her safe until our return. I was ready to re-join the others when she asked me to wait, running back towards me. I must have looked surprised, as she smiled rather shyly. “Thanks,” she said softly. 

“For what?”

“I think the others would have killed me, or handed me over the Templars. At least you mentioned the recruitment option.”

“I was probably just the first one to mention it before the others.”

“But you cared enough to think of it first, not just going for the easy option. So, as I said, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Just stay safe. We’ll be back soon hopefully.”

The others were waiting for me, and I let them know Solona was okay. Wynne didn’t look happy, not about Solona being kept alive, but by the fact someone so young had been influenced by Uldred, and had been using blood magic. She didn’t speak of vengeance, but I knew she wanted Uldred dead.

We moved out, and cut a swathe through the next couple of floors. Plenty of skeletons, which I remembered fighting in the crypts of Skyrim, wondering what the hell they were doing in Thedas, before running into more demons and blood mages. I didn’t like killing the mages, simply because I figured we were killing allies, But blood magic kept being mentioned, and I could only assume that was bad. Remembering the blood rituals of the daedra, I guess I could see why.

Then we came across Templars under the influence of demons, and that was the moment Alistair had difficulty. He had been in training to be a Templar, and still respected the Order, blaming the mages for their condition. But they wouldn’t stop fighting, so they had to be put down. Then we met the Templar under the influence of a lone desire demon. And I could see why they were called desire demons. Their voices were hypnotic.

Surprisingly, we let them live. I agreed immediately, as the Templar was at peace, the demon making the man happy. If he had a few hours before it all went tits up, then good for him. Alistair didn’t agree, nor did Wynne, but Cerys and Leliana were convincing. Morrigan was actually impressed by our decision.

Leaving the pair of them behind, we headed upstairs to face down Uldred. Or that was our intention, at least.

* * *

“Hail, Dragonborn,” the two guards called, raising their hands in my direction as I walked towards the city gates.

“Hail, yourself,” I replied.

“You’ve been gone for some time. Where have you been?”

“Holiday.” I couldn’t actually remember where I’d been, but I knew I’d been away from Skyrim. It didn’t matter now. I was back home.

The guards laughed. “A holiday?! I wish I was that lucky. My brother is out fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty!”

“Aye, but as long as you didn’t get an arrow to the knee, right?”

The pair laughed. “Ah, poor Yorick, he’ll never that one down.”

Adrienne noticed me walk towards my house, stopping what she was doing to run towards and hug me, kissing my cheek for good measure. That made me smile, letting her know I’d pop by for a chat soon enough. I received plenty of greetings by the time I made the front door of Breezehome, opening to find an empty house. “Lydia? You here?” No reply. “Lydia?” I called again. Silence. “Guess she’s out,” I muttered to myself.

I wandered the house alone for a few minutes, noticing next to nothing had changed, when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, expecting to see Lydia, it was Aela instead. I couldn’t help smile as I simply stood to the side and gestured for her to enter. Before I could even ask a question, she grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me in to kiss her. It was just like I remembered, my hands immediately encircling her, though one sliding down to grab her fine arse.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered, “I’ve missed you,” into my ear before resuming our kiss. It was like I’d never been gone, walking her backwards where she sat down on the stairs, leaning back as I continued to kiss her. I was already hard as a rock, as it felt like a long time since we last had sex. Her hands were immediately at my pants to undo them. I slid my hands up her legs, under her dress, to find no panties. “I took them off before coming here,” she smirked.

Once my cock sprang free, she hiked up her skirt as I aimed and slid inside her. She was already wet, which was a surprise, though maybe it was just seeing me that did it. I’ll put it simply what happened for the next ten minutes. We fucked. She wrapped her legs around me and urged me on. I just kissed her hard and thrust into her relentlessly. She loved it, an immediate reminder of plenty of other times, though we rarely just went straight into fucking. We generally liked a lot of foreplay first.

It had been so long since I’d been with her, I was a little excited, and I could feel the end nearing already. “Just cum inside me. It’s fine. We have all day,” she said.

“We do?” I asked, managing to get the words out.

“This is round one, Ragnar.”

I pulled out and flipped her over, ramming my cock inside her again. That made her squeal with delight as I pulled her head back by her hair, digging my teeth into her neck. Not too hard, just enough to leave a mark. “You’re mine again, Huntress,” I growled into her ear.

“Always,” she groaned. I kept hold of her hair as I fucked her as hard as possible. She had a hand rubbing herself, as although I generally cared about her orgasm, I was at the point that I wanted mine and didn’t care otherwise.

I didn’t cum inside her, pulling and stroking myself as I came on her arse. Once I had her soaked, I reached under and slid two fingers inside her. As she rubbed her clit, I pumped her with my fingers and she came with a shudder a couple of minutes later. I stood back and looked at her, her arse covered in cum, her legs aquiver, breathing deeply as she stared back at me. “Welcome home,” she said sweetly.

Grabbing a nearby towel, I gently cleaned her up before picking her up and carrying her to my bedroom. We slowly undressed each other and slid under the furs of my bed. We didn’t leave again until the next morning, amusing myself by watching Aela walk back to Jorrvaskr with a slight limp, complaining her pussy and arse were sore.

She’d barely been gone a couple of hours when there was a knock at the door. I thought it was Aela coming back simply for another go, even if she was sore. Not to sound too arrogant, but some women found my cock rather addictive. Or maybe I was just a good lover. Opening the door, I was greeted by someone in Nightingale armour. They removed their face covering and I saw Karliah. “What are you doing here?” I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

“Words has spread like wildfire about the return of the Dragonborn, Ragnar.”

“Okay, why are you here? The last time we spoke, Karliah, you let me know that you didn’t particularly want to see me again, considering you still had love for Gallus and thought you were betraying that love by sleeping with me. And I had a feeling you were blaming me for it.”

“I was wrong. I can still love Gallus but enjoy my time alive with someone. Particularly with someone as gifted as yourself.”

“Gifted how?”

I noticed the blush form despite her face mostly being hidden. “You know how.”

“I’d like to hear you say it.”

“I tell you every time you’re inside me!”

“Is that what you’re here for now?”

“Yes,” she said bluntly.

“Well, I want to hear you say it first.”

“Here, on your doorstep?” I nodded. She was ready to open her mouth when I grabbed her hand, dragging her forward. I immediately removed her hood and kissed her, kicking the door shut with my foot. She broke the kiss and led me upstairs. If it still smelled of sex, Karliah didn’t mention it, focusing all her attention on getting me naked. So I returned the favour. The one word to describe her was athletic. Her breasts weren’t large, but were gorgeous as they were. A toned stomach, a firm arse, a great set of legs. Like most Dunmer, she looked rather serious until she smiled, or until you had her in a private matter. Then her features softened significantly, and she would look as beautiful as any Nord, Imperial or Breton.

Once we were both naked, she dropped to her knees and took little time taking my length in her mouth. I had a flood of memories of similar times. The Dunmer, when you had their trust, and more importantly they wanted to be physical with you, were an incredibly sexual people. They loved sex almost more than any other race. Karliah could be shy, taciturn and standoffish. Once you had her armour down, she was kind, beautiful and an absolute sexual dynamo.

I didn’t want to cum too soon, so picked her up and place her on the bed, covering her body in kisses before I dipped my head towards her sex. Finding she was wet was no surprise, enjoying the sound she made as I ran my tongue up her slit. “Too long,” she murmured.

She loved being eaten out, and it was good that I liked doing it. I looked up after a couple of minutes and let her know how good she tasted, which only made her blush again, before I continued. Inserting a couple of fingers got the desired reaction, her body moving down to meet my fingers moving up. I found her spot, causing her to moan loudly, as I started to flick her clit with my tongue. It was all too much for her rather quickly, her back arching as she screamed. I didn’t relent, continuing to pump my fingers into her until she finally had to reach down and grab my wrist. “Just like I remember,” she breathed.

“It’s been a while, Karliah,” I said, crawling up the bed to lie alongside her.

“I missed you. And I was a fool. But where have you been?”

“I don’t remember. Somewhere else, though. But my memories are fuzzy.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Riding a dragon on my way to fight Alduin.”

“But that was over a year ago!?!” I shrugged. “You have no recollection?”

“None. I guess it wasn’t important.”

“Well, I guess we can make some new memories you can remember then.” The line was corny as hell, but I didn’t say anything as she rolled me onto my back and straddled my lap. I loved watching my cock disappear into that tight Dunmer pussy. Everything about her was athletic as I said, and I’m sure that made her even tighter. Placing a hand on my chest, she didn’t waste any time picking up the pace, yet I knew she could ride me for a long time, though I loved to see her body glisten with sweat when she did.

“Ragnar, you have a magnificent cock.”

“And your pussy is to die for.”

“Makes a great combination. I’ve masturbated quite a lot thinking about what you do to me.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh…” I think she found words incapable for a few seconds, feeling her legs quiver. She took a deep breath. “I’m holding another one back.”

“Already?” I asked, unable to stop the chuckle.

“Ragnar, you can make me cum over and over again. You know that well enough, considering you leave me a dripping, sweaty mess each and every time.”

She wasn’t wrong. And I wanted to cum inside her, so flipped her onto her side, and rammed her from behind. I held her close to me, one hand holding her across her breasts, gently rubbing her nipple, and my other hand gently rubbed her clit. With everything I was doing to her, including whispering incredibly dirty things into her ear, it didn’t take long for her to cum again. The fact she squeezed my cock time and again as she did only brought forward my own, thrusting up a final time and blasting inside her. It was such a good one I did actually pass out for a few seconds.

We lay together, still joined, breathing deeply, as I lightly kissed her neck. Even that caused her to quiver. My cock remained quite hard inside her, and she amazed even me by starting to move down onto it. “Seriously?” I whispered into her ear.

“You’re still hard. And considering you’ve just cum, I think you’ll last longer now.”

I was worn out the next morning. I remembered Karliah loved sex, but I forgot how much stamina she had. She even wore me out, though the smile on her face when she left me the next morning was completely worth it, kissing me for a long time before whispering that she would return to me soon. Closing the door, I went back to bed and slept.

A banging on the door woke me up either a few minutes or a few hours later. I felt at least a little rejuvenated, but was half hoping it wasn’t someone who wanted sex. Opening the door, that thought disappeared, as it was Haelga, and I couldn’t help smirk as she stood there clutching a small bag.

“I can only guess what you’re here for. What’s in the bag?”

“Everything we’ll need. Interested?”

“Come in, my little Dibellan minx.”

That made her laugh, and she wasted no time walking up the stairs to my bedroom. Placing the bag on the bed, she stripped without hesitation before walking towards me, her eyes only for my crotch. Dropping to her knees, she wasted no time freeing my cock and she brought me to life with her mouth. Once I was hard, she looked up at me. “I want you to cum on my face, Dragonborn. You know I love it.”

That was just the start of what I knew would be a fun day.

She took a load on the face about ten minutes later. She sucked cock like few women I knew and squealed as I blasted a few ropes on her face, using her finger to wipe up some of it, licking her fingers clean, but leaving a little more on her face for later. She was that sort of woman.

Humming to herself as I took a seat, she opened her bag and took out a few things. A potion bottle, which I knew would be full of oil, ready to cover her body and so I could fuck her in the arse. Clamps for her ankles. Rope to bind her wrists. A sex toy for her pussy. A gag for her mouth. There was a riding crop that I’d spank her with. As I said, she was that sort of woman.

She offered me the riding crop as she placed to hands on the table next to me. “I’ve been naughty,” she breathed.

Getting to my feet, I caressed her arse before sliding my hand towards her sex. She was already dripping wet, sliding two fingers inside her for a moment. She gasped as I lifted my fingers to her mouth, watching her suck on them. “Dirty bitch,” I said. So I spanked her with the flat of my hand. “What else have you done?”

“I masturbate all the time. If I have a spare ten minutes, my fingers are either inside me or rubbing my clit. I’m always horny.”

She received the riding crop for that admission, leaving a red mark across both her cheeks. She moaned when I did that. “What else?”

“I used the sex toy on my arse while I fingered my pussy. I do that more often than I should. I’d do it every night if I could.”

She received another crack with the riding crop. “What else?”

“I had a gangbang. Six men in all. I was covered in cum by the end of it. I swallowed even more I think. All of them had every hole. I’m such a slut.”

I used the crop twice for that one. “You kinky bitch. Why the hell are you here with me then?” She didn’t answer me, so I cracked her again. She moaned, and I felt her pussy. She was ready to orgasm already. “Tell me!” I demanded.

“Your cock!”

I grabbed her hair, jerking her head back towards me. “What about it?” I growled into her ear.

“It’s still the biggest and the best. No-one makes me cum like you do! I’m in love with your cock, Ragnar!”

“Do you want my cock inside you?” She nodded, so I pulled her head back. “Tell me! Beg for my cock! Make me actually want to fuck a whore like you!”

“Yes! Fuck me. Make me your whore! Make me cum!” she cried loudly. So I slid my cock inside her and she practically came immediately. She collapsed onto the table and I let her recover before sliding out. Lifting her up, I then hugged her tightly, feeling her breath deeply as she came down from the high.

“You okay?” I asked softly. She nodded into my chest. “Been a while since I’ve done that. Had to remember my character.”

She leaned back and I gently kissed her. “I’m glad you did. No-one does it like you do.” She ran her hands up my arms. “The power in those… So hard yet you know exactly what to do.” Chuckling, I admitted it did take some time to know what I was doing. “But you were always open-minded too.”

“We’ve always had fun, Haelga.”

“And I’ve always known you’re no Dibella worshipper. But that first time you entered me, I no longer cared.”

“Do you know how it started?”

She shrugged. “I do. She was young and didn’t understand when she tried to trap me. I’ve sat her down since then and given her a few hard facts about life. I’m not ashamed that I love sex, nor the type of sex I enjoy. People like different things.”

“Are you ready to be completely submissive to me?”

“Always, Ragnar. That’s one of two reasons why I’m here.”

“Oh… What’s the other one?”

The smile she returned was nothing but sweet. “You, silly. You disappeared and I’ve missed you. The women of Riften were very upset.” I couldn’t help roar with laughter. “I hear your long list of lovers across Skyrim were very upset.”

“Aela and Karliah have already been around. I wonder who’ll be here next…” I paused, before asking, “Are you ready?”

“Absolutely. Let’s get ready.”

As I said, she was completely submissive. It took a lot of explaining when it first started, but as I liked her, I was willing to do it. The most important part was trust. I’d always been honest with her, and she had always trusted me because of it. Grabbing the rope, I bound her hands behind her back, making sure it was tight but not painful. She liked a bit of pain, but it had to be enjoyable. That’s what she said. I still didn’t quite understand.

Positioning herself on her knees, I grabbed a couple of pillows so she could at least comfortably rest her head as I grabbed the clamps. They would keep her legs close together. Once those were in place, I again asked she was okay. She told me to keep going. Next was the gag, so now she would only communicate with nods and shakes. That was tight so she couldn’t speak. Technically, she was now totally helpless and had to completely trust me.

Next I poured some oil on her and massaged it into her back before moving down to her arse and then her legs. She enjoyed that, and enjoyed even more when I teased her arsehole, eventually slipping a finger inside. She moaned through the gag at that. “Later,” I said, earning a groan of disappointment in reply. I slapped her on the arse for that. “I make the rules, remember?” She nodded but I could see the smile in the eyes looking back at me.

I grabbed the sex toy next. It had originally been a mammoth tusk, cut and moulded into the shape of a penis, polished so it would slide into her without a problem. I used some oil to lube it up before sitting next to her, holding it up. “Where should this go?” I asked, looking her in the eyes. “Your arse?” She shook her head. “Your pussy?” She nodded.

So I grabbed the bottle and lubed up my cock. “So you’re saying you want this in your arse?” She nodded. “Are you sure?” She nodded even harder. “And you want it hard?” I think her head would have come off her neck if not attached. Before I moved, I gently stroked her hair, earning what I can only called a loving look in her eyes in reply. “Will you want me to stop?” She shook her head. “Are you sure?” She nodded. We did have a system. If it was too much, she would release three short moans. I knew what to listen for as she had done it, though only the once in all the times we’d done this.

Before doing anything, I held up the riding crop in front of her eyes. They sparkled with need as I said, “Six of the best?” The smile made her eyes at least. “Very well. You can have six, then you can have my cock.”

She moaned loudly with every crack of the crop, feeling her pussy after the sixth one, but I only had to look at the furs on the bed to see she was leaking. I used my fingers on her for a moment, putting those in my mouth, before I grabbed the sex toy, lubed it up, and inserted it. Designed in such a way, I wouldn’t have to hold it as it should stay in its place. My cock was already lubed up, so all I did was get Haelga ready to take my cock. One finger for a couple of minutes, then two and three. She was moaning all the time, but I think there was also a little pleading too.

I slipped the head of my cock in quickly holding her by the ropes around her wrists to stop her moving forward. She did lift herself up slightly, looking back, her eyes now wild with desire. Unlike most, I knew I could ram it all in, and she’d probably enjoy it. I didn’t quite do that, but I still wasn’t particularly gentle, earning a groan of pain when doing so. But her eyes told me to keep going, and it didn’t take long for my entire length to be inside her.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded. Still holding the rope, I wasted no time fucking her hard. And she loved every single second of it. I let go of the rope, letting her fall forward, as I grabbed the sex toy and started to pump that into her. It was slightly awkward, but the noises she made were the reward. She came within five minutes, her arse tight around my cock, but she didn’t give me a signal to stop.

I pulled her back by her wrists so her body was against mine, gently resting my forearm around her neck. I gently caressed her face as she turned to look at mine. Her eyes were glistening, and my face must have shown concern, as she nodded she was okay. That was the only part I didn’t like about all this. I generally didn’t like anyone experiencing pain due to what I was doing when it came to sex, but she had explained the enjoyment behind it. And, as I said, she trusted me. I only caused it because she wanted me to, but I was still always careful.

And it was getting too much for me, biting down into her shoulder as I could feel an orgasm building up. She made a noise, gesturing down with her eyes. I released the gag as she said, “Cum in my arse. You know I love it.”

She fell forwards as I grabbed her by the hips and pumped her relentlessly. Her screams were only drowned out by my skin slapping against hers before I groaned, thrusting one last time before I felt the first rope fire into her, continuing to fuck her as I didn’t even bother counting how many times my cock quivered as it just shot another rope after another. Once I was spent, I fell forward, almost squashing her below me, my cock still in her arse.

I took a couple of minutes to recover, feeling incredibly hot, sweaty and sticky. She’d brought a few towels along, so I grabbed one as I withdrew, gently dabbing at her behind, as I also removed the sex toy. Keeping the towel in place, I used one hand to undo the clamps around her ankles, and lastly undid the bind around her wrists. Once she was completely free, she turned towards me and hugged her, caressing her cheeks and her hair, being nothing but gentle, kissing her to let her know she was safe with me.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “It’s going to be fun returning home. Good thing I brought a pillow with me for the carriage ride.”

We were both exhausted, kicking everything towards the end of the bed as we lay back. I just cuddled her, reassuring her that she was now safe. She would always be safe, but to have been in such a vulnerable position took an incredible amount of trust. After relaxing together for half an hour or so, I headed downstairs to grab some towels and water so we could wash.

Then we made love. In comparison to what we did before, it was incredibly soft and gentle. I slowly thrust into her as her legs were raised, resting against my body, eyes only looking into the other. Our kisses were sensual, only adding to the experience. We didn’t speak, only our light moans and breathing adding to the atmosphere. Our orgasms this time were a mere afterthought. We did the same every time, making love after the kinkiness.

She spent the night with me as always, laughing away the next morning that her arse was still sore. I kissed her at the front door before I watched her walk to the gate. “By Talos, who next?” I asked aloud.

I was left alone the rest of the day, actually enjoying a night of sleep. And I slept like a log. The next morning after breakfast, I was reading a book by the fire when there was a knock at the door. I still felt a little worn out, and I’m sure my cock would have liked a day off, but I held back the sigh upon opening the door. A rather beautiful raven-haired woman stood in front of me, though I had no idea who she was.

“Hello,” I said, being friendly at least.

“Hello, Ragnar.” Feeling my eyebrows raise up, she asked, “You don’t remember me, do you?”

“Remember? I don’t recall ever meeting. I apologise if we have, I’ve met a lot of people during my life.”

The smile she returned was so incredibly sweet, it actually made my heart flutter. “It’s okay, Ragnar. This place will do that to you. Sadly, you’re the last one of our group I’ve found.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

She looked around. “Well, I guess this is what Whiterun looks like, and this is Breezehome. How long have you been back here?”

I gestured her inside, closing the door before taking the other seat next to her. “About three or four days. Look, do I know you?”

“Where were you before returning here?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Not surprising. Everyone else experienced memory loss too. My name is Cerys Cousland, Ragnar. And you are my sworn warrior. At the moment, you are living on Thedas. And where we are is in the Fade. This is nothing but a figment of your imagination, a dream world created by the demon currently holding us prisoner in the Circle Tower.”

“Preposterous.”

“Really? So what have you done since returning?”

“None of your business.”

“Had a lot of sex?”

“How do…”

“The demon looks into your heart and mind, recognising your innermost desires. I bet he’s chosen the women you most had affection for, or those you had the most fun with. Deny it if you want, but I know I’m right.”

I could only look at her in surprise before running a hand through my hair. “Shit…” I reached over and touched her forearm. “But you’re real too?”

“Of course I am. But whoever you’ve been sleeping with? They would have felt real, but this is all happening in your head.”

She was convincing, I’ll give her that. “Any other proof, because it feels real enough to me.”

“I know you well, Ragnar. I can think of something.”

She stripped for me. And I remembered those breasts. And that body. The little tuft of hair above her sex. Those legs. Then she smiled, almost shyly, standing in front of me naked. She climbed onto the chair, resting her knees to either side of my legs. She kissed me gently on the lips before saying, “I guess while we’re here, we can take advantage of that fact.”

I remembered her, but I didn’t remember that. “We’ve had sex?”

“Best I’ve ever had.”

She reached down to undo my trousers, lifting my arse up so they slid down. She helped bring my cock to life, not particularly hard since a beautiful young woman was sitting on top of me, and once I was hard, she had little trouble taking my cock. Then I remembered everything.

“Cerys,” I whispered.

She kissed me hard before resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her as she slowly bounced on my cock. “Just us two for now,” she breathed into my ear.

“I definitely remember this.”

“So do I. Might be the last time too.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

I had to think for a few seconds. “Leliana?” She nodded. “Well, we’ll see…” But I didn’t think about her. I focused on Cerys. I enjoyed looking up and down her athletic body, lavishing attention on her breasts with my mouth and tongue, Cerys leaning back so I didn’t have to bend down awkwardly. With a free hand, I gently rubbed her clit at the same time, hoping we could orgasm together.

She was magnificent, and all the memories we shared slowly flooded back. It was almost too much, and I grabbed her, placing her on the floor and just had to fuck her as hard and fast as possible so I could cum. She seemed to know what I was doing, and simply urged me on to cum inside her. When I did, she just wrapped arms around me as I groaned into her ear.

“I love you,” she said. That caused me rear back in surprise. She laughed at my expression. “Not like that, Ragnar. Calm yourself. I just mean I love you like… All I know is that you’re a good man, and I’ve enjoyed all our time together.” She paused, before adding, “And I know you can’t those words back to me. Not because you don’t love me. Or you don’t feel love. I know you love me, but as a good, close friend, and as someone you would fight to protect until your last breath. But you’ll eventually say them to the person who you will fall in love with.” I opened my mouth to say something, but she just kissed me again. “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to do this too, remember? And I’d like to do it again, once we’re awake, if you’d like?”

“Definitely. You’re fantastic, Cerys.”

“Come on. We should get dressed… Well, I should get dressed, then we can get the hell out of here.”

We were ready to go about ten minutes later. As we walked through the gates and away from Whiterun, the landscape started to change. “Well, we’re not in Skyrim anymore, Cerys.”

“No, Ragnar. This is the Fade.”

And it was an absolute bitch to get out of.


	6. The Experienced and Inexperienced in Love

Gathering over the body of Niall, I bent down to gently take the paperwork from his fingers, handing it to a tearful Wynne. She thanked me silently as I returned my attention to the fallen mage. I closed his eyes with my fingers before adjusting his hands, crossing them over his chest. Taking out my amulet, I kissed it before speaking. 

“Oh Talos, God of Man, please guide this mage to Sovngarde. Let him face down Mighty Tsun in battle, and may he be found worthy of entrance into the Great Hall. I have yet to meet a mage of greater heart, of greater spirit, of greater bravery than he. Give the rest of us the strength and courage to face down our foes, so that we may prove to be worthy of his sacrifice.” I clasped the now cool hands of Niall. “Find the path, Niall. May you find eternal peace by the side of your Maker. Know that you have earned eternal rest through your deeds. But, rest assured, you have earned your place beside the great warriors in Sovngarde.” Standing up, I kissed my amulet again. “May we be victorious. For that request, I can only offer my pleas, Talos,” I whispered. 

“His death upsets you?” Leliana asked quietly. 

“I am angry, Leliana. I am furious. But, more importantly, I am honoured to have known this mage, even if only briefly. And his death will not be in vain. We will now climb these steps. We will face down Uldred. And we will kill him.” 

And that is what we did. For the first time in a long time, I unleashed the full power of my Thu’um upon something that was not a dragon. And Uldred did not stand a chance against a furious Dragonborn. Uldred and his allies wilted against us. Any other time, it would have been an unfair fight. But I only had eyes for Uldred. I would make him pay for what he had done to the Circle, to its mages, to the Templars, to Niall. I had to blink back tears of rage as I cut Uldred to shreds. I fought with a ferocity I last did when facing down Alduin. The urge to use my Thu’um again and again nearly overwhelmed me, only remembering the advice of the Greybeards, how the Thu’um could be corrupted by hatred and rage, stopping me from doing so. 

When Uldred finally died, and the monsters beside him lay on the ground next to him, Leliana hugged me. I did not weep, but as I rested my head on her shoulder, I could only mutter, “It was so pointless. He did not deserve that fate. It’s not fair.” 

I felt her arms simply hold me tighter. “He is with the Maker now, Ragnar.” 

Leaning back, I met her eyes. “We must honour him when we’re done here. He died a warrior. He must be treated as such.” I looked around the room for Wynne. She’d heard and nodded her agreement. 

The First Enchanter was still alive, as were around half a dozen other mages being held prisoner. They were all thankful to have been saved, all of us receiving plenty of handshakes and hugs for being their rescuers. Wynne spoke with the First Enchanter about the situation. 

“Has Greagoir asked for the Right of Annulment?” Irving asked. 

“He has.” 

Irving sighed. “I don’t blame the man. I would have done the same thing. We’d better get downstairs quickly before the Templars get any ideas.” 

Though the tower appeared clear, we gathered them mages in between us, forming a guard around them, as we began our descent. On the way down, we gathered the body of Niall, Sten offering to carry his body, as we called out for any survivors to make their presence known. Once they heard the voice of Irving, plenty of mages came out of the woodwork. Seeing so many survivors filled our group with joy, though tempered by the fact so many had also been lost. 

When we opened the door for Solona and the Tranquil, she immediately came towards me, grabbing my hand. “Please don’t leave me,” she whispered. I glanced at Leliana and Cerys, and they both smiled in my direction. I squeezed her hand in reassurance as we continued down the tower. 

We had quite the gaggle of mages, and even a few injured Templars, when we made it back to the doors. One of the Templars, a young man by the name of Cullen, we had talked to before fighting Uldred. He’d been tortured and insistent the Circle ‘needed to be cleansed’. I wanted to shut him up, but Solona held tight onto my hand. 

Back at the bottom of the tower, a few of us banged on the giant doors. We heard a voice asking for the First Enchanter. 

“I’m alive, Greagoir. You can open the doors.” 

Solona asked for me to hold her on the appearance on even more Templars. The poor girl was near shaking with fright, but once I wrapped an arm around her, she settled down a little. Leliana came up to my other side and whispered, “You’re just a big sweetie,” in my ear before walking ahead. Solona didn’t want to go anywhere near the Templars, so I escorted her away towards a group of mages. 

I watched but couldn’t hear the conversation between Greagoir, Irving and the rest of our group. There was an occasional glance in our direction, and by this stage, Solona was practically cuddling me. I think she was still frightened, but I think there was also another reason. I didn’t mind at all. Cerys eventually walked in our direction. “Good news, you two. Greagoir has agreed that Solona will join the Wardens. If you want anything, Solona, you’d best grab it now. He has ordered that once you leave, you cannot return.” 

“I don’t want anything. I just want to leave,” she said quietly. 

Cerys just smiled. “Okay. We’ll leave shortly. Ragnar, would you like to pay Niall your last respects?” 

“Yes, I would.” 

“The Templars will make a pyre outside, then we’ll send him to the Maker. I’ll come grab you when it’s ready.” 

Solona still wouldn’t let go of me, so I just hugged her tightly. “You’re okay,” I said quietly. 

“I know, but you make me feel safe already. Just hold me a little longer.” 

So I did. By the time Wynne returned, Solona just continued to hold my hand as we gathered outside. Nearly all the mages joined us too, having heard of what Niall was trying to do. Many were in tears, and I think one of the women, being consoled by everyone, had been a girlfriend or lover of his. Leliana performed a poem, speaking of his bravery and his worthiness, before four of us were given torches to light the pyre. We stood in silence as the fire took hold and Niall was sent to the Maker. Part of me hoped he would be sent to Sovngarde. I would like to meet him again, the whole Niall, and share a beer with him in the Great Hall. 

Solona finally let me go as she headed inside with all the mages to say her goodbyes. I waited outside with Leliana. Gazing out towards the lake, she clasped my hand. “She likes you.” 

“Solona?” 

“Yes. She definitely likes you.” 

“She barely knows me.” 

“Doesn’t matter. That girl has already made up her mind. She likes you.” 

I glanced in her direction. “Does that bother you?” 

Thankfully, she just giggled. “Not at all. I can understand the attraction, after all.” 

I could think of plenty retorts, but chose to remain silent for once. Instead, we stood in contented silence waited for everyone to return. A chill wind picked up, so I did at least wrap an arm around her, her hand resting on my chest. Anyone who looked at us might have thought the moment romantic. Even I did for a time. 

Once our group was ready to go, I had my hands held by two, Leliana to my left, Solona to my right. Our passage across the lake was without incident, Cerys and Alistair suggesting during our journey across that we make camp, particularly once the Templar escorting us mentioned the fact we’d been in the tower for three days. That surprised all of us, though I remembered my time in the Fade did last for quite a while. 

Bodahn has been looking after the camp during our absence, so once we had a fire going, we gathered around to enjoy a meal and simply relax. The nearby tavern had plenty of ale to drink, and we were soon sharing stories of our time in the Fade. When it was my time to share, I held nothing back, wondering who I could shock. Aela was rather tame, as was Karliah, though they laughed at the fact even I was left exhausted. Then I described Haelga, and added the fact that was our actual relationship. To say nearly everyone was shocked was an understatement. 

“She liked it?” Alistair asked, unable to hide his surprise. 

I nodded. “She loved it. But she only ever did it with people she trusted. Two people. The first was her husband. They were only married a year before he passed. The second was me.” 

“Did you ever feel… I don’t know, bad… or… you know…” 

I understood what Cerys was trying to ask. “I performed a character. It wasn’t me. Wasn’t Ragnar. I was someone else when doing that. I slipped into that character when we started, and stopped when we were finished. It was a performance, nothing more. The most important thing to remember is that I did it for her. Before and after, I showed nothing but care for her. Lots of affection, cuddles, caressing.” 

“Sounds like you really liked her?” Leliana wondered. 

“I did. She was misunderstood terribly by a lot of people. Skyrim can be surprisingly conservative considering some aspects of society. Those of you who know me already understand, so my liking her, and enjoying what we did shouldn’t be too much of a surprise.” 

Thankfully the conversation moved on and I didn’t have to reveal too much more about my sex life. By the time the moon was in the sky, many of my colleagues were quite drunk, and it was interesting to see the team dynamics already. Sten didn’t drink, so he offered to take first watch. Cerys was flirting with Alistair, who spent most of his time blushing and stumbling over his words. Wynne was rather melancholy about what happened in the tower. I spent nearly all evening with Leliana and Solona to either side. 

As we made no move to head to bed, I eventually offered to take the first watch. Sten readily agreed and headed to bed as I took both girls by the hand and walked to the lake shore. Sitting on the soft sand, I gestured towards the sky. “Where I’m from, there are two moons. Masser and Secunda. But the stars are roughly the same. I don’t see the same constellations, but they’re still beautiful to watch on a clear, cool night.” 

“Do you miss your home?” Leliana wondered. 

I glanced in her direction. “Not anymore. I’ve found a few reasons to like living here.” 

“Where are you from?” Solona asked. 

“Skyrim.” And then I explained everything I could remember, all the way up to the moment I met her. She was astounded by all that I told her, but she also believed every word. 

“So you’re a hero?” 

“Some seem to think so.” She looked ready to add something, but seemed to bite her tongue. “I hope freedom is everything you hope it is.” 

“Me too.” 

The three of us talked about nothing of consequence over the next couple of hours, sharing another bottle of wine. Solona started to get a little drunk and flirty, before she basically passed out, asleep on my shoulder. Leliana giggled, insisting it was cute. Once Sten woke up, I picked up Solona in my arms, unsurprised by how light she was, lying her down in a bedroll. She woke up for a moment to thank me, called me her hero, and promptly fell asleep again. 

Leliana and I went to what I can only describe as our own tent. I took delight in finally taking off my armour, rotating my shoulders and neck, my muscles feeling tight and a little sore. I opened my eyes to see Leliana on her knees in front of me. I was hard in seconds as I soaked in her body. She was a natural redhead, of course. 

“Would you like a massage?” She reached behind her, pulling a little bottle out of her pack, “I have some oil.” 

“To be honest, that sounds great.” 

She patted the rug for me to lie down. Once I was flat on my stomach, she sat on my arse. I could feel the heat of her sex on me as she poured some oil on my back, rubbing it up and down my back, from the top of my arse to my shoulders, before she started to knead and massage my body. I felt relaxed in seconds. In fact, I felt so relaxed that I soon drifted off, only waking up when I felt someone kissing up my back. I turned around onto my back as she kissed up my chest, all the way up my neck before kissing me on the mouth. 

Lifting her face away from mine, she gently ran a hand up and down my cheek as she rubbed her pussy up and down my shaft. “Do you want to?” I nodded. “Good, because I definitely want to as well.” Grabbing the base of my cock, she lifted herself up as I positioned myself at her entrance. The face she made upon lowering herself was enchanting. “So big,” she whispered. I could only watch, absolutely entranced, as my cock slowly disappeared inside her. 

There is only one way I describe what happened next. We made love. It was slow. Sensual. Passionate. Loving. Our eyes never left each other. My hands never left her body. I loved the taste of her tongue in my mouth. When my eyes left hers to give attention to her breasts, the sounds she made only made me harder. 

Even when I felt the urge to cum, the only thing I did was hold her closer, wrapping my arms around her, feeling her breasts press into me, as I only thrust into her slowly. She looked up at me with a contented smile, running my hands through her hair. I knew I was falling for her. She was beautiful, witty, funny, incredibly smart and very dangerous. Everything I wanted in a woman. Add to that she was a redhead bombshell, with a fantastic body, a great pair of breasts, and legs I would kill for, it was little wonder. 

I lifted myself into a sitting position, helping her wrap her legs around me. It was a little awkward, but she soon managed to bounce away again. We continued to kiss as I focused some attention on her neck, hearing her breathing change, the moans increase. “Ragnar,” she breathed. 

“Cum for me,” I whispered into her ear. 

I knew she was holding back, but I didn’t mind. I wanted it to last forever. She slowly but surely increased her bouncing. “Your cock feels wonderful. Can I have it every night?” 

I wasn’t going to make a promise, but I doubted I was ever going to get a better offer. Before I could answer, she released another long moan and started to shiver. The walls of her pussy started to contracts as she bounced even faster, and I knew she was close. “Cum, Leliana. Cum for your Dragonborn,” I whispered into her ear. 

“Oh Maker!” she cried, hugging me tightly, bouncing ever faster, as she definitely started to cum. I can honestly say it was the hottest orgasm I had witnessed so far, simply holding onto her as she continued to ride me for as long as she could before needing to stop. 

To my surprise, she rode me all the way through one orgasm, her body continuing to shudder, before it appeared to wear off. She met my eyes, smiling at the fact her face was wet with sweat, hair plastered to her forehead. Our bodies both glistened in the low light from the campfire behind us. “Another one?” I asked. 

“How are you still going?” I shrugged. “Can you last until I cum again?” I nodded. 

“I’ll do my best.” 

“I won’t last long,” she said before kissing me, her tongue once again requesting entrance. Hand on heart, she was the best kisser I’ve ever had. She did things with her tongue that drove me wild. Even the little thing with her teeth made it incredibly erotic. 

She eventually ended up on her back, though our tempo didn’t change. She bent her legs back, resting thing against my ribs, lifting her arse slightly so I could hit the right spots inside her. But I didn’t thrust into her too hard. I wanted her to enjoy every single second I was inside her. And I would cum regardless. I could feel it building, and it was going to be a big one. The longer I held off, the better it would be. 

“Ragnar,” she breathed again, “I’m so close.” 

“Again?” 

She looked a little embarrassed. “I’ve never had anyone like you before.” 

Once she started to make the same noises as before, I started to thrust that little bit faster. She knew what was happening, moving her legs around me, pulling me into her with her feet locked around my back. “Cum for me, Dragonborn. Cum inside your Leliana. Make her yours.” 

“Oh Gods,” I muttered. I was so close, but was waiting for her to orgasm. I watched her face and eyes, her mouth and lips. She knew what I was doing, her lips doing this sexy thing as she breathed. Then her face changed, the smile formed, before her mouth opened. 

We came together. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever experienced. I groaned loudly, no doubt that we woke everyone up. I lost count how many times I felt cum pump out of my cock inside her. She giggled and moaned all at the same time as my entire body felt limp, and it was only last second thoughts that stopped me smothering her. But I did feel hands lightly stroke my back as I held myself up by my forearms. 

“Best. Sex. Ever,” she whispered into my ear. I could only nod and mutter something inaudible in agreement. My cock was now useless. That’s how I knew it was really good, as it was limp by the time I pulled out. And I needed to grab a towel immediately. Leliana laughed as she sat up. “By the Maker, Ragnar, how much?” 

“I’m empty,” I exclaimed, collapsing onto my back. 

I listened to Leliana clean herself up, giggling away, before she lay down next to me, kissing my cheek before we cuddled. We didn’t share another word before we fell asleep. 

Waking up the next morning, we were still cuddled together, and despite the fact I woke up with a raging erection as always, I didn’t feel the need to do anything… well except eventually have a piss. Again, we didn’t really talk about much, the silences already incredibly comfortable. I’ll admit, I just liked the feel of her soft skin against mine, though a finger would occasional brush against one of the light scars. I didn’t know what they were, she hadn’t told me, but I knew she’d tell me eventually. 

“I will tell you one day. I promise.” 

“There’s no rush. As I said, take your time.” 

“It’s just… difficult. It’s why I was in Lothering to begin with.” 

I grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers. “Leliana, trust me. Whenever you’re ready.” 

She kissed me hard, though not to signal anything except thanks. “We should get up and join the others.” 

Groaning as I hefted on my armour again, I probably wasn’t the only one of our group hoping for a real rest. I had grown a little soft during my year at the castle, as although I sparred almost daily, it was nothing like wandering a country, fighting for your life nearly every day. Staggering out into the morning light, I stretched and yawned, still feeling drained after the night before, though the smell of breakfast being cooked made my stomach rumble. 

Morrigan was cooking breakfast, somewhat sarcastically asked if we enjoyed a good night. Leliana took the question in her stride. I just thought she was jealous, but didn’t retort, just wishing her a pleasant good morning. I think my demeanour caught her by surprise, and she actually smiled. Everyone else joined us over the next few minutes, Solona immediately sitting by my side. Leliana brushed an elbow against me, giving me a look, suggesting she was absolutely right about Solona. I’d cross that bridge if needed. 

After stuffing my face, needing the energy after the previous night, Cerys and Alistair said we would be heading directly to Redcliffe, as we needed to find out the situation regarding Arl Eamon. I simply agreed that it was a good idea, though did ask when we would head to Orzammar. I was rather excited already about traveling to a city of dwarves. I must have sounded it too, as there were a few chuckles as I asked a lot of questions, particularly of Bodahn. 

Walking from the Circle to Redcliffe would take a couple of days. Cerys said we’d keep the pace gentle, and I found myself at the rear of our column, walking next to Wynne, though Leliana and Solona walked together just in front of me. Both kept glancing back at me, smiling. 

“You’re a popular man, Ragnar,” Wynne mentioned. I shrugged, actually a little embarrassed. “I can certainly see why though.” Now I looked at her, feeling my eyes widen in surprise. That just made her chuckle. “Please, Ragnar, I am old enough to have seen this before.” 

“Have you been in the Circle all your life?” 

She nodded. “I have.” 

“What’s life like there?” 

“I enjoyed it, but many like Solona don’t, feeling little more than prisoners. There can be an underlying tension between mages and Templars, though it is possible to strike up friendships with those under orders to protect us.”

“Can you tell me everything about it? Like what’s the Harrowing? And why is blood magic such an issue?” 

“You really don’t know?” 

“I’m a stranger here, as I explained last night.” 

It was pretty much a question and answer session. What she told me was quite sad in some aspects, and it made me a little angry in others. I already had an opinion, but Wynne was what I would consider neutral in her opinion. She said the Circles needed to exist, to keep mages and everyone else safe, but could also understand why so many of her brethren yearned for freedom. Circle life could be constricting. Many fellow mages lived with an undercurrent of fear their entire lives, as it was possible they would be cut down for making the smallest of mistakes. 

I was left in two minds by the end. I could see some reason for the Circle, but having spoken to someone like Solona too, I would hate to feel like a prisoner every day of my life. Wynne said she didn’t usually feel like that, but then again, she was given the freedom of traveling Thedas. Her experience, though I wouldn’t call her that old, made her a senior mage in the Circle, and her voice and opinion was listened to by other Circles through Thedas. 

I’ll admit, I liked her immediately, and our conversation helped pass the time, talking all the way through lunch into the afternoon. Leliana and Solona eventually dropped back to join us. Solona and Wynne disagreed about many things regarding their lives, but there was plenty of respect, Solona in regards to Wynne’s experience in the Circle, and life in general, Wynne understanding Solona’s youth and wanting to experience all life has to offer. Wynne admitted that she was glad Solona was joining the Wardens, as she knew the outcome otherwise, had she remained at the Circle. 

Camp was quiet that evening, as we had walked all day to get as close to Redcliffe as realistically as possible. Alistair knew the region best, thinking we would arrive there by afternoon the next day. Most of us headed to bed early, though I took first watch as always. Alistair and I agreed to let Sten get a full night’s rest, as the Warden would take second watch. Unsurprisingly, Solona and Leliana stayed up with me for a time, though I was feeling the strain after all the walking, and the sex, whispering to Leliana that I just wanted sleep. 

That being the case, she offered Solona to join us, just to sleep. I think the poor girl nearly fainted at the offer, stumbling over just saying yes, such was her excitement. Solona ran off to grab her night-clothes as Leliana cuddled me. “I told you so,” she whispered. 

“I see what you mean.” 

“I might talk to her, see what she thinks, understand what she might want.” 

The pair headed to bed before me, Alistair getting up earlier than I expected, stating Wardens didn’t exactly sleep a lot. He was proven right as Cerys was also up before I headed to bed. She kissed me on the cheek, hugging me too, before I entered the tent. What greeted my eyes was incredibly cute, Solona fast asleep with Leliana cuddling her from behind. She woke up and gestured for me to join them, moving aside so I could lie in the middle of them. She whispered into my ear that I should hold Solona, give her a nice surprise in the morning. 

“I’ll scare the poor girl,” I replied. 

“Maybe for about two seconds before she realises it is you.” 

She was right. I woke up first, feeling Leliana pressed into me from behind as I held Solona with both my arms. When she woke up, she cried out in surprise, as there was no doubt she would have felt my erection pressed against her. I had tried to move but would have woken both of them. 

“He feels big, yes?” Leliana whispered. Solona managed to stammer her agreement. I moved away from her, and she turned around to face me. I was still dressed but she looked down to see the tent in my underwear. 

“Wow… I’ve…” She trailed off, her cheeks slowly glowing red. 

Not to sound arrogant, but I’d left plenty of women speechless before. But there was something else in the back of my mind about Solona, but I didn’t feel comfortable asking the question, so I left it to stew. Instead, I gently lifted her chin with my finger. “Are you okay? You didn’t feel uncomfortable?” 

“Oh, no. It was just… Just a surprise.” 

“Would you like to see it?” Leliana asked. That just made Solona blush even more, so much I could almost feel the heat from her cheeks. Leliana noticed too, as I could feel her chin resting on my shoulder. “You don’t have to say yes.” 

“Can we just lie down again, and you can…” 

“Of course.” 

I laid down on my side, embracing Solona as she nestled against me. She cautiously backed into me, but eventually nestled her arse against my crotch. “Maker,” she breathed, grabbing my hands at the same time so I’d hold her tighter. Leliana cuddled behind me, feeling her kiss my cheek, feeling her breath in my ear. 

“She feels nice, yes?” 

“Definitely. We should do this again. Solona?” She nodded her head silently. 

“Maybe she could watch us make love, Ragnar?” 

“Maker,” Solona whispered. The thought excited me, and I heard Solona gasp, as although already hard, the thought caused my cock to throb. We lay in silence for a little longer, and I heard Leliana’s breathing change behind, so I knew she was asleep. I think Solona thought I had also drifted off, as I felt her let go of one of my hands, her legs parting slightly, and I had a very good idea what she wanted to do. 

I squeezed her hand and I think gave her a fright. “It’s okay,” I whispered, “Do it if you would like.” 

“I’m just so turned on at the moment. But… I’m…” 

I think I knew what she wanted to admit. I guessed her age, and figured she was eighteen, maybe nineteen at most. And, if life at the Circle was at Wynne suggested, completely inexperienced. I ran a hand down her body, feeling her quiver with nerves at my touch. “Don’t worry,” I assured her gently, “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.” I simply grabbed her left leg and lifted it over mine. “But now you should be comfortable.” 

So I held her as Solona masturbated against me. She made the cutest little sounds, I think trying to stay quiet. Maybe she thought Leliana would be offended. Or maybe she had to be quiet when doing the same thing at the Circle. She was soon grinding against my cock, causing her to gasp every so often, her arm starting to move faster and faster. I kissed her cheek and neck as she moved her head, and she moaned as I bit her ever so gently. 

Leliana woke up due to the movement, and I felt her hand run down my body and grab my cock. Solona stopped. “Keep going,” Leliana said, “I am just helping Ragnar.” 

Solona restarted immediately as Leliana stroked me. It didn’t take long until Solona was crying out quietly, her body shuddering against mine as she came. I listened to her breath deeply, feeling her legs shake as her left one still hung over mine. Leliana grabbed my shoulder to pull me onto my back, moving the furs so my body was exposed. She lowered my underwear to free my cock, simply sliding her panties to the side, lowering herself onto my cock. “I’m not going to last long,” I warned. 

“We both need to cum. I won’t take long either.” I felt Solona’s eyes on us as Leliana and I made love. Leliana glanced in her direction and smiled. “Watch us, Solona.” 

I glanced at her and she looked… amazed by it. But I returned my attention to Leliana as she slowly started to ride me, watching my cock appear and disappear as she would lift herself up so that only my tip was inside her, before sliding down to take my entire length. She gasped with delight every time. Keeping one hand on Leliana, I held out a hand towards Solona. She waited a few moments before grabbing it. 

“Maybe she would like to do this with you one day?” Leliana suggested. We both glanced at Solona, and she nodded furiously. “Well, you let me know when you’re ready, Solona, and we’ll organise it.” Leliana definitely picked up on the fact she was inexperienced too. 

I was right in the fact I wouldn’t last long, and Leliana happily took another load inside her. I remained hard long enough that she could continue to ride me, rubbing her clit, before she came a few minutes later. She lay down on my chest, holding her with my left arm, holding out my right arm so Solona could cuddle into me. I felt her lips kiss my cheek once she was close to me. 

We lay like that for quite a while until someone opened the flap of our tent, Cerys popping her head in. She took one look in and laughed. “Okay, first of it, it smells like sex, cum and pussy in here. And, two, why wasn’t I invited, Ragnar?” 

“I’m worn out!” 

“Morrigan is cooking breakfast when you’re ready. And Leliana?” 

“Yes?” 

“You have a fantastic arse. It looks even better with Ragnar buried deep in that pussy of yours too.” 

The light disappeared as Cerys let go of the tent lap. Leliana giggled as she slid off me onto the ground. At that moment, I felt like a king, a naked Leliana beside me, Solona dressed but having just masturbated herself to orgasm to my right. We eventually had to move, and Solona couldn’t stop looking at me, in particular my crotch. I don’t think she’d seen many dicks before, if any at all. 

Cerys continued to fake pout during breakfast. Wynne looked at me, a twinkle in her eye, either impressed by what she heard, or thinking along lines of ‘I wouldn’t mind a go either’. I’d been with women older than myself before, so the thought wasn’t unappealing, though I was probably completely misinterpreting the look.

Packing up camp after breakfast, Alistair was still confident of making Redcliffe before nightfall. I should have known we’d never make Redcliffe at all that day.


	7. Threesomes and Masturbation

We didn’t make Redcliffe that day. Instead, over the next three days, we had two new recruits. It’s a long story and will take some breaking down. 

Sometime during that first morning, our destination changed from Redcliffe to some out of the way hovel called Honnleath. We were heading there as we passed a travelling merchant, who offered Cerys some sort of device. At least there were signs for Honnleath, turning off the Imperial Highway with Redcliffe still some distance away, and Alistair mentioned soon enough that there were signs of darkspawn. 

We hadn’t seen any of those ugly bastards since Ostagar, and I know the two Wardens and I were looking for a little vengeance. We arrived in Honnleath in time to see it being ransacked by the darkspawn. Human bodies hung from trees and posts. Blood had flowed along the paths. Fires raged. The darkspawn didn’t appear to take prisoners. 

Our blood was up, and we fell upon the darkspawn without hesitation. I unleashed my Thu’um before the clash of arms, lighting numerous of the monsters on fire before we roared and charged. Our swords were soon bloodied as we cut down the darkspawn monsters, the smaller, fatter gunlocks, the larger, stronger hurlocks. Thankfully there were no ogres, and although they were dangerous, we already had tactics ready to fight them. Those of us with blades got in close, forming a small wall. Leliana was an archer, first and foremost, raining arrows down on them. The mages worked from a distance, either protecting us or raining damage within the ranks of monsters. 

We slowly pushed the darkspawn back towards the village square. With nowhere else to go, they stood, they fought, and they died. We cut them to pieces, hacking them apart, letting our bloodlust take hold for a few minutes. Once we were done, those of us with blades looked at each other, covered in blood. One of us started to laugh. I know I released a roar, releasing the surge of adrenaline that had flowed during battle. 

Cerys disappeared with Leliana and Solona, searching for survivors. Alistair suggested we should quickly gather up the darkspawn bodies and start burning them. There were a lot of them, and I suggested we dig a pit, throw them in, then have Morrigan burn them. He agreed, so I went looking for tools, finding a shed with a couple of shovels. As Sten and Alistair continued their work, I headed out into one of the fields and, after taking off my armour, started to dig. 

It was back-breaking work, though after a couple of hours, I had a good pit dug. Solona and Leliana had come to watch me after an hour, receiving plenty of compliments about my physique. I was streaming with sweat, Solona shyly approaching to offer me a canteen of water when I asked for a drink. “I’d hug you if you weren’t so sweaty,” she said quietly. I made her squeal with laughter when I hugged her anyway, though her hands certainly explored my body, grazing the muscles on my back and she already loved stroking my arms. I glanced at Leliana, and she just smiled. 

“I told you so,” she mouthed at me. 

Sten came and joined me a little later, and we made a good team. By the afternoon, we had a massive hole ready for the darkspawn. Cerys had found survivors by this time, and she’d made a promise to help them, as soon as we took care of the darkspawn. Hearing they were dead had certainly put us in their good books, at least. 

Darkspawn stink when alive, and they smell even worse after being dead a few hours. Everyone helped drag the bodies towards the pit, even Solona, though she gagged more than once when doing so. I eventually looked at Cerys, who nodded my way, before letting Solona just stand aside. It was dark by the time we were done, Morrigan having used magic to light torches across the village. Once the darkspawn bodies were piled in the pit, Morrigan used magic again, and I think we all watched them burn rather pleased with ourselves. 

We left them to burn as Cerys returned to the survivors, letting them know what we were doing, and that we would help them in the morning. They had plenty of supplies behind the barrier they’d formed, and while they didn’t like waiting, they accepted the fact we’d had a very long day. In thanks, they said the tavern was still open, and we could use its rooms to sleep. 

Having given the darkspawn a good thrashing, we were in good spirits that evening. The barrel of ale had only just been tapped, and we helped ourselves to it, ensuring we would leave coin for it. Cerys got a little drunk, and continued to flirt with Alistair. I’m not sure if she was trying to make me jealous or not, but I was pleased she was. Alistair was an honourable man, and considering she was now a Warden, someone she could actually share her life with. 

I drank a bit, thankful I had a high tolerance for alcohol. The stuff in Skyrim was far stronger anyway. Leliana stuck to wine, stating she didn’t like beer, while Solona had about three drinks and was properly pissed. Her attempts at flirting me were sweet but hilarious, and by the time Leliana was ready for bed, Solona was falling asleep against my shoulder. 

No surprise that the three of us shared a room. I suggested to Leliana that we just go to sleep, while Solona was drunkenly suggesting we do something else. I would happily fuck most women, but I didn’t fuck drunk women, and certainly not a drunk woman who I thought had never done it before. It was only a thought; I would have to wait for confirmation. Thankfully, as soon as I put her under the covers, she passed out again. Leliana made sure there was a bucket next to the bed, just in case she was ill during the evening. Leliana lay in the middle, and I watched Solona sleep as I chatted with Leliana. 

“You like her,” she whispered. 

“I do.” 

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. “So do I. She’s incredibly sweet.” 

“And also innocent.” 

Leliana knew what I meant. “I know. She hasn’t said as much, but it’s easy to see. That’s why you should wait until she asks.” 

I leaned down to kiss her this time. “I know, and I will.” I paused before asking, “And you’re okay with that?” 

“Of course.” I must have looked surprised, so she added, “We can talk about it later. But it’s fine, Ragnar.” 

The next day, after Solona had woken up with a terrible hangover, taking half the day to recover, we helped the survivors. As I’d already learned, if it wasn’t the darkspawn causing problems, it was demons. It was rather amusing the demon had possessed, of all things, a cat, but that didn’t make it any less dangerous. 

Cerys played a blinder, though, agreeing with the demon all the way up until it agreed to release the girl. We immediately turned on it, allowing the girl to escape, as the cat disappeared to reveal a desire demon. It summoned plenty of demon allies, and nearly of us took a wound or two in the ensuing battle. Wynne tried to heal us as we fought, but it was sheer chaos in that basement. Once the desire demon was killed, though, the rest of the demons were wiped out with ease. 

Returning upstairs, the survivors dissolved the barrier and there was a round of handshakes and hugs, all of them thanking us profusely. “We thought we were the only ones left alive,” one of them admitted. 

Now it was time to use the device. One of the survivors recognised the device Cerys was holding, and after a short conversation, we headed out towards the statue standing in the middle of the village square. Holding the device aloft, she said a couple of words in another language, standing back as we all looked at the statue. 

I swear to all Nine Divines that the thing started to move. “It’s a golem!” Wynne exclaimed. 

“A what?” I asked. 

“You’ll see.” 

Cerys took the lead in the conversation with the golem. The first thing we learned is that the device in her possession was a control rod for the now awake golem. But that the control rod was now worthless, as it didn’t work. Not that it mattered anyway. The golem introduced itself as Shale, continuing on with its story of how it came to be in Honnleath. Asking where it was from originally, it couldn’t tell us. 

With offers to remain the village for a last night, we offered in return to escort the survivors towards Redcliffe. They all agreed. Nearly everyone had lost a loved one, and with more than half the village burned and destroyed, it would have to wait until the war ended before it could be rebuilt. 

We gathered in the tavern again that night, though were better behaved than the previous evening. Solona didn’t drink anything this time, still feeling rough after the night before, and it was little surprise she headed to bed early. Eventually only Leliana, Cerys and I were left at the table, Sten heading outside, suggesting he would just keep an eye on things during the night. The qunari seemed to survive on practically no sleep. 

“So, Ragnar,” Cerys began. 

I tried to stop the groan but couldn’t. “What?” 

“Who else are you going to fuck?” Leliana started to giggle as I feigned banging my head on the table. “Just wondering, is all.” 

“Why do you care?” I retorted, though nicely. I knew she was only joking. 

“Well, let’s break it down. You’ve fucked me, and I would like to do it again. Before you reply, yes, despite that, I actually look at Alistair and think ‘He’s a genuinely good man, just like Ragnar. But maybe there’s something there.’ But, until then, sex isn’t off the table regarding us.” 

“And I won’t mind,” Leliana added, “I can see the affection you have for him.” 

“So that’s two of us so far. I can see Solona definitely likes you, so I can only assume you’ll end up fucking her too.” I shrugged. “And I think even Wynne is thinking about it.” 

“With age comes experience, Cerys,” Leliana suggested, “She might even show Ragnar a thing or two.” 

“It’s possible, though he’s pretty bloody good already.” 

“Definitely,” Leliana readily agreed, leaning over to kiss my cheek. 

“So now I’m just wondering what he’ll do if we gain any more recruits who just happen to have two legs, two breasts and a vagina?” 

Shrugging, I just smiled as I said, “Probably try and fuck them too.” 

Both of them just started laughing. “Well, at least you’re honest,” Cerys admitted. 

“Look, I’m not in a relationship with anyone here.” I gestured for Cerys to move her chair closer, grabbing her hand once she’d done so. “Cerys, I am your sworn warrior. My affection for you is boundless. I will do everything I can to honour my vow and protect you with my life. And if I die keeping that vow, and holding my honour, then that will be a good death.” 

Cerys just hugged me tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

As she still hugged me, I just grabbed Leliana with my other, bringing her close too. “As for you, Leliana, do I really need to say anything or is it obvious?” 

“Obvious,” she smiled. 

“You are beautiful, intelligent, and not a little dangerous. All the qualities I love in a woman.” 

“Where are you sleeping tonight, Cerys?” Leliana asked. 

“I was sharing a room with Wynne.” 

“Why don’t we send Sten inside and have some fun outside? We can grab a few things from Bodahn’s cart.” 

I definitely wasn’t going to say no, as it was Leliana suggested it, I can only assume she didn’t mind. Cerys leapt at the idea, and we headed outside, found Sten, and let him know we’d take the watch instead. The man wasn’t stupid, he knew what we’d be doing, but went inside without argument. I lit a fire as the other two grabbed some supplies, returning with some blankets and furs, placing those in front of the soon roaring fire. 

Their hands were soon all over me, helping remove all my armour, and I was completely naked first. They were still dressed, but both slowly dropped to their knees, both of them stroking my hardening cock, covering my chest and abs in kisses. It didn’t take long for me to be completely hard, both of them running their tongues along my length. Cerys was the first one to take my cock in her mouth, Leliana running her hands up and down my body, continuing to look up at me, as did Cerys, watching her take more and more. Then she withdrew, offering my cock to Leliana, who did the same thing, taking little time for her nose to bump into my body. 

My head rolled back as I groaned, feeling Cerys run a tongue down and underneath my crotch, focusing attention on my balls as Leliana continued to blow me. I knew I wasn’t going to last long, letting them know. 

“We have all night,” Cerys said, “I’m sure you’ll recover.” 

If that was a subtle hint that I could cum, and cum quickly, then I wasn’t going to delay myself too long. The pair continued to swap sucking my cock, the one not sucking complimenting me on how big and thick it was, how nice it tasted, and how much they wanted me to cum on their face. Cerys was currently servicing me, running my hand around the back of her head as I started to gently thrust. 

“Soon,” I muttered. 

Leliana took over, and her head was soon bobbing up and down as Cerys begged for me to cum. Just hearing her sweet voice, putting on an innocent edge, put me over the edge. Taking my cock from her mouth, I stroked myself as I fired the first shot onto Leliana, the next onto Cerys, alternating with each stream. They both took at least three or four before I was spent. The pair of them just giggled away, looking at each other. 

Then they kissed. 

The carnal part of me loved it. I’ll admit I might have raised my hands to the air and cried, “Yes!” Leliana just looked up at me and smiled as the pair then helped clean up my cock. As it shrank, I would need at least a few minutes’ recovery, I dropped to my knees and grabbed the cloth and bucket of water Cerys had brought, gently cleaning their faces. That earned me smiles of gratitude. 

“Now our turn, yes?” Leliana asked bluntly. 

“Undress each other,” I instructed them. 

They did so without question, and when they kissed again, I just watched. Cerys did turn to me and say, “This is only for your benefit, Ragnar. Don’t be getting any ideas.” 

I sat back as skin was revealed, eventually both of them left in their underwear. Leliana then motioned me to join them, kissing her first before Cerys, hands now exploring the other. Bras were then removed, Leliana and I taking a breast each of Cerys. She cried out from the attention as a free hand went lower down. Cerys awkward struggled out of her panties as Leliana and I then fondled her at the same time. 

“Maker,” she cooed. 

I removed my hand, letting Leliana fondle her, watching her insert a couple of fingers, as I ran my hand down Leliana’s back and slipped it into her panties. Going the long way, she shuffled and spread her legs, feeling her wet pussy and wasted no time inserting my fingers. She released Cerys’s nipple as she gasped, immediately meeting the movement of my hand. 

We needed to readjust. Leliana lay down and spread her legs. Cerys hovered over her head, but looked at me, looking unsure for the first time. “Do you want to do it?” 

She nodded. “I do. Just nervous. I’ve never done something like this before. Never with a woman.” 

“You will only be my third, Cerys,” Leliana admitted. I think that made her feel a little better, as she lowered her pussy towards Leliana’s waiting lips. I sat back and watched for a couple of minutes. I’d seen things before during my time in Skyrim, but this was… different. 

Leliana pushed Cerys up slightly so she could look at me. She cleared her throat to grab my attention. “Cerys shouldn’t be the only one here getting her pussy eaten, Ragnar.” 

“Oh, right.” 

“That’s better.” 

Leliana tasted as great as she always did, little surprise she was wet and willing. I teased her relentlessly, running my tongue up and down her slit, barely grazing her clit or her entrance. But I was constantly rewarded with more wetness and her juices, listening to Cerys moan constantly. Just the thought of these two women having sex made me hard, but looking up to see Cerys gyrate against her face was breath-taking in its beauty, and incredibly erotic. 

Leliana started to gyrate against my face too, so I knew she was on the boil. Inserting a couple of fingers, I found her spot with ease as I switched my tongue to her clit. Cerys gigged as Leliana screamed out, “Oh fuck!” I looked up to see Cerys had lifted herself up slightly as Leliana watched me. 

“Make Cerys cum and then you can cum.” Leliana groaned, so I was a little mean and stopped, though I left my fingers inside her. “Leliana, make her cum.” I paused before I smiled, “Please.” 

She grabbed Cerys by the thighs and dragged her down, eliciting a squeal as I watched her tongue devour her pussy. I returned my attention to Leliana, my tongue gently flicking her clit, my eyes watching Leliana continue to eat out Cerys. Cerys looked down at me, and her eyes were alive, her body moving in a way I knew well. 

“Are you going to cum?” I asked, “Does Leliana eat your pussy well?” 

“Maker yes!” 

As soon as Cerys started to cum, I surprised Leliana by quickly moving and thrusting my cock inside her. That caused her to moan with delight, her legs immediately wrapping around my body. She lost any interest in Cerys, who simply moved to lie next to Leliana. I leaned forward, hand to either side to of her head. “Fuck me,” she cried. 

I didn’t need telling twice, thrusting into her faster, and I knew she wasn’t going to last long. Her breathing rapid, I could feel the walls of her pussy start to squeeze my cock, and though I knew she’d try and hold back, I upped the tempo even faster and that broke her will. She opened her mouth in a near soundless cry, her head rolling back, back arched and I heard Cerys whisper, “Maker’s breath!” as she shuddered and collapsed to the ground. 

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, she opened her eyes but was incapable of speech for a few seconds. “Want me to pull out?” She shook her head, so I lowered myself onto my forearms so she could hug me. Cerys lay down next to her and I leaned across to kiss her too. 

“Did you cum in her?” Cerys asked. 

“No.” 

“Oh, good, that means we can keep going.” 

Leliana giggled. “Give me a few minutes, Cerys. I’m worn out here,” she lifted her head to look down, “Though I’m still full.” I thought she wanted me to pull out, but she quickly moved her feet to stop me. “I didn’t mean you had to move. Stay inside me for now.” I wasn’t going to say no to that request, but I did turn us around so I was on my back, Leliana resting on my chest, as Cerys snuggled in closer. Leliana leaned across to gently kiss her lips this, then she giggled. “Your cock just throbbed,” she said. 

“Two beautiful women just kissed. Yes, I am that sort of man,” but I also shared a long kiss with Cerys, her tongue wasting no time finding mine. I wrapped an arm around her, continuing to hold Leliana on top of me. If it wasn’t for the fact my cock was still buried inside Leliana, therefore unlikely to go soft until I came, I could have happily fallen asleep like that. 

Leliana shook again a little later and finally had to sit up and get off my lap. Cerys wasted no time replacing her, and I groaned as I easily slid inside her. This time Leliana lay to my side and watched Cerys ride me. She quickly changed her position, leaning forward to rest a hand in the middle of my chest, and she was soon bouncing up and down incredibly fast, left wondering if she’d cum again before I did. 

“She looks beautiful riding you, Ragnar.” 

“Just like she did while gyrating on your face.” 

Cerys looked at her and smiled. “You’re just beautiful, Leliana. Ragnar has excellent choice in partners, it seems.” 

“Just like we do, Cerys.” 

I wrapped an arm around Leliana as Cerys continued to ride me. She whispered dirty things into my ear, asking how good Cerys felt riding me, asking if I was going to cum, wondering if I’d do the same thing to her later. Then she asked if I’d do the same thing to Solona, and Cerys mentioned my cock felt a little bigger seconds later. “You like that thought, don’t you?” 

“I’d be lying if I said no,” I replied through gritted teeth, as I was getting close. Cerys knew, starting to riding me even faster, her skin slapping against mine as she implored me to cum inside her. In the back of my mind, I was wondering how I still even managed to get hard after all the sex I’d had recently. I’d enjoyed some fun times in Skyrim, but since that night in Highever, I’d had more sex than I could imagine. I’m not complaining, mind you. 

I couldn’t hold it back much longer, and let Cerys know. She just rode me until I let her know I was about to cum, so she stopped as soon as she felt the throb as the first shot fired into her. Leliana covered my loud groans by kissing me, my body going limp once I was finished. This time Cerys lay down on my chest and cuddled into me. “You two are going to be the death of me,” I muttered, “I’m knackered.” 

Thankfully they took that as a signal, Cerys rolling off me, the two women pulling a couple of blankets over us. Staying on my back, I held my arms out, Leliana to my left, Cerys to my right. They wrapped an arm around me in return. I simply looked up into the sky and couldn’t help the smile that formed. Whatever the case, I knew I was a very lucky man. And I slept well that night. 

I woke with a gentle kick to my feet, Sten looking over us. “It is dawn. You should dress before everyone else.” 

He said nothing else. I assumed he didn’t judge and didn’t care. “Thanks,” I said. He grunted in reply and headed back to the tavern. I woke Cerys and Leliana with a kiss, both of them simply cuddling into me tighter. “We’d better get up before everyone else. We don’t really need the gossip.” 

“They probably know already,” Cerys murmured. 

“What about Alistair?” 

“He already knows we fuck. And we’ll continue to do so before I decide if I want to pursue anything with him.” 

Despite that, I started to move, earning groans of disappointment before they cried out, complaining it was cold, when I moved the blanket. They huddled together, considering they were still naked, so I just laughed at them and threw the blanket down before getting dressed. 

The tavern owner was up and around by the time I walked in, and he had enough supplies left to feed everyone breakfast before we had to leave. Solona was up and about early, looking much better than the previous day. She asked where I had been the previous night, replying that I’d slept outside. She looked ready to ask more questions, so I gently grabbed her hand. “Do you really want to know?” 

She blushed but shook her head. “I guess not.” Then she met my eyes. “I did miss you last night though. A couple of nights and already I missed your presence.” 

“You can have it again tonight, okay?” That earned me the sweet smile I was already used to. I had a bad feeling I was either going to break her heart or… Well, I didn’t really fall in love... But if I broke her heart, I knew I would hate myself for the rest of my life. 

After breakfast, we gathered everyone together and issues instructions. Civilians, though now refugees, could bring only what they could carry. The young, old and infirm could ride in the carriage, otherwise everyone would have to walk with us to Redcliffe. We were ready to go in an hour, and I think even the villagers were happy to leave it behind. I doubted they’d ever return. 

Any thoughts of a quick journey to Redcliffe were ruined just after lunchtime. 

* * *

I would have laughed if Solona’s concern wasn’t so genuine. I reassured her I was just so fine, but she kept pointing. “There’s a fucking arrow through your shoulder, Ragnar!” 

I’d never heard her curse until then. That just made me laugh a little more, though I appreciated her concern. “I’m fine, Solona. I’ve been closer to death than this.” 

“Take a seat on this rock,” Wynne asked me, “And I’ll heal you.” 

I took a seat, Solona continued to worry as Leliana wandered across. I took a look towards where Cerys was apparently talking with one of the people who attacked us. I had to give her credit for realising the trip we were walking into. Despite that, we still ended up in a fight for our lives, ensuring the refugees were unharmed, and in all the chaos, I took an arrow. My armour was some of the finest money could buy, but it couldn’t stop everything. 

I had to be careful as Wynne helped me take it off, using my dagger to cut the shaft of the arrow. Despite the fact I was injured, I noticed Solona take in my physique before she started to freak out over all the blood. “Leliana,” I said gently, gesturing towards Solona. She understood what I wanted and led her away, wrapping an arm around to I think console her. Solona kept looking back and I just waved, letting her know I was okay. 

“Does it hurt?” Wynne asked. I gave her a look and she laughed. “I’ll need to cut the arrowhead before I take out the shaft. That will hurt even more.” 

“I don’t mind. Just no infection, please.” 

I felt the shaft move as Wynne cut the head off. When she started to pull the shaft, I couldn’t help yell, then gritting my teeth as she wiggled it a couple of times. Finally pulling it out, blood flowed freely and she quickly covered it with a cloth before summoning her magic. “Can you leave a scar? Women seem to like them.” 

Wynne just laughed but said it’s possible. The pain quickly disappeared, glancing down to see the wound slowly close up, and a flick of her wrist left an impressive if small scar. She stated there would be a similar scar towards the back too. Rotating my shoulder, it felt absolutely fine, so I thanked Wynne before I put my armour back on, despite the fact me and it were streaked with blood. 

Gathering with everyone else, there were a lot of dead mercenaries and what I assumed were assassins around us, though one of the remained alive, though his face was dripping blood, with a rather bad wound in his side. I figured he’d bleed out with healing, but Cerys was keeping the mages back as the two conversed. I walked away, taking a seat on a boulder, joined by Leliana and Solona. The latter was still worried, so I reassured her I was still healed, and I had another scar. Leliana giggled at my excitement at having another one. 

The Alistair exclaimed loudly, “You have to be fucking joking, Cerys!” 

The three of us shared a glance and immediately got in close to hear the conversation. “We need recruits, Alistair.” 

“And you want him? He’s clearly not that good an assassin.” 

“No. We were just better. Adding his potential skill to our group will only make us stronger.” 

The assassin, who I recognised as an elven male, readily agreed with her assessment. “I think this is nuts.” 

For the first time, Cerys pulled rank. “You made me the leader of this, Alistair. So it’s my decision. I think we should keep him. Besides, I have Ragnar with me. If he gets any ideas, trust me, Ragnar won’t hesitate.” She looked at me. “Correct?” 

“I’ll take his head if even looks at you in the wrong way.” 

The elf looked up at me and his eyes widened, as I was taller than he realised. “Hmmm. I think it would be wise if I didn’t look at her at all, just in case.” Then he paused and actually smiled, “Maybe I’ll just look at you.” 

“Barking up the wrong tree there, elf. But you can do what you want, as long as you behave.” 

“So you don’t mind?” Cerys asked. 

“Shit, you know some of the things I was up to in Skyrim, Cerys. Working with an assassin won’t be a problem. If he’s on our side, even better.” 

There were noted concerns from others, but Cerys was adamant we should recruit him, and so we acquiesced to her decision. Helping the elf to his feet, introductions were made. His name was Zevran, and he worked for an organisation known as the Crows. Well, he did work for them. Having failed his mission, his life was now forfeit, and he admitted he would be safer with us than out in the world alone. 

We left the bodies where they were, Zevran admitting most were only mercenaries he had hired, only one or two colleagues of his. Gathering the refugees, who had remained hidden, protected by Shale, who still complained about being left out of the fight. The refugees all thanked the golem for its protection, and all it did in return was complain even more. 

The fight delayed us, so we only walked another couple of hours before agreeing to stop and camp for the night. Most of us were hungry and thirsty, but we were running low on supplies. Though we warriors needed energy, we made sure the refugees ate first. Morrigan and the tavern owner managed to stretch it all far enough that everyone did manage to have a bite, but we had nothing for breakfast the next morning. We could only hope that Redcliffe still had supplies. 

Everyone at least had a tent and bedroll for the evening, though most of us hung around the campfire until well after the sun disappeared. Solona stuck by my side nearly all night, and feeling exhausted after a long night and, though healed, still feeling worn out after the fight, I decided to turn in early. Leliana kissed me on the cheek before I did, letting me know that she would share a tent with Wynne. 

I let Solona enter the tent first before I did, closing the flap and lacing it together so we had some privacy. I actually wasn’t planning a thing. I had promised her that she could sleep with me this night, and I aimed to keep it. I struggled out of my armour until I wore only a shirt and my underwear, Solona wearing the same thing. I could feel her nerves, so I gestured her forward and wrapped my arms around her when she was close. 

“I was so worried,” she whispered. 

“I’ve been shot before. You should try being stabbed! Been close to death a couple of times. An arrow was nothing.” 

“It still scared me.” 

“Why?” 

She leaned back, blushing. “Because who else will protect me if you don’t?” 

“What about Cerys or Leliana? Alistair or Sten?” 

She hugged me tighter. “They aren’t you.” 

Leliana was one hundred percent right. This girl was head over heels. I laid her down on the ground and covered us with the blanket, running a hand down her face, over her shoulder and down her side. She trembled at my touch. “Are you nervous?” 

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” 

“What are we doing?” I was used to her looking shy, and she looked down, away from my eyes. “What would you like to do?” She shrugged. “Would you like me to hold you?” She nodded. “And kiss you?” She nodded to that too. “Anything else?” 

“No, not tonight,” she said quietly. 

So I moved closed to her, my hand still at her side now running down to her leg, lifting it up and over mine. I ran my hand up and down her leg as she looked up into my eyes, noticing she licked her lips. Running my hand up her leg, I cupped her arse over her underwear, giving it a gentle squeeze. That elicited a giggle. I gave her arse a couple of squeezes before placing the hand on the small of her back, bringing her close enough that my erection would touch her stomach. Watching her eyes widen, I reassured her but asked, “Is that okay?” 

“Yes.” 

I moved my head closer to hers so our noses were almost touching. She licked her lips again. I was waiting for her to make the first move. She finally did, leaning forward, her lips meeting mine. She was unsure for a moment before she flung an arm around me. I pulled her closer though waited until she figured out what to do next. 

She leaned back for a moment. “Ummm… Ragnar…” 

“You’re inexperienced, aren’t you?” 

“Do you mind?” 

I caressed her cheek again. “Of course not.” 

“Just kissing. Nothing else.” 

“You’re in control here, Solona. Trust me. It’s just been a while since I’ve been with… well…” 

“A virgin?” 

“Well, yes. I generally didn’t travel Skyrim, deflowering virgins, despite what some people might think about me.” 

“I’ve heard the stories.” 

I chuckled. “And you’re still interested?” 

“Of course. I thought… Well, I thought with your experience, you could eventually make my first time the best. Something memorable.” 

“No pressure then.” 

She shut me up by kissing me again. This time she opened her mouth a little wider, learning quickly as she turned her head slightly. I then took the lead for a moment, introducing just a little tongue. That made her giggle for a moment, before she matched what I did. I pulled her tight to my body, feeling her breasts press into me. Even through her bra and shirt, I could feel her hardened nipples, my hand running down her back and then under her shirt so I could feel her skin. But I stayed away from her major erogenous zones. I didn’t want to rush her into doing anything. If she just wanted to make out, that would be fine with me. 

I eventually broke the kiss, moving down to just touch her neck, hearing her gasp, so I knew she was sensitive there. “You feel really hard against me,” she breathed into my ear. 

“Because I’m excited.” I paused before emphasising, “By you, Solona.” 

“I feel…” She trailed off and I leaned back as she looked shy, “I’m feeling really turned on.” 

“So what would you like to do about that?” 

“Touch myself.” 

I was a little disappointed she didn’t want me to do it, but I smiled regardless. “Do you want to do it now?” She nodded. “Do you want me to move?” 

“No, stay close to me. As close as possible.” 

So I held onto her with my right arm but moved back just enough as she ran her right hand down her body, disappearing into her underwear. She kept her eyes on mine, seeing her gasp when she touched herself. “Oh Maker,” she breathed, and I could see from the movement that she wasn’t wasting any time. She leaned forward to kiss me, moaning again as I pulled her close, her hand rubbing against my cock as she masturbated. 

We continuing to make out as she touched herself, her arm moving ever faster, moaning into mouth with increasing frequency. She finally broke the kiss. “Touch me!” she pleaded. 

“Are you sure?” She nodded fervently, so I wasted little time replacing her hand. She was soaking, and when I touched, it sent such a jolt up her body, I thought she would leap ten feet of the ground. I was only touching her entrance and her clit, not wanting to use my fingers to enter her just yet, but my fingers were soon coated in her juices. “I want to taste you.” She nodded, a little shy about it, but I lifted my fingers to my mouth, moaning as I did, before immediately continuing. “Very nice, Solona. Maybe one day I could do this with my mouth?” 

I think just that thought alone set her off, as she was practically grinding my hand by this stage, throwing her arm around me, holding me tight as she moaned into my ear. “I’m cumming!” she cried quietly, obviously trying to keep her voice down. I kept going as she shuddered against me. “Oh Ragnar!” she added, and I kept going. 

“Do you want me to stop?” She shook her head. “Good.” 

She kissed me hard again as I just focused all my attention on her clit. I’ll admit, I was impressed that she could keep going. I was now rock hard and knew sleeping would be difficult, but I didn’t mind. I’d make her cum all night without reciprocation. Her second orgasm followed quite quickly, and my entire hand now practically slick from her juices. I lifted my hand again to taste her, and this time it earned a giggle. “Do you really like it?” 

“Oh yes. Solona, you have a lot to learn. And I’d be honoured to teach you.” 

“One more, Ragnar. One more, then I think I’ll sleep forever.” 

I gently pushed her onto her back so I could see her whole body move. She just looked up at me with such utter devotion already, I knew she would probably stay with me forever. I tried not think about how awkward it was going to get. For now, I’d live in the moment. Her third one took a little longer, and she was starting to look utterly exhausted, but she didn’t tell me stop, insisting that I keep going and make her cum. Well, I wasn’t about to refuse her anything. 

“When you cum, Solona, cry out. Be as loud as you want.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Trust me, you’ll feel better. You’re no longer in the Circle, touching yourself in secret. You’re free, so shout to the heavens.” 

“I’m going to hold back until it’s a big one.” 

She did, as she started to shudder but didn’t quite crest that wave. Her breathing was all over the place, her moans growing louder and louder. She didn’t try to quiet them down, and if anyone was wondering what we were doing, they’d know now or soon enough. 

“Oh Ragnar!” she cried loudly. That just made me smile as her back arched for a moment. “Ragnar, I’m going to cum!” 

I think someone shouted out something, but I was too focused on Solona, the way her body moved, the way her face reacted, the way her eyes looked into mine. “Cum for me, Solona.” 

She started to cry when she came, pulling her close as her body convulsed and shuddered against mine. I kept going until she was spent before removing my hand, sucking my fingers clean as I continued to hold her. “Sorry for crying,” she murmured into my chest. 

“You have nothing to apologise for. It’s a big moment for you.” 

I rolled onto my back as she cuddled into me, resting her hand on my chest. 

“I want you to be my first, Ragnar,” she admitted. 

“I figured as much. You just let me know when you’re ready, and I’ll try to make it as special as I can. Just… realise that good sex takes experience.” 

She looked up and smiled. “Well, you’ll just have to keep showing me.” 

“And what about…?” I trailed off, but used my eyes. 

“I know all about them. Leliana and Cerys sat me down and explained everything. They were surprised I didn’t change my mind.” 

“I can’t make you promise me, but if you get jealous, I will end it. I’ve done that with any previous lover who started to want more than I’m willing to give.” 

She just wrapped her arm across my broad chest and squeezed. “I won’t get jealous. Or, at the very least, I’ll try not to.” She started to run a hand up and down my chest, and must have noticed the significant tent in my underwear. “Um, what about you?” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“No, that’s not fair, Ragnar. You’ve given me three.” 

“Okay, how do we do this? Do you want me to do it, or would you like to?” 

“Umm… I’d like to see it first.” 

“Okay, how about I take off my clothes, that way you can see all of me.” She nodded, so I got up and removed my shirt, noticing her eyes take in everything, before I removed my underwear. Her eyes went straight to my cock. 

“Maker,” she breathed, “How big is it?” 

“It’s above average, Solona. The gods gave me a few gifts. My dragon blood, my dragon soul, my Thu’um, and my cock.” 

I grabbed a towel and laid back down next to her, placing the towel on my chest. I didn’t particularly want to make a mess on myself, nor on her. “Would you like to touch me, or would you just like to watch me?” 

I waited a few seconds. “I’ll just watch this time.” 

“Okay. We have plenty of time to experiment.” 

So I started to masturbate and she watched, rather interested. Considering I was very turned on myself, as the scent of her sex has wafted around the tent, a smell that was always bound to turn me on, it didn’t take long for me to bring myself to the boil. I let her know I was going to cum, and she rested her head on my shoulder, watching the head of my cock. When I finally did, I’ll admit I came hard and quite a lot too, covering the towel in plenty of thick white ropes. 

Now it was my turn to be exhausted. “Do you always cum that much?” 

“Usually. Helps that I was rather turned on by a certain someone.” I cleaned myself up and hurled the towel into the corner of the tent and was ready to get dressed when Solona requested I didn’t. 

“I like you naked.” I warned her that I’d wake up in the morning with an erection, and that just made her giggle. “I definitely don’t mind. And I’ll be dressed anyway.” 

You may not be surprised to hear that we both slept rather well that night.


	8. The Village

Solona was still fast asleep when I woke up. Carefully extracting myself from her body, I kissed her cheek before I managed to dress without waking her. I looked down at her sleeping form and knew I had a stupid smile on my face. I could already think of plenty of words to describe her, all of them positive, and I looked forward to a lot more with her. I managed to leave the tent without her waking. 

Stretching and yawning, a few people were already up and milling about. With no breakfast available, we’d rouse everyone early in an effort to get to Redcliffe as soon as possible. Taking a seat next to the campfire, I was quickly joined by Leliana and Cerys. I knew exactly what they were going to say. 

“Sounds like someone enjoyed themselves last night,” Cerys stated. 

“We didn’t have sex.” 

“I’m not after details. Just stating a fact.” 

“I’m assuming she’s still asleep?” Leliana asked. 

Now I looked at them smugly. “Three times would leave anyone requiring a longer rest.” 

Cerys just playfully punched my shoulder. “Show off.” 

“As long as she enjoyed herself,” Leliana added. 

I couldn’t help the smile as I said, “She did. It was a nice evening.” 

Once everyone else was up and the camp was being cleared, I returned to the tent to see Solona still fast asleep. I crawled above her before gently kissing her cheek. Doing that a couple of times eventually woke her up, turning onto her back so I could kiss her lips. “Good morning,” she said after a little make-out. 

“Good morning. We’re getting ready to move.” 

“Already?” 

“You’re the last one to wake up, Solona.” 

She started to laugh before yawning. “That’s because someone wore me out.” She pulled me down for a hug, thanking me for a wonderful night, before I helped start to pack up inside the tent, then folded up the tent itself, packing everything onto the cart. Helping the young and the old up onto it too, we were soon ready to move out, hopeful we’d make Redcliffe without further incident. We’d been delayed enough as it was. 

We were all rather hungry, so Cerys said those of us walking should march quickly for Redcliffe, assess the situation and then get food ready for all of us. It was a fine idea, so Cerys, Alistair and myself took the lead, taking Leliana and Solona for good measure, leaving everyone else to protect the refugees, confident there was no further darkspawn presence around. 

I should have known better. Approaching Redcliffe, we were stopped by a pair of frightened town guard, babbling about undead rising, death and destruction. They couldn’t tell us much about Arl Eamon, but told us about monsters descending from the castle, and the undead rising from the nearby lake. I don’t think I was the only one to sigh. I was left thinking nothing we would do was going to be easy. 

Pointed in the direction of the Chantry, we entered to find at least a hundred frightened civilians. Many looked at us with a mixture of hope and fear, wondering if anyone recognised the Warden symbol. Though if news about Ostagar had made it here, then the fear, though unfounded, was understandable. 

We were pointed in the direction of a man called Teagan, who was apparently the brother of the local lord. Even better, he recognised Alistair, and I don’t think I was the only one who suddenly had questions. Cerys looked startled as the two conversed like old friends, and she eventually asked, “How do you two know each other?” 

I think Teagan immediately realised we didn’t know the story, whatever it was, and expertly avoided the question. Cerys wouldn’t let it go though, now just focusing her questions on Alistair. He wilted, but he didn’t answer, simply assuring her that he would tell us the truth later. I found the use of the words ‘the truth’ quite interesting, wondering just what the hell he was going to tell us. 

Teagan then explained what was happening, and Cerys immediately offered our assistance. She then explained our predicament, and he immediately offered the refugees shelter, while he would personally go see the local tavern owner to ensure all of us were fed and watered during our stay in Redcliffe. We waited at the top of the hill for the refugees and rest of our team to arrive, not having to wait long. Pointing the refugees in the direction of the tavern first, before heading to the Chantry, we gathered our group in a circle and explained what we were doing. Everyone agreed to help… except Morrigan, of course. I nearly slapped her and she knew it. 

“Something wrong, Dragonborn?” she called as I marched away. 

I stopped and glared daggers at her, before I turned and started to walk back in her direction. Alistair stood in my path, and I’d probably have hit him if he tried to stop me. It took Shale to actually pick her up and carry her away to prevent me doing something… to be honest, I’d only partially regret. She hadn’t wanted to help the mages. She now didn’t want to help the villagers, either in Honnleath and now apparently here in Redcliffe. The longer we travelled, the more I knew she was only there for her own reasons, and I still didn’t know why. 

After sating our hunger in the tavern, we split up and started to organise defences. Alistair and I worked together with half a dozen Templars, led by a man named Ser Perth. He only had the protection of the villagers on his mind, and listened to any and ideas that came to mind. Meeting with Cerys and the others in the middle of town, we immediately put our plans into action, setting traps all over town, and ensuring we would filters the monsters and undead into killing fields. That was the hope, anyway. 

Knowing we’d be up all night, we headed into the Chantry and made sure we got a couple of hours’ rest. Leliana and Solona slept by my side, though as we were surrounded by the others, and also in the Chantry, all we did was sleep. I woke up before everyone and had another chat with Teagan, trying to tease information out of him in regards to Alistair, but he insisted that I must speak to the man himself. Cerys woke up before everyone and we headed outside. 

“Has Alistair told you yet?” I asked 

“No, and I mean to find out. If I found out he’s been lying…” 

“Maybe not lying. Maybe there’s a reason for this secret.” 

“It’s possible.” 

She grabbed my hand and led to the edge of the lake. On the hill in the distance was the castle. It looked quiet. So was the village. It was eerie, almost as if no-one was alive. We knew the undead would come from the lake, though we still had some time. The sun hadn’t quite disappeared yet. Having me alone, Cerys took the opportunity to give me a hug. “So… Alistair?” I wondered. 

“I like him. He’s nice. But… He’s not you. He’s definitely not you.” 

“So what are you saying?” 

“I know you haven’t always been comfortable with who I am to you. I remember the word you gave my father. But he’s no longer here, and you’re now mine. In a good way, of course. But I want you, Ragnar. Just like Solona, just like Leliana, just like anyone else we’re bound to meet who’ll have an immediate attraction. Shit, I think even Zevran likes you!” 

“Are you sure about this? I’m already worried about Solona.” 

“That’s because you care more than you think you do. That’s why she spoke to us first. We told her all about you, at least what we know. I accept it. Leliana definitely accepts it. And you’re a hero already to Solona. Yes, she’s young and all, but the heart wants what it wants.” 

I caressed her cheek and kissed her. She opened her mouth immediately, accepting my tongue as I pulled her close. I did break it for a moment to say, “This is all going to go badly in the end.” 

“So shut up, enjoy the ride, and see what happens.” 

We made out for a little longer before we just hugged each other, waiting for the sun to disappear. Once it did, we’d have to prepare for the onslaught. Everyone was awake upon returning to the Chantry, and we enjoyed a last meal before battle. I could sense the nerves from everyone, even Alistair. Only Sten remain impassive, while Shale wondered why we were worried about undead. 

Those of us with sword and shield would help the Templars by the windmill before retreating. Cerys did ask me about my Thu’um, replying that I would use it only if we were losing. But I was confident that we could win with the traps we’d set and the plan we had would see us through. Nearly every villager was prepared to pick up a weapon to help, though we asked that most just remain the Chantry and leave the fighting to us. 

The Battle of Redcliffe lasted all night. The first stage was near the windmill, where the undead and demons flooded down the road from the castle. The traps worked a treat, fire engulfing the path, but the undead kept on coming. We formed a shield wall, ensuring the undead and demons were filtered towards it, and it was against the shield wall that they were killed. Limbs were severed, bodies decapitated, demons sent back to the hell they came from. It seemed to last for hours, but it was possible it lasted only half an hour at most before the deluge stopped as quickly as it began. 

Ser Perth and two other Templars would follow us into the village, the other three remaining near the windmill to mop up any more monsters. We had little time, as a bell started to toil, hearing the cries of fear as the undead rose from the lake. We had barricades and traps set up everywhere, and we formed another shield wall. I was smack bang in the middle of it. I had been part of one that had protected Whiterun from a Stormcloak attack. It was a system of fighting used by Nordic armies for centuries. No-one liked fighting against a shield wall. It only brought death. 

The numbers of undead beggared belief. They just kept on coming. The power in their swings left one or two of us stunned, bruises along our forearms from the battering against our shields. Despite the shield wall, our small army still took wounds. Alistair received a nasty looking wound, as did a dwarf by the name of Dwyn, who we had coerced into helping us. But the wall remained. We didn’t move backwards or forwards. The wall was solid, stood strong, and the undead piled themselves against it. In addition to sword and shield word, spells from our mages burned and froze the undead in vast swathes, while the few archers we had made pincushions on even more. 

It seemed to last even longer than the battle near the windmill. I was quickly streaming with sweat, muscles burning from the tension in my body. To my left and right, men did not wilt under the strain. They stood tall, knowing we were the last and only line between the undead and the civilians. I lost count of how many times my sword entered the body of an undead, lopping off a limb, cutting off a head, the pile of undead growing in front of us with every minute that passed. 

And then… 

“That’s it! That’s all of them!” someone cried, and cheers erupted immediately. We sent a couple of scouts forward to check, and they reported back there was no sign of any more undead. Handshakes were shared, others received a slap on the back. The doors to the Chantry were flung open, letting everyone know we’d survived. After so many nights of terror, for once, there were no deaths. There were injuries immediately tended to, but the sense of relief was palpable. Our arrival had heralded change. 

Then we heard the growl…

“Fuck it,” I muttered to myself, “Get everyone back!” I ordered. 

Cerys immediately understood what I was going to do, yelling at everyone to get into the Chantry. I stood a few feet back from where the bodies had piled up, as at least a couple of dozen more undead shuffled forward. I fake yawned to feign being bored, waiting until the undead no more than a couple of feet away, raising their weapons, ready to strike. 

Then I used my Thu’um. Unrelenting Force then Fire Breath. My favourite Shouts to combine. The sheer, full force of it blew them away, the fire that erupted from deep within ensured they were burned to a crisp as well. Waiting until there was no movement from any of the bodies, I turned towards the Chantry, where everyone stared at me in silence. 

Cerys was the first to move, striding towards me. A foot away, she stopped and crossed an arm across her chest, dipping her head. “Dragonborn,” she stated respectfully. 

“I’m still me, Cerys.” 

“No. No, you’re not.” The look on her face was one of complete admiration. 

Solona and Leliana rushed forward too. “What was that? Was that your gift?” Solona wondered. 

“Maker be praised. We can’t lose now,” Leliana added. 

Nearly everyone else joined them. My hand was soon red raw from handshakes. I received a million and one questions, and more than one proposition from a villager, female and male. I never thought I was anyone special because of my gift. I simply said it was the Nine Divines who had bestowed it upon me. Hell, sometimes I’d done things which proved I wasn’t exactly worthy, before or after finding out I was Dragonborn. 

The last to speak to me was Teagan, and he suggested that we should rest and discuss what to do next once the sun rose. As thanks, we were billeted into houses, the villagers all wishing to remain together in the Chantry until the castle was retaken. I walked into the house I’d been given, standing by the door, wondering who would walk in. 

Cerys, Leliana and Solona all walked in. 

“Ragnar, I need to say something,” Cerys said, “I’m a Warden, but we shouldn’t be in charge here. You should be. With a gift like that, the archdemon and his darkspawn army doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“But the people don’t know me.” 

“They soon will,” Leliana said, “We will ensure word is spread about you and the gift that will bring us victory.” 

I couldn’t stop the sigh. “I’ve already been designated the hero by saving one world. And that’s a lot on one man’s shoulders, carrying the hopes of everyone, destined to save the world one way or another.” 

“We’ll all be here to help,” Solona said, “All of us are here, by your side, until the end.” 

“What do the others say about this?” 

“Alistair agrees,” Cerys replied, “As does Wynne. Morrigan doesn’t care. Nor does Shale. Zevran gives his assurances that his word to me applies to everyone.” 

I looked at Cerys, her eyes pleading with me to agree. I relented quite easily. “Okay, I’ll do it.” Three of them hugged me at once, my face covered in their kisses, which only made me laugh. “Right, I don’t know about you, but I’m beat. Who wants to sleep?” Cerys pouted. “I’m not doing that right now, Cerys. I’m exhausted.” I paused, before adding, “Well, I won’t say to nudity. Cerys and Leliana, I know it…” They started stripping without hesitation, no doubt probably to turn me on, so I looked at Solona. “Don’t feel pressured. If you want to keep your clothes on, then do whatever makes you comfortable.” 

“Maybe just undress to my bra and panties?” I nodded, and she started to undress too. She was still nervous, but Leliana and Cerys praised her with plenty of compliments, which made her blush and smile at the same time. 

“What about you?” Leliana wondered, as I was still dressed in my armour. 

“Oh, I was just going to sleep like this.” That’s wasn’t going to work, as the three of them stepped forward and undressed me. Once I was naked, Cerys led me by my half erect cock to the bed. Somehow, the three of them came to an agreement of how we would sleep. Solona was by herself to one side, Leliana and Cerys to the other. I turned to hold Leliana, Solona cuddling behind me, commenting on how warm I felt. Despite the adrenaline still flowing from battle, I fell asleep quite quickly. 

I was woken in the morning by a hand stroking my cock. It wasn’t Solona, as she was still asleep behind me. So that meant either Leliana or Cerys. Glancing under the blanket, it was Leliana. She glanced back and smiled, so I slid my hand down her down her body to her leg. She lifted it and placed it over mine, and I slipped a finger inside her. To no great surprise, she was already wet. 

“Cerys is awake too,” Leliana whispered. Cerys lifted her head and smiled. 

“Solona is still asleep,” I whispered back. 

“We’ll try and be quiet, but she’ll wake up eventually.” 

Leliana shuffled, grabbing the base of my cock and sliding it inside her. As I held onto her with one arm, gently thrusting into her, Cerys sat up so I could use my other hand to fondle her as she used both hands on her breasts, twisting her nipples before she bent her head down to lick them. I eventually stopped fondling her, my right arm around Leliana, playing with her nipples, as my other hand started to fondle her clit. Cerys just sat back on her knees, watched us and began to masturbate. 

“Oh, someone’s awake,” she said, two fingers deep in her pussy. I glanced to see Solona watching us, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Do you want us to stop?” I asked. She smiled, shaking her head. “Would you like to sit next to Cerys and watch us?” She moved immediately as I moved the blanket off Leliana and I so they could see everything. 

I started thrusting gently into Leliana again, Cerys with two fingers in her pussy, her other hand playing with her breasts. Solona could only watch, her eyes filled with desire, and I knew she wanted to be in place of Leliana. “How does it feel?” she asked. 

“Like nothing you’ve ever experienced,” Leliana managed to say, “He fills me completely. You will like it so much; you will think about it constantly. And this is only part of what he’s so good at.” 

Solona was immediately convinced, and continued to watch, noticing her hand unconsciously move to her underwear, rubbing herself over the cloth. I watched Cerys as I continued to fuck Leliana, Cerys only having eyes for mine, and there was a desire in hers I rarely saw. She was dripping wet, leaving a little wet patch where she sat. I gestured and she brought her hand across to me, allowing me to suck her fingers. 

“Do I taste good?” she wondered. 

“Always.” 

I was enjoying it, but I was feeling the urge to cum. Leliana surprised me by moving onto her hands and knees, raising her arse towards me. Placing hands on her hips, I thrust forward, hearing her gasp, and then I fucked her senseless. She came within five minutes, and I asked her where I should finish. “On my back. Cerys can lick it off.” 

I looked at Cerys and she simply said, “Oh, yes please.” 

Leliana received what she wanted a couple of minutes later, giggling away as I left a pool of cum in the small of her back. Cerys crawled over and started to lick it up as I sat back. I glanced at Solona, who just looked shocked by it all. I gestured her closer. “Are you okay?” 

“I am. It was just…” She glanced down, and there was an enormous wet patch. “It looks like I wet myself!” 

“Well, you have, but in a good way.” 

Distracted as I was by Solona, I was only aware of Cerys’s intention when I felt lips wrapped around my still semi-hard cock. I looked down and asked, “Oh, and what do you think you’re doing?” 

“Sucking you off until you’re hard again. If you think Leliana is the only one getting fucked this morning, you’re sadly mistaken.” 

“Oh my,” Solona whispered. I’ll admit, even I was slightly taken aback but I certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

Leliana was now lying back, rather content with life, watching as Cerys blew me. I needed a little recovery time, but I was eventually hard again. I glanced at Solona again. “Do you want to watch again?” She nodded. “Do you want to masturbate?” 

“No. Um...” 

“You’re shy. We understand,” Leliana said. 

“There’s a lot going on in here. Almost overwhelming.” 

“Just remember, if you’re uncomfortable and want to leave, that’s okay.” 

She smiled at me but remained sitting where she was. Meanwhile, Cerys was now lying back next to Leliana. She spread her legs, hooking her hands under her knees, holding them back so her knees were next to her breasts. That was the signal that she wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard. Sliding my cock inside her, I buried the entire length in one movement, causing her to gasp in surprise. She would probably always gasp in surprise. 

Leaning down, I kissed her gently on the lips before placing a hand to either side of her head, getting myself comfortable. “Fuck me,” she said. 

That’s what she wanted, that’s what she got. I helped keep her comfortable, moving my arms so they could hold her legs back, allowing her to rest her arms around my neck, occasionally trying to kiss me, in between all her moans and grunts. Leliana was up and I felt her hands run along my back, feeling soft kisses too, even though I was starting to sweat. 

“Solona?” I asked. 

“She’s still here,” Cerys replied, her eyes looking past me. 

I then forgot about her over the next few minutes, my attention taken by Cerys and the tightness of her pussy. I just hoped they never asked me whose was the best. I would just walk out of the room if they did. Cerys was loving it too, telling me to fuck her even harder. I really thought I’d be hurting here, but she was loving everything I was doing. 

“Push my legs right back,” she said. 

Placing my hands behind her knees, as gently as possible I forced her legs back even further until her legs were practically by her head. She was now completely exposed, and even helpless, and I teased her by taking my cock out and pressing it against her arsehole. 

“Oh, you want my tight little arse now?” 

“I wouldn’t mind a go one day.” 

“I’ll put that in the diary. In one day, you can fuck and cum in my every hole.” 

Leliana laughed next to me. “Sign me up for that too.” 

“You girls are too much!” 

I slid back into Cerys, pounding away again, noticing Solona had moved to watch us, apparently amazed at the position Cerys was in. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” she asked. 

Cerys shook her head. “Feels… fucking… fantastic…” she managed to say, a thrust of mine separating every word. 

When she came, I had to let her legs go, otherwise she would have pulled a muscle or something, her whole body quivering from her orgasm. Despite the fact I was still fucking her, as she demanded I do, I did have to think my track record of delivering the goods was outstanding at the moment. Granted, I always tried to make sure my partner came before or with me, but I don’t think I’d disappointed since… well, since before Iona. I cleared that from my mind, focusing on Cerys and the fact I wanted to cum inside her. Just that thought seemed to make my body cooperate with me, and with that familiar feeling building, I let her know. 

“Well, you know what to do, don’t you?” 

Cerys took a load inside her around a minute later. As soon as I was done, I pulled out and dropped to the bed beside her. 

“Wow,” Solona whispered. I had a feeling she was resisting from doing something as she lay down beside me. She rested a hand on my chest and laughed at how damp I felt. I just told her that, although a lot of fun, it was also good exercise. She gently stroked my chest, her hand going further and further down my body. Just her touch sent tingles over my body, and my cock, despite having just shot two loads, responded. 

She looked down as my cock started to harden and was soon resting with the head pointing at me. She slowly lowered her hand before she grazed her hand over it. She did that a few times before she gently tried to wrap her hand around it. “It’s so big!” she exclaimed. 

“I think she’s impressed,” Leliana said. 

“So she bloody should be, because it is!” Cerys added. 

Wrapping an arm around Solona, I just asked, “What would you like to do?” 

“I just wanted to know what it felt like.” 

“Okay. Just take your time. I won’t cum again any time soon, but I will stay hard.” 

She spent a few minutes running her hands up and down my body before gently stroking my cock, going so far as to even fondle my balls. She was certainly curious, and I didn’t say a word. As I said, every decision would be hers. She eventually stopped, her curiosity sated for now. “I don’t know if it will fit,” she said, whispering into my ear, I think a little embarrassed. 

“It will. We’ll just have to get you nice and wet, and then take it nice and slow. I’ll tell you more when you say you’re ready.” 

“I feel ready now, but…” 

I pulled her tight towards me. “Because you said ‘but’, you’re not ready. You will be ready when you come find me and say ‘I want you now’. You have to be adamant, because your first time will only happen once. Most of the time, it’s not perfect. It’s awkward, embarrassing, can even be painful. I will do my best to make it an enjoyable experience.” 

“Damn, I should have waited for you,” Cerys muttered, “No offence to Gilmore, Maker rest his soul, but this is why I made my choice, Ragnar.” 

“What choice?” Leliana wondered. 

“Ragnar has three lovers at the moment. Me. You. And Solona eventually.” 

The two shared a look. “How many more do you think he’ll have?" 

“He’ll wear himself out eventually.” 

Though we would have liked to, we eventually had to get out of bed and prepare ourselves for the day. Receiving a kiss from all three of them before we left, I received a few curious looks as they departed first before I followed them out. Breakfast was being served in the Chantry, and I received the same gesture that Cerys performed last night, an arm across the chest, a dip of the head. I guess it was a sign of respect native to Ferelden. 

A table had been set up in a corner for our group to eat. Once seated, the first question was from Alistair. “What’s the plan, Dragonborn?” I must have looked at him in surprise, as he smiled. “We all agreed with Cerys. You’re easily the most experienced out of all of us. You should be leading this. I’m not experienced enough, nor is Cerys. And, no disrespect to anyone else, but we wouldn’t follow them as Wardens. The power you have alone makes you someone worthy of following.” 

Looking around the table, everyone nodded, even Morrigan. “Very well. Regarding right here, right now, we obviously need to get into the castle.” 

“Teagan wishes to speak to us about that,” Alistair said. 

“Good. Hopefully he’ll have an idea, as storming the gates, while obvious, will just attract more attention and probably get some of us killed.” 

“What about afterwards?” Cerys asked. 

“We have those two treaties, so we need to think about those. You need more recruits, and we need more allies. I have no idea what to expect regarding darkspawn numbers, but if you take into account what we saw at Ostagar, we’re going to need every able-bodied warrior possible. But first things first, we talk to Teagan and ensure Redcliffe is safe. If Denerim is in the hands of the enemy, then this will be a good place to base ourselves.” 

After breakfast, Alistair called Cerys and myself aside. He led us to the edge of the lake for privacy, and I could see he was nervous. “What’s on your mind, Alistair?” I asked. 

“Before Teagan lets slips, or if Eamon is alive and tells you, I should let you know I really am. I’ve never told you my surname. To be honest, I relinquished it when I was going to join the Templars. I would simply be Knight-something Alistair. But there is a good reason why Teagan knew me and we spoke as if old friends.” 

He paused. “Well? What is it? Talk about drawing it out!" 

“My name is Alistair Theirin.” 

“Fuck off!” Cerys exclaimed, giving him a gentle shove. I’m not sure if she wanted to laugh or hurl abuse. 

“I am the bastard of son of King Maric, and the half-brother of King Cailan. Technically, at least, I am the rightful heir to the Ferelden throne.” 

I could only blink at him in surprise. Cerys was already getting excitable. “Okay, now I’m a little out of the loop here. What does this mean and what should I or we do?” I wondered. 

Alistair sighed. “They will try and convince you that I should take the throne.” 

“And you don’t?” 

The laugh returned was bitter. “Of course not. Cailan was groomed to be king from the day he was born. I was discarded like yesterday’s garbage, sent as far away from the throne as possible.” 

“So who should rule?” 

Alistair shrugged. “Honestly, I have only ever heard good things about Queen Anora. Why not let her continue?” 

“Because she’s no Theirin,” Cerys retorted, harsher than I expected. 

“It’s just a name.” 

“No, it’s more than that, Alistair. Thousands of our people have died for that name. We fought a brutal, bloody war to put your father on the throne. And no-one will want to see that name die out now, particularly due to the actions of a one-time Ferelden hero.” 

“Look,” I said, “We’re obviously not going to agree anything now. Alistair, thanks for the heads up. At least we won’t be surprised by either Teagan or Lord Eamon later. Can I ask one thing?” He nodded. “Don’t rule anything out. I know you don’t want to do it, but sometimes we have to do things, not because we want to do them, but because have to, because it is the right thing to do.” 

He nodded. “I understand. I will think about it but, if there’s another option, I’d find that preferable. I’m no king.” 

“You might surprise yourself.” 

He actually smiled at that before clearing his throat. “Cerys, may I have a moment alone with Ragnar?” She was surprised by the request, but agreed, leaving me alone with Alistair for a moment. He suddenly looked a little awkward, even embarrassed. “Um, Ragnar, I have a question to ask… about your personal life.” 

“Ask away.” 

“What’s the situation between Cerys and yourself? Are you together?” 

“Sort of.” 

“The only reason I ask is that, well, we’ve talked a lot, and I thought there was some flirting and I was wondering if it was going to lead somewhere. But… Well, it’s obvious what you two are sharing too.” 

“Be honest with me, Alistair. Do you like her?” 

“I do. And I thought that feeling was mutual, but it appears all the women in our group like you. Well, except Morrigan, who I still can’t work out.” 

“What has Cerys said to you?” 

“We never really talked about that. You know, the whole sex thing. We were just getting to know each other, and I’ll be honest, I thought she was interested.” 

This was awkward for me. But the person he really needed to speak to was Cerys. I didn’t think he was jealous of me, though if he did like Cerys as much as I was started to think he did, then that could be a problem. “You should be speaking to Cerys about this, but would you like me to talk to her? We’re close and, well, she’ll listen to me. I do know she likes you in return, but I’m not sure in the same way.” 

“I’ll talk to her, but… Well, I know you two share something so… I don’t know.” He sounded a little lost, to be honest. So I put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll talk to her, Alistair.” 

That was for later, though. Firstly, it was a case of talking with Teagan, so I headed up to the windmill with Alistair and Cerys. The first thing he did was apologise, as he revealed a secret of his own, the fact a secret path led from the windmill behind us to the castle. None of us were angered, as we understood why. We had saved the village, and that was what mattered. 

He then started to explain his idea, only for us to be interrupted by who he revealed to be Isolde, the wife of Arl Eamon. To say the following conversation was awkward would be an understatement. She recognised Alistair immediately, Cerys and I actually stepping back, the reception rather frosty, the conversation verging of accusatory, though not about the current situation. I finally had to step forward and ask her what she wanted. 

She revealed what the problem possibly was. An apostate mage had poisoned Arl Eamon, and the lord barely clung to life. Worse was that a powerful demon has been summoned, nearly everyone else in the castle was dead or possessed, and it was obvious the demon was responsible for the monsters descending from the castle every night, and the undead rising from the lake. 

I didn’t like sending Teagan into the devil’s mouth, but he was adamant that he should join Isolde, even if the attempt to solve the crisis was in vain. Before he left, he handed me a ring, explaining the secret tunnel and how the ring would help. His last words were almost chilling. Everyone in the castle, himself included, was expendable, as long as Arl Eamon lived at the end. Despite my past, the one thing I didn’t do was watch innocent people die. Even when working as a thief, I would never cause bodily harm. 

None of us could talk Teagan out of going with Isolde, and we could only wish him luck as he departed. “The man’s a fool. And I don’t trust her,” Alistair muttered once alone. 

“You’re not seriously going to listen to his whole ‘we’re all expendable’ advice, are you?” Cerys wondered. 

“No, I’m not. The one thing you’ll learn about the Dragonborn is that, sometimes to his own cost, he tries to save everyone.” I gestured towards the village. “Come on, we’ll need to gather a small team to infiltrate the castle.” 

Gathering everyone outside the Chantry, I already knew we couldn’t take everyone. Shale was immediately out, considering the sheer size of the golem. I doubted it would even fit through the tunnel. I left Sten behind so he could protect the village, choosing to leave Morrigan and Wynne behind, the latter so she could continue to provide healing. Morrigan didn’t really care about being left behind, which suited me just fine. 

That left me with Alistair and Cerys, obvious choices as they were Wardens. Leliana and Zevran, as they were rogues and this sort of thing was their specialty. Leliana had already proven an expert at breaking locks and finding all sorts of goodies. And finally, Solona, simply as I knew we would need at least one mage, and considering I’m actually a big softie at heart sometimes, I couldn’t leave her behind. 

With no time to waste, I shared a final word with Ser Perth, explaining my idea, and pointing out who I was leaving behind. He didn’t exactly trust Sten, he being a qunari and all, but was pleased we left behind Shale, suggesting the undead wouldn’t stand a chance. I was hopeful we’d return before nightfall. 

I had no idea what we found in the castle, but of course, it turned out to be far worse than any of us imagined.


	9. The Castle

The castle was full of monsters. But upon first entering the tunnel and exiting near the jail, the first person we found was a mage. We were all caught by surprise, but he caused all our jaws to drop when he noticed and recognised Solona, and she knew him in return. The story was as I expected. He had been at the Circle Tower. He had used blood magic. He had been involved with the planning of the rebellion. 

Then he dropped a bombshell. He had been tapped by Loghain and was responsible for his poisoning. The good news was the lord still lived. The bad news was that he wasn’t the one who summoned the demon. That led to a second revelation in a matter of a few minutes. 

“The boy is gifted,” he claimed. 

“Boy? What boy?” I asked. 

“Connor, his son. He has magic.” 

“Shit, that isn’t good,” Alistair muttered. 

“Why’s that?” I wondered. 

“If Connor has magic, he’ll need to be sent to a Circle.” 

“That’s why I’m here,” the mage, who called him Jowan, stated, “After escaping the Circle, I needed somewhere to lay low, but considering I’m an apostate, I could also try and find work. Isolde recruited me to teach Connor and possibly hide his gift. I think he may have summoned this demon, though accidentally.” 

I looked at Solona, who confirmed the theory. “Without sufficient training, someone like Connor would be easily susceptible to possession.” 

“The boy is powerful,” Jowan continued, “And the demon in control is… Well, I’m sure you can imagine.” 

“Suggestions?” I asked, as I didn’t have a clue what to do. 

“You have a few, some of them unpleasant. The easiest would be to just kill the boy,” Jowan replied. 

“Not happening, try again.” 

“We could try a ritual to try and free Connor. But it would require… blood.” 

I glanced at Solona again. Once again, she agreed. “There is power in blood magic that would assist us.” 

“Any other options?” I asked. 

She shrugged. “The only other people who could help would be the Circle.” 

“Considering we saved the tower, they might be willing to help,” Alistair stated. 

“Right, we have options at least.” I walked forward towards the bars of the cell, Jowan stepping back. “As for you, mage, the only reason your head will remain attached to your neck is that I shouldn’t make that decision. Rest assured, we’ll find a cure for Arl Eamon and then he can make his judgement. I’ve seen what the Circle do to apostates and blood mages. I don’t particularly agree, but for someone like yourself, maybe Tranquility wouldn’t be a bad thing.” 

I turned and walked away, enjoying the fear that spread across his face. Leaving the cells behind, Solona did grab my forearm for a moment. “You didn’t really mean that, did you? About making him Tranquil?” 

“Not particularly, but do you think he should face judgement?” 

“Yes. But death is better than being made Tranquil.” 

“If Arl Eamon recovers, then it’s his choice. If he doesn’t, then it’s mine, and I’ll kill the bastard.” 

Our fight through the castle was as we’d already experienced, full of the undead and summoned demons. Solona proved how powerful she already was a mage, raining down destruction on anything that attacked, leaving us with little more than slim pickings at times. As we were fighting through narrow halls, and stately rooms, Leliana and Zevran were also fighting with a short sword and dagger instead of bows, working well with Alistair, Cerys and myself. I’ll admit to finding Leliana distracting at times. She knew it too. 

Exiting into the courtyard, a demon army was waiting for us. The Dragonborn stepped forward to meet them. There were a couple of desire demons, and another powerful monster that Alistair referred to as a Revenant. I unleashed the power of the wind, sending them hurling backwards. All except the Revenant, who took the full blast but remained in place. So I used my Thu’um again and froze the bastard solid. Solona used her magic to shatter its ice form into a million small pieces. 

At the gates on the other side were Ser Perth and the rest of his soldiers. Leliana managed to open it, letting them in, and together we mopped up the rest of the demons before finally entering the castle. What greeted us in the main hall might have been amusing at any other time, as it was clear Teagan had been possessed, acting like a fool. I recognised Isolde, standing meekly by the fireplace, while holding the attention of everyone else was a small child. It was easy to assume it was Connor. 

The demon in possession of Connor wasn’t pleased at our appearance, and knew we’d been responsible for saving the village. I just retorted by mocking how weak his monsters were compared to myself and my friends. That just enraged him, blustering as he made all sorts of threats. If it wasn’t the for the fact it looked like a small child, I would have ended it immediately. Instead, the demon used some sort of spell, running away as the guards lining the hall attacked us. 

“Don’t kill them,” I ordered, so although it was difficult, considering they were trying to kill us, we managed to knock all of them unconscious. 

Connor leaving broke the spell over everyone else, and after a discussion with Teagan, we had Jowan brought up from the cells. He again suggested we used blood magic, and Isolde stepped forward, offering to use her own, despite the warning that it would kill her. 

“That’s a last option. What about the Circle?” 

“That depends, Dragonborn. Will they assist?” Teagan wondered. 

“We’ve already saved their tower. I think they might owe us a favour or two.” 

“It’s a couple of days’ journey. And they don’t really know you,” Alistair said, “But if you go with Wynne, taking a letter from Teagan, also signed by us, surely they will help us.” 

“Solona?” 

“Irving will definitely assist us, Ragnar.” 

“Then that’s what we’ll try. Teagan, write that letter while I ask Wynne for help.” 

Of course, Wynne stated immediately that she’d help me, and with Teagan’s letter in hand, and also the offer of some horses to help our journey, the pair of us set out. Travelling by horseback would cut down our journey time, though we would still have to make camp for at least one night, as it was rather late by the time we’d set out. Making camp that night, Wynne offered to make dinner as I formed the tent and built a campfire. 

After dinner, Wynne proved how sneaky she could be, taking out a bottle of spirit that she’d kept hidden in her pack. She opened it up and we toasted… something. 

“So, Dragonborn, may I ask you a question?” 

“Sure. There are no real secrets with me.” 

“Are you sure you’re being… Hmm, let me find the right words.” 

“I can take a guess. You’re talking about Leliana, Cerys and Solona?” 

“Yes. I’m a little worried, particularly about Solona. She’s very young, and I think she’s already fallen in love with you. I just don’t want to see her heart broken.” 

“I’m aware and we’ve already talked about it. She’s adamant this is what she wants.” 

“Leliana and Cerys are old enough to make their choices, but I worry about them too.” 

“It’s all just a bit of fun. They all participate with eyes open.” 

“I’ll admit to also being a little jealous.” That made me almost spit out my drink. “Oh, come now, Ragnar, it’s easy to see why they are all attracted to you. It was obvious how happy you made Solona the other evening.” 

Chuckling, I admitted, “That might have been my fault. I told her she no longer had to be quiet.” 

“Yes, it is difficult satisfying your desires in the Circle.” I could only look at her with surprise. “Surely the fact I have desires shouldn’t be too surprising, Ragnar? I may be older than you but I still have the wants and needs that every woman has.” 

“I would ask how old you are, but even I know that is impolite.” 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-five winters passed.” 

“I’m a little less than double your age then.” 

“Well, then I can only say you are beautiful for your age, Wynne. The only thing that threw me was the silver hair, but your face shows wisdom, not age. You carry yourself with grace and dignity, and it is obvious you have years of experience.” 

She actually blushed. “Thank you.” 

“And I’ve also had sex with older woman before, if that’s what you’re wondering. I may as well put that bluntly, as there is no point dancing around the topic.” 

She smiled. “Good to know.” 

“Can I be honest, though? I was hoping for a break tonight!” 

She laughed. “Yes, it’s been rather obvious that you haven’t spent many nights alone, particularly since I joined up with you. Though you interest me, Ragnar… That’s a lie, you don’t just interest me. But… It has also been a long time for me since I’ve felt the touch of a man.” 

“You’re nervous?” 

She laughed. “Admittedly, yes. I am not a young woman anymore.” 

“Well, let’s put it like this. If you remain interested in me, and you would like to share my bed one night, all you have to do is ask.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” 

I shrugged. “It is. Most of the time, it’s just sex, Wynne. And we’re two adults who might want to see each other naked, and do other things together.” 

Thankfully, the conversation moved on, and Wynne showed plenty of interest in my life on Skyrim, purposely avoiding the topic of sex again. I didn’t want a whole night of sexual tension. She told me a little more of life in the Circle, and I had a feeling she already missed life there, at least a little. When mentioning that, she admitted it was true, but she loved being out on the open road, with the possibility of helping defeat the darkspawn and saving the country. 

We shared a tent, though thankfully we had separate bedrolls, sharing a large fur blanket to keep us warm. At least waking the next morning wasn’t too awkward, as we hadn’t rolled towards each other, and after a quick breakfast, we made good time riding for the Circle tower, arriving just after lunchtime. 

Irving was surprised to see us again so soon, but after handing over the letter and speaking with Wynne, he agreed immediately. Gathering half a dozen trusted colleagues, they quickly packed up the supplies they would need, and we started our journey back straight away. As they had to walk, the Circle not bothering to keep horses, Wynne and I didn’t bother mounting our horses, all of us walking as a group. 

Returning to Redcliffe took us an entire day plus more, but as soon as we arrived, Irving wasted no time in setting up the ritual. It took a little time to prepare. During that time, Irving explained the details, and what concerned me was that a mage needed to go into the Fade. “Cannot I not at least go with them?” 

Irving shook his head. “That won’t be possible, Dragonborn. Whoever goes in must do it alone.” 

During our time away, Teagan had invited our group into the castle itself, even Shale, though the golem couldn’t fit inside any other door other than the main ones leading in from the courtyard, so the golem remained outside. So as everyone was gathered around, I looked across the three mages. “Wynne, you have years of experience. Morrigan, your power is not doubted. But I’m putting my trust in Solona.” 

Morrigan scoffed. “Of course you would.” 

I ignored the jibe and looked at Solona. “Can you do this?” 

“If you trust me to do it, then yes, I can.” 

Solona was made as comfortable as possible as the ritual would take place in the main hall, a pile of blankets placed for her to lie on, pillows to rest her head on. The closer to the start, the more nervous she became, so I sat next to her, just holding her hand. When Irving announced he was ready to begin, she reached out for me to hug her, and we shared a long but very sensual kiss. I then moved back, but continued to hold her hand, as she put up under and disappeared into the Fade. 

I never let go of her hand, Leliana and Cerys sitting nearby as they watched. I must have looked incredibly nervous, both reassuring me that she’d be just fine. 

Leliana just whispered into my ear, “You really care for her?” 

“Of course I do. Nearly as much as you.” 

I think that answer surprised her. Not that I cared for Solona, but that I cared for her more. “What about me?” Cerys wondered. 

“I’m your sworn warrior, Cerys, and it was an honour to make that vow. That should tell you everything.” 

I think she sometimes forgot about my vow, looking away a little embarrassed. “Oh, right.” 

We lapsed into silence again. Solona looked at peace though I wondered what she was going through in her dreams. The only thing that moved were her eyelids, fluttering occasionally as she dreamed. I remembered her telling me about the Harrowing, and what she had to do then. That’s the main reason I’d chosen her. She’d only recently passed it, and did so with flying colours. I was confident she’d defeat this demon with ease. 

It was at least a couple of hours, but Solona’s eyes opened suddenly. Connor had been placed by the fireplace behind us, and I heard him ask for his mother. My attention was only for Solona, as she groggily sat up. I got down on my knees next to her. “What a bastard,” she muttered. 

I just cupped her cheek. “You did it!” I said quietly. 

A broad grin formed. “That demon didn’t stand a chance.” She looked behind, nodding. “And at least he’s safe now.” 

Isolde led Connor away, mothering him to death as expected, though her thanks towards all of us were heartfelt and teary-eyed before she did, particularly Solona, hugging her tightly as she thanked her over and over again. Solona was overcome, not particularly a surprise. “Maybe if my son does go to the Circle, he will have someone he can look to as an example.” 

Teagan thanked the mages for their assistance, and we agreed that we’d agree to do nothing else until the next day. Eamon would be assessed, all of us hoping he would wake, while Ser Perth and his knights would return to the village, just in case, though there’d been no sign of any more monsters since their defeat against our combined forces. 

Despite sleeping during the ritual, Solona was exhausted and headed to bed early. I spent a lot of time with Teagan, talking about matters off the record, though we did talk about what steps to take next. But as he was not the lord, he could only give suggestions, not orders. Alistair was a topic of conversation, and though I didn’t pry too much, he did mention a few things as to why Alistair would be so reluctant to take the crown. He basically told me it would take a lot of convincing. 

Heading to bed that night, long after nearly everyone had disappeared, I did wonder who might be waiting for me. Probably Leliana or Cerys. Or both of them together. Solona, if she’d woken up, though she was tired. I’d checked in on her a couple of hours before, and she was still fast asleep. Maybe Wynne, as she’d made her interest known. Morrigan would be waiting just to fuck with my mind. 

It was Leliana, and only Leliana. Teagan had given me one of the finest rooms in the castle, and the bed was… enormous. Laying on the bed was Leliana, waiting for me without a single thing on her body, except the necklace she wore with the Chantry symbol nestling on her chest. She gestured for me to come with a finger as she sat up on the edge of the bed. She wasn’t wasting time, her hands straight to my pants as they were on the floor rather quickly, along with my underwear. Once my cock sprang free, she licked up and down the shaft a few times before starting to blow me. As she did that, I took off everything else. 

“Someone’s eager.” 

Taking my cock from her mouth for a moment, she looked up. “You’ve been gone two nights. I missed you, and this. That’s why I’m in here alone. Cerys understood.” 

I just ran a hand through her hair, bending down to kiss her, earning one of those sweet smiles I knew so well. “And I missed you.” I had, immensely. I missed her the most, Solona just a little less, Cerys about the same. I had appreciated a couple of nights’ rest, but I’d missed just their company most of all. 

My cock disappeared into my mouth again, and she was now an expert at swallowing my entire length. I tried not to thrust too much into her mouth, feeling her hand on my arse to pull me forward occasionally. The thing she did do made me weak kneed and my eyes roll back in my head. To distract myself from the almost inevitable load I was going to fire down her throat, I reach forward to play with her breasts. That distracted her, almost choking on my dick as she started to laugh. That just caused me to laugh, and I collapsed on top of her, laughing away. As it died down, she just looked at me, running a hand down her face, and I thought she was going to say something… 

The moment didn’t pass, but I think she swallowed whatever words she was going to say down. Maybe it just wasn’t the time. Maybe she thought… I’m not sure. But the smile never left her face, even when I ran a hand down her body towards her pussy, watching her lips part and taking a deep breath when my fingers found her entrance, kissing me gently when I inserted a couple of digits. 

“And that’s just your fingers!” she muttered. 

“How about my tongue?” 

“Only if I can carry on what we were doing.” 

That was like a fine plan. Laying down in the middle of the bed, she swung herself round and lowered her pussy down to my face. Purposely licking from her clit all the way to her arse sent a shiver up her spine, causing her to shudder and cry out, despite the fact her mouth was full of my cock. I ran my hands up her sides, and she was a little ticklish, before I held her in place by the hips and buried my face. 

I’ll put it like this. I don’t know how any straight man can’t enjoy going down on a woman. I mean, there are some right dirty women out there. I’ve been unfortunate to meet a couple. But a woman like Leliana? Pussy perfection. Always wet and willing to accept, if not want my tongue, fingers or cock. And from what she said, she wanted it constantly. I doubted I’d ever say no to her. Even if I was eighty winters passed and my dick barely worked. I’m sure there’s a magic spell that’d get me hard! 

And as much as I loved going down on her, she loved to reciprocate in kind. And damn she was good. It was so good I couldn’t concentrate on pleasing her, so I eventually stopped to wait until she finished me, then I’d return the favour. She seemed to realise, doubling her efforts to bring my orgasm. Her hands ran up and down my legs before she fondled my balls. 

“Leliana,” I whispered, unable to stop my gentle thrusts into her mouth. 

“Cum for me, Ragnar,” she said. Like she had to ask or order. It was going to happen regardless. But she still upped the tempo further, and I enjoyed all the sounds she made, the moans, even the occasional giggle as my cock throbbed in her mouth. It still amazed me that she could take the length of it. 

Once I can feel my orgasm bubbling, there’s no chance of it stopping. I let her know as always, just in case she didn’t want to swallow it, but I could count on one hand how often that had happened. “Oh gods,” I cried as I did thrust up as I felt the first shot of cum erupt from my cock. All of it was hitting the back of her mouth and throat, and I had a feeling she didn’t was a drop. All I did was lie back on the bed, tingling all over my body. 

She turned around to face me, laughing as I gestured to her chin. “Oops, I guess I didn’t get it all.” She scooped it up with a finger and it disappeared in her mouth. “Now, you have a couple of minutes, then you’re finishing me off, yes?" 

“I’m thinking you should sit on my face.” 

“You really like that, don’t you?” 

“I do when it’s you.” I paused, before sighing, “Gods, I need to stop sounding so…” 

“Sweet?” 

“I was going to say corny.” 

She rode my face like she rode my dick, the only difference she was grinding instead of bouncing up and down. Her scent alone made me hard again within a couple of minutes but my intention was only making her cum. I had my arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her slightly in place, my tongue teasing and inside her before teasing her clit. In addition to her scent, the noises she made would have given any man an erection. 

When she started to run her hands through and eventually grab my hair, I knew she was close. Crying quietly to the Maker suggested she was about to cum. The flood of juices that entered my mouth a little later told me that she had enjoyed a thoroughly good orgasm, still continuing to grin against my mouth, and I eventually hand to tap her thigh to allow me to breath. 

She moved immediately, giggling away through saying sorry time and again, kissing me all over my face, despite the fact my mouth and chin being covered with her juices. She then grabbed my arm and rolled me onto her side as she moulded herself into me. “I need to rest a minute. That was a good one.” It must have been and she still shuddered occasionally. That only made me laugh. Running a hand up and down her chest, I could feel her scars. They were faint and I never took notice of them, but they were there. “I was tortured,” she whispered. 

I just held her tighter as she grabbed both my hands, interlacing our fingers and holding those tightly to her chest. “By who?”

“I was a bard…” 

“A bard?” She nodded, then I thought about it. “I’m assuming they are different here.” 

“It’s another word for a spy.” 

“Who did you spy for?” 

“Orlais. Or, at least, I did. I know my mother was from Ferelden, and I consider myself a person of this country, but I learned my craft in Orlais. It’s a long story.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Take your time.” 

She turned around, and I immediately held her as soon as she was comfortable, her right leg dangling over mine. She searched my eyes before she kissed me gently. “I hope you will understand.” I moved my hand from her waist to trail her finger along one of the faint scars. She smiled as I did so. “I’ve always been self-conscious about them.” 

“I have plenty of them too.” 

“Yes, but yours were earned through battle and courage. Mine are because I was betrayed by someone I trusted, someone I… loved.” She took a deep breath so I kissed her forehead. That earned me another of those sweet smiles. “Her name was Marjolaine. She was… Think of me, then think of someone even better at their craft. She was beautiful, seductive and dangerous. I was attracted to her immediately.” I couldn’t help smile as I was a typical man in that regard. It made her laugh for a moment. “Yes, it was exactly like that, Ragnar.” 

“What happened?” 

“As I said, I was betrayed. I still don’t know why, but she turned on me and made sure I was captured on my last assignment. They…” She stopped and swallowed, “They did things to me,” she whispered. 

My heart broke. The only thing I could do was hold her tight. Leliana was strong, she was brave, she was… everything. But I could hear in her voice how hard this was to speak of. “They wanted to hurt me. They wanted to break me. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that I knew she was responsible. The one I had loved and trusted the most turned on me in the most vicious of ways. I wondered what I had done wrong to earn that sort of treatment.” 

“But you obviously escaped.” 

“Yes, thanks to a friend. I was helped away, hidden and escorted to the border. From there, I headed to Lothering. It was a small town, unassuming and ignored by everyone. I knew the Revered Mother and she took me in. She knew who I was, what I had done, but she also knew I was also hurting and in hiding. It took me a long time to even start to trust someone again.” She met my eyes. “At least until I met you.” 

“I’ve earned your trust, have I?” 

A little joke, and she pouted for a moment before smiling. “I let my guard down so quickly around you, I scared myself. I’ve never thought you actually would betray me in such a way, but I still wonder who out of our group might. Or who we might meet in the future… We could meet someone who knows me, or someone is out there plotting to finish the job. The most important thing is that I know Marjolaine is still out there, and I know she wants to find me.” 

“You do?” 

“I didn’t get to where I was without making plenty of friends and contacts, and many of them owe me their allegiance for… well, various reasons. None of them for what you might possibly be thinking.” The last sentence was at least said with a smirk, so she was partly joking. 

“You’ve heard my past, Leliana. I’m certainly not one to judge. So… Are you looking for Marjolaine? Or do you think she’s looking for you?” 

“Both. So I’ve explained the situation to the Revered Mother and written letters for various dropboxes across Ferelden. If anyone knows anything, I’ll soon hear about it.” 

“You have my help, no matter what.” 

“I know I do. I know I would never have to ask. But I just thought you should know. I don’t live in fear, constantly glancing over my shoulder, waiting for the dagger in my back. What I do want to do is go on the front foot and take the fight to them eventually. Once I know what I need to do…” 

“Then we go together.” 

She hugged me, pulling me tight, resting her head against my chest. I just ran my hand up and down her back, feeling the contour of her spine, and also a couple more of those faint scars. She sighed, I think a contented one. She’d just shared a large part of her life with me. I felt her lips on my chest eventually, kissing up to my neck before I lowered my mouth to hers. Moving her hand from my back to my face, she stroked my cheek and my hair before breaking the kiss. “Make love to me,” she whispered. 

I knew what she meant, and what she wanted. Rolling onto her back, she parted her legs far enough so I could slide inside her. Resting my forearms to either side of her head, her hands trailed down my side and along my back, my lips never far from hers, my always on hers, as I made love to her. My heart was beating fast, almost hearing it in my ears. It had been a very long time since I’d felt anything like this for anyone. My mind was only thinking of her. No-one else. 

I think having an orgasm was an afterthought as we made love for… a long time. She did eventually end up on top, but even then, she cuddled into me as I just slowly thrust up into her, watching the reactions of her face each and every time. A slight smile was a constant, and her eyes were filled with, if I was right, with nothing but devotion to me. Thought I did wonder if there was something more. It was maybe a topic we’d have to discuss later. She was a strong woman, and if she was having that most intense of feelings for me, then I wondered how and why, considering our current circumstances. 

Eventually we both needed to cum, as we couldn’t go for hours and not. She came first, though only because I did everything possible to make sure she did, before I finished inside her a couple of minutes later. 

Then she fell asleep in my arms. I lay there thinking about things. Leliana would have my help and I would ensure she would be my side always. Cerys had my vow and I would not dishonour that. Solona would always have my protection. I had three women I would be devoted to, that I would die for. I’m sure that might sound unusual to those who only love one person, but I guess I’m just unusual, greedy or whatever you want to call me. 

I was woken by soft lips on my face the next morning, opening my eyes to see a beaming Leliana. I’m not sure what made her so happy. Maybe it was just getting everything off her chest. Maybe it was just me. So I just cuddled her for however long it was until there was a knock at the door. Calling it to open, Alistair popped his head in. “Breakfast is ready then Teagan will want a word.” 

“Thanks, Alistair. We’ll be out shortly.” 

He just smiled and closed the door. “He’s a good man,” Leliana stated. 

“He is. I would have thought he would be good for Cerys, but…” 

She giggled. “I bet because it would make your life easier, yes?” 

I laughed with her for a moment. “Partly, yes. But I know I can’t deny how she does feel about me. But I’m honest when I do say that the pair would be a good match. They’re both Wardens. Both warriors. And, thinking seriously about it, particularly since what we now know about Alistair, they’d be a good match considering their heritage.” 

“Ah, the Dragonborn is thinking of a political strategy?” 

“I do think about other things than just sex.” I leaned back and looked her up and down. “Though certain situations make that rather difficult at times.” 

She kissed me briefly before announcing we should get up and dressed. I didn’t moan too much as I was rather hungry. We were last to enter the dining hall, and I noticed the two spare chairs at the head of the table in between Teagan and Isolde. I didn’t make a big deal about it, just sitting down and stuffing my face. I cast a curious eye over Connor, and he seemed fine, apparently unbothered by what he’d been through. “He doesn’t really remember much,” Teagan said quietly, noticing my look. 

“Good. It wasn’t his fault, and no child need remember such an experience.” I glanced down the table. “And you, Isolde? Are you well?” 

She smiled and nodded. “I am, thanks primarily to your mage friend there.” 

I looked over at Solona, obviously embarrassed to be centre of attention. Once breakfast was finished, Teagan gathered us in the main hall. Isolde and Connor remained away, no surprise, as I have no doubt she was going to dote on him constantly until he was sent to the Circle. The secret was now out, and I assumed word would eventually make the templars. 

Irving and the mages had remained for the time being, standing to the side. “Dragonborn, the first order of business is Arl Eamon himself. The mages have checked him over, and though he still lives and his condition has stabilised, he still remains in a coma. The risk of death has lessened but we must find a cure. We need the sacred ashes.” 

“Do they really exist?” 

“It’s possible. Isolde has put together all the information for you to check once this meeting is over. If you think it’s possible, I can only ask you help with our search.” 

“We’ll begin right away.” 

“Very well. The second bit of business is the mage, Jowan. He’s admitted to being responsible for poisoning Eamon, though Irving has confirmed the summoning of the demon was likely due to Connor. But the fact Eamon still lingers near death’s door, Jowan must be held accountable. I wonder if you did have an opinion.” 

“Wait until Eamon wakes up. If he does, as his position as lord, it’s his decision. If not, then I’ll let you know.” 

“Very well, he can remain in his cell for now. We will ensure he is treated kindly. The third bit of business. The Blight. Rest assured, no matter the outcome with Eamon, Redcliffe will stand with the Templars. Are you aware of the situation in regards to the civil war?” 

I think we all shared a glance. “Civil war?” Cerys asked, concern in her tone. 

“Teryn Loghain has declared himself regent. There are rumours he has cast aside his daughter and is the effective ruler of Ferelden. Rendon Howe has been made Arl of Denerim.” 

A dark chuckle bubbled up from deep within. “Oh, that fucker is going to pay,” I growled. 

“Yes, all are aware of what happened at Castle Cousland. He must be brought to justice, but for the moment, that just isn’t possible. He has also declared Wardens enemies of the state. While you are on the road, it may be wise to travel incognito. Dragonborn, you will probably be just fine, considering that gift of yours we have witnessed.” 

“Advice heard loud and clear, my lord. Thank you.” 

After we’d shared goodbyes with Irving and the mages, thanking them for their assistance as they assured their own for the darkspawn, Isolde led us towards the study, where she had already laid out everything we needed. “Eamon is a devout Andrastrian, and one of his hobbies is researching all the myths and legends. One avenue of investigation I do know of is a scholar by the name of Brother Genitivi. I think he is in Denerim.” 

“Thank you, Lady Isolde.” 

“You helped my son, Dragonborn. And you now help my husband. My prayers go with you all. Maker bless you.” 

Eamon certainly had evidence of investigations into nearly every legend regarding Andraste, but also of other legends that existed even before her. We found the address of Genitivi in Denerim, and agreed that would be our first move. Gathering everyone around, I suggested my idea. “We don’t need a large group to head there. Alistair and Cerys, you’ll join me as you can assess the situation on the ground and hopefully gather any information we might need. Leliana, you will join me as your skills as a bard might come in handy. The rest of you,” I could see the immediate disappointment from Solona, “Can remain here and rest until our return. We will definitely return before making our next step.” 

There was no time to waste, and I organised more horses for the three of us, Teagan happy enough to release more from the nearby stables. We wouldn’t make Denerim until the next day, and after we received news of Lothering’s destruction, we knew we’d have to take the northern road, which would take at least a day. 

It was little surprise Solona came outside to see us off. The three others gave me a little privacy as Solona hugged me tightly. “I’ll miss you.” 

I lifted her chin and kissed her. “I’ll miss you too. I would have taken you but…” 

Smiling, she said, “I understand. You don’t always need a big group of us, and mages draw attention.” 

I kissed her hand, earning a whimper of desire, which was perhaps a bit mean, but when we broke apart, her cheeks were red and her lips parted, breathing in a way I knew well. I leaned in close to her ear. “Think of me tonight?” I whispered. 

“I’m going to cum so hard,” she giggled. 

With that thought to nestle in my mind, I mounted my horse with the others, and after waving goodbye, we took the path towards the main road and started our journey towards Denerim.


	10. Delights of Denerim

Our journey to Denerim was interesting for one simple fact. Remembering my conversation with Alistair, I did all I could to subtly steer Cerys in his direction. If she still wanted to fuck me, I’d happily agree, but if I could make my life just that slight easier at the same time, even better. So when it came to sleeping arrangements, we had two tents, so said I would share with Leliana, which was pretty bloody obvious, and he would share with Cerys. 

The first night, Leliana and I just cuddled. It had been a long day on horseback, and it had been so long since I’d been in a saddle, except for the quick to and from the Circle, that my crotch was killing me. Even Leliana trying to blow me hurt, so she quite happily snuggled. That’s right, I said snuggled. 

But the human body is a wonderful thing and will adapt quickly to new things. So when we made camp the second night, about half a day’s ride away from Denerim, I whispered to Leliana that we could fuck that night. She had a smile on her face the rest of the day. After dinner and a shared drink, we headed to bed and she wasted no time getting both of us naked. But before we started, I had to suggest something. 

“Make a lot of noise,” I requested. 

“Why?” 

I thumbed in the direction of the other two. “Because of them.” 

“Will you as well?” 

“Leliana, I am going to let them know exactly what I think about your body, your pussy, your mouth, everything.” 

“And what are you hoping for?” 

“Honestly, two things. One, I’m helping a brother get laid. And, two, if Cerys has someone else to fuck, maybe her attention for me will lessen.” I held up a hand. “I know, sounds slightly manipulative, but she was originally showing an interest in him, so I’m trying to re-ignite it. Of course, it could backfire, and she’ll try and join us, but I’m hoping Alistair will take advantage.” 

The next hour or so was incredibly hot, passionate, sexy, loving, and all the other words I couldn’t think of, but we also put on quite the audible show, Leliana letting the world know how big my dick was, how much she loved it and how much it made her cum. Anyone who happened to walk or ride past our camp would have thought ‘Damn, those two are really fucking each other!’ Whatever the case, Leliana and I remained alone all night, and slept blissfully having exhausted each other again. 

Breakfast that morning was amusing. Alistair looked… I’m not sure. Delighted in one moment, shocked and even embarrassed in another. Cerys met my eyes and shrugged. On the ride towards Denerim, I led the way, Alistair alongside me. “Something wrong, Alistair?” I finally asked, as he’d been unusually quiet all morning. 

“Were you doing that on purpose last night?” 

“What?” 

“You know, all that noise and everything?” 

“That? Completely normal,” and obviously bullshit, “Why do you ask?” 

He moved his horse as close as possible. “Because if you were, it worked,” he whispered. 

“Really?” He smiled and nodded. “Good for you.” 

“It’s not just that, Dragonborn.” I would have sighed, but it appeared nearly everyone except Leliana and Solona would call me that, and maybe Cerys too. “Before last night, I’d never been with a woman.” 

I know my jaw dropped as I looked at him, my face no doubt one of surprise. Then I laughed. “Fuck off!” 

His nod was only adamant. “I was. Alistair Theirin was a virgin. It’s a long story, not one that really needs to be shared for now, but I’m being honest.” 

I rested a hand on his shoulder. “Good for you. Happy for you. Cerys is a fine woman.” 

“She is. I really like her.” 

It was his first lover, and as he was perhaps a similar age to me, he was bound to fall in love with her. But if I compared him to me, then he was taking the better road. “Well, I wouldn’t go telling her that straight away. You’ll scare her off. What do you know about courting a woman? And don’t ask me, as it’s clear I don’t court. I just… you know…” 

“A little, I guess.” 

“Then do what you know and what you think is best. Cerys will understand and, if she feels the same way, she’ll respond.” 

“So last night was?” 

“Oh, she was probably horny or something.” 

That made him laugh, at least. “I know you’d never admit it either way, but thanks. I don’t know if you spoke to her or not, but we talked a lot last night, and she was the one who made the first move, so at least she was willing to sleep with me.” 

“You judge yourself harshly, Alistair. You’re a good man. And there is no shame in waiting for the right woman.” 

“Thanks.” 

Stabling our horses in the stables near the city gates, we came to a stop at the scene that greeted us. In the little more than a year I’d lived in Ferelden, I’d never been to the capital city. The other three had, and I could see the shock. There was a heavy presence of town guard, who were checking every single person wishing to enter. Above the gates, lining the wall, were the heads of… gods knew who on a series of pikes. Gallows had been built on which other bodies were hanging. Some looks fresh, others looked like they had been hanging for some time. 

“This is wrong. So very, very wrong,” Leliana muttered. 

Even outside the city walls, you could sense, even taste the fear. Those who were trying to enter looked meek and afraid of the guards. Those exiting were almost running away, though most appeared to be farmers, so assumed they were those that tended the farmland spread across the nearby area. 

I was thankful that Cerys and Alistair were not wearing anything that had the Warden symbol, but all four of us also wore cloaks to hide the fact we were armed. We carried our weapons outside the cloaks, but I noticed many others with weapons being allowed through, so that was okay. We had to wait some time to enter, and the guards were curious. When they asked us to remove our hoods, Leliana coughed, claiming we had some sort of illness. I thought they were going to tell us to piss off, but she said the Chantry had healing, and as Andrastrians, all were accepted. The guards bought that bullshit, and they let us in. 

As we would need to spend the night at least, we looked around for a tavern, deciding to split up, just in case we were eventually recognised. Leliana and I found this little place with only a couple of rooms that allowed plenty of privacy. It cost more than a room at a tavern, but after being shown the room by the landlady, it would be worth every penny. Meeting up with the other two an hour later, we wandered the streets of the capital, and I was disgusted by what I saw. To call it brutal was an understatement. People near cowered away from the guard patrols, who seemed to take delight in frightening everyone. 

Then a group of four walked towards me and I stood my ground. I could hear Cerys mutter something, but if there was a group of people I hated, it was bullies. I stood firm as one of them bumped into me. “What’s your problem?” he growled. 

“Nothing.” 

“Well, move then.” 

“Why don’t you?” 

Two of them converged on me. “You some sort of smartarse? You know what happens to smartarses?” 

“They end up working the city guard?” 

Alistair couldn’t help himself, bursting into laughter. I thought we were about to have a fight, as the one talking squared up at me. But he had to look up to meet my eyes, and my glare was unflinching. I had my cloak on, but I was broad and with my armour, would have looked bigger. He eventually turned tail with the other three. Once out of earshot, I called them fuckwits. 

“Yeah, draw attention to us,” Cerys muttered. 

“I won’t take bullshit, Cerys. Not from complete fuckwits like them. If they are an example of the guard, then Howe has obviously recruited people just like him.” 

Point made, we headed for a tavern, Leliana suggesting they were the best place to gain information. We wandered for a while until I noticed a sign for a tavern that jogged my memory. “Wait, we should go in here.” 

“The Pearl?” Leliana asked, “You do know what this place is, right?” 

“A tavern?” 

“And a bordello.” 

“So what? I’m here with you guys. And I’ve heard things about this place. I’m sure you’ll gather the information you want.” 

We wandered in and took a seat at one of the booths. A waitress approached, taking our order. I looked around, noticing the girls who were working. It took a while but I eventually recognised one. Surprisingly, she recognised me, disappearing for a minute, before both of them appeared, walking towards me excitedly. 

I got up and embraced both of them. “Hello, girls!” 

“Ragnar!” they exclaimed, bathing my cheeks in kisses, “What are you doing here?” Jaina asked 

“You’re alive? We heard nearly everyone died,” Lenina added. 

I leaned back, seeing the smiles on their faces. I never thought a working girl would look so happy to see a client. “A few of us managed to survive.” I gestured towards the table. “Cerys and Alistair fought with me at Ostagar. And Leliana is from Lothering. As for why we’re here, we’re here for work.” 

Jaina ran a finger down my chest. “And maybe a little pleasure?” 

Lenina hung off my shoulder. “More than a little, that’s what I remember.” 

There was a cleared throat, glancing to see Cerys looking in my direction. She was amused but trying to appear stern. “Care to explain, Ragnar?” 

“This is Jaina. This is Lenina. We shared a wonderful night together before Ostagar.” 

Alistair burst into laughter. “Hang on, you mean during the ritual?” 

“Yep. I had my own ritual.” 

“Ritual? I was sore for a couple of days afterwards,” Jaina admitted. 

“And now every man I’m with, I compare them to you. I’m always disappointed,” Lenina added. 

“You had both of them?” Cerys asked. 

“Both of us, every hole too,” Jaina exclaimed happily, “Two gold coins each. Do you know what girls like us can do with two gold coins?” 

“So, are you here for pleasure, Ragnar?” Lenina wondered, “Would you like just Jaina and I again, or would you like more? We told all the girls about you. They were very jealous.”

There was another cleared throat, this time from Leliana. She wasn’t unhappy, but she wasn’t about to just sit there and watching me disappear to fuck a couple of working girls. And I was’t considering it anyway. I had honestly just wanted to make sure they were still alive after Ostagar. So I had to disappoint them. They pouted, of course, no doubt hoping for another gold coin or two, but I assured them that I might be back one day. I received another kiss on the cheek from the pair before they got back to work. 

Sitting back down, the other three looked at me silently. “What?” I asked innocently. 

“Seriously?” Cerys asked, chuckling to herself, “Can you not go one day without putting your dick in someone?” 

“Look, I have my own ritual before battle. Some men will pray to their gods. Some men will drink to find courage. I like to fuck. I do that, empty my balls, and though it’s all in your head, I feel lighter, my mind clearer, and I’m completely focused on the job at hand.” 

I looked at Leliana. She shrugged. “You didn’t even know me. I’m not going to judge who you’ve slept with before. Plus, they looked like a couple of sweet, young things. No wonder you chose them, and they definitely seemed to like you. More than they should like their clients, in all honesty.” 

The waitress returned with drinks, taking our food order as well. Leliana proved she wasn’t mad, taking my arm to wrap around her, resting her hand on my thigh, which was soon stroking it gently. I sipped at my beer as Alistair and Cerys discussed the situation in Denerim and across Ferelden, only interrupted by the arrival of our food. It was surprisingly good, considering where we were, and we all cleared our plates. I thought there would have been shortages, particularly regarding food, but this tavern appeared to be well supplied at least. 

After lunch, we carried out some reconnaissance, looking for Genitivi’s house. We had the address and locating it wasn’t too difficult. Knocking on the door, it was opened by someone that probably wasn’t who we’re looking for. “Hello, we’re looking for Brother Genitivi.” 

“He’s not here,” the man replied, and he immediately tried to close the door. 

I jammed my foot to prevent the door closing. “Well, can you tell us where he is? It’s important.” 

The man sighed. “I don’t know. He disappeared a while ago. Hasn’t been back since.” 

“And that doesn’t concern you.” 

“I’m not his boss. He can do what he likes. Now, please remove your foot from the doorway. I have important work to complete.” 

Something about his attitude… No, scratch that. His attitude pissed me off. But before I could put my fist into his mouth, Leliana grabbed my shoulder, leaned forward thanking the man, before turning me away. She could see I was angry and it was amazed what a simple kiss from her could do. I was like the beast tamed by the beauty. Huh, I wonder if you could read stories about that… 

I decided that he had something to hide, and suggested Leliana could use her skills. Cerys and Alistair would head back to their lodging and meet us the next morning. We didn’t want to remain in Denerim for longer than necessary. Leliana would break into the house that night, while I would cover her. We’d hopefully have the information we needed when we met the next day. 

Returning to our lodging, we had to wait until nightfall. What was the best way to pass the time? We agreed that stripping Leliana naked and burying my face in her pussy was the best way. I didn’t even bother taking off my armour as hers ended up piled on the floor, she laid back on the bed, her arse just about hanging off the bed as I got on my knees and went to town. While I spent most of her time and around her pussy, I slightly lifted her up and started to tongue her arsehole too. She loved that, though she did stop me for a moment. “I’ve not done it before. But I’m willing to do it with you.” 

“We’ll need certain things before we try. But did you enjoy what I was doing?” 

“Yes, very much so. Keep doing it.” 

So I did, though to make it easier, I flipped her over, stuck two fingers in her pussy while I continued to lick her arse. She came hard. Very hard. Before she had a chance to recover, I had my pants down, cock out, and quickly inside her. She squealed out before meeting my thrusts. I lifted her body against mine, holding her up by her wonderful breasts. I pretty much just pounded her, enjoying the moans she made. She tried to shout out certain things but at the pace I was fucking her, they were generally cut off. 

Letting go of her body, she laid her head down on the bed, but spread her legs slightly so it was even easier for me to penetrate her. Holding her by the hips, she just kept repeating, “Fuck me,” over and over. I looked down, watching my entire length disappeared and reappear so fast, it made my head spin. Licking my finger, I thought I’d up the ante, rubbing her puckered little hole. She squirmed when I did that. “Naughty,” she breathed. 

“I can’t wait to fuck your arse.” 

She took a deep breath, feeling the walls of her pussy tighten at the thought. “Me too. Though you will be gentle, yes?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good. But you fuck me as hard as you want now.” 

“When I finish, I’m cumming on your arse.” 

“Oh, yes please.” 

So that’s what I did. She practically fell over, so hard I was fucking her, and she came again before I did. It was her second orgasm that sent me over the edge, barely pulling out in time. I missed the first couple of times, the first rope streaking all the way up her back, as did the second one. The third one scored a direct hit, right on top of her little hole, the rest coating her arse cheeks. I had to step back and admire my work. 

“Beautiful,” I said. 

“You ruined me,” she said, “I love it!” She paused again. “Gentle next time, yes?” 

I walked around the bed and got on my knees as she crawled across the bed towards me, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. “Anything for you,” I whispered. 

“Give me a few minutes.” 

“I’ll get a cloth and some water. We should both wash.” 

I threw on some underwear. The landlady had definitely heard everything, and she definitely appreciated the fact I headed downstairs in just my underwear. She was delighted to give me a bucket of hot water and cloth, and I politely thanked her. Returning to our room, Leliana hadn’t moved. She always carried things like soap and perfume in her bag, so I grabbed those and soon had the water ready. 

Now, don’t get me wrong, I love sex. Love to fuck. Love… making love. But there are other times I love just as much that doesn’t involve my dick being inside someone, or me doing something to someone else that involves an orgasm at the end. And Leliana loved every second of me washing her down. The scent of her soap reminded me of strawberries. I enjoyed just cleaning her, almost making her pure once again. Even with the faint scars, her body was perfect, as they were now part of her. Once her back was clean, I flipped her over and started to clean her front. That just made her giggle, considering she was clean, though I insisted I saw the smallest spec of dirt on her stomach. I spent a lot of attention cleaning her breasts, of course. They always get dirty the most. 

Once she was clean, she returned the favour, having me stand up as she washed me down from top to bottom. She had to get on her tippy-toes to clean my face, even doing my hair, though I kind enough to dip my head for that. I probably hadn’t smelled that good in years! 

Then we cuddled, her body pressed into mine, our skins till warm after our wash. Her hands gently run up and down my back, tracing the occasional scar or just appreciating the muscle I’d built up over the years. Her skin was soft to the touch, so different to mine, so… feminine. Yes, she was a rogue, dangerous on the battlefield, dangerous anywhere really, and had those scars to prove it, but she was all woman, who loved the things women seemed to like. Don’t ask me, I didn’t really know, though she talked about shoes and boots a lot, and I had actually picked some flowers for her while were in Redcliffe. All I know is that I… really liked her. 

We ended up in bed, enjoying a short nap, not bothering to dress. We woke up when it was dark, and although we didn’t know the time, the fact it was dark meant we could make a move. I lit a couple of candles and we dressed in armour, just to be on the safe side. Just as we were about to head out, the landlady stopped us. “There’s a curfew,” she told us. “Whatever you’re doing, you might not have long.” 

“How long do we have?” 

“Maybe two hours at most. And the patrols are merciless. People have been killed for just being on the path outside their house.” 

I gestured to my hip. “I think we’ll be fine, but thanks for the warning.” 

“If you kill one or two of them in return, just don’t lead the rest of them back here.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” 

The streets were near deserted. Walking past one or two taverns, there was enough noise to suggest that people either didn’t care about the curfew, or would wait until the last minute. Despite the impending curfew, any passing guard gave us no more than a cursory glance, with at most a muttered warning for us to clear off the street soon. Finding Genitivi’s house was easy enough, as we’d made sure not to stay too far away. 

I would keep watch as Leliana would infiltrate. She had only one request. Give her ten minutes, and if she wasn’t back, come in swinging. I kissed her, cupped her cheek a final time, then she disappeared into the darkness. I kept watch on the door, willing it to open after only five minutes. It was so quiet, it was spooky, as if Denerim itself was empty of life. 

I’m sure it was longer than ten minutes, but with no sign of Leliana, I made a quick decision. Unsheathing my sword, I approached the door, putting my ear to the door. I could hear a noise inside, then a raised voice. I knew, then and there, she’d been discovered. I stepped a dozen steps back, then charged forward. The door didn’t stand a chance against my bulk, bursting open and I nearly fell on my face. 

By the time I found what I was looking for, Leliana was standing over the body of a dying man, the same one who’d opened the door to us originally. She wiped the dagger clean before sheathing it. “He’s an imposter,” she explained, “Whoever he’s substituting for, his body is in the back room. It doesn’t smell pleasant.” 

Crouching down next to the wounded man, I said, “Tell me what I want to know, and I’ll make sure you’re healed.” A blatant lie. I wasn’t going to do a thing once he told me. Of course, he wanted to live, so he told me everything I did want to hear. He then pleaded for his life, and I finished the job Leliana started by snapping his neck. It’s not something done easily by most people, but with my size and strength, it was all about technique. 

“Remind me never to piss you off,” Leliana joked. 

I returned a smile before I admitted, “I’ve heard of that place before.” 

“You have? I never have.” 

“I passed through it when I first arrived here. I can vaguely remember how to get back there. But I assume I landed in the Frostback Mountains.” 

“West of Redcliffe.” 

“Good. So, we get the urn, heal Eamon, then double back for Orzammar.” 

We grabbed any documents that looked important and made our escape. A ringing bell suggested that curfew was about to begin, so not wanting to draw attention to ourselves, this time at least, we stuck to the shadows and hurried back to our lodging. The door was still open, the landlady relieved we were back in time. She let us know breakfast was served free in the morning, thanking her before heading upstairs. 

After taking off all our armour, we headed straight to bed, Leliana cuddling into me as I laid on my back, I enjoyed the feel of her skin as I stroked my hand down her side, her own hand stroking my chest. I had faint chest hair, but more scars than anything else. “Ragnar, what are our chances?” 

“Chances?” 

“Of defeating the Blight?” That’s what people were starting to call the darkspawn invasion. 

“I saved Skyrim and all of Tamriel from Alduin, the World-Eater, and his army of dragons. I also did one or two other things too. The darkspawn don’t scare me.” 

“And the Archdemon?” 

“I’ll take his soul too.” I paused before adding, “I know I sound incredibly arrogant, but it’s hard not to be after journeying to Sovngarde and defeating an invincible dragon.” 

“I believe in you,” she whispered. 

“You do?” 

“I’ve already seen you perform miracles. That gift, what’s it called?” 

“Thu’um.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“In the language of the dovah, or dragon, it means dragon shout. I harness the power of the dragon blood and soul in my body to shout like a dragon.” 

“Some would think you were a god.” 

“Don’t tell anyone from the Chantry that.” 

“I’m being serious, Ragnar. The power you have at your disposal, adding that to your skill as a warrior…” 

I turned to face her. “I’m still a man, Leliana. You’ve already seen me bleed. You’ve seen the scars. I can still die due to my own stupidity. I sound arrogant here because I can be. But when I fight, I am confident, I have to be, but I am never reckless. Every move I make, I’ve been trained to make. I’m only as good as I am because I’ve never stopped learning. And I never win alone. I always think of those around me. A great warrior relies on his friends and allies.”

“And his lovers?” 

“That’s who he wants to return to. That’s who I think of when I’m losing. I don’t want to die and not return to them. I want to die when I’m old, withered and grey, and tired of life.” 

She leaned forward and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss immediately, earning a moan of pleasure once tongues were introduced. Damn, she was a good kisser. I could do it all day, like everything else I do with her. Her hands were all over my body, though stayed away from my crotch, and I returned the favour, though I eventually broke our kiss and attached her neck, hearing her gasp in my ear. Her neck was one hell of an erogenous zone, like it was with many of my lovers. “Yes,” she breathed, then giggling as I gave her a little love bite, nothing to leave a mark. Then I resumed kissing her, my already hard cock now poking her stomach. She had to break the kiss again as she started to giggle. 

“I’m not complaining, but he’s always ready to go, isn’t he?” 

“The day he’s not ready for you, I might as well just find a cliff and jump off.” 

She leaned forward to rest her head on my chest. “Do you think you can survive one night without…” 

“Yes,” I said immediately, “We can just kiss and cuddle, I can just hold you, whatever you want.” 

She leaned back and smirked. “And would you do the same thing with anyone else?” 

“Solona.” 

“You really do like her, don’t you?” 

“Of course.” 

She smiled. “I wasn’t lying before. I do too. She’s a sweet, intelligent girl, who clearly likes you in return. And I think when we return to Redcliffe, you should spend the night with her.” 

“You mean… like…” 

“Oh no, not unless she’s ready. I just mean sleep with her… I mean…” 

Chuckling, I said, “I know what you meant. And you’ll be fine with that?” 

“I’ll miss your presence, but it’s only one night.” 

We slept like the dead that night, waking up in exactly the same position. The good thing for me, and for her, is that she woke up aroused, her hand immediately drifting down my body to my cock, which was already rather hard. Rolling me onto my back, there was not going to be any foreplay this morning, grabbing the shaft of my cock, and I enjoyed the view of it disappearing inside her. 

“Maker,” she breathed once bottomed out. She made me laugh as she just wriggled, breathing out, “Oh Maker,” again. Changing position ever so slightly, placing a hand on my chest, she started to grind on my cock, rather than bounce. She usually bounced, but the way she was moving was just as enjoyable. I made her laugh as I laid back, hands behind my head. “Enjoying the view?” 

“A beautiful redhead, with the sexiest accent imaginable, the finest legs, most perfect pair of breasts, and a pussy I want every second of every day, is currently impaled on my cock. Yes, I’m enjoying it very much. And what I am going to do is watch you have an orgasm without me touching you.” 

“That sounds like a challenge. I’ll accept it.” She paused, before laughing, “Despite the fact I know you’ll win.” 

“We’ll both be winners. You orgasm, and I get to watch you have one.” 

She went quiet, concentrating on riding my cock. There is no sexier sight than a woman on top of you, breasts heaving, hips grinding, feeling the warmth and wetness of her. Yet it was her face I watched most. My cock enjoyed most of the sensations, and while I could read her body, her face told me everything. Her eyes full of lust and desire, and also devotion. Her mouth, lips slightly parted, her breathing controlled for now but growing ever rapid. The skin around her neck and chest starting to glow slightly red. Her entire body soon glistened, working up a sweat. And she knew I would lick it off too. I’d lick her top to bottom. I wasn’t into feet, they were usually disgusting, but hers were like the rest of her. Perfect. 

“Ragnar,” she breathed. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m going to cum in a minute.” 

“Will you keep going?” 

“I would like to, but I’m also hungry… for something other than you, before you say anything.” 

“Okay.” 

She then surprised me by changing position, lifting herself up and turning around, giving me a view of her back, which was as perfect as her front. She didn’t have defined muscles, probably like myself, but you could see she had strength. She started to bounce up and down, leaning slightly forward, which lifted her arse up. I focused on that and saw something that… I licked my thumb and pressed it against her little hole. 

“That’s what I was hoping for,” she breathed. 

“Do you want to just rub it or stick it in?” 

“Maybe just a little bit.” 

So I licked my thumb again and rubbed her little hole before I gained entrance. It wasn’t much at all, but it caused her to squeal. She instantly rode me a little faster and that caused my thumb to go deeper than I’d planned. “Oh my,” she cooed. 

“Sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay. Leave it in.” 

Yep, totally hot. Cock in her pussy, thumb up her arse. And my thumbs were like my hands and fingers, larger than average. I tried not to move my thumb, which was quite difficult, as she was now riding me hard, and she started to squeeze my thumb, so I knew her orgasm was close. So I started to gently wiggle my thumb, and that set her off. “Maker!” she cried, not stopping for at least a few seconds before she fell completely forward. As she settled down, I removed my thumb at least. She surprised me by then sitting up and lying back against me, I wrapped my arms around her. 

“You haven’t finished.” 

“No. But this position can’t be comfortable.” 

“Something different. See if you like it.” 

So, with Leliana lying back on my chest, I started to thrust into her. And it worked. I bent my legs, Leliana spreading her and placing her feet next to my legs, and I held onto her breasts, and I fucked her. It was a little awkward, but she seemed to be pressing herself down to meet each thrust. At least her head was beside mine, so I could kiss her at least, and she whispered into my ear how good my cock felt and how much she wanted me to cum. 

She received that a couple of minutes later. 

She was still lying on my chest, both of us breathing deeply, when there was a knock at the door. “Breakfast is downstairs,” the landlady called. We both burst into laughter, and there was absolutely no doubt she would have heard everything. But I continued to hold Leliana a little longer before she moved, requiring a clean before dressing. 

Heading downstairs for breakfast, the landlady was there to serve us. We were certainly not embarrassed, but she had a twinkle in her eyes that suggested that she knew exactly what we were doing. “Been together long?” she asked. 

“A few weeks at most,” Leliana replied. 

“Ah, young love. I remember those days. Poor Henrik, Maker rest his soul. Swept me off my feet and had me married within three months. But he blessed me with nine children and left me this house.” 

Leliana just smiled at me as the landlady hummed a tune to herself, doting on a couple of other guests. Once we finished breakfast, we packed up our few supplies and thanked her, throwing a few more silvers in her direction. She simply wished us a happy life together as we walked out. Grabbing her hand, we strolled along towards the main square, where hopefully Cerys and Alistair were waiting. The sooner we left, the sooner we could make our way to Haven and the ashes. The occasional glance at Leliana earned me one of those heart-warming smiles but she didn’t say anything. 

Cerys and Alistair were waiting for us as agreed, and I knew immediately they’d been fucking. I knew what Cerys looked like when satisfied, and she looked it. I’m sure Leliana looked the same. They asked if we had been successful, reporting we had. They’d done their own investigation regarding Denerim, and the news was as bad as we thought. Loghain was an uncrowned king. Howe’s reign was brutal. The alienage was closed off, dark rumours surrounding why. The Wardens were enemies and traitors. Arl Eamon, despite being on his deathbed, accused of treason. There were even more rumours, none of them good. We figured leaving quickly was the best idea. 

Returning to Redcliffe took two days. Our night in camp was amusing, as Leliana and I listened to Alistair and Cerys. It was obvious he was learning, as Cerys was… rather bossy. As for us, we didn’t do anything, simply cuddling up as it was rather cold. 

Leading the way the next day, we split partners, with Cerys riding next to me, and I just had to make a joke at her expense. “Bossy boots,” I said. 

“What?” 

“You heard me. Bossy boots.” 

She was silent for a moment before she laughed. “Shit, you heard?” I nodded. “I guess it’s a little different to with you. I’m assuming he told you about the fact he was… you know…” 

“Yes, he told me.” 

“So I’m merely giving him instruction as he learns. And, trust me, he’s a fast learner.” Then she rode closer and leaned towards me, “But nowhere near as gifted,” she whispered, before leaning back, “Not that I’m complaining. He’s incredibly sweet and gentle. And he makes me laugh.” 

“Yes, we heard that too.” 

“I think… I think…” 

I reached across to grab her hand. “I’m happy for you, Cerys.” 

“Thanks… Though…” 

“No. Don’t even think about it.” 

She sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

Our return to Redcliffe must have been reported, as our group was waiting for us into the courtyard, firing a million questions in our direction before we’d even dismounted. I asked them to wait as we stabled our horses before I led them into the main hall, where I reported what we’d seen and heard. Once I was finished, Teagan asked, “So where to next?” 

“We leave for Haven tomorrow.” 

The next few days would be life changing for some of us.


	11. Hot and Hard in Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter will feature some man on man action. For those who might be concerned about Ragnar changing, he won't. This is, at the moment, a one time event.

“Back off, Sten. You don’t want to fuck with me.” 

The qunari thought he could intimidate me, but I’d fought bigger, meaner monsters. He was a giant of a man, compared to the average one, but not much bigger nor broader than myself. I just met his glare, puffed myself up, ready to fight. “We’re wasting time. The Blight isn’t here.” 

“No, it’s isn’t. But I don’t have to explain myself to you.” 

“Then you’re not proving an effective leader.” 

I stepped forward so we were almost nose to nose. “You’d better back down, qunari, otherwise…” 

“Make your threat.” 

“I don’t need to. Because most people are smart enough to pull their heads in before I need to. But if you want to dance, take off your armour and let’s dance.” 

He didn’t hesitate, immediately unclasping the armour across his chest. I followed, taking off my chest armour, followed by my gauntlets. I would have taken off my boots, but I’m figuring we would fight until someone was knocked into submission. For a big man, he moved fast, trying to catch me by surprise with a straight fist at my face. I swerved and swung a left into his ribs. I heard his breath catch as he turned towards me, raising his fists. I didn’t raise mine, keeping them low, simply watching him. 

“Bring it, qunari. Show me what you got.” 

He tried his best, and I’ll give him respect for that. But I hadn’t got to where I was without battling long and hard. I’d taken my licks along the way too, but I wasn’t going to lose to him. I might be large, but I could be quick when required, and each time I swung a fist, it landed. I didn’t aim for his face. You don’t hit the face unless you wanted to break fingers, knuckles, or even a wrist if you were unlucky. So I aimed for his body. Ribs could still hurt me, but hurt him more, particularly around his lungs. The kidneys would bring even a giant to his knees. And anywhere around the abdomen was perfect. 

He took a lot of punishment before he finally went down. And as soon as he went down, I backed off. An honour bound warrior does not hit a man once he’s taken a knee, or if you’ve put him on his arse. The fight is over, and you move on. From his knee, Sten looked up and nodded. “I apologise, Dragonborn.” 

I offered my hand, which he accepted immediately. I even dusted off his shoulders. “Accepted, Sten.” 

We both put on our armour and he returned the same gesture as the rest. “I follow your word until the end, Dragonborn. You are the greater warrior.” 

“I’ll be honest. My hands hurt a little now.” 

He never laughed, but he understood the attempt at humour. “Mine would if I actually hit you.” 

Alistair laughed. “Sten just cracked a joke!” 

Sten just glared at him. “I do not joke, Warden.” 

Alistair stopped laughing immediately. 

I didn’t remember Haven particularly well, so we wandered aimlessly for a while. We eventually approached a guard and asked some information. I was rather blunt, asking about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. When told they didn’t exist, I didn’t tell him he was full of bullshit, though I’m sure my face reflected that. The guard let it be known that our presence was not welcome. 

Then he said something that had Leliana’s back up. “Since when does the Chantry allow males to deliver sermons?” 

“It is always been the case in Haven. Do not judge us by your lowland sensibilities.” 

“May we speak with this father?” I asked politely. 

“Father Eirik is currently giving a sermon. However, he may choose to give you a few minutes of his time. But do not dally here long. Outsiders are not welcome here.” 

“Because you’re a bunch of fucking fruitcakes,” Alistair muttered as we walked away. 

Heading up the hill, we eventually found the Chantry, entering to see a man give a particularly fiery sermon. We hovered near the back until he was finally done, walking forward as a group, feeling hostile glares from the villagers, while Eirik looked at us with disdain, if I read him correctly. 

“You are strangers in this village. Why are you here?” 

I figured getting straight to the point would be best. “A Brother Genitivi has passed through here recently. Have you seen him?” 

“We have had no-one of this name pass through the village.” 

“Are you sure? His notes stated explicitly that he would be passing through here.” 

“For what reason would he pass this way?” 

“The Urn of Sacred Ashes.” 

“Then not only have we not seen him, but he is a fool. The urn is a myth, nothing more.” 

I sniffed. “You know what I smell?” 

“What?” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Are you calling me a liar?” 

“Yep.” 

He started to laugh, and I heard the doors slam shut behind us. “Drop your weapons and you won’t be harmed. You can join your Brother Genitivi downstairs. We have no time for idolaters.” 

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my finger and thumb. “Why do they always make it so difficult?” 

“What?” 

“Never mind.” I just gestured, and chaos erupted in the hall. Eirik was a mage, and I had to move fast to prevent being on the receiving end of an attack, lifting my shield to block any attack before it slammed into him. He went flying back, tumbling end over end, and I didn’t give him time to get up, putting my sword through one of his eyes. I turned around to see carnage. The villagers were lunatics, fanatics even, fighting my group without any armour. I called for them to surrender and they would not be harmed, but they wouldn’t listen. 

Then the doors were flung open and even more villagers flooded in. The longer they fought back, the more pissed off I got that they wouldn’t listen, that their deaths were futile. But they fought with a fanaticism I’d rarely if ever seen. I think killing Eirik so quickly maybe hadn’t been the smartest idea. Even when there were only three of them left, they still wouldn’t surrender. By that stage, everyone was pissed off, some of us carrying injuries for no reason. My group all looked in my direction and I ran a finger across my throat. “I’m out of mercy to give,” I growled. 

When they were all dead, I walked outside and swore my head off. My selection of words was varied and I heard chuckles behind me. “Give me a moment, just getting it out of my system.” I continued for another couple of minutes, then I felt better. “Right, let’s find Genitivi and sort out this mess.” 

What we found wasn’t surprising. Well, the cells were found at the bottom of a Chantry, of all places, were a surprise, but the fact Genitivi had been beaten? Not at all. He crawled backwards from the cell door as Leliana picked the lock. I approached him and crouched nearby. “Brother Genitivi?” I asked quietly. He nodded. “I’m Ragnar Dragonborn. I’m here to rescue you.” 

“You are?” he croaked. 

“Yes. We’re here to find you, then find the ashes.” 

“You believe they’re real?” 

“Of course. Wouldn’t be here if we didn’t think otherwise.” 

“Thank the Maker. I was sure they were going to kill me.” 

“You heard the noise upstairs?” He nodded again. “What you find upstairs might shock you.” 

“They’re dead?” 

“I think the whole village attacked us in the end. We called for their surrender.” 

“Fanatics, the lot of them. As soon as I told them why I was here, they attacked me and threw me in this cell.” 

I looked him over in the darkness. His face was a mess, and I had no doubt his body was covered in bruises. “Can you walk?” 

“My legs have been broken.” 

“Bastards,” I muttered, before turning back to Leliana, “Get Wynne. She can at least heal him before we take him upstairs.” 

After she had managed to heal his legs, he still walked with a limp as I help him upstairs. We took him outside to sit on a bench as I gathered everyone around. “We should take care of the bodies. We’ll burn them. Genitivi will probably need a couple of days to recover, so it looks like we’ll be stuck here for now. Leliana, can you have a look around, see what supplies there are. Solona, go with her. Shout out if you run into trouble. The rest of you, any trouble with taking care of that lot?” No-one said they did, so we got to work. 

It was ghastly work, taking us the rest of that day and the morning of the next. We treated them with a modicum of respect at least, Leliana saying a prayer for each body. We could have just dug a big hole and thrown all the bodies in it, but that would have been dishonourable. At the end of that second night, a few of needed some drink to forget about it, and I announced we’d wait another couple of days. Genitivi was still sore, as although his wounds were mostly healed, the bruising was still horrific in places. 

The next day was an opportunity to relax. There was a giant lake and a few spare boats available, so I went looking for and found a fishing rod. Leliana wasn’t interested in fishing, neither was Solona, but they found some books and wanted to join me, so I rowed us into the middle of the lake where I happily fished in silence while they read. We spent a few hours on the lake before the pair of them finally announced they were bored. I’d caught a couple of fish, nowhere near enough to feed everyone, though we’d found a village store full of food, so we’d be fine for a while, if we wanted to remain. 

With the village now empty, thankful we had found no children that would have required our assistance, we had assigned ourselves a cottage each. As we did that, we found evidence of what appeared to be blood magic. No-one could exactly figure out what, though it was amusing when all eyes turned to Morrigan. She had an idea or two, though insisted she didn’t use blood magic. I actually believed her, thinking she was powerful enough without it. 

The cottage I took was rather bare of personal possessions, but it had a large enough bed for myself, Leliana and Solona, as there was no chance she wouldn’t sleep with me too. We gathered as a group that evening as I said we would have one more day of relaxation before moving out, for no real reason other than that some of us had been on the move every day since Ostagar, and we were starting to feel the pace. I’d made the mistake of never resting while in Skyrim, and almost paid with my life more than once. 

Returning to our cottage that evening, Solona looked to have her mind set on something. She hadn’t said anything about sex, but I figured she might be wanting to try something else. Once out of the cold, I locked the door so we wouldn’t be interrupted, ensuring the fire was roaring so it would keep us warm all night. The one thing the village had plenty of was booze, and I poured us all a glass of wine as we sat by the fire. 

“Ragnar, I want to try and suck your cock,” Solona blurted out. 

I couldn’t help laugh, looking at her still full glass. “Well, I know you said that sober, at least.” 

“I’m being serious.” 

“I know. It just caught me by surprise. Do you want to do anything else?” 

“No. Just that. I want to make you cum with my mouth.” 

There are few things a woman can say that men find… arousing. “Okay, we’ll finish this wine then move to the bed.” 

“Leliana, can you…” I think she trailed off, embarrassed. 

“Of course, Solona. I’d be delighted.” Another reason why I really, really liked Leliana. Let’s be honest, a lot of other women wouldn’t have put up with my shit, let alone offer to help someone learn to suck cock. Yet here she was, willing to help someone who I think she considered a friend. 

Finishing our wine, I took each of them by the hand and led them to the nearby bed. I kissed Leliana first before kissing Solona harder, quickly earning a whimper of desire as I squeezed her arse, running a finger down her arsecrack and underneath towards her covered pussy. She had to break the kiss to moan. 

“Solona, I think we should undress him,” Leliana suggested. Solona nodded eagerly, and I think took great delight in taking off my clothing, either running her hand along my skin or somewhat nervously kissing it. She grew with confidence with each minute that passed, and when I was down to my underwear, she got on her knees before me. “She’s learned well, Ragnar,” Leliana said. 

“I just want to please him,” she said, her eyes so full of devotion when looking up at me, it made my heart almost stop. 

Leliana got down on her knees beside her, and together they pulled down my underwear. Solona giggled as my cock sprang free. I had to remember she was still only eighteen, or that’s what I thought, as I still hadn’t asked, and very inexperienced. Part of me loved that fact, and that she would learn everything with me. The other part wondered if I wasn’t stealing her innocence, knowing what I was like. But she was an adult, and had made her choice. And I just couldn’t say no to her. 

“Okay, now gently wrap a hand around his cock,” Leliana instructed. She knew my cock rather well by now, so I stayed silent. Solona had small hands, and my cock looked positively enormous in them. I had a rather big ego because of my size, and I think it blew up a bit. “Okay, now this doesn’t sound very nice, but spit on it. His cock will eventually produce something that will help make it slick, but to start, you’ll need help for friction.” They both leaned forward, drooling on my cock. “Very good. Now, just start running you hand up and down. He’ll love it.” 

Leliana just watched as Solona started to stroke my cock. She eventually found a good rhythm, and she started to use two hands as she jerked me. Just the fact she was stroking me was exciting, and I was soon producing a little pre-cum. Solona noticed and figured out what to do. “In one moment, it feels so hard and so soft. It’s weird.” She continued to stroke me, appearing to take great delight in it, before I saw her take a big breath. Leliana noticed. 

“Okay, are you ready? We’ll start slow and go from there.” 

“I’ll try.” 

I cupped her cheek. “You’re beautiful, Solona.” 

I felt her cheek warm up, then she gasped. “Hang on, shouldn’t we get naked too?” 

“If you want to do that, then do so.” 

Leliana didn’t waste any time taking off her clothes, but once down to her underwear, I think Solona suddenly remembered she hadn’t done it. I took her hands in mine. “Close your eyes. Take a deep breath.” She did what I suggested. “Clear your mind.” She smiled at me. “Do you want to do it?” 

“Yes.” Her eyes opened. “I want you to do it.” 

“Just what I wanted to hear. Confidence.” 

Taking her bra off was simple. I’d done it often enough I could do it one handed. When I saw her breasts for the first time, I felt a little cum leak out. Pale, perky, perfect globes, pale, little pink nipples, that looked hard enough to cut ice. Next were her panties, crouching down as I didn’t hesitate hooking my thumbs in the band and dragging them down. She stepped out of them and I put my nose to her sex, inhaling her scent. She kept her hair trimmed, dark black, just like the top of head. Her sex glistened from being so wet. Standing tall, I cupped her cheek again. “You’re absolutely stunning, Solona.” Then I looked at Leliana. “And I definitely haven’t forgotten about you either.” 

Solona was immediately back on her knees. There was no doubt she was now desperate to please me. Leliana continued to be her teacher. “Grasp the base of his cock. Good. Now, just lick his shaft a few times, twirling your tongue around the head. You might taste some of his cum. You will have to get used to it.” Solona did everything with unbridled enthusiasm. Just the feeling of her tongue running along my cock sent shivers across my body, and it was even worse when she ran her tongue around my sensitive cockhead, learning to pull the skin back as she did it. She spent a little time doing that before Leliana spoke again. “Do you want to try and put some in your mouth?” 

“Yes,” she stated with desire. 

“Okay, now don’t think you have to try and put the whole thing in. You won’t be successful first time, and probably make yourself sick gagging on it. Trust me on this, Ragnar is going to cum quite quickly just by the fact a virgin girl, someone I know he really likes, has offered to blow him.” Leliana looked up at me. “Am I right?” 

“Yeah, I’m not going to last much longer.” 

“Okay, Solona, continue to stroke him as you start to put his cock in your mouth. Use your tongue against his shaft. But going in and out of your warm, wet mouth will be enough.” 

I could only stare as Solona licked her lips, moving her face close and closer, then she opened her mouth and the head of my cock disappeared. She sucked on that first, teasing the head with her tongue, and that sent more tingling across my body. She continued to stroke the rest of my length as Leliana looked on approvingly, looking up with a sweet smile. 

Returning my attention to Solona, she teased the head of my cock for a bit longer before trying to take a bit more in her mouth. I hadn’t touched her yet, so I moved a hand to the side of her head, running my hand through her hair and holding the back of her head. She just looked up at me and tried to smile with her mouth full. “Keep looking up at him,” Leliana suggested. 

She managed to take a couple more inches before even I knew she was almost at her limit. And I didn’t really want her to be sick. So I started to take charge, only a little bit, but slowly started to move. She seemed to understand, tightening her mouth as she continued to stroke the rest of my cock. Leliana involved herself, fondling my balls at the same time. “He’s enjoying it, Solona. He’s definitely going to cum soon. Where do you want him to cum?” She pointed to her face. “Your face? Are you sure?” She nodded. “Okay. Ragnar, she wants you to cum on her face. Will you do it?” 

“Of course,” I said softly, running my thumb along her cheek. Her eyes said only one thing. Complete and utter devotion. Feeling the point of no return, and not wanting to cum anywhere but her face, I withdrew my cock from her mouth and started to stroke myself. It barely took thirty seconds before I told her to close her eyes, blasting the first rope seconds later. I left a good half dozen thick, white streaks on her face. 

“It feels so warm!” she giggled. 

I could only groan loudly, my knees feeling rather weak. Leliana moved so I could rest a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve made a mess of the young girl, Ragnar,” she stated. “Solona, would you like to clean his cock? You can get used to his taste.” 

Solona eagerly took my cock in her mouth again. It wasn’t as hard as it was, but she took delight in cleaning it. She did make a couple of faces as she tasted my cum, but didn’t spit it out at least. But I was worn out, and my cock was feeling it too, eventually deflating enough that she stopped. Leliana disappeared for a moment, returning with a towel. “Now, I can either wipe it off for you, or you do it with a finger and decide?” 

Solona raised a finger, taking a long streak of cum off her cheek. She looked at it, then up and me and put it in her mouth, making a contented noise. “Very nice,” she said, though I think she was putting on an act, proven correct when she asked Leliana to help clean her face. I sat down on the bed while she did that, both turning around to face me once her face was clean. 

“Did I do well?” Solona asked. 

“Fantastic. Wonderful.” I glanced at Leliana. “And you had the best teacher ever. Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure. I’ve never instructed someone in how to give a blowjob.” Solona just hugged her, which caught her by surprise. Leliana completed the embrace. “And you’re welcome, both of you.” 

That was it for the evening, or pretty much anyway. Solona was happy and didn’t ask for anything from me. It was only after she was asleep sometime later that Leliana had me eat her out. Solona woke up and watched with interest, and she just had to start masturbating, turned on too much to just watch. Both women eventually had an orgasm, and we all went to sleep contented. 

The next day was a washout as it rained most of the day, and after a quick meeting with Cerys and Alistair, most of us remained indoors. The temperature dropped, so the three of us huddled under some furs and they enjoyed my body heat. Solona was feeling rather horny and just started masturbating. Her rise in confidence was heartening, at least. Leliana and I watched her, raining compliments down on her, and she did finally ask for my assistance. Nothing inside her, not until she felt ready, by I could make her cum by rubbing her clit. After she had an orgasm, she had a nap. 

By early evening, the sun did at least make an appearance, so we finally left the cottage, joining everyone by the campfire. Morrigan and Wynne were cooking, while I helped Alistair bring out some booze. Some wine, some beer and a little spirit too. The relaxation had helped as spirits were higher than I would expect. After we’d eaten, the drinking continued, the conversation weaving all over the place. The more we drank, the ruder it got. Unsurprising, considering. 

Zevran raised his hand. “Okay, okay. Here we go. I think we’ve all drunk enough to perhaps let go of some inhibitions. So, I have a question. Everyone here reveals one of their biggest secrets. Doesn’t matter what it’s about, but it’s something you’ve never told a soul. But I think we’re all friends here, or at least most of us, so we all swear now that whatever is said here is not repeated. Agreed?” The only one who didn’t was Sten, who didn’t drink anyway. He was polite enough to wish us good night before disappearing. As Shale didn’t eat or drink, the golem did its own thing. Everyone else remained. “Who wants to start?” 

“Until a few days ago, I was a virgin.” I was surprised Alistair started it, but I guess he had newfound confidence. “Long story, I guess, but to put it simply, I had few opportunities. The first time I was surrounded by women that were possible partners was with the Wardens, and they generally frown on inter-relationships too.” 

“I guess we don’t need to ask who the lucky lady was,” Wynne stated with a chuckle. She was right, you would have to be blind to miss it. 

I raised a glass. “To losing your virginity, whether recently or soon in the future.” I looked directly at Solona, and she blushed quite a bit. 

“My last relationship was with a woman,” Wynne admitted. I wasn’t the only one to nearly spit out my drink. “Even better, she was a Templar.” 

Solona looked at Wynne, jaw dropped wide. “How? When? Who?” 

“I won’t say who. How? We knew each other well. I knew of her penchant for women. I found her attractive, and I was curious. It did not last long, mostly through fear of being found out. As for when, it was on and off for around two years, ending about a year ago.” 

Eyes fell on me. “Shit, I wouldn’t even know where to start… Ummm… Okay, I’ve got something non-sexual. I was a werewolf for a time.” 

“No shit!” Cerys exclaimed. 

Alistair narrowed his eyes. “I assume you are no longer?” 

“Yes, cured long ago, so calm your tits, Alistair. I’m not going to change and bite your head off.” 

“Why or how did you become one?” Wynne asked. 

“It was how I become a Circle member of the Companions. It was a blood ritual, of course, as it is a daedric curse. The daedric are consider non-benevolent gods on Tamriel. I ensured I was cured before my journey to Sovngarde.” 

Eyes circled the campfire, falling on Leliana. “I once killed a mark in the middle of sex… Well, technically the end of sex.” 

“Explain,” Zevran said. 

“Let’s just say I have talents with my tongue that are appreciated by both men and women.” 

“And the mark was?” 

“A man. It’s amazing how easy it can be as soon as you drop to your knees.” 

“Can’t argue with that,” I said, hiding my smile by sipping my tankard. 

Eyes fell on Cerys. “I’ll need to share mine a bit later with selected members of this group. Trust me, those who stay will want to hear.” 

“Consider me intrigued,” Wynne said. 

“Zevran?” I asked. 

“Well, let me see… Would you like to hear about the time I was in the middle of a gangbang?” 

I think a few of us shared glances. “In the middle?” I asked, “So…” 

“Yes, they were all men. I had a contract to kill three of the participants. I thought why not have a little fun before completing it.” 

“How many guys?” I asked. I don’t know why I asked. Call it morbid curiosity. 

“A dozen. Most were humans. Cock size varied. Some would cum very quickly, others would ensure they got a good fuck out of me first. I was very sore by the end, but I still managed to complete the contract. It’s probably very embarrassing to find yourself killed by a naked elf, who had a very sore arse, and was covered in cum.” 

I didn’t know if Solona would say anything, but we all looked at her. She knocked back her wine before replying. “On a dare, I once masturbated on First Enchanter Irving’s desk.” 

“Solona!” Wynne exclaimed, before laughing, I guess figuring it didn’t really matter now. 

“Did you at least orgasm?” Leliana ask. 

“Asking the important questions, obviously,” I added. 

“I came really quickly. It was such a thrill to do it so openly, and if I’d been caught…” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh, come now, Ragnar. How do you think an old man like him would have reacted? He’d have had a heart attack!” She smiled at me. “Surprised?” 

“A little, I guess.” 

“I was alone in the room, fully clothed… mostly, I did have to loosen my robe a little bit. It was just a dare. A lot different to… you know…” 

I smiled at her in return. “I understand. And my respect to you for doing it.” I knocked back my tankard. “Right, upping the tempo. Conquests in Skyrim. I’ve had more than a dozen threesomes, some involving another man and women, others involving two women. I was the same constant, as was the woman. Only the third person changed. Out of all the women I’ve fucked, more than half were willing to take it up the arse if I requested. I fucked the Jarl of Solitude on her throne. I once fucked a woman in the middle of a town square. We only stopped because the town guard were wondering what was drawing the crowd. And, here’s the clincher, I was run out of Cyrodiil because I was sleeping with more than a dozen women at the time and, what I didn’t know, is that all of them were married. That’s why I ended up in Skyrim.” I sat back, folded my arms and looked smug. “Can anyone beat all that?” 

“I was once tied to a bed for three days and used as nothing more than a sex toy,” Leliana stated, “By a woman, I might add.” 

“Close, Leliana. Very close,” I said. 

“My first sexual experience was not the, uh, normal way,” Wynne said. 

I looked at Leliana again. “Okay, how much has she had to drink?” 

“Enough to share some sordid details, Ragnar. I was obviously worried about falling pregnant, and the mage I was interested in suggested we do it another way. We were both young and very inexperienced. Hurt like buggery.” 

“Because it was,” Alistair stated flatly, to a few chuckles. 

“But we kept going until he at least finished, which, to be honest, didn’t take all that long. Bastard barely spoke to me afterwards. Again, young and dumb.” 

“I’m sure you have plenty of stories, Wynne,” I suggested. 

“No, not really. Relationships are frowned upon in the Circle. You can be sneaky with other mages. But Templars are a real no-no. That’s not to say that we’re as human, or elven, as everyone else. We want physical intimacy as much as anyone else. Unfortunately, most of the time, you have to satisfy yourself. Mages can be expert masturbators.” 

“Okay, that is totally hot,” Zevran said, “Though I am not thinking of you,” he added. “I prefer contracts that allow me to have sex with the mark before killing them. I like to give them a final high before sending them to hell.” 

“In some ways, that’s rather sweet. In other ways, totally fucked up,” Leliana said. 

“I was once found in bed by one of my father’s knights,” Cerys started, “Though the man in my bed was a fellow knight. To silence them both, I offered them a spit-roast. They readily agreed and never said a word.” 

I shook my head. “Whatever would Bryce Cousland say about his little girl?” 

“Once I discovered the joys of sex, I will admit I might have been a little wild. Not as bad as you, Ragnar.” 

“Nothing wrong with enjoying it though,” I said, earning nods of approval from most of the group, “Our time is short. Why not enjoy it with others?” 

The conversation had turned incredibly erotic over the past few minutes and as drinks were finished, people were heading off. I was ready to just leave with Leliana and Solona, where we could have some fun, but she surprised me by placing a hand on my thigh and whispering in my ear, “You should stay here.” 

“Why?” 

She smiled, replying, “Just trust me.” 

She kissed my cheek and disappeared into the darkness with Solona and Wynne, leaving me alone with Cerys, Zevran and Alistair. I sipped at the bottle of beer now in my hand, wondering what was going to happen next. Cerys gestured for me to join her on the log with the other two. I got up and sat down next to Zevran, Cerys then clearing her throat. 

“I want to ask you all something.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I want you three to have sex with me at once. I have three holes. I want them all filled at once.” I almost spat my drink out. I couldn’t believe what I’d just heard. Zevran actually chuckled. Alistair, who I knew was in love with her, looked shocked. Cerys continued. “This will be a one-time only thing, but after the conversation we’ve just had, and some of the things admitted, I figured at least three of us might be up for it. Alistair, I’m asking you because, despite your inexperience, I think you might find it fun.” 

He was silent for a few seconds before asking, “I have only one question. Are you sure?” 

“Definitely.” 

He shrugged. “Okay then.” 

“Zevran?” she asked. 

“Sure. My experiences with women are few, though.” 

“Ragnar?” 

I could only chuckle. “Now I’m definitely sitting here thinking ‘What would he think of his little girl now?’ Sure, I’m game. Where will we do it?” 

“I’ve prepared the cottage for this eventuality.” I laughed a little louder. “A girl likes to be prepared.” 

Picking up a couple of bottles of wine, Cerys led the us three men towards the cottage. There was already a fire ready, providing adequate warmth, with rugs and blankets laid out in front of the fireplace. There were some tankards, a couple more bottles of wine and also some potion bottles. That’s one thing about Cerys, she always plans ahead. 

Getting started was a little awkward. We agreed that we might as well all just strip off and see what happens. I’d seen Cerys naked, so nothing was a shock there. Alistair was a fellow warrior, and while not as large or as muscular as I was, he certainly looked after himself. His package was average. Zevran was athletic rather than muscular. The tattoos across his shoulders and chest weren’t a real surprise. His cock was roughly the same as Alistair. I tried not to stare, glancing before making judgement. 

“You are gifted, Ragnar,” he smiled at me in return. 

“You haven’t seen it completely hard yet,” Cerys added. She gestured for us to move about, getting on her knees and blowing Alistair as she stroked Zevran and I to life. I’d seen another man blown before, when I’d enjoyed a threesome or two with Haelga, so it wasn’t too shocking. I was already thinking that Zevran had done similar things before, though perhaps without any women present. Only Alistair was a little awkward. No real surprise considering he was still rather new to the whole sex thing, no doubt involved just to keep Cerys happy. 

Once she had Alistair hard, she started to blow me, leading Zevran to compliment on her skills at blowing someone of my length, before she then focused on getting Zevran hard. Once he was at full mast, I jokingly returned his original compliment. Cerys then switched between us, blowing all of us for a few seconds, stroking us some more. I didn’t want to cum early, and I would assume the other two wouldn’t either. 

“We should focus on you,” I suggested. 

Cerys agreed, so we laid her down on the rugs. I gestured to Alistair, suggesting he pleasure her with his mouth and Zevran and I kneeled by her head. As Alistair ate her out, she continued to blow and stroke us. 

“You have done this before?” Zevran asked me. 

“As I said, a least a dozen times. Actually, now that I think about it, I’ve had a few more experiences while on Thedas. Never with four people though.” 

“But with two men, one woman?” 

“And also two women and myself.” 

“Have you ever been with the man?” 

“You mean having sex with him during the threesome?” He nodded. “No, I haven’t.” 

I think he was ready to ask another question, but was distracted by Cerys. I watched Alistair eat her out, and whatever he lacked in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. The best bit was that Cerys was enjoying it, and she soon lost interest in Zevran and myself for the moment. Zevran had no problem just stroking himself, while I could easily stay hard watching. I noticed Zevran kept his eye on me though. I didn’t mind. I was arrogant enough to think that even some men would find me attractive, so I just looked at him and smiled. 

Cerys had her first orgasm a little later and Alistair looked very pleased with himself. Giving Cerys time to calm down, we shared a little wine though I didn’t really need any, and certainly didn’t want to drink too much. Her hands found my cock again, and Zevran’s, continuing to stroke us as she got to her knees. She then started to organise us. “Alistair, you should lie down. Zevran, how would you like to fuck my arse?” 

“I’d be delighted.” 

“Ragnar, while I loved being fucked by you, I’m not sure I can take you in my arse. Do you mind?” 

I chuckled. “It’s fine. You give great blowjobs.” 

With Alistair in position, Cerys mounted him, though she didn’t ride him immediately. Zevran grabbed one of the potion bottles, pouring a little oil on her arse. I helped lube her up, also rubbing oil all over her arse cheeks and giving them a slap for good measure, before Zevran and I both started to finger her arse. Cerys loved it, slowly riding Alistair as Zevran started to lube up his cock. I didn’t move, watching with interest as he slowly started to insert his cock into her. 

“It looks good, yes?” he asked me. 

“Watching Cerys take a cock in her arse is quite exciting.” I’m not sure Zevran was quite interested in fucking a woman from everything he’d shared, but I was thinking he was maybe bisexual, though leaned towards men. 

“Just go slow,” Cerys instructed. 

I took a step back and watched my lady be fucked in two of her holes. I’ll be honest, I don’t think Alistair was going to last very long, but Zevran was certainly enjoying himself. Cerys eventually gestured me forward, and she took great relish in swallowing my cock. I didn’t exactly fuck her face, but she did enjoy me grabbing the back of my head and gently thrusting forward. 

It was all too much for Alistair. It’s not a criticism at all, he’s a lovely guy, but he finished very quickly. Cerys tried not to sound disappointed as Alistair apologised. She stopped blowing me and assured him it was okay, but we needed a change. As she didn’t want me in her arse, I’d just replace Alistair. Despite the fact he’d just cum inside her, it didn’t bother me. I’d done it before with Haelga, and I didn’t mind fucking Cerys anyway, full of someone else’s cum or not. 

Lying down, Cerys mounted me and she looked delighted I was inside her once again, mentioning how full she felt. Zevran then got behind her and gently inserted his cock into her arse, and together we started to fuck her. Within five minutes, she was making noises I already knew well, and figured she was getting close to her second orgasm. 

“How good does it feel?” I wondered. 

“You have no idea. Zevran has a wonderful cock, but you know how much I love yours, Ragnar.” 

She had to lower herself down close to my face, eventually trying to kiss me but she could only moan loudly. “Maker…” she whispered. 

“You want to cum, don’t you?” 

“Not yet.” 

I smirked as I said, “Harder, Zevran. Let’s make her pass out!” 

She actually giggled as we both started to pump into her. I’ll give my little Warden credit, she could take it well, thoroughly enjoying herself, though she didn’t last too much longer, feeling her pussy walls started to constrict and no doubt her arse tightened around Zevran’s cock too. Her orgasm lasted longer than usual, shuddering on top of me before she finally collapsed, Zevran and I immediately stopping what we were doing. 

“Holy shit, that was awesome!” Cerys murmured. 

I felt Zevran shuffle, carefully withdrawing from Cerys before she rolled off me and onto the floor. She was still shaking slightly, slightly giddy and giggling. 

Then I felt a hand around my cock. It was a soft hand, though I knew immediately it wasn’t Cerys and definitely wasn’t Alistair. “A most impressive specimen, Ragnar.” 

I stopped looking at Cerys to see Zevran between my legs, gently stroking my rock hard cock. It was actually rather pleasurable. “Thanks,” I said. I mean, it was a compliment at least. 

“Do you mind me doing this?” 

I could only shrug. “You know what? No, I don’t. I guess with three men in here, there was always bound to be touching and a little experimenting.” 

So he kept stroking me. I could see Cerys was a little curious, and I had no idea where Alistair was. Perhaps watching, perhaps not. He stroked me for a good five minutes in relative silence. I wasn’t going to cum, as it wasn’t fast and hard enough, but it was enough to definitely keep me erect. He certainly knew how to handle a cock. 

“Ragnar, I would like to ask you a question.” 

“Sure.” 

“Would you be willing to let me have a go? Or, putting it bluntly, would you like to fuck me?” 

I had expected the question since we all got naked. He clearly liked what he saw. I’ll be honest, Zevran had an effeminate quality that could be desirable but he was still a man, and I’d never been with a man, at least in the sense of fucking one. However, I’ll admit to being intrigued. “Let me have a glass of wine first and think about it.” 

Cerys poured me some wine, and some for herself and Zevran. I knocked mine back quickly, Zevran still continuing to stroke me. I think I actually surprised him with my response. “Okay, hop on. You can be my first and only guy.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“By the Maker!” Cerys stated. 

I just shrugged. “For a man, I’d say he’s cute. Just as long as we agree that this doesn’t leave this room, and that it won’t happen again. Even if it’s enjoyable, I’m intrigued, a little attracted, but this will be it. But the fact my cock is still hard suggests it is agreeable.” 

Zevran wasted little time, removing his hand, replacing it with his mouth. I hadn’t expected a blowjob, but if he wanted to, I guess I could go with it, though I made sure I stood up first so he was on his knees. Cerys got on her knees too though just watched Zevran prove himself rather talented, enough that I had to ask him to stop otherwise I’d cum. He smiled up at me when I said that. I just shrugged, actually a little embarrassed. 

“How do you want me?” he asked. 

“You want this so it’s your choice.” 

He didn’t say, he just did, simply turning around, taking a pillow and lowering his head as he lifted his arse. Cerys grabbed some oil, stroking my cock with one hand while getting him ready with the other. “This is so hot,” she whispered, “You’re really doing this?” 

Shrugging again, I said, “The drink helps lower inhibitions and it’s a one-time thing.” 

“I hope not,” Zevran muttered. 

Grabbing him tightly by the waist, I pressed against him then slowly slid inside. I know I groaned when I did. I can admit it; he had a tight little arse. Once I’d buried myself, all he did was moan for me to fuck him. So that’s what I did, slowly but surely building up a tempo. “Holy shit, your cock is huge,” he grunted. 

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Cerys muttered, glancing to see she was now masturbating, “I had no idea, Ragnar.” 

“Nothing wrong with experimentation,” I replied, the sound of my skin slapping against Zevran’s arse near enough making me chuckle. 

I was now pounding the elf, changing position to really drive my cock into him. He grabbed one of my hands, placing it at the back of his neck. “Cum in me,” he pleaded. 

“Going to happen,” I grunted. 

I lasted a few more minutes before burying myself a final time and unloading, moaning rather loudly as Zevran nearly collapsed underneath me, taking all my concentration not to fall forward onto him. I eventually leaned forward, hand to either side, as I simply took in a few deep breaths. “You cum?” I finally asked. 

“Not yet.” 

“Well, that’s not really fair. Give me a few minutes and you can finish yourself off.” 

“Ah, sign of a considerate lover.” 

I pulled out and, to my surprise, he turned around and brought me back to life with his mouth. Considering where it had just been, I would have said something, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Holy shit,” Cerys muttered. 

“You cum again?” I wondered. 

“I came pretty much when you did, Ragnar. Who would have thought two men fucking was so hot?” 

“Sure it won’t happen again?” Zevran wondered. 

“I’m pretty sure.” 

Once I was hard again, I laid back down and, after Cerys poured oil on my cock again, Zevran got on and rode my cock for all he was worth. Watching his own erection flop around was rather amusing, and he was definitely taking his time, spending a good ten to fifteen minutes simply bouncing up and down before he leaned forward, taking his cock in one hand, sliding up and down my cock as he jerked himself. “Going to cum in a minute.” 

I knew it was going all over me, and to be honest, after everything we’d done, it didn’t bother me. Feeling that first rope land on me was rather amusing, and he left quite the load on my chest and stomach once his orgasm was complete. It was no real surprise that, once he got off my cock, he licked my chest and stomach clean, Cerys helping out. 

The pair then laid down to either side of me, Cerys kissing my cheek while Zevran stroked my chest. That I didn’t mind, though I wasn’t going to kiss him. “Well, guess I can cross fucking a man off my list,” I stated with a chuckle. 

“I’ll sleep content tonight. Best fuck I’ve had in quite a while,” he stated, “Thank you, Ragnar, for being so open minded.” 

Shrugging, I said, “As I said, there is nothing wrong with experimenting. Should be lying here feeling more awkward, but… While I know it won’t happen again, the act itself wasn’t so bad.” 

“Wasn’t so bad?” 

I gave him a look. “Okay, you have a tight little arse. Happy?” 

He smirked. “Well, you have a long, thick cock. You’ll be in my thoughts going forward.” 

Things went silent and it was only then that Cerys mentioned there was only three of us in the room. I looked up myself and there was no sign of Alistair. “Maybe he didn’t approve of certain things,” I suggested. 

“Might have been a little much for him,” Cerys added, “Guess we should call it a night.” 

The three of us stood up and got dressed. I felt a little awkward after everything, but not as awkward as I thought I would. Zevran kept giving me looks, so while he perhaps wouldn’t bother me going forward, I knew he’d want a repeat of what just happened. Cerys was the first to go, kissing each of us on the cheek, mentioning that she’d go look for Alistair, leaving Zevran and I alone. “Sure you have to rush off so soon?” he wondered. 

I couldn’t help laugh. “I’ll admit to being flattered, Zevran, but…” I gave him a look. He was near pleading with his eyes. “Like it that much, did you?” 

He stepped forward and grabbed my crotch. “I haven’t had a dick that big for years,” he muttered, “Just one more time, on my knees… please?” 

I probably should have said no, but he was polite, and I’ll admit, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. So I shut the door and we headed back to the rug, both of us undressing on the way. Grabbing the oil, I got him ready again as I lubed up my cock. Placing it at his arsehole, I said, “Same as before?” 

“Fuck my arse, Dragonborn.” 

I took my time sliding it in, but once I was buried, I wasted little time pounding that tight little arse. He was loving it, and I could see he was stroking himself at the same time. I eventually changed position so I had a hand to either side of his body, really driving my cock into him. “Yes, fuck me!” he cried. 

“Holy shit!” I heard someone say, glancing to see Cerys at the door. 

“Couldn’t resist this arse,” I joked before I turned back and concentrated on fucking Zevran, my cock slamming into him. 

“Maker, fuck me!” the elf cried again. 

“You fucking love my massive cock, don’t you?” 

“I’ll be thinking about it every day!” 

I wasn’t going to last forever, but I definitely fucked him for much longer. He came first, crying out as he left a load on the rug. I kept going, fucking him even harder. I was sure I must have hurting him by now, but if I was, he certainly didn’t complain. But I couldn’t keep going and eventually groaned as I left a second load inside him. This time I could stop myself falling on top of him, pressing down into him as we collapsed onto the floor. 

It was only after a few minutes that I glanced to see Cerys sitting nearby, eyes wide in surprise. “Wow,” was all she said. 

My cock was still a little hard, so I thrust again. “Well, maybe not exactly a one-time thing.” Zevran squeezed my cock, so I thrust a little harder. “Once I walk out that door, it won’t happen again.” 

I stayed inside him until I felt myself soften, rolling off and onto my back on the rug, glancing to see Zevran with an enormous grin on his face. Little surprise that he immediately got up and started to blow me but I quickly called a halt to that. “No?” he asked. 

I couldn’t help but sigh as the thought of going again didn’t bother me at all. “Okay, once more I guess.” 

He showed his expertise again, as despite the fact I should have softened, he had my cock rock hard within a few minutes. Once I was ready, I had him lie on his back, grabbing a pillow to rest under his back, lifting his arse. “Oh, I love this position,” he stated. 

He was now easily capable of taking my cock, so slid my entire length into him at once. His hands immediately went to my back, no doubt feeling the sweat, as his feet rested above my arse. “I’m going to fuck you hard,” I warned. 

“I can’t wait,” he grunted as I slammed into him. 

I pounded that tight elven arse for all I was worth, amazed I was still so hard, and that I was still willing to keep going, putting it down to simply being caught up in the moment. “Fuck his arse, Ragnar!” Cerys cried. 

“Maker, don’t stop!” Zevran added. 

I kept adjusting my position slightly, really driving my cock into him, while he jerked himself off, his own cock rock hard as well. How both of us could be still so hard after all the cum we’d expelled, I didn’t know. “This is really fucking good,” I grunted, “Total surprise.” 

“I’ll want this again,” he stated between his deep breaths. 

Glancing back, it was no surprise Cerys was also masturbating furiously. “I’m going to cum again as well,” she whispered, “This is so hot, it’s not even funny.” 

Resting a forearm to either side of him, I really started to pump into my elven lover. It was amusing thinking of him like that, but considering I was buried in his arse, it was the right description. He came hard again, leaving a couple of long ropes up his chest, but I kept on going. “Don’t stop,” he pleaded. 

“I’ll cum eventually,” I groaned. 

“Just fuck my arse for as long as you can. Maker, this is perfect.” 

I heard Cerys moan loudly, figuring she was enjoying her own orgasm, and I couldn’t last forever, Zevran digging fingers into my back, feeling his feet tighten around me, realising I was on the verge of orgasm. “Cum in me, Ragnar. Fill my arse again.” 

I groaned loudly as I erupted once again deep inside him. Once I was empty again, I could only collapse, barely keeping myself up, my head resting next to his. “Holy shit,” I muttered. He simply squeezed his arms and legs around me. “Don’t tell anyone, but I came really fucking hard,” I whispered, hearing him chuckle. 

I finally pulled out and collapsed next to him, lying on my back, Zevran immediately rolling onto his side. My cock softened quickly, and I knew that would be it for the evening. I glanced at Cerys, and I think she looked at me with admiration. “You should definitely fuck him again if I can watch!” 

I couldn’t help laugh as I got to my feet, pouring some wine for the three of us. I knocked mine back rather quickly, shaking my head and chuckling at what I’d just done. What I did know was that I’d have to admit it to Leliana. I figured she’d be understanding, perhaps even stating it was expected during a foursome with three men. Guess I’d wait and see… 

Zevran and I dressed again, Cerys continuing to state her amazement at what she’d walked in on. “You were really fucking him, Ragnar.” 

“It’s what he wanted,” I replied with a shrug. 

“You enjoy it?” 

I glanced at Zevran before replying. “I can’t lie. Yes, I really did. But would I do it again? Probably not.” 

“I heard probably, not definitely,” Zevran stated. 

“Let’s just say I have a couple of females who keep me very satisfied as it is.” 

He just turned slightly and smacked his arse. “Do they have a tight little arse like mine though?” 

“Haven’t fucked either of them there yet, so I don’t know.” 

“Well, if you want to fuck me again, Ragnar, you know where I am.” With that, he smiled before simply disappearing out the door. 

Cerys cracked up in laughter. “Your life sometimes, Ragnar. But consider me impressed.” 

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before we walked out of the little cottage together.


	12. It's Love, Of Course

I had to wash myself after our group sex session, feeling rather sweaty and sticky, considering everything I’d just done, chuckling to myself that I’d actually done it at all. Wandering through the village without clothing wasn't a problem. The villagers had long since disappeared, a nice way of saying they were all dead, and everyone else had headed to their own cottage. The water was freezing but also invigorating, though once out of it, I quickly returned to the cottage where Leliana was waiting. Quietly slipping inside, I came to a stop at the sight that greeted me. 

Leliana was face down on the bed, naked, her perfect body completely exposed, lit up by the fireplace to my left. And it was clear she was masturbating, her arse lifted slightly off the bed as I could see two of her fingers sliding in and out of her. She must have known I'd entered as I heard her whisper my name. Stepping forward, I crouched down and kissed her toes, hearing her try and stop the giggle, as I kissed up her foot, onto her calves and up her leg. I continued up to her arse, and I think she expected me to take over, but I then kissed the small of her back and upwards, all the way along her spine, until I reached her neck and then gently bit her earlobe. 

"Are you thinking about me?" I whispered. 

"Always." 

"Thinking about what exactly?" 

"What you do to me," she breathed. 

“Where’s Solona?” 

“Another cottage. She wasn’t feeling well. Wynne is looking after her.” 

I pressed my body gently against hers. I could feel her sweat on her back against my chest. My already hardening cock nestled in the crevice of her arse. She wiggled it and I know she wanted me to enter her. 

Pressing my lips to her ear, I whispered, "Cum for me, Leliana. Cum for your Dragonborn." 

"Oh Maker..." 

I could see from her shoulder movements that she was now masturbating furiously. Just knowing she was doing it was a major turn on. The coldness of the lake was already long forgotten. 

"Are you going to cum for me, Leliana?" 

"Mmm hmmm..." 

Rolling off to her side, she rolled onto hers. I didn't look down to see what she was doing. Watching her face alone was enough. Her eyes were filled with lust and desire for me, and me alone. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed deeply. Her forehead had a light sheen of sweet, her red hair plastered against it. She lifted her fingers for a moment and put them in my mouth, allowing me a taste of her, before lowering them again. I simply kept looking into her eyes, caressing her cheek, leaning forward to softly kiss her. Shuffling closer, I felt her breasts graze my chest, our legs crossing as she continued to masturbate. Her breathing started to grow rapid and I knew she was getting close. I rolled her onto her back and removed her hand, putting her fingers in my mouth as I slid my cock inside her. The smile on her face was reward alone, and it only took a few short thrusts for her entire body to start convulsing. Her orgasm must have been epic and near enough brought me to climax at the same time. She reached up and kissed me hard, holding me tight to her body, her legs wrapping around me, holding me in place. 

The only sounds were her deep breathing and the crackle of the fire. She must have held me in silence before making a sound. Lifting my head, I was greeted by the sweetest smile imaginable. "I love you," she said. I opened my mouth but didn't know what to say. I felt the same but... I was who I was. How could she actually love me? She noticed my hesitation, but the smile on her face did not waver. If anything, it broadened. "I know you feel the same way. And I know exactly why you won't say it. That doesn't matter. I still love you." 

I pulled out of her and slid to her side, holding her close to me, continuing to only look into her eyes. "I do," I whispered, "But I don't deserve it. How can you tell me that after what I've just done tonight?" 

"Why would you think that?" 

"Because while I may use words like 'honour' on the battlefield, my private life is not the same. I am... I don't know what to call myself." I could think of a few. Bastard and philanderer were the obvious two. The only one I didn’t label myself is a liar. I never lied to her. 

"Ragnar, I love you. That's all that matters. Will you lay with me more often than not? I think you will. If I were to ask you to make me your one and only, I think you would agree in a heartbeat. What I do see with you is a future. Once all this is over, once the darkspawn are defeated, then we will be together. Maybe just us two. Maybe one or two more. Maybe I'll be willing to share you for a long time to come yet. Maybe the Dragonborn will have a harem of beautiful women, all of them in love with him as he loves all of them in return. All that will matter is that we're together, Ragnar. You have my heart. Do I have yours?" 

She was pouring her heart out, and I nearly wept. I can't remember the last time I even came close to crying. "You do," I said quietly, "But I can't..." 

"I'm not asking you too. Be with Cerys, as I know she cares for you greatly. Be with Solona, as she needs to be loved. Be with anyone else, just return to me when you are done, that is all I ask." 

I had survived twenty-five winters, yet I knew little about matters of the heart. All I knew is that I did love her. I knew how I could show her too. But there was this carnal part of me that needed satisfying. I needed to be with others, though I would always return to her. Maybe she understood that. I knew it was a failing on my part, but if she was ready to accept that, maybe it all could actually work? 

I held her close as she went to sleep. I lay awake, thinking about my life, all the women I'd been with. None came close to Leliana. Well, maybe Aela, but I never fell in love with her. She had been good fun, the sex fantastic, but I never saw a real future. With Leliana, I'll admit it, in addition to the fantastic sex and the fact we got on well, I could see marriage and children, one day in the future. And I'll admit another thing. It frightened the life out of me. A warrior may be scared before battle, but in regards to matters of the heart, I didn't have a clue. At least in a fight I could prepare myself and adapt during the battle itself. When it came to love, I was a complete novice and out of my depth. I finally drifted off, the same thoughts still twirling through my mind. 

Waking the next morning, I was greeted by a smile, as she’d clearly watch me sleep. After wishing her good morning, I had to get it off my chest. “I had sex with Zevran last night.” 

I was expecting anger. Rage. A slap across the face. Accusations regarding my sexuality, as it would have been a shock to the system. Instead, she giggled first. “You’re serious?” I nodded. “Why?” 

“Caught in the moment, I guess. I’d never considered it before, but well…” I swung my legs around, placing them on the cold stone floor. I felt Leliana move to sit next to me. 

“Do you regret it?” 

“No. I will admit, I found it enjoyable at the time. But I’ve still had sex with a man. There’s now this little voice in the back of my head, calling me names for doing so.” 

Leliana laughed lightly again, not at me. At least I think. “Are relations between men common in Skyrim?” 

“What do you think?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Just tell me,” she asked nicely. 

I looked at her. “Sorry,” I said softly, kissing her cheek. 

“Just tell me,” she asked again, leaning into me. 

“Not as common as between a man and a woman, obviously. But Tamriel can still be a traditional, conservative society, Skyrim more so. We are a nation of warriors. Men are men. Women are women. Sure, women will fight, but there is still the expectation that many if not most will be mothers and wives first. When it comes to relations between men, if you are the ‘giver’, then you are still a man, worthy of all the honour such a rank bestows. But if you are the ‘receiver’, you are considered less of a man, because in the relationship, you are taking the role of a woman.” 

“But you said you fucked Zevran?” 

“He asked if I was interested, and I said yes, and we fucked more than once. It’s just… I did it. I have been with a man. Again, it’s just something my head has to sort out.” 

“Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yes, I did. More than I expected, to be honest. Do I want to do it again?” I sighed. “Probably not. I’m glad I did it, as I tried something totally new, which I’d never really thought about. In all honesty, the thought was not appealing at all before last night. But when Zevran offered, I guess I got caught up in the moment and thought ‘Why not just give it a try?’ Plus, as a man, I guess he has a certain quality. And while fucking him, I did get caught up and, as I said, with him, it was rather enjoyable.” 

“He does have a certainly quality, Ragnar. So I can see why you agreed to it. So if you’re thinking doing it upsets me, then you would be wrong. He is cute and very effeminate, and there is no doubt he would look for a man like yourself.” 

“You’ve spoken to him about such things?” 

“Yes. He likes Cerys, so that is probably why he agreed to last night, but he has spoken at length about his conquests. There is a pattern, of which you would have been a perfect match. I think he used the excuse of group sex with Cerys and Alistair to get his hands on you and your cock in him. The fact you agreed? I’m impressed you are so open-minded in return.” 

“Speaking of Alistair, I don’t think he liked it.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, Zevran asked and I agreed. So after he got himself ready, he got down on his knees and started to blow me. Alistair mumbled something and disappeared. Cerys just watched us, saying it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen.” Leliana just cleared her throat and pointed down. I was rock hard. I sighed again. “As I said, at the time, it was… exciting.” Leliana giggled, knowing it was only for her, considering she was currently naked. That was enough to make me very excited. 

“Did you cum?” 

“More than once as we did fuck alone when Cerys disappeared.” I did see slight surprise on her face at that admission. “She did walk back in and find us, as Zevran wouldn’t take no for an answer, and I’ll admit, fucking him hard did amuse me. But there was still that voice saying ‘You’re inside another man’. And I didn’t want to think about you or Solona while doing it. I can cross it off the list, say I’ve experienced it. Would I do it again?” Shrugging, I said, “Well, I don’t find any other men I know attractive at least.” 

I grabbed her hand, and she giggled as I hauled her outside, dragging her towards the lake. No-one else was there, so we could have a little privacy for a little while. Dipping under the water, I swam out until I couldn’t touch the ground. She swam towards me, her red hair slicked back, a smirk on her face. The water was very cold, and through the clear water, I could see her nipples were hard enough to cut ice. She levered herself up, wrapping her legs around me, my cock nestling between her legs, her hands looped around the back of my neck. I moved forward enough so I could at least place my feet on the ground. 

All we did was kiss a little and hold each other. The water was quite cold, so we wouldn’t be in there long, but no-one came to join us the entire time. She eventually cuddled in close, her body pressing against mine, and I managed to walk forward, carrying us out of the water. She was rather light, so I found carrying her back to our little cottage no problem at all. She was shivering by the time we entered, so I placed her down next to the fire and grabbed a blanket. Sitting behind her, I wrapped the blanket around us as she leaned against me. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“Despite what happened?” 

“I told you last night, Ragnar. I accept it. So… I love you. You are ruggedly handsome, brave and honourable. You are one of the finest warriors I’ve ever seen. You are Dragonborn, feted to save Skyrim, now sent by your gods, or the Maker himself, to save us from the darkspawn. You have shown me incredible love and generosity, despite what you might think of yourself. And you have a fantastic cock and tongue that make me very happy.” I just hugged her tighter. I still couldn’t say those words. I didn’t deserve to hear them from her. She deserved to hear them from me, but only when I could say those words and not want to, let alone not desire anyone else. She knew I felt that way, so she simply said, “I know you love me too. One day, you will feel confident in yourself enough to tell me. But I know you do. The Maker led you into my life, Ragnar. I thank him every day for that.” 

I wept. I have no problem admitting it. I wept. Quietly, but I still felt the tears roll down my cheeks. She turned to see me wiping my eyes and hugged me tightly, continuing to hold the blanket around us. This time, she raised a thumb to my cheek to dry them. I could only shake my head, muttering I didn’t deserve her love. She just shushed me, covering my cheeks in light kisses. “You just need a fight, Ragnar. You will feel better for it. I understand this is a lot for you to handle. You have never fallen in love.” 

Clearing my throat, I could only say, “I can only be me. And I’m a complete bastard…” 

She shushed me again. “You have a lot of love to give, that’s your problem.” That made me laugh. She was partly right. “I have no doubt Cerys loves you, perhaps not in love, but there is love in her eyes. Solona is head over heels, her big, brave warrior and protector. She loves you, I have no doubt about that. I see how Morrigan looks at you. She sees your power and wants to harness that. Plus, I think she just wants to fuck you.” 

“She has once.” 

“That is not a surprise. And I’m sure we will meet other women who will look at you and instantly want you. And you might want them in return. If that is so, then have them, Ragnar. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy your life while you can. Our lives are short before we return to the Maker,” she paused, smiling, “Or journeying to Sovngarde.” 

“What about you?” 

She knew what my question meant. “I don’t want anyone else. I have the only man I want.” 

“But you’re allowing me?” 

“You have a good heart, Ragnar. Wanting to share yourself with others doesn’t make you a bad person. You never thought of yourself as that until you met me.” 

“Don’t blame yourself.” 

“I’m not. There is no blame. There is only fact.” She gently grabbed my cheeks, her eyes boring into mine. “Ragnar. I. Love. You. I love you for who you are now, not what I want you to be, not what I expect you to be. I love you for who you are, and your desires are not a fault, so don’t think like that. Okay?” 

I smiled. “This is one hell of a pep-talk.” 

She hugged me tightly. “You just needed to hear it,” she whispered close to my ear. 

We held each other for a long time. My cock was hard, of course, considering she was naked and warm against my body, but I didn’t want to do anything except hold her. Being warm, she eventually let go of the blanket and we laid down on the ground by the fire on it, the rug keeping us off the cold, stone floor. We kissed a little but that was it. We’d just shared a lot and I didn’t want to just leap into sex again. If we weren’t kissing, we were looking at each other, or I held her close to me. She mentioned my heart was beating incredibly fast. “There’s a lot going on,” I said quietly. 

Our stomachs eventually rumbled, so we got up, dressed, and headed out. She walked close to me, holding my upper arm with both her hands, leaning her head against me. I walked slowly so it wasn’t too awkward. Everyone else was up and ready. Cerys looked our way and I saw the smile. She whispered something to Alistair next to her and he looked surprised, but nodded my way when our eyes met. Wynne practically beamed as we sat near her. 

“Ah, young love. I remember what it felt like,” she mused. 

We ate breakfast in near silence. Solona sat next to me, and I asked if she felt better. She admitted that the drink went to her head. When Zevran appeared and sat down, noticeably wincing, he did receive a question or two. “Oh, let’s just say I had a good night,” he stated. I received a couple of looks but simply shrugged. 

Wynne leaned across to me. “You didn’t?” she whispered. I just nodded. That earned another smile. I guess she didn’t think I’d be so open-minded. 

Once breakfast finished, I announced that we would make our way up the mountain to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes. 

* * *

The temple must have been ancient, left wondering if it wasn’t older than Andraste herself. Genitivi was incredibly excited, talking about Andraste, then what we could see in the temple, all the faded art on the wall and the frescoes on the floor and ceiling. It was clear the temple had been abandoned, probably for centuries. The place reeked of history. 

Leaving Genitivi behind, we moved on. But I was distracted. My mind just wasn’t on the job. More than once I nearly walked me or someone else into a trap. My fighting was completely sloppy. How I didn’t lose an arm or a head, I don’t know. But I just couldn’t concentrate, and more than once Alistair or Cerys had to protect me. It got so bad that Cerys eventually pulled me aside, away from the rest. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” she hissed quietly. 

“Leliana told me that she loved me,” I replied bluntly. 

“Oh… And what did you say?” I didn’t reply. Cerys punched my arm. “You fucking idiot, are you serious?” she growled, thankfully keeping her voice down. 

“I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve the love of someone like her. You heard last night, everything I’ve done. Gods, just what we did last night should have sent her running all the way back to Orlais.” 

“She doesn’t care, Ragnar,” Cerys said softly, stepping forward, taking my hand, “And it’s clear Solona doesn’t either. Neither do I, though I guess my circumstances have changed slightly.” 

“I’ll be honest, I don’t understand. I’ve never really been one… you know, feelings… I was always told ‘Don’t get close.’” 

“You’ve probably had many women fall in love with you but they just haven’t told you. Leliana is a beautiful woman, Ragnar. Intelligent. Kind. Devoted. And she definitely loves you. Do you love her?” I shrugged. She lightly scoffed before laughing. “Okay, let’s try this. Close your eyes.” I did. “Think of Leliana.” I felt the smile form immediately, feeling my heart swell with all sorts of feelings, all of them good. “Yep, there we go,” she said as I opened my eyes. “Close them again.” I did as she then asked, “Think of Solona.” I felt the smiled form again, my heart beating rapidly. “Oh, Ragnar, you have it bad.” I opened my eyes before she asked me to close them a third time. “Think about me.” Yep, a third smile, the same feelings. “I figured, though I’m assuming it’s different?” 

I met her eyes, squeezed her hand. “No, not different. But you are my lady and you will always have my vow, Cerys. I serve you until my dying breath.” 

“Tell her, Ragnar. Tell her right now. She’s given you her heart. Give her yours.” 

I strode towards Leliana, who watched me intently. Doing what I was about to do should have made me nervous, but instead I felt such confidence, I didn’t know what was happening. Wrapping an arm around her, I pulled her in tight and kissed her hard, feeling her hug me tightly and whimper in my mouth. We must have kissed for quite a few minutes before there was a cleared throat. We broke apart, her cheeks red and she was rather breathless. “I love you, Leliana.” 

She just hugged me tightly again, resting her head on my chest. “I love you too.” I just closed my eyes and held her tight. No-one said a word or interrupted until we were done. Stepping back and clearing my throat, I could see Solona wiping her face with the back of her hand, though she returned a smile as she mouthed ‘I’m happy’. 

“Right. Um, we should get moving. Yes,” I said, hearing a titter of laughter, “Oh, shut up.” 

But my mind was now clear, and the monsters infesting the temple didn’t stand a chance. One thing I didn’t do was be over-protective of Leliana, Solona or Cerys. They were all talented and didn’t need me coddling them on the battlefield. I would always help if they needed me, but they also knew that I needed to concentrate and lead from the front. But I would always have that kernel of worry in my mind. It was impossible not to. 

The monsters and demons we fought were endless, or at least that’s what it felt like. And we ran into more humans. A few warriors, plenty of mages. We had no idea who they were, but they didn’t even bother attempting communication. As soon as we appeared, they went on the attack. Realising they had no interest in at least trying to talk to us, we soon replied in kind, attacking first to gain the upper hand. 

We took wounds, of course. Alistair came close to losing a hand, Wynne having to spend quite a few minutes fixing him up, amazed at how magic worked similarly in one respect, but oh so different in other ways. Sten and I took quite a few nicks and scratches. I didn’t worry about healing those. “Even more scars,” I told Wynne when she offered to fix them. She just laughed, but claimed she understood. 

The temple was slowly falling apart. The walls and ceiling had collapsed in parts. And it appeared it had been built into the side of the mountain, as we soon left the temple behind, entering some sort of cavern system, a reminder of the caves and dungeons I had fought through in Skyrim. And that is where we met our first dragon like creatures. They were only babies, but they could still spit fire, were still dangerous, and while I tried to follow the ‘Way of the Voice’, I would still kill dragons without hesitation if they attacked. Plus, dragons might be different on Thedas. 

We eventually entered a dragon lair, full of its eggs. “By the Maker, how many are there?” Leliana asked quietly as we wandered around. 

“This isn’t good,” I muttered, “This isn’t good at all.” 

“What do we do?” Alistair wondered. I could hear the concern in his tone. 

“Destroy them. We can’t have this many dragons causing havoc across Thedas.” 

“How?” he asked. 

“Magic.” I gestured for the mages to approach. “Is there a way you can destroy all these?” 

“If we work together…” Those very words uttered by Morrigan startled me, “I’m sure we can destroy this entire cavern.” 

“Okay,” I said, as the rest of us exited, leaving the mages space to weave their magic. Somehow, I don’t know how, but they managed to cause a complete cave in. There was no chance that any of the eggs could possibly have survived. Satisfied it was a job well done, I thanked all three of them. 

We had to double back slightly, heading down a different path. And it was there that we met the leader of the Disciples of Andraste, and realised how absolutely fucking crazy they all were. When he asked me to defile the ashes, I glanced at Leliana, smiled at her, then told him to fuck off. Before he could attack us, as I knew that was definitely going to happen, I used my Thu’um. As I’ve said, I generally don’t use it against humans, but this lot were bonkers, and I wasn’t going to waste time negotiating. The leader died quickly by my blade, and then we ran riot. Mages were cut down where they stood, while the arches were a pain. Sten took two arrows, one nearly killing him. They stupidly tried firing them at Shale, the golem just laughing at their stupidity. 

Once they were all dead, we looked around. “So, this risen Andraste. What do you think they were talking about?” Leliana wondered. 

“A dragon. There must be a dragon around here.” 

“Why would they think a dragon would be Andraste?” 

“Lunatics, Leliana. Sometimes there’s no explaining them. Think of the people of Haven. They were all nuts.” 

She grabbed my hand. “Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“For what?” 

“For refusing his request.” 

“No chance. I may not be of the same faith as most of you, but I can respect it all the same. And I certainly wouldn’t dishonour myself by performing such a ritual.” 

“And this is just one more reason why I love you.” 

I couldn’t help smile in her direction. “Are you going to say that all the time?” 

“Are you going to complain about it?” 

“No, of course not. It’s just… I’ll be honest, no-one has ever said those words to me before.” 

I think admitting that so freely caught her by surprise, and she nearly started to cry. “Really?” she whispered. 

“You know why.” 

She hugged me tightly again. I had a feeling she was going to do that a lot. And I was going to enjoy it every time. There was a nervous cleared throat, opening my eyes to see Solona standing nearby. I gestured for forward and hugged her too. When we broke apart, Leliana grabbed Solona by both hands, looking into her eyes. “Nothing changes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Ragnar is going to be your first, Solona. I promise you that.” 

Solona looked at me and blushed, because I think it was going to happen soon. She looked back at Leliana. “Could you be there too?” she asked quietly. 

“Why?” Leliana asked curiously. 

“Because you really helped me the other day and… you helped me feel more confident, just like Ragnar. I don’t want you to be involved, just… you know…” 

“If it’s okay with Ragnar,” she said, looking at me. 

It was an unusual request, but I wasn’t going to refuse it. “Yes, of course. But unless you want me to be distracted again, we should move on.” 

Exiting the cave system, we ended up high in the mountains. None looked familiar to the one I’d landed on all that time ago. In the distance was another temple, and even from a distance, Leliana said the symbol above the doors was that of Andraste. “It is her temple,” she said quietly. 

As we strode forward, I noticed the gong off to our right. I suggested that is what we would use to summon the ‘risen Andraste’, otherwise known as a dragon, though I said we would only do that once we had the ashes. Before entering the temple, I asked if anyone wished to remain behind. Sten wasn’t interested, being a qunari, while Shale offered to remain behind too, considering it was a golem. I was surprised Morrigan didn’t want to stay behind, suggesting me that she was interested to see if fact matched the legend. I joked that maybe she was becoming a believer, which actually made her laugh. At me, but she still laughed. 

Entering the temple, we were greeted by what even I recognised as a spirit. He called himself a Guardian, a true disciple of Andraste. Leliana immediately fell to a knee, as did Cerys, Alistair and Wynne. The Guardian simply smiled, asking them to rise. He told us a little about Andraste, but more about himself. He must have been ancient, and also immortal. When I suggested that, he said his life force was tied to the ashes. As long as they existed, so did he. If that wasn’t a sign of complete love and devotion, I don’t know what is. 

He then explained what was required of us. “A test of faith,” he called it. The first started immediately, as he asked each of us a question. He looked into our hearts and souls, and the question asked to each of us was brutal. The one I received was expected. 

“You believe you are not worthy of being the Dragonborn. Why is that?” 

“You can obviously read me, so you should understand why I sometimes have my doubts. I have done things I regret. Things I can never undo. Before I even learned who I was, I had been nothing short of a criminal at times, and I have spent the rest of my life trying to redeem myself. I believe I am on the road to redemption, but there must be someone out there, of pure heart, who would have been more worthy.” 

“The Dragonborn is not meant to be pure,” the Guard replied, “He or she is mean to be someone who will do what is right, but more importantly, will do what is necessary. You have proven your worth by doing just that. The Maker smiles upon you, Dragonborn.” 

“Despite the fact…” 

“Who is to say that your Gods are not the Maker?” 

“Despite the fact I believe in Nine of them?” 

The Guardian smiled. “The Maker works in mysterious ways, Dragonborn.” He stepped aside and gestured. “The Gauntlet is open to you all. I can only wish you good luck. May Andraste bless your path.” 

I shook his hand before we left, surprised that I could feel it. He met my eyes and nodded. 

It was a series of tests, and I was glad to have my friends and colleagues with me. Without them, I’d have surely failed dismally. The first trial was receiving a series of questions from a line of spirits. Some of the questions were quite easy. A few were quite difficult. But we answered them all correctly, Alistair muttering when we were done what might have happened had we been wrong. A good question I’m glad that remained unanswered. 

Before leaving the area completely, I was confronted by a vision from my past. If I hadn’t known it was a test, I would have thought I was going mad, or at least seeing a ghost. 

“Who is it?” Leliana wondered. 

“Aela,” I whispered. 

What she said wasn’t actually a surprise, now that I thought about it. Since admitting my love to Leliana, I thought about all the others. And Aela admitting her love for me just made me smile. She reached forward, and I felt her hand against my cheek, and the kiss felt as real as all the others. She stroked my cheek upon breaking apart, letting me know that she loved me again. Before I could say anything in reply, she blinked out of existence. 

“I can see why you like her. She was beautiful,” Leliana said. 

“I called her my ‘Huntress’,” I added with a sigh, “And seeing her just made me realise how much I’ve actually missed her.” 

“I remember you talking about her,” Cerys said, “Seeing her is believing though.” 

The next trial was fighting ourselves. Sounds as weird as it does, but it was a replicate of our spirit. So fighting the Dragonborn was a compete bitch, particularly when the spirit used its Thu’um against me. I could withstand it, so just replied in kind. It was like the immovable object versus the irresistible force. It was only when my colleagues had killed their opponent that they helped me out. I’m sure my spirit probably thought ‘Oh shit!’ before it disappeared. 

The third trial was difficult to figure out. Wynne and Morrigan, being as intelligent as they were, and with assistance from Leliana, figured it out quite easily in the end. I was worried about being first over the bridge, thinking it would just disappear and I’d fall to my death. It didn’t, but I’ll admit to jogging across rather quickly. 

Entering what I thought was the final room, in the distance was an enormous state of Andraste. Before it a set of stairs, and before that, flames, of which I could feel the heat from the doorway. In front of us stood an altar, and we all approached us. Leliana read the description. 

“We must strip,” she said, “Cast off all our possessions and our faith will allow us passage.” 

“Naked?” Alistair asked nervously. 

“We will be reborn on the other side, Alistair. So yes, nude.” 

It didn’t bother me, and I quite happily disrobed, the flames providing enough heat to keep us warm. I was the first one naked, watching the rest. Leliana I’d seen naked, but I loved seeing it regardless. Solona was a little nervous stripping in front of everyone, covering her sex with her hands. She looked at me and I just smiled at her. Cerys was as beautiful as always. Alistair covered himself immediately, his cheeks red. Zevran was almost overcompensating, letting it all hang freely. He looked at me and winked. 

Wynne just stared at me, and approached me in a daze. “Oh my,” she said quietly, “I had wondered…” She made to reach out then stopped herself. “May I?” 

“Be my guest.” 

She gently grabbed my cock, giving it a squeeze. “Oh Maker, it’s wonderful, Dragonborn.” 

“You keep doing that, it’s going to get hard.” 

“How big does it get?” she whispered. 

“Bigger.” 

She walked back, waving herself down. Morrigan stepped forward and had to cop a feel too. “Just like I remember,” she stated. 

“And you could have it again if you weren’t such a pain in the arse.” 

“Maybe you could be a pain in my arse?” she retorted, raising an eyebrow. I know my jaw dropped as she gave my cock a couple of gentle squeezes, turned and walked away. 

Leliana suggested we all link arms to pass through. I was in the middle, Leliana to my left, Solona to my right, everyone else joining in, and after counting to three, we passed through the flames unscathed. The Guardian immediately appeared behind us, taking no notice of our nudity, merely stating that we had all proven our worth, and that we were all worthy of approaching the ashes. 

We clothed first before doing so. Standing before the stairs in a line, I could see Leliana was almost overcome. I grabbed her hand and took her with me. Standing before the urn, I prodded her to do it. “I can’t,” she whispered, looking at me, tears streaming down her face. 

I wiped those gently away with my thumbs before I stood behind her, running my hands down her arms. Placing the small pouch in her left hand, I guided her right one to the urn. Taking the lid from the top, I had her gently place that down before I helped her take a couple of pinches of ashes, carefully placing those in the pouch, before we replaced the lid on the urn. Tying the pouch, I placed it in my pocket. She turned to face me, kissing me hard, her hands running down my face and my arms. “Maker, I love you,” she breathed. I’m not sure if she meant me or the Maker. Maybe she meant both. 

We stood aside as others stepped up. Alistair went down to one knee and silently prayed. He showed no shame in wiping his tears. Wynne and Solona were overcome, hugging each other as they too prayed. Zevran shed no tears, but he kneeled and prayed too. I didn’t even know he believed. Lastly was Morrigan, who surprised me by doing so. She simply stood before the urn in silence before looking at Leliana and I. “It appears I may have been wrong after all,” she said. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Leliana stopped me. “Ragnar, I feel so full of love at the moment.” 

“That isn’t a surprise. Even I feel something.” 

“Make love to me. Right now.” 

I chuckled. “You’re serious?” 

“Please. I love you. I want you. I need you. In the presence of Andraste herself, I need to show you too.” 

Everyone else heard, of course. “We’ll give you a few minutes,” Cerys said with a grin, “We’ll be at the front.” 

“Solona,” Leliana said, “Stay with us.” 

She looked surprised, but walked towards us. I looked around for where we could possibly do it. Leliana grabbed me by the hand and led me back to the stairs, sitting me down. She helped take off everything from the bottom half of my body as she lowered her panties. Solona sat beside me, simply watching. Leliana straddled my lap, allowing me to fondle her. As I did, she kissed me while stroking me. It didn’t take long for me to get hard. It was a bit of a thrill, to be honest. 

Once she was ready, she lifted herself up and lowered herself down on my cock. She started to cry again, though she waved away my concerns, merely stating she was overwhelmed by it all. I still sat up and hugged her, hearing a mixture of cries and whimpers as she rode me, hard and fast. 

“Oh Ragnar,” she cried. She lasted all of five minutes before she had her first orgasm. That didn’t stop her though, crying out that she loved me before she rode me even faster. I think this is what they called religious fervour, though the fact she wanted to show it by making love to me wasn’t a problem. I felt an arm around me, Solona have shuffled closer. Leliana reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek. “You will feel his love soon enough.” 

I had to have her naked, so quickly took off her chest armour and her skirt. I felt up her breasts, sucking and biting at her nipples. She moaned loudly, whimpering even more as she thrust herself down ever harder. When she came again, it was going to be a big one. I could feel the walls of her sex squeeze my cock, and I knew she was holding it back. 

She kissed me hard once again, moaning into my mouth. I ran my hands down her sweat soaked back, cupping her arse. She broke the kiss and smiled. “That will also be yours soon enough,” she breathed, “I am yours forever.” 

The orgasm that followed was a thing of beauty, throwing her head back as she cried to the Maker. I had to hold tight as she arched her back and shuddered. It was like an all body orgasm, no doubt heightened by what we were experiencing. Once I felt it pass, she fell forward against me, breathing deeply, feeling her arms wrap around me. She felt and sounded exhausted, and I wondered if she wasn’t going to fall asleep. 

“That was beautiful,” Solona whispered. 

Leliana mumbled something as I lifted her up off me and sat her down. She was completely out of it, so I quickly dressed myself before I started to dress her. By the time I had everything back on, she was still half asleep, so I lifted her up in my arms to carry her out. She was with it enough to loop her arms around my neck, resting her head against my shoulder, murmuring something, hopefully nice. Solona looped an arm through my left one and we walked back to the others. 

Returning to the others, they said nothing as I lowered her to the ground, resting her against a wall. She opened her eyes a few minutes later, looking straight into mine. She didn’t have to say anything. Her thoughts and feelings were clear. I helped her up, chuckling as her legs were still wobbly. Cerys cracked a joke about my manhood, leading to laughter from most. Even Alistair returned a rueful grin, shaking his head. 

Once she felt okay to walk, I said we had one more job before we left the mountain. It was going to be like I was back home in Skyrim, at least for a little while. A snowbound peak. An ancient temple. A band of warriors. 

And a big fucking dragon that needed to be killed.


	13. Virginity: Taken

Ferelden and the Frostbacks lay far below me. It was a reminder of flying a dragon in Skyrim. The only difference this time is that I had no control of this dragon. If it chose to loop around, or fly upside down, I was fucked. So I smacked it in the head with the flat of my sword. “Get on the ground, you stupid fucking dragon.” It just roared, trying to shake me off. I squeezed my thighs, hoping I’d stay in place. “Don’t make me use my Thu’um. It will only end badly for both of us.” It roared again. 

So I used my Thu’um. It was a shout that forced a dragon to land. But it worked differently on Thedas, as the dragon plummeted to the ground. It hit with a sickening crunch, and I went flying off to the side. I felt my head hit something, my vision turning blurry. I heard voices, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then I felt a hand under my armpit. “Up, Dragonborn. You must finish this.” 

Sten. He helped drag me upright, handing me my sword. I returned my shield and shook my head of cobwebs. The dragon was just about on its feet, it too struggling. The fight wouldn’t last much longer. It met my eyes and leaned its head back. So I stepped forward and used my Th’um again. Its head rocked back and I sprinted forward, sliding and ramming my sword upwards into the neck of the dragon, pushing up all the way to the hilt, then twisting for good measure. The dragon roared as I then attempted to cut forward to it mouth, the dragon trying to shake me free. 

Withdrawing my sword, I rolled forward and turned, watching as blood flowed freely from the wound. The dragon started to stagger, and I knew it wouldn’t be long. Its head dipped, and I managed to lift myself up onto the top of its jaw. Crossing my legs to keep it shut, I lifted my sword and jammed it through an eye. That ended the fight, its head and body collapsing to the ground as I fell to the ground with it, rolling away onto my back. 

Looking up at the clear blue sky, I just enjoyed the view and the silence for a few seconds before faces appeared in my vision, looking down at me in wonderment. Sten crossed an arm across his chest, bowing his head. Zevran did the same. Everyone else copied them. “Dragonborn,” they stated as one. Sten offered his hand again, helping me to my feet. 

“Unbelievable,” Alistair stated, “Seeing is truly believing.” 

“And you did that often?” Morrigan wondered. 

“I tried not to, but I did kill a lot of dragons. I would attempt to talk to them, but many were afraid of me, others believed they were more powerful. I proved them wrong.” 

Solona and Leliana just looked at me in silence, Leliana with a look on her face that suggested ‘I want to fuck him again, right now’, while Solona’s was ‘I want to fuck him for the first time right now.’ Cerys looked like ‘I might have to ask Alistair if I can fuck him.’ I was left thinking camp that night could be fun, but first there was the matter of returning there. It was far easier than our journey to, and after gathering Genitivi, who was already planning a Chantry expedition back to the temple, we headed back to Haven. 

We split up upon arriving back in the village. Genitivi headed to the Chantry, wondering if he could find anything the villagers might have left behind. I spoke to the rest, stating I was just going to take a few minutes to myself. I always did after a dragon fight. I would pray to the Gods, pray to Talos, thanking them for my gift, and also allowing me to survive the fight. 

I walked to the shores of the lake after collecting a small rug from the cottage. Placing the rug on the ground, I fell to my knees and took the amulet from underneath my armour. Kissing the amulet, I held it in my fist as I closed my eyes. 

“Mighty Akatosh, may I continue to prove worthy of the gift you bestowed upon me. 

Mighty Talos, in your name and honour do I continue to fight for the right cause. 

Lovely Dibella, in your name do I please the womenfolk of Thedas.” 

Then I surprised myself by adding, 

“Blessed Andraste, thank you for guiding yours towards me. May I prove worthy of their love for me as they love you.” 

Standing by the lake shore a little later, I simply gazed across it in silence, thinking over everything that had just happened. If we hadn’t arrived back in Haven so late, we probably would have left for Redcliffe straight away. But with the sun low in the sky, and the temperature starting to drop, Cerys and Alistair agreed with me that we’d make camp in the village a final night before heading off. 

In the silence, I heard footsteps approach, not turning to see who. The steps were light so I assumed it was one of the many women I was now surrounded by. Sensing someone next to me, I noticed it was Solona. She returned my glance and smiled. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.” 

I shrugged. “I’ve killed many dragons. That was just one more.” 

“But you showed no fear, Ragnar! And leaping on it like that as it flew away!” 

“I know, crazy right?” 

“Not just crazy. Brave. Courageous. And all the other words that match such an act.” She stepped around so she stood in front of me, grasping my hand. “It was so exciting to watch, and I was also so worried.” 

“Worried? Why?” 

She started to blush as she whispered, “I love you, Ragnar.” 

I met her eyes and could see what I thought had been devotion was also love. And I thought I should warn her immediately. “I’m not sure you want to go down that road with me, Solona. I know we’ve done things, but…” I trailed off and sighed. 

“I’ve already spoken to Leliana.” 

“Oh… What did she say?” 

She took a deep breath. “I love you, Ragnar. You’re… I don’t have all the words. But the day you strode into the Circle, looking how you do, like a warrior out of the books I used to read, I left the Circle with you knowing I wanted to be with you.” I stayed silent, as all I want to ask was ‘Are you sure?’ She took another deep breath. “There’s another reason why I’m telling you all this.” She’d been looking away but met my eyes again. “I want you to be my first.” 

Those were the words I had wanted to hear. ‘I want you’ stated with complete confidence. I tried to keep my face serious, but I couldn’t stop the smile forming. But I still asked, “Are you sure? You want me to be the one?” 

“By the Maker, yes. Definitely yes. Listen, have you seen the mages I had to live with? I can compare every single one to you and none of them stack up. No, I’ve made my mind up. I made it up long ago. I made it up that same day. I want you, Ragnar.” 

I would have said yes immediately. I’d slept with virgins before. They seemed attracted to me for some reason. But with everything going on, and with what Solona had been through herself, I’ll admit that I needed advice. So, since she’d spoken at length with Leliana, I took Solona by the hand and went to find her. Once I did, I directed all of us to the cottage we shared, and once sat down, I explained. 

“Solona wants me to be her first.” 

Leliana smiled, taking Solona by the hand. She didn’t ask ‘Are you sure?’, simply saying, “You’ve made a very good choice, Solona. Ragnar is a magnificent lover.” 

“Thanks. But, look, you’ve both seen me now, more than once. I know I’m going to hurt her, no matter how gentle I am. Trust me, I’ve done it before and part of me does hate it. No virgin, I don’t care who you are, can take my cock easily. So, I know Solona has already asked, but I want you in here to support her when we do this. We’re not having group sex; I will only be with Solona whenever we choose to do it. But I think it’s a good idea. Solona, what do you think?” 

“I want Leliana in here too. She was so helpful when I… you know, went down on you.” 

“We’ll have to prepare,” Leliana added, “We’ll need some towels, a bucket of water, and some of that oil too.” 

“Why?” Solona asked nervously. 

I glanced at her in surprise. “Do you not know what happens? Have you had no education?” She shook her head. “Shit… Though I guess it does explain things.” I looked back at Leliana. “Okay, I think I’ll leave that to you, Leliana. You’ll be far better at explaining. Solona, I leave the decision to you. But if you want to do this, when do you want to do it?” 

“Tonight,” she said immediately, unable to hide her excitement. 

“Okay. Leliana, I think you should have a long talk with Solona, explain what will happen. I already know, but I think it will be better if she hears it from a woman as you’ve been through the same thing. As I said, my only concern is the pain I know Solona will feel for a little while. I don’t like my lovers feeling pain unless they actually want that.” 

“And this sort of care for others is exactly why I love you, Ragnar,” Leliana said sweetly. 

Solona was aware, and had even seen us make love. Just recently, in fact. But she still seemed surprised. “This is the bit I don’t really understand,” she admitted. 

Leliana just smiled, grabbing Solona by the hand. “Ragnar has a lot of love to give. And I will share him with anyone who wants him. Especially you, Solona, because I know you love him too.” 

I think her entire body glowed as she nodded shyly. “I do.” 

“Then your first time should be with someone you love.” 

I surprised myself by starting to feel nervous too. And I needed to get some air. “Right, time for me to go and for you two to have a chat. Solona, if you choose to go through with this, all you’ll have to do is grab my hand and lead me away. You will be in control. All you have to do is ask me to do something if you want it. Okay?” She nodded. I think part of her wanted to start there and then. “One last question, as I can’t believe I haven’t asked. How old are you?” 

“Eighteen.” 

I couldn’t help the smug grin. The pair of them saw it and laughed. “Like the cat who caught the canary,” Leliana said. 

Heading back to where a campfire had been built, Sten, Alistair and Zevran were sitting around it, not saying a whole lot. No real surprise. Sten didn’t say much at the best of times, doing his talking with his weapons. Or his fists, as I’d learned. I think Alistair was a little uncomfortable around Zevran after events of the other night. He was still a little weird around me too, at least when we weren’t in the middle of fighting. I took it in my stride though. He was inexperienced, and perhaps not as open-minded as others. That doesn’t make him a bad person. People like what they like. 

“More group sex?” Zevran asked, chuckling away, “You work fast.” 

“No. We were just talking,” I replied. I wasn’t going to explain what about. It was none of their business. I eventually talked to Alistair about what we would do next. He thought we’d head back to Redcliffe, resupply and gather any more news, before we would head to Orzammar, the city of the dwarves. I’d only met a couple before, and found the idea of an entire city of them exciting. Alistair wondered why, so I told him about the disappeared dwarves of Tamriel. No-one knew how or why they had, but one day, they disappeared without a trace, only leaving their enormous underground cities, full of advanced technology, as evidence that they had once existed. 

Solona and Leliana reappeared about an hour later, Leliana looking in my direction and nodding. So I took that as a suggestion that it would be happening tonight. Cerys, who had disappeared too, sat next to Alistair, and while I think there was still a little awkwardness, they held hands and she laughed as he said something quietly into her ear. Leliana sat next to me, Solona to my other side. I felt a hand taken by both, Solona whispering, “I can’t wait for tonight.” 

Looking around, I noticed someone missing. “Where’s Wynne?” I wondered. 

“She is having a nap. The walk back here took it out of her.” 

“Is she okay?” 

A few concerned glances were shared. “I think she might be sick,” Cerys finally said. 

“She did mention being injured at the Circle. Maybe she’s still carrying one?” Solona wondered. 

“I’ll go ask.” 

I found Wynne in the cottage she’d taken since our arrival. She was lying back on the bed, a damp cloth on her forehead. She may have been having a nap, though opened her eyes when I walked in. “Dragonborn,” she said softly. 

I walked in, standing next to the bed. She patted it to her side, so I sat down. “They mentioned you were sick. Are you okay?” 

“Just a little tired. Walking up and down a mountain and fighting all day make these old bones weary.” 

“You’re not that old, Wynne.” 

She chuckled, a smile forming afterward. “You’re sweet, Ragnar.” She paused, before adding, “And you’re smiling.” 

“I’ve never been in love before.” 

“And with more than one woman too.” 

“Ah…” 

“I could lie here and judge you, but you know what? It would be pointless. You have spoken freely about your past, yet here you are, a living, breathing hero. You obviously can do the job despite, well, what you like to do otherwise. No wonder they all fall at your feet.” 

“What about you, Wynne?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about little old me. You have your pick of young women out there.” 

I grabbed one of her hands. “You know, Leliana would agree if you talked to her about it.” 

“I don’t think I could handle you, in all honesty. Not just your size. I will be crude. It has been a very long time since I was fucked.” I laughed, as I never imagined Wynne would curse. That made her laugh too. “I will stick with imagining it for now, Ragnar. Maybe one day…” 

“The real thing would be better, possibly more enjoyable,” I said softly, “And I wouldn’t deny you the chance of finding out.” 

She squeezed my hand. “As I said, you can be a real sweetie when you want, Ragnar.” 

“Are you okay otherwise? Do you want anything?” 

“Just don’t break their hearts. Those with us now, and anyone we meet in the future. I know they won’t be the only two, even three if you include Cerys. You’re a magnet, Ragnar.” 

“I’ll do my best, that’s all I can promise.” 

“And that’s all I can ask.” I removed the cloth, leaning down to kiss her forehead, before I did leave a brief kiss on her lips. That made her smile broaden. “You’d better go, otherwise… Well, I’m not sure I could handle it right now.” 

“You’re already a good friend, Wynne. And I’ll always listen to advice when given.” 

Kissing her forehead again, I replaced the cloth before giving her hand another gentle squeeze. She smiled again before closing her eyes. I looked over her as she did. She looked at peace though I could feel how tired she was. To be honest, I was feeling it too, despite the rest we’d had recently. Joining the rest back at the campfire, I let them know Wynne was just tired. One or two made a little joke about the ‘old woman’, but they were jokes in jest. Wynne had already proven her worth with all the healing she gave us, and we appreciated all she did otherwise. 

The light started to fade, Alistair and I collecting more firewood to keep it going and make it a little larger. Morrigan offered to cook dinner as usual. It made me chuckle at times, as I would not call Morrigan a traditional woman, yet she happily cooked breakfast and dinner for nearly every meal. I wasn’t going to complain, nor mention it, making sure I complimented her each and every time and thanking her. It earned a smile in reply, each time. I still hadn’t figured her out. 

After dinner, a few others started to drink, but I kept to juice, as did Solona and Leliana. I think Solona was waiting for everyone to leave before we did, as I could feel how nervous she was. So I eventually leaned in and asked, “Do you want to go to the cottage now?” She looked at me with a smile and nodded. Grabbing Leliana by the hand, I said goodnight to everyone and led them away. Thankfully no-one made any comments that made us cringe, only returning the goodnight. 

Leliana had disappeared earlier, obviously to prepare the cottage for this. We entered to see the fireplace roaring, candles all over the room, the bed had been prepared. There was a metal bucket resting over the fire, Leliana mentioned it was water, ready for afterwards. I inhaled scents, and figured Leliana had sprayed a little perfume, just to make it smell a little nicer. There was also wine, but I didn’t want any of us drinking before it. 

“I will sit back and read a book. I won’t watch too much,” Leliana said quietly, “I will be here if you need me, Solona. But, trust me on this, you won’t need me. He will be gentle. He will be loving. And you will love it.” 

I watched her pour some wine and grab a book from the chest of drawers nearby. She smiled at me as she took a seat by the fire. I then tried to forget about her, focusing all my attention on Solona. I could feel her shake slightly, understanding how nervous she was. I pulled her close to me and hugged her, just running my hands up and down her back, giving her arse the occasional squeeze, causing her to giggle. I kissed her forehead as she looked up at me, gently kissing her lips. Cupping a cheek, I ran a hand through her hair, stating softly, “We have all night. There is absolutely no rush for us to finish. Okay?” I noticed her shake again. “Nervous?” 

She nodded. “Nervous. A little frightened. But so excited. I want to do this so much but...” 

“No but. You want to do this?” Her nod was as adamant as possible. “Then that is all that matters. One more thing before we start. There are two important words. If you say ‘wait’, I will stop whatever we’re doing and wait for you to nod and say continue. But if you say ‘stop’, we stop. Okay?” 

“I won’t say stop.” 

I believed her. The first kiss, she was still nervous, her lips trembling slightly as they met mine. But once I pulled her close, deepening the kiss, allowing her to use her tongue, the nerves slowly cleared. I felt her arms on my back, pulling me closer to her. I ran mine down her back again, eventually cupping her arse. She giggled into my mouth when I did that, running her hands around my back to chest, looking for the buttons of my shirt. That disappeared quickly, moving her lips from my mouth to my chest, focusing on some of my scars, moving further and further down. I had a rough idea what she wanted to do, so I lifted her back up. “Tonight, I focus all on you.” 

“Are you sure? I want to.” 

“And I want you to as well, but trust me, my attention is focused solely on your body and mind. After tonight, we can do absolutely anything and everything, each and every time. Would you like to hear what I will do to you tonight?” 

“Yes,” she said quietly. 

“First, I will take off all your clothes so I can see your body. Then I will kiss you from top to bottom. I will play with your breasts, kiss and bite them. I will kiss all over your flat stomach. I will use my mouth on your sex.” I noticed her lips part, and my words alone were exciting her. “Once I’ve already made you cum, I will let you recover, then we will make love.” 

She kissed me hard as soon as I was done, moving my hands to her robes. She didn’t have to say what she wanted, as I carefully untied the cloth belt that held it in place, helping her shrug that off. She wore a shirt underneath that, which I helped take over her head, and the pants she wore, she kicked off. Now in just her underwear, she took great delight in undressing me. I made sure to only wear a shirt, trousers and shoes, so it took barely a minute for me to be stood in my underwear. She took great delight in lowering them to free my cock, licking my shaft as she stood up. 

I then picked her up, earning a squeal of surprise, carrying her to the bed. Lying her down gently, I hovered above her, kissing her again, moving down to her neck. She moved her head so I could get in there, feeling her lift herself towards me, moaning into my ear. Moving down to her collarbone, I grabbed the straps of her bra, moving my hands to the back and unclasping it, freeing her breasts. 

“Do you like them?” she asked, once I’d thrown her bra on the floor. 

“They’re gorgeous. Soft, perky, and…” I bent down, grabbing her left one, giving it a gentle squeeze, before licking her nipple, “Tasty too.” That earned a giggle. “Do you play with them when you masturbate?” She shook her head. “You’re missing out.” 

I focused on her breasts for the next ten minutes all so, using my hand on one, my mouth on the other. I was resting my crotch on her underwear, and she was continuing to move against me. My cock would occasionally rest at her entrance, on the other side of the cloth, earning a moan of surprise at first, before she started to purposely rub herself against it. “How can simply licking my breasts feel so good?” she breathed. 

Lifting my lips to her ears, I whispered, “This is just the start.” 

Kissing down between her breasts, I covered her stomach in kisses, earning a few giggles as she was rather ticklish. Not wasting time, I hooked my fingers in her panties and dragged those down, throwing those away. She wasn’t shy, immediately spreading her legs, showing me her glistening sex. She wasn’t just wet. She was flowing. Running a finger along her slit, she arched her back as I sucked my finger, making an appreciative moaning sound. 

Lowering my head, I watched her eyes widen as I then ran my tongue where my finger had just run. The moan she released when I did so made my cock throb with excitement. I knew she wasn’t going to last long. “Oh my god,” she moaned as I wrapped an arm around each thigh as I simply lapped at her pussy. She was soon squirming in my hold, ordering me not to stop at the same time. 

I focused on her entrance and her lips before finding her clit. When my tongue touched that for the first time, I think she nearly came. I gently licked it, not too hard or fast, as her body writhed. Her hands were down beside her body, so I moved my arms so I could hold her hands. She squeezed those tightly as I clamped my mouth over her sex, licking her slit again before just focusing on her clit. 

“Oh god… Oh Maker…” she repeated over and over again. 

Then she screamed. A good scream. A great scream. Her back arched in such a way, I thought it was going to break. She pushed her body down into my mouth, and I kept doing what I was doing, my mouth flooded with her juices. Then she collapsed onto the bed, her legs shaking next to my head, and she repeated, “Okay,” a few times. 

Removing my mouth, she grabbed one of my hands to drag me up. She hugged me tightly before lifting my face, kissing me everywhere. “I love you,” she must have repeated a dozen times. Then she started to cry, so I lay to her side and held her. “I’m not going to cry all the time, am I?” she asked, though I could hear the laugh in her tone, “I’m not sure I could handle that.” 

“First time, Solona. It’s a big deal. Hell, if you cry after we make love, you’ll probably start me off.” I glanced over to where Leliana was sitting. The book was on the ground, and I could see her tears too. ‘I love you,’ she mouthed in my direction. I couldn’t make out what she said afterwards, but I’m sure it was complimentary. 

I let Solona relaxed as I walked across to the chest of drawers. There was a jug there, sniffing and recognised it was water. I poured a tankard and took it back to Solona so she could have a drink. She had half, then I had the other half. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Solona looked at me and smiled. “I’m ready.” Two simple words but they would be life-changing. 

Leliana approached, holding a bottle of oil. “This will help me enter you,” I explained, “You’re nice and wet, but every little helps.” She nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Remember, wait or stop. You say either, I do it, okay?” She nodded again. 

Leliana then brought over the metal bucket, full of hot water and what I thought was the scent of soap. She also placed a couple of cloths and towels beside the bed. I looked at Solona. “Leliana explained what will happen. It’s okay.” 

Solona watched me lube up my cock until it was nice and slick. There was no problem with me being hard. I got her in position, laying her down, grabbing one of the pillows to place it under her butt. She was nervous again, so I kissed her all over her face, earning a giggle, which helped calm her down. I blindly lined up my cock until it was at her entrance. That’s when she went quiet. I could almost hear her heart beat. 

She met my eyes and nodded. 

I watched her face as prodded her entrance. It was still intact, so I knew it was going to hurt. I had to take a deep breath too, before I leaned down to kiss her. A distraction technique. I ran my cock up and down a little, letting her get used to it, then I thrust forward. She immediately hugged me tightly as she cried out. As soon as I was a little inside, I stopped and held the kiss for a moment. Leaning back, she was blinking rapidly, and I waited until she was used to it. 

She met my eyes and nodded. 

I slid a little more of my cock inside her. She made a face, so I stopped. “Does it hurt?” It might sound like a stupid question, but communication was key. So was honesty. 

“A good sort of hurt. Keep going.” 

“I won’t put it all in right now.” 

“Okay.” 

I slid a bit more, stopped, then a little bit more. Solona took a number of deep breaths, keeping her legs spread, just holding her arms around my neck. Her eyes never left mine, a smile slowly starting to form. I reached a point that I think she would be content with for now, and I’ll admit my own excitement was growing. 

“I love you, Ragnar.” 

“I love you too, Solona.” 

Yes, I loved two women. Hell, I loved three women if you included Cerys. And I’d probably love more. But that that moment, I loved Solona, my mind only focused on her. 

Once I felt she was ready, I slowly started to thrust. Definitely not too hard, there’s no way she could have handled that. Just enough for her to get used to my size. If she ever met another man and had sex with him, gods help her if he was bigger. I was definitely getting excited, and I knew I wouldn’t last long. I had thought about this for quite a while, and now that I was actually doing it, yes, it was a little much. But Solona was definitely enjoying it. She didn’t say a lot, but her breathing grew rapid, and she did moan quite a bit. I continued to distract any lingering pain by planting kisses everywhere. It heartened me when she giggled at times. 

“I feel so full,” she did mention, “You have a big dick, Ragnar.” 

I’ll admit that made me laugh. “Thank you, Solona.” I leaned down to her ear and whispered, “Your pussy is incredibly tight. It’s going to make me cum very quickly.” 

“Inside me?” she asked quietly. 

“Do you want me too?” 

“Yes. Leliana has potions, and I want you to anyway. Make me yours, Ragnar.” 

I started to thrust a little faster, just enough to help me cum in the end. I wanted her to cum too, but I knew enough that not all women could cum on the bottom, no matter what I did. But Solona had obviously watched and learned, as I thrust a little faster still, and I felt her legs move, feeling her feet on my butt. I couldn’t help smile. 

“I’m close,” I whispered. 

“Cum inside me,” she said. 

I thrust a little faster, a little harder. She started to squeal below me… The groan I released when I came was loud, and I had to stop myself burying my cock all the way inside her. I certainly didn’t want to finish by hurting her. But it felt… Few feelings were better. Keeping myself from crushing her by my forearms, I took a couple of deep breaths before I kissed her. She just ran both hands down my face, blinking back her tears. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“And I you.” 

We stayed joined together until my cock started to soften. The bucket was by the side of the bed, so I grabbed one of the cloths, dipping it in the water, and as I withdrew, I placed the cloth there. I looked down and wasn’t surprised to see the mess. Solona saw it too. “It won’t happen again, will it?” 

“I’m not sure. I have seen it happen occasionally. If it does, you just clean up. Sex is messy anyway.” 

I grabbed another cloth to clean my cock and crotch area as I held the cloth for Solona. She eventually patted my hand and took over. Leliana finally walked over and sat on the bed. The two women then shared an embrace. “How do you feel?” Leliana asked. 

“I’m not sure. I can’t really describe it.” 

“But it’s good, yes?” 

“Oh, better than good. Much better than good.” 

“Take the potion before you go to sleep. That will prevent any accidents.” 

“Leliana, thank you. Thank you so much. Not just for…” 

“Hush. I love Ragnar. You love Ragnar. He has loved me since Lothering. And I know he has fallen in love with you since the Circle.” 

Once I was clean, I collapsed back onto the bed. I was exhausted. That orgasm had sapped my energy. Leliana just laughed at me. I felt Solona move, seeing her face appear above mine. The smile on her face was enormous, and infectious. She bent down to kiss my lips. “We’ll do that again soon, right?” 

I could help laugh. “Of course.” 

“When?” 

My laughter didn’t stop. “Whenever you want. Leliana?” 

“Tonight is all about you two. All I want to do is sleep with you once you’re done, Ragnar. And Solona will be staying, of course. This will be our sleeping arrangement going forward. Adding more women might make it a little awkward.” 

I looked back at Solona. “Give me an hour or so.” 

“I want to go on top next time.” 

“I like a woman who knows what she wants.” 

“I’ve watched Leliana. It looks like fun.” 

“It is,” Leliana said, “And you will definitely cum. His cock will hit spots inside you that will just drive you wild.” I could tell my cock was worn out, as although I loved that thought, it barely reacted. Leliana noticed and laughed. “You’ve wrecked him, Solona!” 

“How about a little wine?” 

I poured each of us a small glass, and we sat by the fire. It was a little weird that Solona and I were naked and Leliana dressed. My suggestion for her to join us in our nudity resulted in her clothes disappearing very quickly. The two women were soon trading a lot of compliments. I couldn’t help smile at the fact they seemed to get on so well. When I mentioned that, Leliana said, “Solona is my friend. It is one of the reasons why I find this arrangement so acceptable.” That left Solona a little speechless, simply returning a quiet ‘Thank you’ a little later. 

My mind eventually wandered, thinking of Solona only, and I was soon finding myself aroused. I felt both sets of eyes on me as I felt my cock thicken, resting on my thigh before it was hard enough to rest against my stomach. “That was just through thinking!” I joked. 

Solona was on her feet immediately, straddling my crotch in the chair. Her kisses her hard and full of passion, rubbing herself against my cock. I didn’t want to do it in a chair, so I stood up, feeling her cross her legs around me, and I carried her towards the bed. “Leliana, come join us this time,” I offered. 

I sat down on the bed and manoeuvred my way back so my head was on the pillows, Solona coming with me. We were in the middle, leaving plenty of room for Leliana to sit beside us. Solona continued to rub her sex against my cock, and she was already wet and willing. 

“She looks good, doesn’t she, Ragnar? So young, so soft, so pale, and still so innocent.” 

“You just want to cuddle her, don’t you?” 

Solona stopped and blushed. “You don’t mean…” She trailed off, staring wide-eyes at Leliana. 

“No, Solona. I am merely stating that you are a beautiful young woman, and Ragnar is a very lucky man to currently have you straddling his lap. And I am merely appreciating your beauty. Your body appears to be soft and supple. Little wonder Ragnar can’t keep his hands off you.” 

She was right, as my hands were trailing up and down her sides. Solona began grinding against my cock again. I think she was working up the courage to eventually ride me, though I was finding what she was doing exciting as it was. She eventually worked herself up, my cock soaked in her juices, that she sat up enough that she could grab my cock, guiding the tip to her entrance. 

“Slowly,” I said softly. She smiled and nodded. Watching the head of my cock pop inside her, and feeling it too, caused me to groan rather loudly. Leliana giggled beside me. Solona took a deep breath, slowly descending down the length of my cock, stopping occasionally to adjust. “Maker’s breath, your cock feels enormous.” 

Smug. Grin. Definite. Smug. Grin. 

Solona stopped again and moaned, wiggling slightly, I assume to adjust. Even doing that drove me wild. I heard Leliana start to laugh. “Your face is priceless, Ragnar. And I don’t think that grin will ever leave her face.” 

“Is it always this good?” she breathed, “I think I’m going to cum so quickly.” 

Slowly but surely, more and more of my length disappeared inside her. She was so wet, so tight, it was driving me crazy. She cried out when she bottomed out. I couldn’t stop smiling at her when she did so. Her smile in return lit up the room, leaning down to kiss me, but she moaned loudly into my face instead, which caused me to laugh. She opened her eyes. “I can’t believe it fit!” she exclaimed, “How do I feel?” 

“I’m not going to last long again.” 

“I think if I move, I’m going to cum.” 

“Give it a try.” 

She got herself comfortable before she tried grinding. She shuddered after doing it once, stating tingles went up and down her body, but she slowly, ever so slowly, almost teasingly started to grind. Once she was more comfortable, she started to bounce ever so slightly. I just had one hand at her hip, it looking quite large and tanned against her body, my hand gently caressing one of her breasts. It was nearly too much for it, as I felt her pussy start to squeeze my cock. 

“Maker,” she breathed, her eyes meeting mine. Her entire face said one thing. She was getting ready. “This is going to be bigger than before.” 

“I’ll catch you when you pass out.” 

She giggled, placing both hands on my chest, bouncing and grinding a little bit faster. She started to cry out, in a good way of course, watching the way her body bucked and shuddered as she did. I moved the hand on her breast, now both at her hips, started to gently thrust up into her. That made her moan even louder, and she was getting every closer. 

“Gonna cum,” she moaned, “Definitely gonna cum.” 

“Go faster!” 

She took my advice, watching her breasts bounce up and down as she shut her eyes and focused on what she was feeling inside her. The way her body moved was in one way sexy, in another way slightly amusing. She was definitely feeling things she’d never felt before. When I felt her start to orgasm, I quickly thrust into her, using the way her pussy contract against my cock. It barely took a dozen thrusts for me to cum too. Though mine was thoroughly enjoyable, hers was something else entirely, throwing her head back in what can only be described as uncontrolled ecstasy, continuing to grind and ride until she just couldn’t take anymore, collapsing forward onto my chest. Her breathing was heavy, her body continued to shudder. I wanted to hold her, but she asked for a minute, her body sensitive. 

Then she started to cry, so I held her. “That was intense,” Leliana whispered, “And beautiful.” 

Solona looked up at me and the smile she returned… Yep, I was definitely in love with both of them. I leaned forward to kiss her, a gentle, sweet kiss that told me everything she felt too. I asked if she wanted me to move, but she was quite happy for the moment, just waiting for me to soften and fall out naturally. “She’s addicted already, Ragnar. You’re in trouble now,” Leliana joked. 

She did eventually move, pouting about the fact I wasn’t hard any longer. “You’ll both be the death of me. I have monsters to kill too, you know.” Solona and I cleaned each other up, and Leliana grabbed us a little more wine. We were both exhausted by now, I was certainly ready for sleep. We drank a tankard each, talking about nothing much of consequence. There was no elephant in the room. We had all shared our feelings, and this would be our world going forward. 

I knew I’d add more girls to my little group. I was a greedy bastard. I loved sleeping with different women. Each one had something unique, a little quirk that made them special. But I also knew that, one day, I would settle down. I had originally planned on Leliana, but could three work? I’m not sure I could do that to Solona, not now. Her feelings for me were intense, I recognised that. And I realised I loved her just as much. I didn’t even both comparing who I loved more, Leliana or Solona. It would have been unfair. I just loved them both. 

We finally needed sleep. Solona cuddled into me on my left, Leliana on my right. I realised I hadn’t touched her all night, and I whispered into her ear if she was alright. She assured me that the evening was about Solona, and only Solona. We had the rest our lives otherwise. She just kissed me, told me she loved me, and snuggled into me. Solona was out in an instant, Leliana close behind. I lay back, holding them both, and couldn’t help smiling. 

I’d never fallen in love before. Now I was in love with two women. It was going to make life complicated, and I didn’t mind one little bit.


	14. King of the Castle

Arl Eamon was cured. The ashes had been proven to exist, and they were… a miracle. That’s the only word I could think of. Once he was awake and ready to resume his rule, which was within the day, such was the power of the ashes, we sat down with him and told him everything that had happened since Ostagar, if not before. He shared his sorrow about the loss of Cerys’s parents, and gave his promise that justice would prevail. We told him about Ostagar. We told him about Loghain and Howe. We told him about the Circle and the rebellion. He sat back and listened as we conversed in the main hall by the roaring fire, asked the occasional question, then he asked an important question, directly at me. 

“It sounds like you are leading this, Ragnar?” 

I glanced at Cerys and Alistair, both nodding at me. “I guess I am, lord.” 

“Tell me about being Dragonborn.” 

For the umpteenth time, I shared my story. I didn’t mind, as he was genuinely curious, and he certainly seemed impressed by my story, though I guess he might eventually ask for an example of my power. But the fact the Wardens had stepped aside suggested enough, I think. 

His first order of business was in regards to the mage, Jowan. He was summoned, and he already looked defeated on arrival. Eamon said he didn’t want revenge. He was a lord who only wanted justice. He could have immediately taken his head, and no-one would have argued. Instead, he asked for my opinion. I suggested two options. He either returns to the Circle, and faces their justice, or he is executed, for his attempt on Eamon’s life and the fact he acted on orders of Loghain. 

Jowan was given a moment to speak, and he preferred death over the Circle, knowing he would be made Tranquil on return. I didn’t like him at all, but he had my respect for making that choice. I think Eamon did too. He let him know he would die in three days, but until then, he would be treated well, confined to a room in the castle, given books and writing utensils, and he would be given good food and drink. His last days on Thedas would be pleasant. Jowan wept as he thanked him before being led away. 

Eamon then promised the unequivocal assistance of Redcliffe. He knew we would be traversing Denerim over the next weeks and months, so would provide horses when necessary, though that would make transporting Shale difficult. When asked what our plans were, I said we would head to Orzammar the very next day. 

I gained an idea of what my life could possibly be like going forward that night. I was up late with Eamon as we discussed numerous possibilities, and it was no surprise that he asked if Alistair had mentioned who he was. I said he had and we discussed ideas. He was adamant Alistair should take the throne, though I said it had to be Alistair’s idea. We couldn’t force him to do it. Eamon agreed, though asked if I could convince him. I said Cerys would probably be better at that. Eamon smiled, figuring out why relatively quickly. 

Walking into the room I’d been given, there was little surprise Leliana and Solona were waiting for me. They were both wearing these gorgeous sheer nightdresses, Leliana in pink, no surprise there, Solona in a pale blue, no surprise there. They were naked underneath. 

“Do you have something planned?” I asked from the foot of the bed. 

Both got on their knees and moved towards me. “We do, but just one thing. This will not be a threesome. I have been with women before. Solona hasn’t, she is still very new to this, and we have talked. Although she likes me as a friend, she is not interested in being physical with me in that sort of setting. Maybe in the future you can be in the middle of us though.” 

“Sorry,” Solona said quietly. I just held her cheek and told her she had no reason to be. 

“So how will this work?” 

“First you need to be naked.” So they helped take off my jacket and shirt, before dropping my pants and underwear, my clothes left piled at the foot of the bed. “That’s better. Now, will you be joining us on the bed?” 

I found myself in the middle, Solona and Leliana on what I could already called their regular sides. Their hands caressed my chest as I held them close, alternating kissing one then the other. Hands on my chest dropped lower and lower until both of them grabbed my cock, taking it in turns to stroke me. Leliana leaned close to my ear. “I will be first. Solona feels a little guilty she had you all night, last night,” she whispered, “Once you have recovered, she was hoping you would make love to her too.” 

I just looked at the ceiling, holding my medallion. “Akatosh, Talos and definitely Dibella, I thank you for your gifts.” 

“Who’s Dibella?” Solona wondered. 

“The Goddess of Love.” 

“So similar to Andraste then?” 

“Maybe. I didn’t really worship her. Someone I used to be with was… let’s call her devout.” 

Leliana was now fully in control of my cock, moving down the bed to take my length in her mouth. She spun her legs around and lowered her pussy to my face, and we were soon bringing each other plenty pleasure with our mouths and tongues. I think Leliana was excited and very eager to cum. I had a feeling she would never complain about the current situation, but I think watching Solona and I the previous night left her undeniably horny. 

So I took delight in burying my face, though surprised her by then licking up her slit, all the way to her arsehole. “Oh, I remember that feeling.” I didn’t do it for too long, otherwise I’d want to do a whole lot more. I told her that, and though a little disappointed, she knew why. I had self-control, but I’d keep bothering her, and the last thing I wanted to do was force the issue. 

Though Leliana was loving what I was doing, I think she was a little desperate for something else, as she suddenly stopping sucking my cock, and took her pussy away from my face. I know I actually whined before she spun around, and then I smiled at her as she assumed her usual position. “I think I won’t last long,” she said when lowering herself down on my cock, “But I think I’ll cum twice before you finish.” She met my eyes. “Yes?” 

“Challenge accepted.” 

I took hold of her as I moved myself backwards so I’d be in a sitting position. She understood what I was doing, wrapping her arms around my neck so I could kiss her far easier while she bounced on my cock. And it was hitting all the right spots, and focusing on her neck helped even more, hearing her moans in my ear, the sort of moans that told me she was getting ready. 

“Maker, it shouldn’t be this good.” She lifted my chin to kiss me hard. “Or I just had to meet you to realise it could be.” 

Massive. Ego. 

Running my hands up and down her back, my right hand high, my left hand low, just above her but, she squirmed, saying she was starting to get sensitive. But she didn’t tell me stop, saying everything felt good. I glanced to see that Solona was now openly masturbating. I mean openly in that she’d turned so I could watch her if I wanted. I did for at least half a minute or so before returning my full attention to Leliana. I was with her for the moment. 

Kissing her hard, she was now riding me hard and fast, leaning back a little, probably with a stupid grin on my face, as her breasts bounced up and down. “They are perfect, yes?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely. But please don’t ask me compare.” 

“You can think we are both perfect, Ragnar.” 

She was getting ever so close. Then I felt a smirk form, and she managed to giggle, and I’m sure she knew what I was planning. I held out my thumb for her to lick, then I moved it down to her clit. I barely touched her and that almost set her off. She nodded for me to keep doing it with a look, and once she started to squeeze my cock, I knew she was off. Resting her head against my chest a minute later, I simply whispered, “One down, one to go.” 

Solona laughed beside us. “She’ll want even more now!” 

Leliana was honest and nodded silently. I just wrapped my arms around her, holding tightly against me. She gave herself five minutes to recover, then she started to grind away, getting ready to bounce again. She lifted her head, her cheeks flushed, hair plastered to her forehead. But she was gorgeous. A goddess. And I know I stared. So did she. 

We maintained eye contact as she stared to bounce away. If I broke away from her eyes, I was only looking at the rest of her face. I teased her again with my thumb, but only for a moment, before I focused on her breasts instead. She leaned back slightly so I could suckle on those, helping her bounce up and down as I did so. It was a little awkward but my length made it possible. And she also loved it, suggesting my cock was definitely hitting the right spots. 

But I was feeling an urge, or a want to cum now. So I grabbed her, sat up for a moment, then had her on her back. “Maker, yes!” she cried, as I now took complete control. I held out a hand, Solona handing me a pillow, placing that under her arse. Now I’d thrust into exactly the right spot. Leliana simply spread her legs and begged for me to fuck her. So that’s what I did. 

Grabbing both her hands, I held them down as I pounded her. She was loving it, her language totally erotic and absolutely filthy. But I was holding back my orgasm, waiting for her. But she couldn’t hold back forward, and once she started, I asked her where. 

“Inside,” she managed to moan. So that’s where I came, burying my cock as far as possible before I unloaded. 

Releasing her hands, she immediately wrapped them around me, pulling me down, our sweaty bodies sliding into each other. She wrapped her legs around me, despite the fact she was still coming down from her orgasm, whispering into my ear that I wasn’t going anywhere. I wasn’t going to argue for the time being. 

I knew Solona was waiting, but also knew I needed recovery time. I finally pulled out as my cock softened, sitting on my knees to look over Leliana. She just ran her hands up and down her body as I looked at her before she blew me a kiss. Needing a lie down, I did so next to Solona, who immediately cuddled into me. “I’m going to need a while,” I muttered, feeling the need to yawn too. 

After a quick clean up, Leliana joined me too, mentioning she was both sore and tired. That made Solona giggle, though I promised her I wouldn’t do anything like that with her until she was ready. Despite being tired myself, Leliana was the first one to sleep. I kissed her cheek, whispered that I loved her, earning a smile even as she slept, before I turned to Solona. Not wanting to disturb Leliana, I suggested we grab some blankets and lie by the fire. She liked that idea. 

We lay down by the fire once everything was in place and caressed each other. What I had to remember was that she was still inexperienced, and most of the things we did was her first time. She kept her hands away from my cock, as I asked her to just give me a little time, but that allowed me to lie her back and kiss over her body, starting at her extremities, like her fingers and her feet, kissing up her legs and arms, then across her stomach, once again earning giggles as she ticklish, before I lavished her breasts with plenty of attention. My cock was hardening, of course, but I still didn’t feel ready, so I figured I’d eat her out. 

She was dropping by now, and I wondered how flexible she was. She looked a little unsure when I grabbed the back of her knees, considering my stiff cock hovered near her arse. All I did was push her knees back level with her breasts, and then she understood. “Oh,” she said, the moaned rather loudly when I ran a tongue along her entrance, teasing it before running my tongue across her clit. “Oh…” she cried even louder. 

Having never experienced my fingers inside her, I wondered if she would be interested. Asking her to hold her legs, she did that without complaint as I suck on my fingers and gently inserted them. She loved it immediately and loved it anymore when I found that special spot of hers. “Oh god,” she cried. 

“Good?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Going to cum?” 

“God yes!” 

I didn’t have to pump my fingers too fast to get the result I desired. I could see her legs getting tired, so moved so she could rest her ankles on my shoulders, and she could look at my face. I loved watching the reaction as I gently pumped my fingers, her eyes closing as the smile spread across her face. Then her eyes opening, and they told me all her thoughts. They were few, and they were rude. 

Feeling her squeeze my fingers, I pumped her a little harder and faster. That brought her orgasm on completely, her legs trying to squeeze me as I leaned down to kiss her, stifling her scream. I continued to just wiggle my fingers inside her, earning a mixture of moans and giggles. I eventually pulled them out so I could clean them up. 

“Fuck me,” she said. 

“Already?” 

She nodded. “Fuck me. I can think of even filthier things to say, so I thought I’d keep it simple.” 

“I’d like to hear these filthy things one day.” 

“They’ll probably sound silly.” 

“Trust me, nothing you ever say in this setting will ever be silly. How about a silly question? Bottom or top?” 

“I want you above me. I want you in control.” 

“That I can do, but you know the rule from last night?” She nodded. “That will always apply.” 

I quickly grabbed a bottle of oil nearby and lubed up my cock again, something I thought I’d have to do, at least the first few times. Lining my cock up with her entrance, I again waited until she gave me the go ahead, and once again I was slow and gentle as I thrust forward. I let her get used to my size first before I started to thrust, keeping it slow, but she was already loving it. She surprised me by asking for more, and each time she did, that’s what I gave her. I’ll admit to being a little worried about burying my entire length inside her, but she kept wiggling and adapting, and kept asking for more, so I’ll admit to being rather pleased when she realised my entire cock was inside her, the smile on her face reward alone. 

She asked me to fuck her, but I wasn’t going to go too hard and fast too early. She’d never have sex with me again. But I did give her as much as I thought she could take. She grunted a few times, which suggested it might be too much, but she never said wait or stop, and there was plenty of moaning too. When she said ‘Don’t stop’, that really surprised me. ‘Keep fucking me’ just made me harder, if possible. 

Quickly spreading and shaking her legs, she then wrapped them around me, hooking her feet together at my rear. Leaning down to kiss her, she whispered a number of dirty details into my ear, but mostly she implored me to cum inside her. I promised in return that wouldn’t be a problem. But she was loving it, which was the most pleasing thing. “I’ve already cum. It’s your turn now,” she said. 

“You’re just enjoying it?” 

“Leliana was right. I’m already addicted.” 

“Good.” 

“You can fuck me harder if you need to cum. I can handle it.” 

I think she was trying to be brave. Or perhaps trying to impress me. She didn’t have to. I was going to cum regardless. I just wanted to fuck her for as long as possible, or until she couldn’t take anymore. She placed her hands around the back of my neck, running them down and over my shoulders and arms, cooing about how powerful they felt. Considering my palms were by the side of her head, I was holding myself up, so they were starting to strain. 

I started to pump her a little faster as I knew I was about to cum. She closed her eyes and grimaced, but knew what I was doing. “I can take it. Cum in me.” She only had to take another thirty seconds before there was a final thrust and I came hard. I pumped a few more times as I fired load after load, then buried myself a final time, finally spent. 

“That hurt a bit.” And those four words broke my heart. My face must have fallen completely, as she immediately hugged me. “It’s okay, Ragnar. You never meant it. Trust me on this, it’s okay. A little pain, a lot more pleasure. You did warn me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

She just kissed me cheeks, my forehead, even my nose. “Absolutely. I’ll get used to you eventually. And once I am, trust me, you can… um…” 

“It’s not silly, Solona.” 

“You can fuck me until I pass out as I cum.” 

I smiled. “That’s not silly. That’s… sexy.” 

She giggled to herself. “I thought I could call it a ‘cum coma’. I cum so hard with you that I just pass out underneath you.” I’ll admit, the thought made me laugh quite loudly, falling to her side while still inside her as I hugged her tightly. She was giggling too. “This is fun, Ragnar. I’m really enjoying it. Thank you for everything.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” 

“I know. But I will anyway. You’ve shown me more in just these few days than I thought possible. And I know I have so much more to learn too. And I can’t think of a single person on this planet that I’d rather share it with.” 

We rested together on the floor until we both started to tire, so we washed ourselves with the lukewarm water in the bucket before climbing into bed. Leliana had woken up and asked if we had fun. Solona wouldn’t shut up for the next ten minutes or so, though it was rather cute. I just lay back in the middle of them as they chatted away before we all finally fell asleep. 

At breakfast the next morning, Cerys just had to poke fun at my situation, so I did return a low blow, asking if she was jealous. Her face immediately fell, and I knew I’d just been a complete bastard. I ate the rest of the meal rather quietly, glancing at her occasionally to see she was either upset, angry or both. When people started to leave, I gestured for her to remain. I was expecting her to flip me off and leave, but she waited until everyone had disappeared. Taking a seat beside her, I apologised unreservedly. “That was mean of me. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t really mean it. And I am with Alistair, I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

“I think it’s obvious I still have feelings for you, Ragnar. But I really like Alistair. And he’s doing everything he can to prove how much he likes me. I really like it, the attention and all. But there’s a small part of me that still craves you.” 

“Would it be easier if I wasn’t here?” 

“Maker, no, that would be worse, as I’d just miss you being by my side, let alone anything else. Am I jealous? A little bit, but I’ve made my decision. I know what I said on the lake shore of Redcliffe, but I also have to be a little realistic.” 

“And, to be honest, if you’re with Alistair, our physical relationship ends. I’ve been caught in the middle before, remember?” 

She laughed. “You mean being chased out of Cyrodiil?” 

“Exactly. I don’t willingly sleep with women in relationships or married. I do have a conscience.” 

“Don’t worry, I know that’s it over between us to. But it was fun the few times we shared, yes?” 

“Of course. I’ll remember them fondly.” 

We shared a hug as I mentioned I’d talk to Eamon a final time before we left. The Arl was ready to give us nearly his entire armoury to help us. I said we’d take a look and see if we could replace anything, but other than horses and supplies such as food, we wouldn’t take too much. Everyone was in the armoury as I strolled in. I didn’t need anything, but Sten was looking over the weapons and armour. None of the armour would fit him, but he didn’t need a weapon, having learned the dwarf in town had come into possession of his sword. It didn’t take too much negotiation for the dwarf to hand over his sword. 

We did pick up some spare swords and pieces of armour, just in case we were desperate, but we packed the Bodahns cart with plenty of food and other supplies, figuring we could be on the road for quite a while. We would also need space for Shale on the cart. The golem obviously couldn’t ride a horse, and as we would now travel by horseback, the golem wouldn’t be fast enough to keep up. Bodahn had spent the evening reinforcing the axles of his cart, and he was hopeful it could withstand the wait. If not, he would take spare parts. 

Eamon and Teagan wandered into the courtyard to see us off, everyone else mounted. I shook each of their hands as they wished us good luck. As we would be heading to Orzammar, they would send any news they learned our way, while Leliana and Zevran were also waiting for news, that would be sent to Redcliffe, and then onto us, if possible. 

It was mid-morning when we departed Redcliffe. Alistair knew the way, and suggested we’d arrive the next day, our pace tempered by the fact we had to allow for the cart, which was now headed by four oxen due to the additional weight. There was a new order to how we moved. I now took point as leader, with Leliana to one side, Solona to the other. Behind me were Alistair and Cerys, behind them Wynne and Morrigan, then the cart, then Sten at the rear, watching our backs. Zevran scouted ahead, returning if there were any potential ambushes. 

Everyone was behaved as we camped that night. It had been a long day in the saddle, Alistair stating the turn off for Orzammar was only a few miles ahead, though we’d again have to climb into the Frostbacks to make the dwarven kingdom. “What should I expect?” I wondered. 

“Oh, I forget you don’t have dwarves on Skyrim. Um, let’s see… Well, they’re just like us, humans or elves, except their smaller,” he replied. 

“How small?” 

“You’re about six-two or something, right?” I nodded. “Their tallest are around five foot if you’re lucky. But as a people, they’re absolute warriors. For centuries, they have alone held back the darkspawn tide. Deep under us, they once had kingdoms across the length and breadth of Thedas. As far as I know now, they have two major cities left.” 

“Why don’t the Wardens help?” 

“We don’t have the numbers to force the darkspawn back all the way to where they come from. Even our numbers during a Blight pale in comparison to the army’s nations can provide.” 

“How will they react to our arrival now?” 

“They’ll grumble. Apparently they always do when we come asking for assistance during a Blight. But they are an honourable race. They will meet the terms of the treaty.” 

We were all in bed early that evening. Solona was already asleep by the time Leliana and I crawled into bed with her. Thankfully, all Leliana wanted to do was go to sleep as well. I sighed with relief and was asleep in minutes. The temperate dropped significantly overnight. Waking up with the sun, I could see my breath as I breathed towards the roof of the next. Leliana and Solona were all over me to keep warm. It was a pleasant way to wake up, just watching them both sleep until I gently kissed their foreheads to wake them up. 

After breakfast, we packed up camp and headed out, making the turn for Orzammar in an hour or so. We were soon climbing and the temperature dropped even more, not helped by the arrival of snowfall. Everyone stopped to put on coats. I got mine out but I could handle the cold. Solona thought I was a little crazy, explaining I travelled to a mountain that broke through the clouds while wearing the same armour. And to prove I was fine, I offered my hand. “How is it still so warm?!” she cried out, immediately putting her hand back into her glove. 

“Nordic blood, no doubt assisted by a little dragon blood, I guess.” 

Alistair rode forward to point out dwarven architecture we started to pass. Most of it looked positively ancient, further explaining that the elves and dwarves were far older races than humans. We chatted a little more about the dwarves, Alistair laughing at my inquisitiveness, before our column was brought to a halt by a bunch of thugs. 

Dismounting my horse, immediately flanked by Alistair and Cerys, I kept my weapon sheathed as I approached them. I stayed back at least a couple of metres. 

“Who approaches?” one of them called. He was a dwarf. Dark beard. Dark hair. Dark eyes. And an enormous fucking axe in hand. He was flanked by five more dwarves, a couple carrying similar weapons, the rest armed with two weapons. No bows, so that was something, and I knew dwarves didn’t have magic, so that was an advantage. 

“I’m the Dragonborn.” 

“The Dragon what?” 

“Dragonborn. Sent forth by Akatosh to deal with… ah, fuck it. I’m the Dragonborn, and you’re in my way.” 

“We’re looking for Wardens. Loghain has put a price on the head of any we find.” 

“Why the hell are you helping Loghain?” 

“He’s offering good coin. We don’t owe the Wardens any allegiance.” 

“Despite they’re the only people who can stop a Blight?” 

“Not my problem. I just want to be paid.” Then he looked to my side. “And I think you have Wardens with you. Unfortunately, that means you all have to die. I’ll claim you’re all Wardens and make even more money.” 

“You’re an idiot,” I stated, happily unsheathing my sword, “But bring it.” 

An arrow flew by me, embedding itself in his throat. That was the signal to move. I headed straight for another warrior, blocking his swing of the great-sword with my shield, feeling it reverberate all the way up my arm as I stabbed forward with my sword, glancing off his armour. Despite the size of the weapon, the dwarf kept trying to get in close, no doubt to put me off balance. I wanted distance, to use my reach to my advantage. I also had to watch my sides and back though I was confident others were being handled. 

It was time to stop fucking around and attack. I waited until he made a move, and I stepped forward, using my shield to knock his hands, putting him off balance, and I stabbed forward, hearing the crunch of my sword through armour before feeling it puncture skin and whatever else lay in the way. I forced it forward more until the tip nearly came out the other side, before pulling it out immediately. The dwarf dropped the ground as I twirled, ready to strike. But the rest were being handled, stepping forward to assist Cerys, our two weapons easily cutting down another dwarf, before the pair of us then cut down a dwarf wielding two weapons. 

Being thugs, I cared little about treating them with honour, dragging their bodies to the edge of the road and rolling them down the mountain, to either wither naturally or as food for any wild beasts that called the mountain home. They’d pissed me off, so fuck them. 

The rest of our journey took place in relative peace. I grumbled to myself, getting wound up about wanting to ride to Denerim and kill Loghain straight away. I could have taken him alone, but the darkspawn were the problem. Rounding the mountain road, I brought my horse to a halt to see dwarves on the surface. I looked at Alistair in surprise, he laughing at my reaction. 

“Yes, there are plenty on the surface. Many dwarves leave Orzammar to seek their fortune elsewhere.” 

“Are they allowed back?” 

“I don’t think so. There are many rules to living in the dwarven kingdom.” 

A dwarf called us forward near the city gates. He had fenced off an area with some grass and stables, stating that for a few coins, he’d look after our horses. I asked Bodahn what he was doing, replying that he’d set up a trade stall and try and obtain things for us. Figuring he’d be doing that, I tossed a few coins towards the other dwarf and asked him to feed, water and tend to our horses while we were gone. Not knowing how long we would be, I promised more coin the longer we were gone. 

Once we were all dismounted and horses in the small paddock, I led the way towards the enormous gates. They looked like thick steel, more than enough to prevent an invasion, or if they remained closed and the very worst happened, they might prevent the darkspawn escaping if Orzammar was to fall. But what really took my attention was the trio of humans talking to a trio of dwarven guards. In fact, not talking, arguing. I held up a hand to my colleagues as I approached. The guard on point glanced in my direction. 

“More humans? I had no idea we were so popular.” 

I gestured behind them. “Are the gates always closed?” 

“No, but they will remain closed until a new king is elected. Good King Endrin returned to the stone three weeks past, and there is currently turmoil in the Assembly. So until the crisis is resolved, outsiders are not welcome.” 

I noticed the three humans now looking at me. “Who are you?” the well-dressed one demanded. 

“None of your damned business.” 

“Sir, I think he’s one of them Wardens the regent wants dead,” one of his bodyguards whispered. 

“I’m not a Warden.” Glancing to see the rest of my group form up behind me, I gestured, “But a few of them are.” 

The well-dressed man looked from me to the dwarves. “I demand that you arrest these people immediately.” 

Before the dwarf could say a word, and I doubted he’d agree, I had my sword unsheathed, the tip at the throat of the well-dressed man. I looked at his two bodyguards. “Weapons on the ground now, otherwise you can say hello to my golem.” Once steel clattered on the concrete at our feet, I returned my attention to the tip of my sword, pressing it into his neck. “Don’t know you are. Don’t really care. Could kill you right now, forget about you in the next second. But you’re not worth it. So you can return to Denerim with a message. Let Loghain know the Dragonborn knows the truth. And that he will pay for his crimes. The Wardens will win the day.” 

“Is that all?” 

“I could send you back to Denerim naked if you give me attitude.” He noticeably gulped. “Just fuck off already, the three of you.” 

Once they were out of sight, I turned back to the dwarves. “Dragonborn? Not heard that one before,” the head guard said. 

“It’s a long story, but we’re here because we require entrance. My friends behind me are Wardens. We have a treaty that requests the aid of the Dwarven Kingdoms in regards to the Blight.” 

“Blight? We’d heard rumour but never thought…” 

“King Cailan fell at Ostagar. The darkspawn are on the move.” 

Alistair handed over the treaty. The head guard glanced at it, noticed the Warden seal, and handed it straight back. “Forgive me, Wardens, we just have to make sure. I’ll have them open the gates. Just… don’t judge us on what you find inside. I wasn’t lying when I said the city is in turmoil. We don’t get a lot of information out here, so you’ll have to find out more inside.” 

“My thanks.” 

It took a couple of minutes but there was a rather loud clanking sound, and the doors slowly opened. There was more light than I would have imagined inside as we walked into what the head guard announced as the Hall of Heroes. There were plenty of dwarves around, and I couldn’t help stare at them. They were just like humans, only… smaller. Some of them a lot smaller, but the men looked like men, the women looked like women, and the children were just adorable. Our appearance attracted plenty of attention in return, with plenty of digits pointed in the direction of Shale. 

Exiting into Orzammar itself, I was simply amazed at how a city had been built into the mountain. It was warmer than outside, but was far brighter than I thought it would be. It wasn’t as bright as outside. It was similar to dusk just starting to fall. As we all looked around, taking in all the sights, sounds and smells, my attention was eventually taken by two groups ahead, both heavily armed, and in the middle of an argument. I think to all our surprise, the two groups attacked each other, and bodies were soon falling to the ground. It took the sound of a whistle and running feet for the groups to be spread apart. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” I asked myself. 

We watched as the two groups were told to piss off, plenty of threats being thrown between the three groups, but the violence, which flared so quickly, ended as fast as it started. The guards then noticed our presence, and the guard captain approached, introduced himself, then asked who we were and why we were in Orzammar. 

“Wardens? I’ll be honest, you’ve come at the worst time. Orzammar is in crisis, and I’m not sure how much help we will be. But if there truly is a Blight, then we must respond to your treaty.”

The captain then explained, in more detail than I would have expected, what our options were. Whoever he really was, he was definitely well informed, giving us plenty of options and ideas. The guards left us to it, and I gathered everyone around. 

“Right, this is what I’m thinking. Cerys, you will approach Prince Bhelen. You are Lady Cousland, Terynr of Highever. And, as a Warden, you are representing the cause. Find out who he is, what he wants, and if he’ll be useful. 

Alistair, you will approach as the heir for the Ferelden throne, and you will do the same thing in regards to Lord Harrowmont. If we have to play king-makers, then so be it. But we need the dwarves, so we’ll do whatever is necessary if we have to. 

Leliana, Zevran. Do what you do best. Information, information, information. Learn anything you can. If it’s important, come find me. As for the rest of you, for the moment, you have free reign, though try to stay out of trouble.” 

“What will you do?” Cerys asked. 

“I’m going to wander Orzammar myself. It’s amazing what people will talk about when they think people are not listening.” 

And that’s how I met Dagna.


	15. Dagna

Being a human in Orzammar made you an immediate sideshow attraction. People would stop and stare, point, whisper. It was mostly good natured. Young children would approach, looking up from far below, just to say hello. Walking the markets resulted in vendors yelling directly at me, wanting me to peruse their wares. I did find their weapons were exquisitely designed, testing one or two, asking plenty of questions about the metal used in its formation. I wasn’t as interested in their armour, though they still did their best to sell me some. 

It was while walking around by myself, just strolling along without a care, as Orzammar did feel very safe, that I heard a voice calling out for me. I noticed a dwarven woman, or girl, waving in my direction. The fact she was calling out ‘Dragonborn’ was a surprise. I guess word filtered through fast about who I was. I approached her with a smile. “Hello.” 

She was rather excited. “Hello. Are you the one they call the Dragonborn, here with the Wardens?” 

“I am. How can I help?” 

“Do you have any mages with you?” I figured that was a strange question. Even I knew that dwarves didn’t practice magic, and told her as such. “I know I can’t practice magic, but I can learn about everything else. It’s application. The use of lyrium. The study of the Fade. Everything except actually casting spells.” 

She was certainly enthusiastic. “What are you suggesting?” 

“I was hoping I could visit the Circle Tower in Ferelden, and maybe they’ll accept me as a student. I know they’d think accepting a dwarf would be strange, but trust me on this, I’m a scholar. They’ll definitely want me.” 

So confident and enthusiastic. It was certainly infectious, as it made me smile. “Well, I mean, I could ask a couple of people and see what they say. I can’t promise anything though.” 

“Oh, could you? That would be great. I’d really love to go. Any reason to get out of here.” I blinked in surprise, and was ready to ask her what she meant by that, but I guess I could always find out later. I went looking for Wynne and Solona, walking past Zevran, who pointed me in the direction of something called the Shaperate. Wynne was in there at least, and I asked her about a dwarven scholar being allowed into the Circle. 

“It would be highly unusual, but if she’s willing to learn, I could write a letter of recommendation. What was her name?” I slapped my forehead. “You didn’t ask?” 

“No. But I’ll be able to find her.” 

“Give me half an hour. I’ll write a letter and you can just fill in her details.” 

I left the Shaperate thirty minutes later with a letter, detailing what a dwarf could bring to the Circle, and what the Circle could do for the dwarves. Wynne whispered one or two things the dwarves could do for us in return, particularly in regards to lyrium. She then had to explain what lyrium was and how it applied to mages. 

I found the dwarf where I had left her. The first thing I asked for was her name. “I’m Dagna.” 

“I’m Ragnar,” I said, holding out my hand. Hers was far softer than I imagined. She noticed my curious look. 

“I’m a scholar, not a smith. It’s why I want to leave. If I don’t, I’ll be stuck in my caste forever.” 

“I don’t really understand.” 

“An outsider wouldn’t.” Then she smiled. “But I guess I can tell you later. Did your mage friends help you?” I handed her the letter. She got a little more excited with every sentence. “This is perfect! Your friend practically demands I be accepted!” She got so excited, she stepped forward and hugged me. She quickly realised and stepped back, her cheeks glowing red. “Um… Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s good news.” 

“How do I get to the Circle tower?” 

“Why don’t I escort you there?” 

“You’d do that?” 

“Sure. It’s a bit of a journey, and if you’ve never been out of Orzammar, it’ll be a shock to the system. And considering what is going on here at the moment, I don’t think my friends will be doing a whole lot nor miss me if I were to disappear for a couple of days.” 

She thought for all over five seconds. “Okay! Um, let me get my things organised. When should we go? Tomorrow?” 

“How do you tell time in here?” 

“We have clocks. We live by surface time simply to ensure our society manages to function.” 

“Okay, why don’t you meet me in the Hall of Heroes tomorrow morning, and we’ll go from there?” 

“I’ll just keep my eye out for the very tall human.” 

She excitedly wandered off, practically skipping away. I chuckled to myself as I found myself wandering aimlessly until bumping into Leliana. I explained what was going on, and then asked where we would be staying. She grabbed my hand and led me to the royal palace. The guards already seemed to know who we were, walking inside to see Cerys and a couple of the others. She explained that negotiations had only just begun, but that Prince Bhelen had opened the palace to the Wardens and their allies. We would be given a section. I explained I was helped a dwarf head to the Circle tower. “So you’ll be gone around three or four days, I guess? It probably won’t matter. I have a bad feeling this is going to take a long time to sort out.” 

I shrugged. “Probably. How does a dwarf cope with leaving Orzammar?” 

“Some are happy to leave. Others struggle.” 

A guard overheard our conversation. “Warn your dwarven friend that once she leaves, she cannot return.” 

“I think she’s aware of that, and I don’t think she minds. She mentioned something about caste.” 

“It’s how our society operates, Dragonborn.” Yep, everyone already knew who I was, it seemed. “Many dwarves leave Orzammar if they are unhappy in their caste.” 

“Can’t they move between castes?” 

“No,” he replied bluntly. 

“Little wonder she wants to leave,” I muttered. 

“It is how our society has worked for thousands of years. However, Prince Bhelen does have plans. Change might be slow but he wants progress.” 

There were a couple of chuckles. “You’re well informed for a guard,” Cerys stated. 

“It’s amazing what people will say in front of us, thinking we’re not listening. Trust me, we hear everything.” 

Dinner that night was interesting. Considering the dwarves had no farms, they did rely on food imports from the surface world, so they did have food we recognised, but there were some strange things on the table, that a few of us were willing to try. But it was the alcohol that took your breath away. Literally. It matched if not exceeded the strong ale I used to get in Skyrim, and made any other beer in Ferelden taste like water. 

Solona was very excited in bed that night, babbling at length about everything she’d seen. Probably more excited than me, in all honesty. The drink had clearly gone to her head, though, as she quickly passed out, much to the amusement of Leliana and I. It had been a long day, so all we did was cuddle and eventually go to sleep. I would tell Cerys the next morning, just to prove I didn’t need to have sex every night. 

They both escorted me to the city doors the next morning after breakfast, Solona by one hand, Leliana with the other. Dagna saw me approaching and waved. Solona hugged me first, whispering that she’d miss me, before Leliana hugged me too. Then she said something that confused me. “Have fun.” 

“I’ll be as quick as possible, but…” 

“Ragnar, have some fun.” 

I noticed the look in her eyes, on her face. I felt my jaw drop, which made her giggle. “What?” 

“I am saying, if the opportunity presents itself, do what you always do. You’re going to be gone for a few days and we won’t be around.” 

I glanced between her then Solona. “You’re serious?” 

“Look, I could be misreading this, but she’s excited for two reasons. One, she’s going to the Circle. Two, you’re taking her. Trust me, I know how she feels.” 

I looked at Solona again. “Cerys is talking about recruits, Ragnar. Leliana and I already know you’re going to have at least one dwarven lover.” 

I couldn’t help but start to laugh. “My two girlfriends are now organising my love life!” 

“I like the sound of that,” Solona smiled. 

“What? Girlfriend?” 

“Yes.” 

I hugged them both at once, giving each a soft kiss, earning a kiss on my check in reply, before I let them go, said farewell, and heard them call, “Bye, boyfriend!” as I walked towards Dagna. 

I offered to carry her things, surprised at how heavy her bag was. She then surprised me by saying no-one knew she was leaving. I wanted to ask why, but I figured she might tell me on the way. Dagna started babbling immediately about everything she wanted to do as we walked through the Hall of Heroes. We hadn’t even left Orzammar yet, and I was thinking she was going to wear herself out just through talking. Still, she was a sweet girl and obviously excited. As I said, her enthusiasm just for life was infectious, and she was clearly looking forward to seeing the world. The gates had closed since our entry, so we stood and wait for them to open. I felt my right hand taken by a much smaller hand, glancing to see her suddenly nervous. 

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, I said, “You’ll be fine.” 

“I know. It’s just… actually leaving. I’ve wanted to for so long, but now that I’m doing it.” She looked up at me. “Am I making mistake?” 

“Is this what you want to do?” She nodded. “Then it’s not a mistake. Don’t live life with regrets.” 

“Hmmm. Good advice.” 

The gates opened, and sunlight filtered in. All other dwarves stepped back and didn’t look out. I’d learned that if a dwarf saw the sky, their life could be over in Orzammar. Their society had all sorts of strange rules, but they lived lives by the stone. Looking down at Dagna, she nodded and we strode out together, stopping outside the entrance as she looked up in wonderment. 

“I’ve read about those white things. Clouds, right?” 

“That’s right.” I could see she was squinting at the brightness. “And I guess your eyes will get used to the sun, too.” 

“It’s a little colder out here. I guess pools of lava don’t flow freely up here.” 

“No. A volcano erupting is generally bad news. Come on, I’ll show you our transport.” 

Her excitement increased when I showed her my horse, taking a moment to run her hand over its face and down its neck. I think she even got a little emotional. “I’ve read so many things about all the animals on the surface. Just seeing one…” 

“Now, would you like to ride your own, or do you want to ride with me?” 

“Um… You… If you don’t…” 

“I figured that’s what you’d say. Trust me, going tandem is fine.” 

I threw the dwarf looking after the horses a couple of coins and led my horse out of the paddock. After trying her bag to its rear, I then help Dagna up onto the front before putting my foot in the stirrup and mounting it myself. Grabbing Dagna’s hands, I let her take hold of the reins. “I’ll dig him in the ribs, then you can help me steer.” 

As we rode down the mountain, I started to explain everything I knew about Ferelden, and the little I knew about life in the Circle, which wasn’t much. She then told me about life in Orzammar, and the more she told me, the more I understood why she was so desperate to leave. “You must have been miserable?” 

She glanced back and smiled. “I was just waiting for my knight to arrive and rescue me.” Leliana was right, it seemed. “Tell me about being Dragonborn. Are you the hero I think you are?” 

“Well, I’m not sure about hero, but I have saved one world before. I’ve done a few things to help others. I try not to be arrogant about it, though.” 

“But you could be?” 

I laughed. “Between you and me, I could probably have demanded to become the emperor or something. I have a… past, not all of it good. Have some regrets about things I’ve done. Mostly when I was young. Young and dumb, and thankful those mistakes don’t haunt me. I don’t do things now to redeem myself. I just try to do what is right.” I met her eyes. “Like helping a young dwarf obtain her dream.” 

The smile she returned was shy and she moved back to rest herself against me. We rode in silence for a little while, mentioning we’d make camp by the lake. That excited her again, saying she’d obviously not seen something like that before. By the time we’d descended the mountain, the weather had warmed up, and it was actually quite a nice day. As the sun was out, I turned off the main road immediately, taking us to the water’s edge. I let the horse graze as I formed the tent then built a campfire. Dagna stood at the water’s edge, gazing over it. I put my hand in, pleased that it wasn’t freezing. 

“I assume you’ve never been for a swim?” 

“No, never.” 

“Would you like to? I’ll be with you, so you won’t drown.” 

“I assume you don’t wear clothing.” 

“Would you be uncomfortable if I said you don’t?” 

She looked me and down. “Definitely not.” The confident tone surprised me. Walking back to camp, she made note that there was only one tent. I said there were two bedrolls though. I started to take off my armour, and I could see her eyes watching me, almost unblinking. Once down to my underwear, I gave her a look. I always swam naked, but I barely knew the girl. “Before I do, how old are you?” 

“Nineteen.” 

I dropped my underwear. Her gasp amused me. “You’ll need to do the same thing,” I suggested. 

Her jacket, shirt and trousers came off without hesitation, after her boots. She paused at her underwear. “You don’t have to. You can swim in…” Her bra came off before I could finish. “Or you can take it off.” She didn’t pause with her panties, stepping out of those before she turned and ran into the water. I couldn’t help laugh as I followed her. The water wasn’t bitterly cold, but it wasn’t exactly warm either. But it felt clean and refreshing, cupping my hands to taste it, thankful it was fresh water. The lake probably formed from rivers that flowed down from the nearby mountains. 

Dagna seemed to have an idea what to do, though I gave her a little instruction so she’d at least keep her head above the surface. There was a little splashing about as I lay back and floating, glancing to see her do the same thing. It was rather relaxing, particularly as she continued to talk about her life, and asked more questions about life on the surface or my life in Skyrim. 

“What about those two woman you were with?” 

“They’re my girlfriends.” 

“You have more than one?” 

“We have an arrangement. Women are attracted to me, and they know that. I love the company of many women in return, and they accept that.” 

I heard a splash, noticing her swim towards me. I could just about touch the ground, so planted my feet as she came close. “So, how many girlfriends would you like?” 

“Well, I’m happy with two, but… Well, Leliana did tell me to have some fun taking you to the Circle. Did she assume correctly?” 

Dagna blushed. “Maybe a little.” She was a redhead, just like Leliana, and it was natural, as I’d noticed the hair above her sex. She had big, brown eyes, a cute little nose, and though she hadn’t liked her life, working as a smith had given her an athletic build. Her breasts were small, but the glimpse of her arse I’d had when she ran towards the lake suggested it was nice and firm. “Have you ever…” She trailed off, I think because she was going to ask a very forward question. 

“Have I ever had sex with a dwarf?” She nodded. “No, I haven’t.” 

Then she smirked. “They’re not as unusual as you might think, relationships between humans and dwarves. And think of it like this, Dragonborn.” 

“Ragnar.” 

“Okay, think of it like this, Ragnar. I’m a scholar. We could consider the next couple of days a learning opportunity.” Shit, she wasn’t, was she? She must have noticed the gears in my head turning. She held up her hand, showing four fingers. “That’s how many lovers I have had. But they were all female.” 

“Ah, so you’re… bisexual?” 

“Yes, but I’ve just been waiting for the right man.” 

“And you think I’m it?” 

“I’ve probably read too many fairy tales, but you’re the knight who’s rescued me. Plus… Well, you’re really hot. I mean, totally hot.” That made me laugh. “What do you think of me?” 

“Well, if we do this, I’ve been chosen by a rather beautiful dwarven woman.” 

The smile she returned was incredibly shy. She closed the gap between us, wrapping her arms around my neck. She tried wrapping her legs around me, barely locking her ankles. “I’m a big guy.” 

“In more ways than one. I’m already thinking about that. Do you mind if I ask you some questions later? About your past?” 

“I assume you mean partners and what not?” She nodded. “Yeah, sure, I have nothing to hide.” 

“I don’t mean…” 

“I know what you meant. You’re a scholar and willing to learn. Just a warning. Some things I tell you might shock you.” 

“Probably, but…” She trailed off, so I just pulled her in tight and gave her a hug. I felt her shudder. “You’re very warm, even in the water.” She leaned back, licked her lips, then kissed me. I’ll say right now; she was a good kisser. Probably from kissing all those women. And that thought just made me laugh. “What?” she asked, a little embarrassed. 

“I definitely wasn’t laughing at you. I was just thinking that was a good kiss, and then I thought of you kissing other women.” 

“And that thought excites you?” 

“I am a man. A simple man. I see women kiss, I think ‘Yes, I like this’.” 

We made out for a little longer before the temperature started to drop, so we headed back to camp. I stoked the fire to provide more warmth as we dried off. I kept a towel around my shoulders and back, sitting back against a tree, Dagna having no problem leaning back against me, despite the fact we were both naked. Her skin had more colour than I thought, thinking that they’d be paler, though she explained working by the furnace gave her a tanned complexion. Nothing untoward happened, we just sat together, continuing to chat. She could obviously talk for hours, about everything. She was obviously intelligent. Probably a genius, to be honest. 

After dressing, I managed to cook us a little dinner that didn’t leave us sick. Dagna then took a bottle of spirit out of her bag. “I’ve been warned about your booze,” I said. 

“Just a couple before bed.” 

The first one went straight to my head. The second one nearly sent me to sleep. It was incredibly strong stuff. Dagna felt it too. Any ideas of doing anything ended as we both crawled into the tent and went straight to sleep. 

Waking up the next morning, we had cuddled together under the furs. And I was clearly poking into Danga. I heard her gasp when she woke up, wriggling her butt against me. “By the stone,” she whispered, immediately turning to face me, “I saw it yesterday, but feeling it against me… Are all humans so big?” 

“No. I’m above average. The gods blessed me in more ways than one, it seems.” 

She leaned forward again to kiss me, probably thinking I’d be distracted as her hand clearly moved down my body towards me cock. She wasted no time putting her hand beneath the band of my underwear, though her hand wasn’t big enough to wrap around my cock. “I don’t know if it will fit,” she breathed, “But I definitely want to find out.” 

Smirking, I just said, “I’ll just have to get you nice and wet.” Then I went corny with, “I’ve never tasted dwarven pussy before. Had human. Had elven. You can be my first dwarf.” 

“You’re my first male and human. Looks like it’s a series of firsts.” 

“Good thing a very cute dwarf chose me in the end.” 

We made out for a little longer, and I had a feeling her arrival at the Circle was going to be delayed by another day or two. We eventually had to get up and move, enjoying a little breakfast before packing up camp and departing. Keeping one hand on the reins, I kept my other hand on Dagna, mostly just on her stomach, but she occasionally moved my hand to one of her breasts, leaning back and whispering that she wanted me to touch her when naked. Then she’d kiss my neck as I’d lean down to kiss her. 

After a quick stop for lunch, she grabbed my hand and put it down her pants, where I could feel her wetness. If that wasn’t a signal for us to stop and make camp shortly, I don’t know what was. I said we should at least keep going for another hour or so, but that didn’t stop me fondling her. I think I almost brought her to orgasm before she asked me to stop. We stopped for good barely half an hour later. 

I built the tent quickly, had a campfire roaring even quicker, then we headed into the tent. Despite the rush, I took my time taking off her clothes, as I told her that night would only be about her. I also asked if she wanted to do everything. She immediately answered yes. 

Each piece of skin I revealed was kissed or touched, trying to remain as gentle as possible. I tried to guess how tall she was. I thought under five foot, so she was tiny compared to me. At least when on my knees, the size difference wasn’t as vast. Once I had her naked, my armour was removed, and she took delight in freeing my cock. She gasped again when it was free, seeing it rock hard for the first time. She wrapped both hands around it, giving it a few strokes. “Wow,” she whispered. 

“That’s for later,” I joked, before adding seriously, “And after what Leliana said, I made sure to grab something to help.” 

Laying her down, I ran my hands all over her body, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. She enjoyed it too, helping her relax as I leaned down to kiss her. She knew what she wanted, grabbing my wrist and immediately moving my hand to her sex. That made me chuckle as she said, “I was horny on the horse. I need to cum.” 

I gently rubbed her sex, getting her nice and wet, before sliding a finger inside. Watching her face, she definitely enjoyed it, a large smile forming before she opened her eyes. “Is that just one?” I nodded. “Wow…” 

“I take it dwarven girls have smaller fingers?” She held up her hands, which made me chuckle. I used one finger for a while before asking if she’d like another one. She nodded immediately, so I took my finger out, sucked on it, sucked on a second finger, then gently slid both of them in. She was tight, oh so very tight, that even I wondered if I could fuck her. 

“Do you like it?” I knew what she meant, so I nodded. “I want you to go down on me soon.” 

“Now that’s something I love doing.” 

I fingered her for a little longer, getting her nice and wet, and certainly turned on enough that she wouldn’t last long once I started with my mouth. Leaning down, I took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth, feeling her hands run through my head, keeping it in place. “Yes, that’s good,” she breathed. 

She was starting to thrust down to meet my fingers, so I knew she was getting close. Kissing down her body, I removed my fingers, spread her legs by holding them under her knees, noticing how defined the muscles in her legs were, before lowering my mouth to her sex. She almost leapt off the ground when I first touch her, shouting she was close already. 

Gently pushing her legs back, and now completely exposed, I think she enjoyed that, surprised by the demand in her voice that I make her cum. Well, I don’t like to disappoint any of my lovers, so I buried my tongue inside her, loving her moans, before I focused on her clit. Her entire body was soon shaking at my efforts, hearing her breathing quicken, her moans increase in intensity, before she cried out that she was coming. My mouth was flooded, feeling her hands in my hair, holding my head in place. 

“Don’t you fucking stop. Make me cum again!” 

Oh, I liked her. So sweet outside the tent, knowing what she wants inside the tent. She was definitely getting fucked, I knew that already. So I upped what I was doing, inserting two fingers again and just focusing my tongue on her clit. It was almost too much for her, feeling how sensitive she was, but she told me to keep going. I was now so hard, I just wanted to fuck her, but I was enjoying what I was doing. Anyone passing by our tent would have wondered what was going on. 

I was now pumping my fingers into her, the walls of her pussy continuing to squeeze them. Her back continually arching, knowing she was going to cum again shortly. She looked up to meet my eyes, and I thought she was on the verge of just telling me fuck her. Sitting up on her elbows, she grinded against my mouth, throwing her head back, laughing, before looking back at me again. “I’ll never want anyone else after this. How often can you visit the Circle?” 

Removing my mouth for a second, I could only say, rather smugly, “And I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Just the thought seemed to finish her, as I pumped her hard with my fingers, assaulted her clit with my tongue, and she screamed as she came. Then she was still, and I stopped what I was doing, sitting on my knees as I watched her chest rise and fall, giggling away to herself. “Are all dwarven women like you?” I wondered, kissing up her body before gently kissing her lips. 

She smiled. “Maybe not all. Don’t let the whole scholarly thing fool you.” 

“You’re a little bossy. For someone so small, it’s a little… Well, it’s a turn on, but a little amusing too.” 

“I just know what I like. Do you mind?” 

“Not at all. But I did have to resist the urge just to slam my cock into you.” 

She lay a soft kiss on my cheek. “I’m a little glad you didn’t.” 

Then she cuddled into me, such a contrast to the previous… however long we’d been going. It helped she was so cute. I probably shouldn’t think of her as ‘cute’. But she was so small compared to me, though clearly an adult. It was… a little weird, in all honesty. I didn’t have those thoughts with my fingers inside her and my tongue working her clit, only afterwards. She seemed to read my mind, asking if I was okay. “Yeah, it’s been fun. It’s just the size difference. Leliana and Solona at least come up to or around my neck. You’re a lot smaller.” 

“How do you think I feel!? It’s like having sex with a giant!” 

“I’m larger than average in more ways than one.” 

It was still light outside, but it wasn’t a surprise when she fell asleep next to me. I just cuddled her as she did, looking her up and down. Tanned and toned, running my hand over her arse, which was rather firm. For a so-called scholar, she was like she described me first. Hot. She slept for a little while, waking just as the sun was starting to go down. I’d just watched her the entire time, so she blushed when noticing I just looked at her. Then she asked, “What about you?” She kissed me, saying, “You didn’t even…” 

“It’s fine. Trust me. I live to give.” 

“We have to fuck, though. You can’t just concentrate on me.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll cum in the end. I can guarantee that.” 

We didn’t bother dressing, just wrapping ourselves in blankets as we sat by the campfire. Dagna tried cooking a little something that night, far tastier than what I managed. After we ate, we avoided drinking that night, though she decided to play twenty questions, focusing primarily on my sex life, claiming she was using it for ‘research’. “Maybe I’ll meet another human or two interested in sex with a dwarf at the Circle?” 

“What would you like to know?” 

“How many people have you slept with?” 

“I’m not sure. I could sit here and count but I don’t remember all their names.” 

“More than 20?” I nodded. “Thirty?” I nodded. “Forty?” I waggled my hand, suggesting it was possible. “Fifty?” 

“No, I don’t think there’s more than that.” 

“I won’t bother asking about regular sexual things. You would have clearly done that. What about… Um, anal sex?” 

“Plenty of times. It can be rather enjoyable if done right.” 

“Threesomes?” 

“A few times. Group sex once or twice too.” 

“Ever had sex with a man?” 

“Just the once, and very recently.” I could see that reply surprised her, and she gestured for me to continue. “He was elven. Part of my group, actually. I’ll admit, it was rather enjoyable and I definitely came hard inside him.” 

“Would you do it again?” 

“With him?” I thought about it and nodded. “Probably. He’s cute, for a guy, but has an effeminate quality that makes him attractive. To be honest, I could probably fuck him again and enjoy it even more.” 

“What about… other things?” 

I shrugged and let it flow. “I was with one woman for a while who was unique. She loved being tied up. Even humiliated. Even a little pain, though I had a limit to what I’d actually do. She loved anal more than regular sex, and considering my size... She was the one I had most threesomes with, either with another male or female. She loved having all three holes filled, usually one in her mouth, one in her arse or pussy, then a sex toy in the free hole. By Ysmir, once or twice, she even pleaded for me to pee on her.” 

I looked at Dagna’s face. Her reaction was priceless. “Really?” she asked quietly. 

“Even I had my limits. I have my rules. She asked me to simulate… you know… I can’t even say it without getting mad. You know the ‘r’ word?” She thought about it then nodded. “But I can’t do that. I can do it rough, it can sometimes be enjoyable, but I can’t even do simulated… that. I’ve passed through villages and towns that were visited by the enemy. The men massacred, the women assaulted. I’ve taken more than one contract in my life to hunt down the perpetrator.” 

“So with that woman?” 

“She trusted me as I trusted her. Communication is always key in any relationship. But I couldn’t keep doing it.” 

She started to laugh. “My sex life is rather tame in comparison. Four women in total, and the most I’ve had is four fingers inside me, or two up my arse.” 

“You’re nineteen, Dagna. I lost my virginity the day I turned eighteen and haven’t looked back since. I’ll be honest, I fucked my way across Skyrim, and might end up doing so across Thedas. If she was interested in me, we usually ended up in bed together. Hell, not always in bed. Alleyway behind a tavern. The middle of a field. I’ve met and had a woman blowing me within ten minutes once or twice. I guess I have some sort of charm.” 

“Or because you’re just a magnificent specimen of man. I mean,” she ran a hand down my arm, “These are just… I can feel the power in them. Yet you’re surprisingly gentle.” 

“I always am with a woman, unless she wants something else. Except if she’s on the battlefield, then she’s just another target. And with you specifically, Dagna, I’ll have to be.” 

She moved herself to sit on and straddle my lap. My cock was hard from the flood of memories as I’d shared them, resting against my stomach. She kissed me as I ran my hands down her back, feeling one of her hands run up and down my chest, running a finger along a few of the scars. They faded over time, but they were always there. 

There was no point wasting time. Picking her up was very easy, her laugh as I did so making me smile as we continued to kiss. She held on as I ducked into the tent before lying her down. I continued to kiss her as my hands gently grazed her skin, trailing down her stomach towards her sex, unsurprised to feel she was wet again. I guess the conversation had turned her on as well.

I was ready to move down and eat her out again. She loved it, and I loved doing it, but she grabbed me by the cheeks and shook her head. But I noticed the blushed when she said, “Make love to me.” I noticed the usage of that term, raising an eyebrow. “There’s a difference, right? I think so. A woman makes love to me, it’s gentle, sensual. You know, soft and stuff. A woman fucking me is hard and fast. Maybe more passionate, but I don’t think… So I would assume it’s the same with a man. Either soft and gentle, or hard and fast.” 

“Making love it is. While I prepare, play with yourself.” 

I watched her rub her pussy as I grabbed the bottle of oil from my pack I now always kept. Not that I thought I’d be fucking dwarves or having anal sex all the time, but I was always prepared. I lubed up my cock, as I knew I was going to need all the help possible to make love to her. “Do you want to go on top? It might help.” 

“No,” she said adamantly. I think she wanted to add something else, but was too embarrassed. I grabbed one of her hands, interlacing our fingers, as I lined myself up. Placing the head of my cock, she smiled but looked a little nervous. 

“Are you sure?” She nodded. “If it’s too much, tell me to wait. If you want to stop, tell me to stop.” 

“I won’t tell you to stop, that’s for sure.” 

I chuckled at her confidence. “You say that now…” 

Holding her hand in mine, I gently pushed forward, the head of my cock popping inside her pussy. She cried out when it did, though it was a good sound, partly I think. “Holy shit,” she said. I felt her wiggle, so let her adapt to having something of my size inside her, before I started to push forward. “Oh my…” She said as another couple of inches went in. I stopped again, feeling her hand squeeze mine. 

“Okay?” I asked quietly. 

She laughed. “I can’t believe how big you feel.” 

“I accept any and all compliments.” 

That made her laugh, turning to a moan as I inserted a couple more inches. I’ll be honest, I doubted she could take much more. “Ragnar?” she breathed, “Can I go on top?” 

“Too much?” 

“No. I just… I think I will need to control it.” 

Moving wasn’t a problem, watching as she straddled me, rubbing herself against my cock. I think she was getting herself ready again. “If I’m too big…” She shook her head, her eyes determined as they met mine. 

“I am having this inside me.” 

I helped her by grabbing the base of my cock, holding it up so she could sit up. Lining herself up, she only looked into my eyes as I felt the head of my cock insert her again. The face she made was priceless, one of the many I would always remember. She slowly but surely lowered herself down, but despite her determination, she just couldn’t take the whole thing. But that didn’t stop her having a whole lot of fun. The squeals of delight she made as she started to bounce up and down were music to my ears, and her language was surprisingly filthy. 

“Imagine this in my arse, Ragnar!” 

“I honestly don’t think that would be possible.” 

She started to laugh. “I’d never be able to sit down again.” 

I held both her hands as she rode me. I didn’t know if I’d see Dagna against after our trip to the Circle, but if all dwarven women were like her, I think I could have a whole lot of fun. Sure, Leliana and Solona were always in the back of my mind, but they knew what I was like and appeared willing to let me do what I want. 

“I’ve come to the conclusion that I love dick, Ragnar.” 

“Maybe you just love mine?” 

“That’s a probability right there. You’ll have to visit the Circle.” 

“No promises, but considering how good you look on me right now, I think I can convince myself.” 

I’ll be honest, I was doing everything I could to distract myself from how tight she was, as I was going to cum very quickly otherwise. I had always found talking helped distract me. Talking, laughing, kissing, just holding her hands, all distraction techniques I’d learned over the years. But there was only so much I could do before I felt the need. And with Dagna’s tight little pussy on my cock, the end was nigh. 

“I’m close,” I warned her, “Where?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Where do you think?” 

Her answer surprised me, but she made no motion to get off my dick. Fair enough. I let go of her hands to grab her hips. She asked me not to thrust up too hard. I told her I’d try not to, just meeting her movement down. It was probably good for her that I barely lasted another thirty seconds before I couldn’t hold back any longer, and she giggled again as she would have felt blasts of hot cum deep inside her. 

My cock remained hard inside her as she stopped moving. “That felt…” 

“Weird?” 

“A little, though I guess I’ve never had that happened before. Will you stay hard?” 

“Dagna, with your tight little hole, I doubt it’ll go down at all. Ride yourself to an orgasm, then I need to sleep. You’ve worn me out!” 

She had great fun riding me for however long it was, and my cock did barely go down. I just watched her, her entire body seeming to tingle, a never-ending smile on her face, enjoying every single second, and when she came, it was almost like she was having an all over body fit. She had to grab my cock and remove it before collapsing onto my chest, still continuing to shake and shudder. “Holy shit, how can it feel so good?” she breathed. 

That’s how we slept, Dagna barely able to move off my chest. All I did we cover us in the blanket, hold her close, and closed my eyes. 

Waking the next morning, she couldn’t stop smiling, constantly wanting to hug and kiss me, hold my hand, sit on my lap or whatever. She simply… glowed. I had a feeling she was already falling in love, which wasn’t going to work for either us, though she never said anything. After breakfast, we packed up camp and headed off. Dagna would not accept me not having a hand on her somewhere, so I rode with one hand on the reins all day, though I think we both had heavy hearts as the Circle tower came into view. We would make it by the end of the day. 

“I think it’s best we actually did make it today,” she said softly, “Another day and night like last night, and…” She glanced back, “You know.” 

“I know.” 

Making the docks that I’d been at not long before, the Templar had disappeared to be replaced by a ferryman. I paid him a few coins, carrying Dagna’s stuff again, and we were rowed across. I could feel the melancholy flow of Dagna. I’d enjoyed our time together too, and I would be sad leaving her behind. 

The Knight-Commander remembered me, surprised that I was there again, though I introduced Dagna and showed him Wynne’s letter. He actually found it amusing, and pointed me towards the First Enchanter. Walking through the tower, the mages and Templars were still fixing things up and rebuilding, and there was a tension in the air. Dagna noticed, so I briefly explained what happened. 

Irving was pleased to see me, sharing a warm handshake with him. I showed him the letter, and it took little negotiation. He asked Dagna a few questions, and as I said, her enthusiasm was infectious. She soon had the old man laughing away, and he happily accepted her into the Circle. 

I wasn’t going to hang around too long. I knew it would be too difficult for her. Hell, even I’d be sad to leave her behind. After carrying her things to her quarters, she held my hand as we walked back towards the dock that would take me away. I got down on my knees to hug her, unsurprised that she started to lightly cry. “I didn’t even cry when leaving my home. A couple of days with you and I’m a blubbering wreck.” 

“I’ll miss you.” And I was honest. I knew I’d think about her all the time. I think of many of the women I’ve been with. Some you just make this immediate connection with. 

She gently grabbed by cheeks and kissed me hard, almost managing to wrap her arms around my solid frame. So I just hugged her tightly before leaning back, wiping her cheeks with my thumb. She managed a crooked smile. “Drop by and see me sometime?” 

“I have a feeling I will see you again, Dagna.” 

“Promise?” 

I didn’t make promises lightly. I grabbed both her hands. “On my honour itself, I promise.” She knew what that meant. I hugged her again. “Farewell, Dagna. Never say goodbye. Goodbyes are final.” 

She couldn’t manage a farewell, not without choking up. She nearly got me going, so I kissed her a final time, got up and walked towards the boat. I could sense her following me a few steps behind. Once on the boat, the ferryman immediately started paddling. I finally turned around and saw her waving. I heard what she shouted too, though I already knew. I waved back at her and quietly wished her good luck. The funny thing is… 

I knew I’d keep my promise. I’d see her again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome, even if you think it's a pile of shite.


End file.
